Wedding Time
by Luv2Game
Summary: CH 26 Wakka and Lulu are tying the knot, and Yuna and Tidus are right behind them. There are wedding preparations to be made and bachelor parties to plan! What could go wrong during such a joyous time? Throw someone from the past into the mix to find out.
1. Preparations Begin

_**A/N**: _Hello everybody! Welcome to Wedding Time, the sequel to Vacation Time! Of course, it would be wise to read Vacation Time before reading this, but it _probably _won't be necessary. I'm hoping to improve on my writing skill, so please leave me a review! Well, honestly, I don't care if it has suggestions in it or not, I just love reviews. Heh. Anyhoo, I won't waste anymore time with my babble. Here is the first chapter of Wedding Time!

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Final Fantasy X. I am merely borrowing the characters to write this here fanfiction.

_**Summary**:_ Wakka and Lulu are tying the knot, and Yuna and Tidus are getting hitched as well. There are wedding preparations to be made and bachelor parties to plan! What could go wrong during such a joyous time? And how does Rikku feel about all this? Pairings are: Tuna, (hehe) Lukka, and Aurikku. This is also a slight AU. It's Spira with our mordern day conveniences. And, I will try to keep the characters more IC that I did in Vacation Time, but I can't guarantee anything...

_Chapter 1: The Preparations Begin_

_**xxxx**_

It was an unusually cool day in Besaid. The sun was shining brightly, and there wasn't a cloud in the bright, blue sky, but a gentle sea breeze blew across the land, cooling it considerably. Most of the islands' inhabitants welcomed the breeze, relishing the relief it brought from the usual humidity and heat of the island.

_Most _of the islanders.

"Tyssed," a young woman mumbled, cursing lightly in her native language. She watched helplessly as the wind picked up the piece of paper she was writing on and carried it away, dropping it quite a feet from her.

Still cursing the unseen force that whisked her project away, the Al Bhed woman stood from her position beneath a plam tree and dusted the sand from her shorts. Just as she bent to retrieve the paper, the wind decided to snatch it back up and drop it again, this time closer to the blue water that was gently laping against the sandy shore.

"Come on!" Bending once again to pick up the paper, the woman nearly jumped out of her skin when a black, heavy boot crunched down on top of the paper, and nearly on her fingers.

"Hey!" Rikku cried, jerking her hand back quickly. "You nearly stepped on me!"

"My apologies," a deep voice rumbled. The man bent to remove the paper from under his boot. "Here," he added, offering her the now rumpled piece of paper.

Rikku snatched the paper from his hand and sauntered back over to the her palm tree, very aware of the fact that the man was following behind her. Reaching her destination, the Al Bhed dropped down into the sand, smoothing out the piece of paper and picking up her pen.

"Do you have any idea of how sick I am of writing out invintations?" Rikku turned to face the man sitting beside her. It was clear to any passing by that she knew him.

The man offered her a small smile. "I do. That is, if your even _remotely _as tired as I am of hearing Wakka and Tidus fret over these upcoming wedding."

Rikku returned the smile, studying the man beside her. Dressed in a pair of black jeans and black muscle shirt, Auron was a very familiar sight. If he had on his red cloak, he would look just as he did during the pilgrimage, which had been almost two years ago.

Turning her attention back to the paper before, Rikku began searching for her pen, prepared to finish her task. But before she could pick up her pen, Auron did something that wasn't so fimiliar. He draped his arm over her leg, resting his hand on her knee.

"Are those the final drafts?" He queried. He pointed the the stack of invitions sitting on the opposite side of Rikku.

"Yep." Rikku tried to keep her voice the same nonchalant tone Auron used, but she wasn't sure if she succeeded. The fact that she was dating the man seated beside her still shocked her- even though she'd been seeing him for over six months.

"They're very nice," Auron told her, studying the off-white piece of paper with pink flowers and green vines adorning each side.

"Thanks." Rikku moved her hand to cover the top of his. She grinned at the familiar tingly sensation that entered her and warmed her very heart.

The couple sat like that for a few moments, each staring at the blue ocean in front of them and enjoying the presence of the person sitting beside them. It was rare that they had a moment alone to spend together, with wedding plans occupying most of their time. Though it wasn't their own wedding, they were both very active in the preparations.

"Say, what are you doing down here at the beach?" Rikku wondered aloud, breaking the silence as she neatly stacked the invitions. She knew the sandy shore wasn't his favorite place to travel during the daylight hours.

He shrugged in response, lifting one broad shoulder higher than the other. Rising silently, he dusted the sand off of his dark jeans and then offered her his hand. Rikku accepted it and pulled herself to her feet.

"We should deliver those to Lulu and Yuna."

Rikku bent to retrieve the invitions, tucking them safely beneath her arm. There was no way she was going to chase after all of them. There was quite a few.

Taking Rikku's hand in his own, the pair started off across the beach and towards the village of Besaid.

_**xxxx**_

The village of Besaid was nothing like the city of Bevelle or Luca at all. Where Bevelle had grand building and busy streets, Besaid had small stores and little traffic. Where Luca had a grand Blitzball Stadium and thousands off people, Besaid had a beach and many of the residents were local, their ancestry being traced back to and ending at the island of Besaid. Though most would find this boring, Auron welcomed it.

He knew where everything was, and he had no need to worry about the trouble of the city. Muggings, robbery, and murder were not something one would expected to find in Besaid, but an atmosphere where most everyone knew everyone and where people treated you no differently than anyone else was.

The latter, Auron assumed, was what he mostly admired about the place. He wanted to be treated no different than any other man. Just because he had vanquished Sin twice, and had the status of a legend, did not mean that he wanted to be treated as though he was a god.

An impatient tug at his hand brought Auron's attention away from his thoughts and to the attractive blond woman hanging on his arm. Or more so to the emerald swirls that were her eyes, and the annoyance that they held.

"Are you even listening to me?" Rikku demanded, hand on her hip. When Auron ran his free hand through his dark hair, which had gray peppered throughout it, Rikku knew he hadn't been. She had learned long ago that 'the swipe through the hair' either meant that he was lying, nervous, or guilty of something.

Auron glanced from his rather perturbed girlfriend to the building in front of them. Thankfully, the had reached the condo Lulu, Yuna, and Rikku shared, so he didn't have to talk his way out of the hole he suddenly found himself in.

"Rikku! There you are!"

The pair on had just reached the walkway when Yuna burst through the front door, meeting the couple on the small front porch.

"Hey, Yunie!" Rikku greeted, smiling happily at her cousin. She left Auron's side and the two woman waltzed into the house, already clamoring about the wedding invitions. Auron lagged behind, and when he entered the kitchen, he saw that the blond and the brunette were already seated at the table.

"I'm so glad you finished them for me." Yuna placed a hand over Rikku's. "I've been so busy lately, with the wedding only a couple of weeks away."

"No problem, Yunie," Rikku replied, using her cousin's pet name. She saw Auron enter the kitchen and motioned him over to the empty chair beside her. "I'm here to help," she added as Auron took the offered chair.

"Oh, Rikku! You're back with the invitions!" Lulu came gliding into the kitchen, black skirts rustling. The raven-haired woman took the last chair around the kitchen table. She picked up one of the cards, inspecting it properly. "It's lovely. Thank you, Rikku."

"It was really no problem," Rikku repeated, smiling at each of her friends. The two women had decided to share a wedding day, and since that arrangement, they had all been running around making last minute changes. They had quickly learned that a lot of things could go wrong, but not much could be changed in such a short amount of time.

"Rikku, we have to go to the bridal shop tomorrow, do you remember?" Yuna questioned, her bi-colored eyes focusing on her cousin.

"Yep. Elven o'clock, right?"

"I still don't understand why Wakka, Tidus, and myself have to go, as well," Auron began, joining the conversation. "It's... a bridal shop." He spoke the last two words with such repulsion that Rikku couldn't help but laugh.

"Auron, it isn't going to kill you to go into the bridal shop. You have to get fitted for your tux, you know."

Auron grunted in response. Why he had to go into a...a _woman _shop to get fitted for a tuxedo was beyond him, but he was being forced into it none-the-less. Rikku only giggled harder and wrapped her hand around his much larger one.

Soon the conversation turned from wedding invitions, to wedding dresses, and then to wedding receptions. By the time the three women began discussing the wedding night, Auron was so sick of hearing about wedding preparations that he stode up abruptly.

"I thank you, ladies, for the dinner and the...riveting conversations, but it is rather late, and I should be going."

"Are you sure? We haven't even gotten to anything juicy yet," Rikku teased.

"How will I survive?"

"I'll walk you out," Rikku said with a giggle, standing from her chair.

The couple left the kitchen, Auron saying a quick good-bye and Rikku telling the two women that she would be back. They progressed through the living room and out the front door, both stopping on the small porch and sitting down on the steps. They seat in silence for a moment, both staring up at the clear blue sky and admiring the twinkling stars.

Only for a moment though, because soon Rikku broke the silence.

"They're going to have a beautiful wedding, aren't they?" She spoke the words softly, her attention still on the sky, and Auron had to strain to hear her words.

"Yes, I'm sure it will be to both of their liking."

Rikku leaned into Auron's shoulder. "I hope it is. They deserve it."

The young Al Bhed truly did want her friends to be happy. However, she had to admit that all the talk of wedding plans had left her feeling a little left out. It wasn't that she wasn't included- she was in the midst of everything- but it wasn't _her _wedding; it was Yuna's and Lulu's, and that left her feeling kind of depressed.

Auron draped his arm around Rikku, pulling her closer to himself. He could tell a change about her since the left the house, but he wasn't sure what had brought it about. "I'm sure we'll all enjoy ourselves."

Rikku nodded her head and the pair lapsed into another comfortable silence. Rikku was trying not to feel sorry for herself, while Auron was trying to figure out what was wrong with Rikku and pep himself up for the bridal shop.

"As soon as we get fitted for our wedding attire, what do you say to going out to lunch? We can leave Yunie and the gang behind," Rikku spoke suddenly, moving her head from Auron's shoulder so she could study his face.

Auron gave a small smile, amazed that she could read him so well, and a little disappointed that he couldn't do the same. "That sounds nice, Rikku," he replied, standing to his feet. He grabbed her hand, hefting Rikku up as well.

"I guess you have to go home now, huh?"

Instead of answering right away, he lowered his lips to her's, kissing her softly. "I do," he replied, pulling away. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

Rikku smiled, kissing his cheek gently before moving towards the door to her home. "Elven o'clock," she called over her shoulder, opening the door and disappearing behind it.

"Elven o'clock," Auron muttered to himself, setting off towards his own condo. Though he didn't know what had been troubling Rikku, he suddenly felt better about going to the bridal shop.

_**xxxx**_

**_A/N:_** Well, there's the first chapter. What do you all think? Please, let me know in a review. I love hearing from you all! I'll try to update next week, but school starts Monday (peh) so I can't guarantee anything. Well, let me know what you all thought of it, and I will see you all at the next chapter!


	2. Bridal Shop of Horrors

**_A/N:_** Hello my friends! I am back with chapter two. First off, I must say thank you very much for the reviews! Fourteen for one chapter! Wow! It pleases me greatly to know that you all like it already. Second off...um...I guess do it again? Don't even know why I said 'first off'...Well, here is the second chapter!

**_Disclaimer:_** No people, FFX is not mine. I own nothing.

_Chapter 2: Bridal Shop of Horrors_

_**xxxx**_

"I can't believe we're late. Yuna is going to kill me. She is going to knock me in the head, drag me outside, and bury me."

"You! Do you have any idea what Lu's spells can do!"

"Lulu look's like an angel next to Yuna when she's mad."

"Well-"

"Silence!"

The blond and the red-head ceased there chattering and there walking. They turned to look at Auron with peculiar looks. Auron returned their stares, his a look of annoyance.

"We are late because _you two _wouldn't get off your backsides and move. That's why we are two-weeks late getting our fitting. Because you two kept putting it off. You'll be lucky if we even get our attire on time."

Tidus and Wakka stood in silence. Auron was right. As usual. They had been late getting ready.

"Beside," Auron began, brushing past the two men and continuing towards the bridal shop. "Rikku is worse than Lulu and Yuna combined."

_**xxxx**_

"Where in all Spira are they?" Lulu fretted, sitting in one of the chairs the bridal shop offered. "They're are half-an-hour late."

"What if...What if Tidus changed his mind? What if he decided he doesn't want to marry me?"

Rikku sat down on the arm of her cousin's chair. "Yunie, Tidus didn't change his mind. He's just late." She placed a comforting arm around the young woman. The closer the wedding approached, the more nervous her cousin got.

Yuna nodded her head, trying to calm herself. "Of course. You're right."

Lulu rolled her crimson eye's. She loved Yuna dearly, but living with her as of late was becoming strenuous. "I'll tell you this: If Wakka isn't her within the next five minutes, I'm going to drag my moogle out of closet and pratice some of my spells."

One of the many attendants stationed throughout the bridal shop, appropriately named _Sue's Bridal Shop_, approached the three ladies. "If you ladies would like to reschedule, then-"

Before the young, curly haired blond could finish, the door to the bridal shop flew open. Three men shuffled in, two of them looking rather nervous and one looking as though he would rather be anywhere else but in the room.

"Tidus!" Yuna jumped off the chair, rushing to met the blond man. "What took you so long?"

Lulu stood as well, much more clamy than the ex-Summoner. "That will not be necessary," she told the attendant. "Would you fetch the tailor?" The attendant gave a small nod and scurried off the answer the mage's request.

"Hey, Lulu." Wakka shuffled up to his fiancée sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late, but-"

Lulu held up a pale hand, silencing the blitzer. "No excuses. I do not want to hear them." She glanced up, seeing a look of anxiousness in Wakka's hazel eye's. A small smile tugged at her lips. "I'll forgive you this time."

Wakka heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Lu. I-"

"Just don't let it happen again," Lulu added quickly. Wakka offered her his lazy smile, sitting down in one of the chairs and motioning for Lulu to take the one beside.

"How's Yuna doin'?" Wakka questioned once Lulu took her seat.

An exasperated sigh escaped her darkly painted lips. "I'm tempted to forget about the wedding and just elope."

Wakka chuckled, reaching for her pale hand and enveloping it in his tan one. "That bad?"

"Lulu exaggerates," Rikku voiced, joining the conversation. "But..." she trailed off, watching as Yuna ushered Tidus up onto a small, slightly raised platform. "She is becoming..."

"Spastic?" Lulu suggestioned.

"I was going to say restless, but I guess that could work."

"Tidus, you have to stand still!" Yuna chided, watching as her fiancé fidgeted about. "You'll get poked if you don't," she added, standing beside the platform with her arm's akimbo.

Tidus sighed heavily. Standing in the back of the room, clad only his in boxers and an undershirt, with some man poking around on him with a measuring tape and needles was _not _how he wanted to spend his Saturday.

"Must we stand out in public?" Auron queried, turning his gaze away from the couple before him to the blond beside him.

"It isn't public, Auron. It's like a little cubicle."

"Hmph. It has no back."

"No one can see you!" Rikku retorted. She then rethought he comment. "Well, I guess they could if they walked back here..."

"I'm leaving."

Auron turned to do just that, knowing good and well that there was no way he was going to stand there half-naked while all of Spira could see him. No way. No how.

"No your not." Rikku grabbed his arm before he could even take two steps. "This is as private as you're gonna to get. Most men just stand out with no walls what-so-ever."

"...This isn't right."

Rikku rolled her emerald eye's. He was acting rather childish in her opinion, a trait she had never known Auron possessed. "Sit down and wait quietly," she ordered, tugging him down in the chair beside her own. "If you're going to act like a child, I'll treat you as one."

Auron tried to hide the smile that was tugging at his lip's. "Yes, Mother," he muttered, earning a slap on the shoulder from Rikku.

"I said wait quietly," Rikku repeated, tyring to keep her voice stern. The smile in her eye's betrayed her words.

"As you wish."

An 'oh please' glance was passed between Wakka and Lulu. This was going to be a long wait.

_**xxxx**_

Actually, Lulu soon found that the wait wasn't all that long at all. Because Tidus wouldn't stand still, he did indeed get poked multiple times, and Rikku had to practically shove Auron up onto the platform. In the end, the young Al Bhed had to bribe him, threatning to take his 'sake' -Auron claimed that it was water- away from him if he didn't get fitted for his suit.

Soon both Auron and Tidus were done, both fully clothed again and watching as the red-headed blitzer took his turn. It hadn't been as bad as both men had suspected, and Lulu was thankful that there were no outbursts.

That is, there were no outbursts until the tailor moved to take the inseam of the pants, something Wakka didn't fancy all that much. She should have known any trouble would be supplied by her future husband...

"Hey buddy" Wakka warned, glaring down at the young tailor, "I suggest you move that hand if you wanna keep it."

"Wakka!" Lulu hissed, placing a pale hand to her forehead. "He has to measure the inseam."

Wakka snorted. The man's hand was _way_ to close for his liking. "Hurry up about it, ya?"

Lulu buried her head in her hand. She could her Tidus and Rikku laughing in the background, and she wasn't sure if she should be angry with him for embarrassing her or laugh as well.

In the end she simply tugged him off of the stand and tossed him his clothes, walking out of the cubicle without saying a word.

"Get's pretty close, doesn't he?" Tidus laughed, watching as Wakka walked out of the small stall, pulling his crewneck shirt over his head.

"I feel violated."

Tidus heehawed even more while Lulu tugged Wakka down in a chair. "He was only doing his job."

"I must agree Wakka and Tidus. It was an unpleasant experience," Auron said, voicing his opinion.

The tailor, a young man in his early thirties, stuck his head out from cubicle, trying his best to ignore the comments he heard. "I'm ready for the next person."

"What? Your doin' the girls as well?" Wakka's laughter stopped along with Tidus'.

"Yes, I am."

"B-but you're a man!" Tidus declared. "I don't want some guy trying to cop a feel while he's taking measurments for _my _future wife's wedding dress."

"Tidus!" Yuna cried, attempting to quiet the young man by her side.

"I assure you, I'm not going to 'cop a feel'-"

"I agree with Tidus, ya? Don'tcha have a woman seamstress in here?"

"Listen, gentlemen," the perturbed tailor began. "I-"

Auron stood from his chair, sensing an argument coming on. "Excuse my friends. They do not mean to imply that your intentions are anything but pure. It's just that..."

"We want a woman to measure our women," Tidus finshed for him. "Now go find one."

"I-" The tailor stopped himself. "Fine," he said with annoyance. "Whatever you want."

As the young gentlemen walked away, mumbling under his breath all the while, Lulu and Yuna turned to their significant other, look's of anger and embarrassment gracing their features.

"What was that about?" Yuna demanded.

"Do you enjoy embarrassing us?"

"I can't believe you," the ex-Summoner added.

"Unbelievable."

"I thought you said we could go out for lunch," Auron whispered in Rikku's ear, watching as Lulu and Yuna continued their ranting.

"I still have to get fitted for my dress," Rikku reminded him.

Auron nodded and leaned back into the unusually comfortable chair. He would never admit it to anyone, but secretly he was glad that Wakka and Tidus made such a riot. He would have regretted having to knock-out that poor tailor.

"It wasn't so bad, was it? Getting fitted for you suit, I mean." Rikku leaned over into Auron's shoulder. She smiled as she felt his arm slip around her. "I told you it wouldn't be."

"I suppose it could have been worse..."

Rikku gave a small giggle, and the pair lapsed into silence, watching as Lulu and Yuna calmed down from ranting and accepted the men's apology.

"Just...Just please don't have anymore outbursts," Lulu sighed, and Yuna was quick to agree with the mage.

"Yes. Just sit here, and be quiet."

Tidus and Wakka complied, each sitting in their seats and doing nothing but staring at the floor. At first the two women found the silence enjoyable; welcomed it. But after a moment they both found it deafening, not used to seeing the two men quiet for so long.

"The one time that you _actually _listen to me is when I'm not being serious." Lulu cast her eye's to the ceiling, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I am so sorry for taking such a long time," a cheerful voice called.

A woman in her late twenties with long,ebony hair walked into the area and interrupted the group. She smiled welcomely, surveying the group before her. However, her cheerful smile broke into a look of shock when her gaze settled on the only man in the group dressed in a red cloak.

"Auron!"

Auron had not seen the young woman enter the room, being preoccupied in his conversation with Rikku, but the sound of the familiar voice behind him caused him to stop mid-sentence. He slowly turned around, though it wasn't necessary- he already knew who stood behind him.

"Zarinia."

_**xxxx**_

Replies to my wonderful reviewers...

**_Auron's Fan: _**Conflict? Between whom? There might be conflicts later on...

**_Darth-Lexi:_** There's some Tidus and Wakka for ya! You think I got it up quick? I thought I took awhile...

**_Motet:_** Thank you!

**_Chibi-Sorrow: _**Thanks! And, yes, you should post another chapter of Project Spira. I mean, how'd Rikku get wings!

**_Dstar504:_** I know nothing about Paine. I have FFX-2, but I've not played it yet...So, Paine will probably not be in this. I'm sorry!

**_Hikaru-Chan13:_** Thank you for the review, and I did review to your Weirdness. Though, you already know that, don't you?

**_Moonlitesadness:_** Thanks!

**_Oepidus Tex:_** A red tux, eh? That would be...different. Well, I thank you for the review!

**_tidusXyuna637:_** Yes, isn't school annoying? Peh. Well, glad ya like my fic!

**_Madlax: _**Yes, Auron in a bridal shop is odd... I was going to make this chapter funnier (or attempt it) but this is how it turned out...

**_Al Bhed Sweetie: _**Thank you! And I already told ya what an AU was...You sly dog, you...

**_Tidus's Lil Hottie:_** Thanks!

**_Cloudude:_** Yes, I called it Wedding Time...I couldn't think of a better title... . About the action, my whole plot might have just changed because of your comment...

**_Mysterious Digidreamer: _**I hope it'll be good!

**_A/N:_** Well, there is chapter two. Peh. Not as good as I would have liked it to be, but it's an update. So, who is this Zarinia? Why does Auron know her? What does she have to do with anything? Your guess is as good as mine...No, I'm joking. I know a couple of those answers. They should be answered in the next chapter. Please leave me a review, and I shall be seeing you then!


	3. Reunion

**_A/N: _**Hello, my friends! I am sorry it has taken my a little while to update. School takes up a lot of my time, though I must say being a Sophomore isn't to difficult- Thank the Lord. I must thank you all for the great reviews! I love 'em. They keep me coming back. Well, enough of my talking...On with the next chapter!

**_Disclaimer: _**Nope. Final Fantasy X is not mine.

_Chapter 3: Reunion_

_**xxxx**_

The bridal shop was alive with activity. Couples were waltzing in, groups of women were busy surveying the many dresses throughout the store, and the sound of happy voices and laughter filling the air. Sounds of life was present every where you turned. Everywhere except for the corner in the back of the room.

Auron was standing by his chair, appearing to be just as proud and stoic as ever, but if he were to remove his trademark black sunglasses, it would soon be evident that he mind was spinning.

Zarinia was standing before him. Someone he had never imagined that he would be seeing again. It had been over fifteen years since he had seen her last. Fifteen years since he had broken off their engagement.

"Auron, it _is _you!" Zarina cried, rushing forward and wrapping the man in a hardy embrace. "My Yevon! How long has it been!"

Auron stood rotted in his spot, and before he could open his mouth to respond, Zarinia continued on.

"Look at you! My you've changed!"

Rikku was sitting in her chair, watching the scence before her in complete bewilderment. Who was this woman that was hugging her boyfriend? She stood from her chair, clearing her throat as she did so.

"Hi, I'm Rikku," she said rather cheerily, moving to stand by Auron's side. "Auron's girlfriend," she added, offering her hand.

Zarinia stopped her chattering, turning from Auron to the Al Bhed beside him. She eyed Rikku's hand before shaking it, the smile pasted back on her full lips. "Hello. I'm Zarinia. I was once engaged to Aurrie."

"Aurrie?" Tidus and Wakka echoed, both shooting their eyebrows up at the nickname.

"Engaged?" Yuna, Lulu, and Rikku said in unison. The mage, ex-Summoner, and pick-pocket shared baffled glance.

Auron still stood in silence. Where did Zarinia come from? The last time they had spoken, she had declared that she never wanted to see him again. Now she was running up and hugging him as though they were old chums.

"Yes. He and father had an agreement. But then he ran off, declaring that he wanted to be a gaurdian and that he didn't want a wife," she pointed a slim fonger at herself, "or more specific, me."

"You said that you never wanted to speak with me again," Auron stated, finding his voice. "You said that you never wanted to see me again."

"Oh, Auron," Zarinia said with a sigh. "I was young. I was hurt. Of course I didn't mean those things. Months after you left, I finally realized that you were right. We were to young to be married. We barely even knew each other. How can base a lifetime of off a few months?"

Auron grunted in response. Yes, _she, _had been hurt. Yet, if she would have realized those things years ago, perhaps they wouldn't have parted on such unkind words.

"Oh, come off it, Aurrie. Fifteen years is a long time. I would have thought you have forgiven me by now."

"I forgave you the day I left."

"Well, then, what's the matter with you?"

"You mean, you were gonna marry this man and you don't know that this is just how Auron acts?" Tidus chuckled from his chair. "Gee, lady."

Zarinia turned her gaze from Auron to the blond man sitting in the chair. "I suppose that the years will change a person." She offered a friendly smile. "Aurrie was rather vivacious when we were engaged."

Rikku had to disguise her laughter as a cough. Auron vivacious? The walk-the-line, no funny-bussiness, ex-Guardian standing next to her? Her giggle didn't go unnoticed by Auron, however, and she flashed him an apologetic smile, taking a small step back.

"What are you doing here?" Auron demanded, ignoring Rikku and turning his gaze to Zarinia.

"Why, I work here! I have been for nearly two months. I'm surprised that we're just now reuniting."

Auron scoffed. He had no intentions of 'reuniting' with this woman. In fact, the sooner he was out of the bridal shop the better.

"Well, I have a job to do. I suppose we'll have to reminisce later. Now, who's first?" Zarina asked, cheerily.

_Gee, this woman goes from one topic to the next..._ Rikku took a tentative step forwards. "Uh, I guess I'll go first."

"Great! Just step up here," Zarinia directed, positioning Rikku on the small, raised platform, "and I'll get started."

Auron watched as his once betrothed began conversing with the woman he now loved. It was a picture he never though he would see. And frankly didn't want to.

"I-Uh..." Auron stepped forward, beginning his sentence again. "I must be going."

Rikku poked her head out from the curtain which had been set up for the women. If Auron hadn't been so discombobulated, he would have thought it wrong that they made him stand out in public while the women got privacy.

"Leave? Aren't you gonna wait for me?" she asked, her emerald eye's pleading with him. She didn't want to stay her with his ex by herself! Though she didn't seem like such a bad woman...

"I'm sorry. I'll have to post-pone are lunch together." He took a few strides forward. "I'm sure we'll see each other tonight." He kissed her briefly on the lips.

"Uh, okay! Talk to you later!" Rikku called after him, wishing that he hadn't left her all alone with Zarinia.

"Bye, Aurrie!" Zarinia added, watching him as he left the bridial shop, a jangle of bells declaring that he was gone.

Rikku followed him with her eye's as he walked past the windows, knowing that he had a lot on his mind and needed time to think. And yet, he seemed... agitated over the appearance of Zarinia, and Rikku couldn't really see why.

The Al Bhed shrugged it off, knowing that she'd speak with him later, and could find out the answers then. She offered Lulu and Yuna a small smile before pulling her head back inside the cubicle.

"So, you were engaged to, Auron, huh?" Rikku spoke after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. She raised her arm's as Zarinia instructed, and for a moment she thought that the older woman wasn't going to answer.

The seamstress heaved a heavy sigh. "That I was," Zarinia began, engaging Rikku in a whole account of her relationship with Auron.

_**xxxx**_

Auron found that being outside in the open helped calm him. No walls or such structures to confine him helped ease his mind. Of course, being away from Zarinia might have helped as well.

Seeing her all pop up in front of him had been shocking. And at a bridal shop, of all places. How ironic. He sighed and raked a hand through his graying hair. When he left her in Bevelle, he never imagined that he'd see her again. That's how he had wanted it. They hadn't seperated gracefully.

They hadn't even courted gracefully. It had been a bussiness deal, of sorts; during his training as a worrior monk. After the training was complete, he was to be a high-ranking warrior. It was unacceptable to be of high society and and not be wed. Zarinia's father was a man of high society, as well, and also a friend of Auron's. He knew of Auron's worry, and offered to help. His daughter was of age to be married, and he would rather her be with a man he knew he could trust. And thus both problems were fixed; Auron would have his wife, and Zarinia's father would have his daughter wed to a man of good status.

When Auron had first met his future wife was he had thought her beautiful. Long ebony hair, dark brown eyes, full lips, and a dainty nose composed her face, which was just as lovely as her slender frame. She was certainly a turner of heads. The first night the had laid eye's on each other was to be to announce their engagement to the world. Needless to say, he had been quite the jumble of nerves.

Though, they had instantly become friends, and within weeks the friendship turned into love. He was infatuated with her beauty; she with the stories of his life. They had both been young, each barely over twenty. They thought that late-night talks and speaning every moment together was enough to base a lifetime of off. How wrong they had been.

Soon, both had found that the other was not what they had orginally thought. Zarinia found that Auron was not as interesting as she had first believed, and quickly became bored of him. He did not like to partake in the benefits of Bevellian society, opting to spend his time training or studying the code of the warrior monk. Auron, on the other hand, found that Zarinia was not as beautiful on the inside as she was on the out.

Because she grew bored of him, she began spending more and more time away from him. At first, Auron had thought nothing of it, figuring that she just needed some space before the wedding. Soon, though, it had begun to bear on his conscious. Seeing him one day out of the week surely meant that not all was well. So, one night he went to her residence, hoping to speak with her and find out what was causing her distance.

He found what was causing her distance. A man whom he had considered to be a friend. Seeing her in the arm's of another man was more than enough to alert him that she was not what he desired in a wife, so he had gone directly to her father, not ginving Zarinia a chance to speak her piece at all.

Or so he had thought.

She had chased after him, declaring that she was sorry and that it was a mistake that would never happen again. They had exchanged harsh words, each declaring the other one things that he would never repeat. They had yelled and screamed all the way to the the local tavern, a watering hole where men of all staus gathered.

It was there that Auron caught up with her father and declared that the arrangement would not work out and that he wanted out of the deal. Zarinia's father had wanted to know what had brought the change on, and Auron had to stop himself from telling the man exactly why. Though Zarinia had hurt him, she was still her father's daughter, and Auron had no desire to hurt the man he considered a friend.

And so he had simply said that he felt his calling was to be a guardian, and that the life of a guardian left no room for a wife. Instead if being understanding as Auron had thought his friend would be, he soon found out the Zarinia's father was quite angry with his choice. So angry, fact, that he had Auron thrown in jail under some false pretense of some sort.

He had been delivered from that fate by Lord Braska, and had never looked back on that part of his life.

Until now.

Auron heaved an agitated sigh and yanked open the door to the condo he shared with Wakka and Tidus. He should have known that just when his life was going good, just when he found someone that he tuly cared for, something would come and throw it all completly off track.

_**xxxx**_

Walking down the empty sidewalk, Rikku had to pull her light-weight jacket tighter over her frame. Though the days of Besaid were hot, the nights could become chilly, and tonight was one of those nights.

"I wonder what Zarinia will bring for dinner?"

Rikku turned to her cousin, her hooped earrings swinging with the movement. "I don't know. I hope it's someting good."

Lulu scoffed from the other side of Yuna. "That woman is strange. Bringing dinner to her ex-fiancé's house, chatting with you as though you are old friends," she threw her long, raven-colored over her shoulder, "is odd. I don't like her."

"Oh, Lulu. You don't like anybody," Rikku retorted. "Besides, I'm sure jusy want's some new friends. Everyone she knows is back in Bevelle and she's lonely."

The mage rolled her crimson eye's. "Young, Rikku. Young, naïve, Rikku. She only wants to become your friend so she can root you out of the picture and get her hand's on Auron. She practically pounced on him today at the bridal shop."

Rikku turned her gaze to the sidewalk beneath her. "I will admit that she was rather friendly- But," she added quickly, meeting Lulu's gaze once more, "she told me about her relationship with Auron, and I think she want's to settle thing's between them. They said some pretty mean things."

"Yes, yes, you told us the sad story," Lulu said with a wave of her hand. "I still don't like her."

"Lulu," Yuna voiced, joining the conversation, "try to be polite this evening. I know you aren't fond of Zarinia-"

"I'm not a barbarian, Yuna. I know how to conduct myself."

"I know that," Yuna sighed. "Just- Oh, never mind. What do you think off the dressed that we picked out?"

The three woman began discussing the many gowns they had tried on today, each concluding that they had selected the perfect ones. Though it had taken many trips to the dressing room, neither one regretted the many hours it had taken to comb through each rack until the best dress had been found.

Soon, the trio found themselves outside of the mens' shared condo, and each ceased their chattering, hearing raised voiced from inside the structure. Or _a_ raised voice.

"_Who's_ coming for dinner! Why, in the name of Spira, is _she_ coming to _my _house for dinner!"

"I do believe Auron is displeased."

Rikku cast Lulu a look of annoyance and rushed to the door, letting herself in. The sight that greeted her would have been comical under different circumstances. Auron had both Wakka and Tidus confined to the couch, and he had accomplished it just with an index finger and his one-eyed glare.

"She offered to buy us all dinner, and we just thought she could bring it here," Tidus eked out.

"Don't be so angry, ya? It's just dinner."

"Auron, calm down." Rikku calmly walked to his side, placing a hand on his bare forearm. "What's all the yelling about?"

"_Zarinia _is coming over for dinner," Auron replied, keeping his gaze pinned on Wakka and Tidus.

"I know that." At this statement, Auron whipped his head in Rikku's direction.

"What? Why? Why is that woman coming over to my house?"

"He think's it's our fault, ya? Explain to 'im Rikku."

"It's not our doing, Auron, trust me. I'm just as unhappy as you are." Lulu and Yuna entered the living room. "But she offered us dinner, and our friends on the couch, the genius' that they are, invited her over here."

"Lu!" Wakka cried.

"Thank's, Lulu!"

Rikku tugged on Auron's arm, pulling his attention from the men on the couch to herself. "There's no reason to be so angry. She just want's to bring thing's to a close between you two."

"You know about everything?" Auron queried, his anger fading into bewilderment.

"Yes, and I think it's just fin-"

"You _know_, and yet you do not care?" Auron interrupted, his anger flooding back.

Rikku stared at him in astonishment. her blond eyebrow's drawn together. "I don't get why you it bothers you so."

Auron scoffed, jerking his arm out of her grasp. "Rikku-" He stopped, not even half-way through his sentence. There, standing in _his_ doorway was none other that Zarinia.

_**xxxx**_

Review Responses:

**_Darth-Lexi:_** Yes, Tidus got poked. Heh. There's your answer to the question that you didn't really need to ask because you knew that I would answer the question anyways. And you think YOU'RE crazy...Hehe. Glad ya like!

**_Chibi-Sorrow:_** There are probably many more grammical errors in this chapter. It is 12:00 A.M., and I've been going to bed like two or three hours earlier, so I am dead tired. Ha. But, I am glad that you enjoy this!

**_Al Bhed Sweetie:_** Competition will most likely rear it's head. And, we probably aren't supposed to reply to reviews, but many people do it, so so shall I! Haha! Anyhoo, thanks for the review!

**_Dstar504:_** Glad the whole Paine thing doesn't bother ya. Thanks for the review!

**_Madlax:_** Perhaps you do...O.o Glad ya liked my last chapter!

**_Rikku Highwind:_** Ah, you have returned. Heh. And the 'Z' chick is Auron's ex...though you probably know that by now. Appreciate the review!

**_Motet:_** Silly descibes the two goobers well. Thanks for the review!

**_Auron's Fan:_** Zarinia and Rikku will most likely have a blow out...the whole gang might, actually. Thank for the comment!

**_ffxfan2nd:_** Well, everyone had the ability to shut up...It's just that some don't use it...

**_Neko-Yuff16:_** Yes! I agree! Hah. Glad you liked the last chapter!

**_Hikaru-Chan13:_** Everyone love's reviews! There like cake! Ha. Oh, I used 'Aurrie' which was inspired by Weirdness. If that bothers you, let me know and I'll think of another nickname. Thank ya for the review!

**_Super weird Lulu-Chan:_** Ahmm. Shame on you! Reading Vacation Time and not reviewing! But, I am glad that you read this one. Do keep reviewing!

**_Sephrioth-souleater:_** Zarinia is Auron's former betrothed, and I updated! Yay!

**_tidusXyuna637:_** Glad ya enjoy! Thanks for the review!

**_Forensicgirl20:_** Glad you enjoy my work!

**_BlackDeath6:_** Thank you for the comment!

**_A/N:_** Well, I finally got this chapter out. Sorry for the wait, and sorry for the shortness. It was intended to be longer, but I am super tired! Must sleep! Agh. Well, I thank you all for the great reviews, and I noticed there were some new people. You new 'uns keep reviewin'! And you old 'uns too! Without you all, there would be no fic. Well, my bed is calling my name, so I shall see you all at the next chapter, which I plan on being within the next week!


	4. Unwanted Dinner Guest

**_A/N: _**Hello, my friends! I do believe this chapter is up a bit quicker than my previous one. 'Bout time I moved my butt, huh? Anyhoo, thank you all for the reviews! Some of you had questions as to why Rikku wasn't angry, and they shall be answered now. Yep. So, here is chapter four!

**_Disclaimer:_** Fan_fiction_ is just that: fiction. So, I own nothing.

_Chapter 4: Unwanted Dinner Guest_

_**xxxx**_

"Is this a bad time?" Zarinia queried, standing in the living room doorway, holding a large plastic bag.

"Uh, no..." Tidus jumped up from the couch, deciding to at least _try_ to be a good host. "Did you find the house easily."

"Oh, yes-"

"What are you doing here?"

Zarinia turned at the sound of Auron's gruff voice. "Why I brought dinner!" She held up the bag, indicating her point. "It's been so long since we've seen each other, I figured we could catch up over some food."

Auron said nothing, but the scowl on his face was evident.

"Besides," Zarinia began, entering the living room, "I've done nothing but work since coming to Besaid, and I've missed my friends from Bevelle dearly. Rikku, however, reminds me of my best friend back home. I've come to see her just as much as you."

"Mithas wouldn't happen to be one of your dearly missed friends, would he?" The words dripped with resentment. Rikku turned to look at Auron, but his cold gaze was looked onto Zarinia.

"I was hoping to put the past behind us tonight, Aurrie." She tossed her ebony hair over her shoulder and walked into the dining room, which was visible from the living room. "Now, who want's some SFC?"

"Spiria Fried Chocobo, huh?" Wakka pulled himself off of the couch. "Sounds good, ya?"

Part of the group shuffled into the kitchen and Tidus and Wakka instantly strating conversation with Zarinia. Yuna and Lulu helped the woman unpack the food, and Rikku stood in the living room, staring expectantly at Auron. When he stayed rooted, she pulled on his arm.

"Come on, Auron. Try to be civil."

"What is wrong with you?" Auron whispered, fiercely. "You are the last person I expected to be kind to Zarinia."

"And why shouldn't I be?" Rikku whispered back. "She has done nothing to me. She told me that she only wanted to make the past right. Why should I fault her in that?"

"Because the past should be left buried."

Rikku looked at him quizzically. Why did he keep saying that? Zarinia had told her of the past, and Rikku found nothing unusual about it. Yet Auron was acting rather hostile.

Auron swiped a hand through his well-groomed hair. If Rikku knew of the past, why was she supporting Zarinia so? Did she see nothing wrong with ebony-haired women's actions? The last thing he wanted was a repeat of the past. Rikku was so unlike any other woman he had dated; surely she wouldn't intentionally hurt him.

"Auron," Rikku moved her hand from his arm to his stubbly cheek, " is there something that _you_ should tell me?"

Before Auron could answer, or even place his hand over the one resting gently against his face, Zarinia's cheerful voice filtered into the living room.

"Come on, you two. Dinner will get cold."

_**xxxx**_

The large group of people sat around the dining room table, most everyone's plate completely empty. Dinner had gone surprisingly well, with Rikku and Zarinia dominating the conversation. Auron had stayed as silent as possible, only speaking when spoking to. Lulu had stayed quite as well, but her fiancé had joined the conversation whenever possible. Tidus had been active in the talk, as well, while his fiancée had merely been polite. It seemed as though Zarinia had won over three members of the group.

"Are you staying in Besaid long?" Rikku queried, finishing the last of her chocobo leg.

"Well, ever since Father passed away, Bevelle has just seemed to small. I've been traveling for quite a while, and Besaid has been my longest resting place to date. It's a lovely island."

"Your father passed on?" Auron looked up, joining the conversation willingly for the first time that evening. "When?"

"Oh, about three years ago, I suppose."

The Warrior Monk nodded his head, returning his gaze to his his half-empty plate. "I see."

Zarinia leaned across the table, giving his hand a small pat. "I know that Father was a friend of yours-"

Auron scoffed, jerking his arm out of Zarinia's reach quickly. "Friend. Yes. He was such a grand friend. Having me thrown in jail made him even more dear to me."

"Jail?"

"What?" Rikku looked across at Zarinia, her emerald eye's questioning. "You never said...?"

"Oh? She never spoke of the little matter?" Auron guessed sarcastically.

"I was going to get to that," Zarinia defended, looking down at the table. "But, you seem like such a sweet woman, Rikku. And I feel as though we could really be friends." She looked up, locking eye's with the young Al Bhed. "I didn't want the past ruining our chance of friendship."

"That's why it sould stay buried." Auron stood from the table, glaring at the woman across from him. "_All_ of it." He strode out of the kitchen, the sound of his boots fading as he crossed the carpeted living room and walked out of the front door.

Rikku stood from her chair, prepared to follow after him, but stopped half-way out of the dining room. "I don't understand what happened, but I do want to apologize for Auron's harsh actions."

"Rikku, I-"

The blonde shook her head lightly. "But you can't start a friendship out on a lie. I must say that I agree with him." Rikku started out of the dining room, calling over her shoulder, "Perhaps the past should stay buried."

The room became uncomfortably silent in the Al Bhed and Legendary Guardian's wake. The remaining five stayed seated at the the table, Wakka and Tidus unusually silent, Yuna pondering on a solution to the current situation, Lulu contemplating on rather or not she should voice the fact that she had been right, and Zarinia thinking that she had failed miserably.

Finally, after what seemed like eons of unwelcomed silence, Tidus spoke up.

"Well, dinner was good."

_**xxxx**_

The crisp, cool air greatly relived the tension that had been present in Auron during dinner. He walked down the nearly empty sidewalk south of his house, his hands shoved in his jean pockets and his boots clomping heavily on the pavement. He exhaled loudly, and a puff of steam filtered into the air, though he paid little attention to the cool evening. His thoughts were else where.

Tonight had been bad, just as he had figured. He knew nothing good could come of Zarinia- he had learned that years ago. It seemed that Wakka and Tidus enjoyed her company, but that was nothing unusual. Most every man was drawn to her, for one reason or another. She seemed to be a kind woman, one who could become your friend quickly. It was after she became your friend that you say her for what she truely was- was Auron knew her to be.

The thudding of his boots was suddenly silenced, the pavement beneath his feet turning to the sand, yet Auron barely noticed. His thoughts were now on Rikku. She seemed drawn to Zarinia, as well, and Auron would be lying if he said that he was not just a little shocked. He never imagined that Rikku would become 'buddy buddy' with his ex-fiancée. In fact, he never imagined that Rikku would ever meet his ex-fiancée, but that was besides the point.

He sighed for the umpteeth time that night, plopping himself down on a large rock sitting by the water's edge. Surely Rikku did not know the whole story, she seemed shocked at his comment at dinner. Not that it surprised him, at all. Zarinia always did come out shining even in the worst of situations. Just as she had all those years ago.

"Hey, you."

He turned his head at the sound of the all-to-familiar female voice, replying with a simple nod of his head. He returned his gaze back to the ocean, feeling the warmth radiate of off Rikku's body as she slipped up beside him.

"Dinner sure was interesting, huh?"

At this remark Auron offered a small scoff, yet that was all. Rikku was used to this, knowing that when he was upset, or deep in thought, Auron spoke very little. Knowing that still didn't stop _her_ from speaking.

"Zarinia seemed like a really nice woman, yet she lied to me. I really felt as though we could be friends, you know? Ever met one of those people that you just seem to connect to, even though that was the very first time you ever saw them? Well, that's how I felt, but you can't start a friendship out on a lie."

Auron remained motionless, still staring out at the dark blue ocean, trying to figure out where the ocean ended and the midnight blue sky began. Though his attention seemed to be on the scene before him, Rikku knew that he was listening to her.

"So, since she lied to me, and she barely knows me," Rikku continued, leaning into the man beside her, "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that she lied to you, too."

"What do you know?" Auron queried, his deep voice low.

"She told me that you parted on unkind words."

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much. And that left her to beome a Guardian."

Auron shook his head, a rueful smile on his lips. "I left her because I found her with a man when she should have been with me."

"Mithas?"

"How did you...?" Auron turned to look at his hands, which were resting in his lap. "My earlier comment," he answered himself.

Rikku nodded her head, loose blond locks bouncing with the motion. She picked up his rough, calloused hand and held in loosely in her own smooth, soft one. "So, do you wanna talk about it?"

_**xxxx**_

Unbeknownst to Auron and Rikku, a woman was watching them from the shadows provided by the numerous palm trees on the beach. The figure could only hear tid-bits of the conversation, but could clearly see the affectionate hand squeezes and small hugs the couple shared. When all was suddenly quite, the hushed voiced no longer carrying to her hiding place, the woman was sure the conversation had ended and that the couple would leave.

She was proven wrong, however, when she saw the Al Bhed woman's lips move. The man sharing the rock with the Al Bhed murmured something in return, and then pulled the woman to him, claiming her lips as his own.

The hidden woman fought the urge to groan aloud. She slid down the trunk of one of the palm trees, hiding her beautiful face in her hands.

"The boss is not going to be pleased," she muttered to herself, recalling the dinner she had partook in earlier. If Auron hadn't opened his big mouth, and completely ruined her chance to befriend the Al Bhed, then Zarinia wouldn't be hiding in the blasted woods, trailing the couple.

She raked a hand through her black hair, resting the urge to rip up the helpless plant growing beside her. And it had seemed that it would be so easy to befriend Rikku. Now, however, matters appeared to become a bit more complicated. Complicated, but still possible. She still had those other two goons, Wakka and Tidus, behind her. Surely it wouldn't be to hard to win over the rest of the group's trust over. The most difficult target would be Auron, but it could be done.

Zarinia stood from her place, slipping away from the beach as quietly as she had come. Yes, It could all be done. Even Auron. She had, after all, won over his trust before.

_**xxxx**_

_**Review Responses: **_

**_Forensicgirl20: _**Rikku just might become jealous...Only time will tell. Thanks for the review!

**_Chibi-Sorrow:_** Mushy will come soon! Next chapter, I believe. Thanks ya for the review!

**_Hikaru-Chan13: _**Must be good to make you read it twice. I'm glad you and your buddy enjoyed it! And, I thank you for the review!

**_Auron's Fan:_** Discombobulated is fun to spell, ain't it? Heh. Thanks ya for the comment!

**_Neko-Yuff16:_** Same here. Same here. Heh. Thanks for the review!

**_Moonlitesadness:_** Well, there wasn't a fight- but there will be eventually. I'm glad you enjoy it, and I thank you for the review!

**_Sephiroth-souleater:_** Thank you!

**_Gining: _**Yes, yes, Rikku hated Lily's guts. She won't care for Zarinia in the end, either, but until then- well, you'll just have to keep reading. Thank you for the review!

**_Xmaster: _**Thanks!

**_Mandyfanforevr:_** I do not have spell check. I must go over it the old fashioned way. Heh. And, I've been catching myself using the apostrophe in the wrong places a lot lately...Don't know why...Anyhoo, thanks for the review!

**_tidusXyuna637:_** Thanks for the comment!

**_AllPowerfulDaisy:_** Glad ya liked Vacation Time! Ya shoulda reviewed, but I won't hold it against ya. Hehe. Hope you'll keep reviewing to this one!

**_She's Happy2bHardcore: _**True to character? Really! I thought I was pretty out of character. Thanks! And, thanks for the review!

**_BlackDeath6:_** Medication! Are you like that medicated squrirel from Foamy? Heh. Pill-z rocks. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about. Anyway, I thank you for the review!

**_Cloudude: _**Thank you!

**_Warth-Oathkeeper: _**One of the best Aurikku? Really? Thanks! Yeah, I woulda tossed Zarinia out the nearest window, as well. Heh. Glad you enjoy it!

**_A/N:_** Whoop! Chapter four is complete! It's short, but at least it's up. Now, the only thing left to be done is for you all to tell me what you thought. All comments are welcomed. Even one lil' word; such as: nice, sucks, boo, yay, ect. ect. Heh. Now, I thank you all for the previous reviews. I'm glad that y'all like it. Well, I hope that your questions were answered, and I'm sure that you have more now. Aren't I evil? Hehe. Well, I'm off! I will be seeing you all at the next chapter, which will hopefully within the next week!


	5. Training Session

**_A/N: _** What a week I had! Run run run! I was _never_ home. That is my excuse for lack of update. It's the truth...but I still shoulda updated, right? I'm sorry...I'll try to move faster. Now, onto reviews. Thank you all for the great comments! I have so many! Man, it's great. Thank you all. So, enough of my excuses and blabbing. Here is chapter five!

**_Disclaimer: _**FFX is not mine. Noperz. Not at all. Noperz is not even a word, but still, it's fun to say. Noperz. Hehe.

_Chapter 5: Training Session_

_**xxxx**_

It was dark. Not ordinary darkness, you could see in front of you in regular darkness. No, this was the darkest of dark. Never had Auron experienced this kind of darkness. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. He knew. He had tested that theory.

He took a hesitant step forward, and the sound resonated all around. Wherever he was, it was empty. Very empty. Dark and empty. Not a good combination. He had a sudden urge to yell out, but fought it. He was alone and unarmed. Giving away his position would be reckless.

Continuing his slient trek forward, the Guardian tried to be as silent as possible. Though the farther he walked, the more he was convinced that he was alone. Nothing stirred. Not even the best trained threat could be that quiet for that prolonged period of time. He walked on, not sure where he was going, just feeling as though he must move. Staying in one spot was dangerous.

Suddenly, he stopped mid-stride. He wasn't sure of how long he had been moving, or if he had even made any progress, but something told him to stop, and to stay as silent as possible. He had the absurd urge to move to the shadows- something he had been taught since he was a young boy- but quickly realized that he _was_ in the shadows. The darkness was just as heavy as earlier, yet now he was thankful for it.

Someone- or something- was with him.

The _click-click_ of heels could be heard directly in front of him, and Auron immediately realized that the presence was female. Not only did the shoes give it away, but the way they carried themself; light, erect, simply feminine. All of it said female. Yet, that didn't give Auron any peace of mind. He had crossed many femme fatale.

The sound was drawing closer, and Auron searched his pockets for anything that he could use as a weapon. His jeans turned up nothing, and his cloak supplied a ball of lint. Nothing that could save his life. He readied his arms, drawing his hands into fists and moving into a fighting stance. If he was in darkness, then so was his enemy. It was an even playing field...hopefully.

"Hello?" The clicking off heels stopped. "Is anybody here?"

Auron lowered his arms. That voice. He would know that voice anywhere.

"Rikku."

"Auron?" Her sweet voice was full of relief. "Auron, is that you? Where are you?"

Before he could even reply, he heard the quick clicking of heels and felt the young woman plow into him, throwing her arm's around his neck as soon as she reached him.

"I've been walking in the dark for ever! I thought...I thought I was going to be alone in here forever..." Her voice broke, and she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

If Auron had any doubt that the woman in his arm's was not the young Al Bhed, they were immediately sqelched when she threw herself into him. No other woman fit so perfectly into his arm's. No other woman smelled so heavenly. No other woman could make him feel as though he could face eternal darkness as long as she was with him.

"How did you get in here?"

Rikku lifted her head. Though he couldn't see her emerald eye's, he could feel the confusion in them. "Don't you remember?"

"I can't say that I do." He felt her tremble, and drew her closer. The need to protect her overpowered any thought of gathering information. "Don't worry yourself about it," Auron addded, seeking out her lips in the darkness.

"But-"

The sentence never left Rikku's mouth. Auron claimed her lips as his own, ending any thought of talk. Rikku eargerly complied, standing on tip-toe and deepening the kiss. He grabbed her about waist, hoisting her up, never breaking the contact.

"I love you," she breathed, pulling back to trail kisses along his stubbly jaw line.

Auron moved his large hands to grasp her smooth, beautiful face. "You know I do you."

"Tell me," she demanded softly, moving her lips to his ear. "Tell me you love me."

In response he moved her lips away from his ear, claiming them in a demanding kiss. "I love you," he murmured, sealing the words with a much gentler kiss.

Yet, in the middle of this kiss, Rikku changed. Her lips, soft, gentle, and giving, became rough, hard, and demanding. There were still familiar, yet vague. Old, yet new. And suddenly, like a light bulb illuminating the dark area, Auron knew that the woman in his arm's was not Rikku.

He dropped her, breaking the kiss as though one more second of it would be the end of him. And the woman, somehow not the young, vibrant, caring Al Bhed that he was in love with, gave a low laugh.

"You weren't expecting that, were you, Aurrie? But, then again, it was always easy to get you to say anything I wanted to hear."

Auron took a step back. How was this possible? It had been Rikku! He stumbled. The darkness was still around him, just as before, but somehow it felt heavier, menacing even. Before he could reply, the woman was in front of him, arm slung casually around his neck, lips at his ear.

"Hard to catch the Mighty Auron off-guard, but I did it. Though you'd best watch youself- you don't want me to catch you with pants off again."

Somehow, he found his voice. "I never had that problem, did I?"

Zarinia gave a deep, husky laugh. "Suppose not." She drew back, keeping her arm around his broad shoulder. "But next time this happens, _you_ might not be so lucky."

Auron fought to keep control of his voice. The darkness was unnerving. He could only feel the woman standing before him, and she was not one to trust. "Is that a threat?"

Again the laugh. As if she was playing a game. "Oh, I'd call it warning. Watch yourself, Aurrie. Though, there isn't really any use."

She removed her arm, sauntering off with clicking heels. Auron stood glued to the ground, though he followed after the sound. The clicking stopped, and he felt her turn to look at him.

"I won't lose. You can't stop me."

He was about to question her when Zarinia lunged, knocking him to the ground. She struck him with something hard against the head, and then the darkness consumed him.

_**xxxx**_

Auron bolted up in his bed, a thin layer of sweat on his body. The shout died on his lips before he could utter it. His bed. He was home. He was alone. No one was with him. It had been a dream. An unnerving dream where Rikku had turned into Zarinia and then he had nearly been killed.

Throwing the covers off of himself, Auron sat up in bed, raking a hand over his face. He was sweating. He was half-naked, and sweating. Pulling himself up, he walked over to one of windows, threw back the curtains and lifted the window.

It wasn't even morning. The sun wasn't even peaking up over the horizon. It must be about five o'clock. And he was up. And alert. All because of some stupid dream.

It didn't even make sense. Why was he dreaming about Zarinia? He hadn't seen her for nearly a week. And he had kissed her! It had been so real...It was if he could still taste it. But he didn't want to! He didn't want anything to do with the woman!

_I won't lose. You can't stop me_.

What did that have to do with anything? It didn't make sense! He didn't want to see her, so how could he stop her? And lose. Lose what? He didn't give a flying Dingo if she lost everything she had!

And yet...

It had been so real. The darkness, Rikku, Zarinia, the hatred, the fear...the sense of foreboding...All of it. It had all felt so lifelike. It was as if he was there...yet he didn't know how or why.

"But it makes no sense!" Auron banged his fist against the window ledge, slamming the window down and closing the curtains.

He moved to his bed, dropping down on the edge of it. He was getting a headache. But, despite the confusing dream and the on-coming headache, one thing shone clear: he had been unprepared.

It had only been a dream, but he had still been caught with his guard down. Ever since the Eternal Calm, he had let his training go. He still did push-ups, and sit-ups, that sort of exercise every night to keep his strength up, but his combat skills were weak. Perhaps the dream was sort of wake-up call. He needed to train.

He looked around his room, his gaze coming to a rest on his Masamune, propped in the corner of the room collecting dust. Auron calmly walked over to it, hoisted it up, and sliced the air vertically, then horizontally. Giving it a small twirl, he intended to have a few practice swings, but decided against it. He could easily break something. He needed to go outside.

Striding over to his closet, his Masamune slung over one shoulder, he selected a pair of black jeans, a black tank, and his red cloak- his usual fighting attire. He proceeded to dress, slick back his hair, brush his teeth, and lace up his boots. He thought about wearing his black glasses, but decided against it. Not many people were out, there was no need to cover his scar.

Finally ready, he slung his sword over his shoulder, prepared to go to beach and start his over-due training. But something held him back. He didn't want to go alone. He felt the need for human companionship. Or, more specifically, Rikku's companionship.

Auron tugged open the bedroom door, marched down the hallway, entered the living room, and then went out the front the door. He had to make a pit-stop before he could get his training underway.

_**xxxx**_

Rikku was in her large bed, covers pulled up to her chin, sleeping peacefully. Which wasn't odd- it was five in the morning. What kind of mad-man was up beating on people's door at five A.M.?

Auron was.

The young Al Bhed woman jumped out of bed, her feet hitting the floor before she fully opened her swirling green eyes. Who in all of Spira would be pounding on her door so early? Better yet, why wasn't Yuna or Lulu opening the door?

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I hope you know that I am not a nice person at five in the morning," she mumbled, ambling down the hallway and into the living room.

The noise continued, getting more urgent, so Rikku increased her pace. It sounded like someone was in trouble. She reached the door, unlocked it, and threw it open, expecting to find some injured person. Instead she found a very alert Auron.

"Auron?" He didn't look hurt. In fact, he looked just as handsome as always. "What in Yevon's name are you doing here?"

He ignored her question. Instead he stepped forward, drawing her to him and kissing her soundly. He had to assure himself that it was Rikku- _his_ Rikku.

"Come with me."

Rikku stared at him sleepily. "What? Auron, it is _five_ in the _morning_. Go with you where?" Even as she asked, she knew she would go with him. She would go nearly anywhere with him, but after a kiss like that, how could she refuse?

"Training," he replied simply. He had this calm look about him, as if showing up on his girlfriends step at five in the morning was perfectly normal, and Rikku couldn't help but stare.

"_Training_! Auron, honey, I was _asleep. _How can you expect me to jump into action and go tra-" She never finished her sentence. Auron once again drew her to him, this time picking her up completely, and kissed her deeply.

"Won't you come with me?"

"I'll get my things."

_**xxxx**_

The sun was now peaking over the horizon, but that didn't help brighten Rikku's day. She was still rather sleepy. However, instead of being in her bed where she belonged, she was trudging after Auron and fully dressed in a pair of black hip-hugging cotton pants and pale tank top. She had her tied up in a high pony-tail, her Devastator straped onto her right arm, and she was ready to train. At least, she was ready to rain as long as she could keep her eye's open.

"Here. This is an adequate spot," Auron declared.

Rikku stopped, surveying the area. They had walked along the beach forever, in search of an 'adequate' spot, yet this one looked no different from the one she suggested earlier. It was still sandy, no debris cluttered the area, and it was secluded. Just what they had passed _fifteen _minutes ago.

"Great," she yawned. "Now what?"

"We train," Auron responded, drawing a large circle in the sand with the toe of his boot.

"What are you doing?" Rikku queried. She stretched out her limbs, observing Auron all the while.

"You move out of this circle, you lose. Stay inside it if you desire to win."

"I desire _sleep_," the Al Bhed retorted. She smiled at the man before, waltzing into the circle. "But you woke me up at the crack of dawn."

"You didn't have to come."

"You practically begged." She grinned, recalling the earlier episode.

Auron picked up his sword, pointing it threateningly at the young woman. "I did _not _beg. I merely had to kiss you and you were putty in my hands."

Rikku shot up a finely arched blond brow. "Oh-ho! Putty in your hands? _You _came to _me, _dear." She used her claw to push Auron's sword aside. " 'Won't you come with me?' " she mocked, the sleepyness fading form her voice.

"Are you mocking me?" Though he tried to keep his voice firm, Rikku heard the teasing note in it.

"Oh, no. I would _never _dream of mocking the _Grand _Sir Auron. I am only stating the facts."

Auron shook his head, deciding that it was time to end the playful banter and get down to business. "Well, _Lady _Rikku, would you like to show the _Grand_ Sir Auron your skills?"

The blond grinned, rubbing her hands together. "You bet."

She readied herself, getting in the fightning stance. Auron stuck his sword in the sand, deciding that it was best to start out light. Rikku lunged at him, making sure he was ready for the attack. He easily blocked her blow with his forearm, and her next punch was also easily deflected. She came at him with her Devastator, so he concentrated on blocking the weapon.

While he was distracted with her right arm, Rikku brought up her left arm and smacked him gently on the cheek. She jumped back, grinning at his shocked expression.

"Caught you off-guard there, didn't I?"

Auron stared at her in disbelief, half expecting her to morph into Zarinia. Blasted dream...it had phased him more than he had thought.

"Auron?" Rikku took a step forward, moving her hand to cradle his cheek. Surely she hadn't hurt him. "Are you okay?"

"Rikku?" He moved his own hand to cover the one on his cheek. Yevon, he was losing it.

"Of course, it's me. Sweetie, what's the matter?"

Auron shook his head, clearing it of all of his insane thoughts. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Rikku wasn't convinced. He had been acting rather odd all morning. She had thought it was her imagination- sleep deprivation. But he was acting as though she should be someone else...

"Honestly," Auron added, watching Rikku intently. "Now, show me what you've got."

Rikku stayed put, watching him with concern. There was something wrong with him, but she knew she would find nothing out until he wanted her to. If she had learned anything about the man in all the years she had known, it was that.

"All right. Come get some."

He did just that, stepping forward and grabbing her arm, twisting it behind her and pinning her other between their bodies.

"That was too easy."

Rikku wiggled in his grasp. That _was_ too easy. "Yeah, well, I wasn't paying attention."

"Careless."

"Shut up."

She struggled in his arms, freeing her arm from between their bodies. Bringing it up, she jabbed him in the chin, then brought it down to his stomach, neither blow delivered with enough strength to hurt him. Jumping back, to spun around, forming loose fists and trying her best to land a hit on Auron.

Auron, blocking each of her blows with his forearm, waited for a chance to practice his own hand-to-hand combat. Rikku, however, left little room for an opening. She keep on him, throwing in a right hook, equipped with Devastator, and Auron nearly ripped his trademark coat.

He dodged the strike, however, and lunged to the right, picking up his sword as he did so. Bringing the weapon up with one fluid motion, he grasped the blade and the handle, pinning Rikku between himself and his sword, the blade edge at her neck.

"You're dead."

"Do tell."

With the blade edge at her neck, Rikku had little choice but to surrender. With Auron standing firmly behind her, and his sword by her neck, it was either surrender or actually get cut.

Auron lowered his Masamune, a smirk on his lips. "I win."

"Luck. Pure luck." Rikku tossed back the few strands of blond hair that had escaped her pony-tail.

Auron scoffed. "Then prove yourself."

"Fine." She entered her fighting stance, hands up and ready, legs loose and ready to dodge. "Let's go."

Again the pair jumped at each other, and Rikku had to immediately block Auron's sword strike with her Devastator. She breifly wondered how he keep so much control over the metal object, stopping it right before it would actually _hit_ her, but was quickly jerked back into the combat, narrowly dodging his next strike.

"Kill me, why don'tcha?" she huffed, jumping to the left at his next horizontal slash. As he was bringing the object back up, Rikku moved behind him, throwing her arm, Devastator included, around his neck. As Auron straightned, she tugged him against her.

"Now who's dead?"

Sticking his sword in the ground, Auron raised his hands. "I suppose you've got me..."

Rikku loosened her grip. "That's righ-" Before she finish the sentence, Auron grasped her arm, flipping her over his shoulder

and onto the sandy beach.

"You were saying?"

Rikku stared up at him, his handsome face upside down from her position. "You cheater," she breathed, once the air had filed back into her lungs.

Auron chuckled, squatting down before her. "I didn't injure you, did I?"

"I don't know. The ground _isn't_ soft, you know?"

"I hurt you?" Intending on checking her condition, Auron leaned over her, only to find himself sprawled out beside her in the next instant.

"Ha! That's what you get for cheating!" Rikku cried, leaning over him and bracing herself at his side. Auron closed his one good eye and expelled a heavy breath.

"I suppose I deserved that."

Rikku grinned, kissing him briefly on the lips and then jumping to her feet.

"C'mon, Auron. Up on your feet."

Groaning, he pulled himself up, pushing his hair back his eyes. "What? Another round?"

"You bet," the Al Bhed replied, motioning him over wit her index finger. "I'm gonna whoop all over you."

Picking up his Masamune, Auron pointed it at the woman. "Try it."

Taking his words as an invitation, Rikku made the first move, using her claw as a shield and deflecting his blade.With his focus on her right hand, Rikku went for a left jab, but Auron caught it, and Rikku jumped back, collecting her wits.

While Rikku took a breather, Auron decided to shed his jacket. It was getting warmer, and all the activity was making it seem much hotter than it actually was. Sticking his sword in the sand, he tugged at his sleeve, feeling the material give and start to slide down his arm.

Rikku, who was prepared to jump back into action, stopped mid-step. Auron was undressing in front of her. Well, he was just getting rid of his jacket, but still. He already had one arm free, giving her glance at his well muscled arm, a thin layer of sweat

covering his skin. His black under shirt was clinging to him, as well, and Rikku couldn't help but stare at his broad chest.

Auron, feeling eyes upon him, glanced over at his current sparring partner, finding the the Al Bhed woman was staring at him intently. A smirk on his lips, he fully removed his coat, tossing it over Rikku's head.

"Pay attention."

"I am," Rikku replied, peaking out from beneath the coat. She grinned, wriggling her blond eyebrows playfully.

The older Guardian picked up his sword, throwing it over his shoulder. "To the current situation."

Rikku sighed, throwing the coat out of the circle. "Fine. Fine." She readied her weapon. "Let's go."

For five minuted the two tested each other. One striking, the other blocking, the other striking, the one dodging. Each concentrating on winning, yet not injuring the other. Each serious, yet enjoying the other's company at the same time. Rikku, however, was a bit more determined that Auron. She wanted to be victorious at least once.

Rolling out of the way of his vertical slash, Rikku came up behind him, prepared to sweep him off of his feet and place her Devastator at his throat. But Auron was anticipating her move, and turned quickly, using his sword to fend her off.

Rikku jumped back, a statled cry escaping her lips. "You cut me!"

Auron immediately dropped his sword. He thought he had stopped before making contact with her clothing. "Rikku- Let me see."

A sly grin appeared on her lips, but by the time Auron saw the gesture, it to late. She charged at him, jumping on him and forcing him to the ground- and outside of the circle.

"Haha! I won! You are out of the circle," the Al Bhed cried gleefully, stradling Auron. "I beat Sir Auron!"

"You _cheated. _I thought I had hurt you." Auron tried his best to keep his voice stern, his glare intact, but the smiling woman above him was very good a wearing down his defenses.

"I'm sorry." The grin on her lips betrayed her words. She swiped back her sweaty strands of blond hair. "Yevon, I didn't think I was _ever_ gonna win." She sighed leaning her forehead against his own.

"You are a worthy opponent," Auron complimeted, moving his hands to the side of her face.

"Thank you," Rikku murmured, closing the gap between them and pressing her lips against his.

The two stayed like that for quite a few minutes, murmuring in between kisses and winding down from their training session. Well, resting from their training session. They weren't exactly winding down, seeing as how everytime their lips brushed it set both their heart's to pounding and their blood to boiling.

"Auron, I love you," Rikku muttered softly, moving her lips to his stubbly jaw.

Auron tensed up. His dream was repeating it's self. Again.

The Al Bhed didn't noticed the change in Auron, and moved one hand to cradle his cheek while her lips moved to his ear.

"I love you." He said the words with sincerity, yet there was a note of hesitation in his deep voice. As long as he didn't say the same things as he had in his dream, then there was no way Rikku could turn into Zarinia- which was impossible in the real world. Yevon help him...

Rikku smiled. She sat up, pulling her with him. "I know you do, but I never get tired of hearing you say it."

Auron relaxed. This was no dream. Rikku was no Zarinia. She was the woman he loved. She was not going to change into someone from his past.

Kissing his lips once more, Rikku sighed, pulling him into a hug. "You know-"

She stopped mid-sentence, and Auron pulled back, staring at her expectantly. "Rikku?"

The blond pointed behind her. "Auron, what is _that_ doing here!"

_**xxxx**_

_**Review Responses:**_

**_Chibi-Sorrow: _**Mush! Heh. Does it meet your standards? And Mithas makes _me_ think of Mithos. In fact, it's a combination of Mithos and Mathis...don't ask. Heh. 'Cause I dunno. Hope ya liked this chapter!

**_Auron's Fan:_** Yes, homework is EVIL! Hehe. People who buy you SFC can be evil...'cause Zarinia pretty much is. Not so much yet, but she will be. And, happy belated birthday to you! Hope it was a good one! Thanks for the review!

**_Cloudude:_** Yep...Zarinia is a sneaky woman with a hidden agenda. Hehe. Thanks for the comment!

**_Wrath-Oathkeeper: _**Well, she _might_ die...Ah, who am I kiddin'? She's gonna die. But not yet. Hehe. Thanks for the review!

**_Gining:_** Yep, she stands by her man! Tammy Wynette anyone? Heh. Anywhoo, yes, the plot thickens. At least, that's my goal. Don't know how well it comes across...Well, thanks for the comment!

**_GiGgLyGaL: _**Heh. You already hate her, and she's only been in a couple of the chapters...Poor Zarinia. Thanks for review!

**_Hikaru-Chan13: _**An update! Yay! Took me long enough, no? Thanks for review!

**_Mandyfanforevr: _**Really? Thanks!

**_BlackDeath6:_** Haha! At the time I read your review, that was my background for my laptop. Hehe. Yep. Well, thanks for the comment!

**_Forensicgirl20: _**Heh. I think Zarinia is quite fun to spell. One of the best fics out there? Thanks! And me one of the best authors? Double thanks! Hehe.

**_Neko-Yuff16:_** Haha! That fits Zarinia nicely. Thanks for the review!

**_AllPowerfulDaisy:_** Eek! Wrath! It took me awhile to update...Sorry 'bout that...Glad ya liked though!

**_She's Happy2bHardcore: _**This chapter was full of Aurikku. Heh. In fact, no one else was in it...Man, next chapter will have to have to gang in it...Thanks for the review!

**_Sinn: _** Pretty much. Heh. Just think Lulu with less boob, shorter, more curve...hmm...Zarinia attracts men. Heh. So...flaunty? I dunno. Heh. Glad you like it and thanks for the comment!

**_A/N:_** Whoo! Finally! Man. This didn't turn out as well as I had planned, but once again I've stayed up into the wee morning of the hours to get this out. I have got to sleep. I hope I'll have the next chapter out sooner than this one, seeing as how I have ideas and all...but school is killin' me! Heh. Well, I thanks you all for the grand reviews, and ask that you do it again. Hopefully, I can get six out quicker than five. Let me know what you thought, and I shall see you at the next installment!


	6. Before Sin

**_A/N: _**Okay, so it's been pretty much another two weeks since an update...I'm sorry. I have a horrible cold. It's like a cold from hell. I've had it for nearly a week, and it just won't quit. I even went to the hospital because I thought my ear was gonna pop off. Heh. I _hate_ the doctors office...so that's a big thing.

But, even though there's a mountain of Kleenex right by me, I must write! I must thank you all for the loverly reviews. They are so encouraging. They make me wanna get this chapter out! Hehe. So, I now present thee with chapter six! Wheee! -that's the congested head talking...

**_Disclaimer:_** The mounds of Kleenex around me are saying that I don't own FFX, so I'm gonna with them on that...

_Chapter 6: Before Sin_

_**xxxx**_

"Where in all of Spira is Rikku?"

Lulu paced the living room of her beach-front home, stopping every moment or so to tap the toe of her boot impatiently.

"Calm down, Lu. I'm sure she'll be here," Wakka assured his fiancée, following the the blur of black with his hazel eye's. He was actually rather surprised that she had wanted to wear white for the wedding. Currently the mage was clad in a long, many-ruffled skirt and minstral blouse- both black. Even her boots- that had so many buckles and strings that Wakka had no clue how she got them on- were black. No telling what else she had that was black...

"I can't believe she ran out. We are supposed to go to the florist today and pick out the flower arrangements. And then we had a meeting with the- Wakka?" Lulu stopped her furious pacing and turned to glare at her future husband, slim hand resting on her hip. "Are you even listening to me? Wakka!"

"Huh?" He lifted his head, meeting Lulu's aggitated crimson gaze. "Uh, yeah?"

Lulu heaved an exasperated sigh, ebony hair falling from it's loose bun as she shook her head. "I don't know what to do. I suppose Yuna and myself could go without Rikku...Wait, where _is_ Yuna?"

"Oh, she left with Tidus, ya?"

"She _left_! Where did they go?" the mage demanded, resuming her furious pacing.

"I dunno. They said they'd be back in couple of minutes," Wakka answered, shrugging his broad shoulders as he did so.

"I didn't even see them leave. Great. Now what am I to do? I can't pick out the flowers for a _combined_ wedding. I should strangle both of them. Why would they-"

Wakka jumped up from his very relaxed position on the couch. As comfortable as he had been, he couldn't take Lulu's pacing- or talking to herself- any longer. "Look, Lu," he began, grabbing her gently by the shoulders, "they'll be back. It's not like they ran off to elope, ya?"

That was the wrong thing to say. Though Lulu could no longer pace because of his hold her, she could still voice her thoughts aloud. Rapidly.

"What if they did? Yevon, what if they did? Yuna's been stressing over this blasted thing for months! What if she actually _eloped_? It wouldn't be that hard, all she would have to do is ask that blond boy, bat her eyelashes a few times, and the blitzer would drive her all the way to Bevelle!

"But how could she? Why would she do that without me! Without telling me! Wh-"

"Lulu! Listen to yourself! You're as bad as Yuna!" Wakka cried, giving the woman in his arm's a small shake.

She stood speechless, a shocked expression on her pale face. "I am, aren't I? I'm babbling just like she has been for the past month." Lulu sunk down onto her plush couch, feeling Wakka lower himself down next to her. "Oh, Wakka, maybe _we_ should elope. This wedding is starting to bear on my nerves, as well."

The red-head merely chuckled, draping an arm around Lulu's small shoulder. "Ah, c'mon, Lu. Let's enjoy the peace and quiet."

Lulu hesitantly leaned into the man beside her, closing her eyes as she did so. It seemed as though years had passed since the last time she'd had a moment to just close her eyes and relax.

"You know, it's been a while since we've been able to relax." Lulu nodded her head in agreement, fulling giving into her urge and snuggling closer to the blitzer. "Alone," Wakka added, a slow smile forming on his lips.

"Um hmm," Lulu murmured, snaking her arm up and around his neck, running her fingers through his hair idly. "It's nice to just sit here, enjoying each other's company."

"Don't tell me this is what marriage is gonna be like," Wakka chuckled, pulling Lulu fully into his lap. "Already usin' the 'I'm tired' line?"

Lulu tried to keep her glare intact, her facial expression hard, but found it impossible to do so with the man smiling at her with that goofy grin of his. "Wakka...I _am_ tired."

"Ah, I don't care," the blitzer replied lightly, pulling her to him and claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. As he moved his lips to her silky smooth neck, he heard her let out a defeated sigh.

"I should drag out my moogle and practice some spells. A moving target would be a small challenge."

Again, the blitzer only chuckled, finding her lips once more. "I could use the exercise," he murmured, silencing the mage for the time being.

_**xxxx**_

"What _is_ that, Auron!"

From his position on the sandy ground, Auron could see nothing but the woman sitting on top of him. Craning his neck, he caught the glimpse of something out of the corner of his good eye, but that was it. Yet Rikku's tone of voice told him that it was urgent.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rikku demanded, still staring over Auron's shoulder, alarm in her swirling green eyes.

"I can't _see_, Rikku."

The Al Bhed jumped to life, quickly sliding off of the Warrior Monk. She offered him a hand, still keeping her gaze on whatever had upset her.

Auron accepted, pulling himself to his feet. As soon as his was upright, he turned to see what had Rikku in such a tizzy.

And that's when he saw it, as well.

He immediately reached for his sword.

"Is that a-"

"It's a Bunyip."

The hard-shelled, two-legged creature really wasn't a tough opponent. He had faced many of them, and rarely received a scratch. That wasn't what concerned him. The question of the hour was: why was it here?

"But, there are no fiends! We killed Sin! We wiped them all out! It's been that way for years now!" Rikku couldn't hide the astonishment in her voice.

"Yes," Auron replied, equally as amazed. But they couldn't stand around discussing the matter all day. The Bunyip was approaching.

"It's coming towards us!" Rikku announced, earning a reproachful gaze from Auron. "Oh, Shut up!" she cried. Though the man had said nothing, the look had spoken volumes.

"Prepare yourself." He hauled his sword up, watching the enemy closely. It was really just lumbering about, and it didn't seem to paying much attention to it's surroundings. Though he had not had much practice with fiends for the past couple of years, this one seemed like an easy target.

Auron took a catious step forward, and still the Bunyip continued it's trek, seemingly having it's ugly little head in the clouds. Auron studied it with amusement, his head cocked to one side. The hard-shelled beast stopped in tracks, just standing there. Was it really so stupid that it could not sense the danger of the situation?

Without warning, the Bunyip charged at him, and Auron barely dodged the beast.

"Auron! Watch yourself!" Rikku shouted, making sure he Devestater was strapped around her arm nice and tight.

Maybe the beast wasn't so stupid, after all. Recovering from the initial shock of the attack, the older man easily side-stepped the next charge-attack, and while the beast was recuperating, Auron's sword found a place in it's back.

As it exploded it a show of pyreflies, Rikku slowly walked up to the man she had come to train with, her eye's wide.

"That was weird, Auron. The fiends are gone- or at least, they were."

Auron nodded, picking up his sword, now streaked with crimson, and threw it over his shoulder. "Indeed."

"What's going on?" Rikku questioned, moving closer to his side, wanting to feel secure. This was the first time she had trained in over a year, and now fiends were walking the beach. Great morning she was having.

Glancing at the attractive blond beside, Auron shrugged, shaking his head in confusion. "I don't know." He wrapped a strong arm around her waist. "But that was too easy."

Rikku nodded in agreement. Fiends rarely traveled alone. They knew strength was in numbers. She once again checked her Devastater. "We should get back to Yunie. Maybe they know what's going on."

Auron said nothing, merely reached for his cloak and threw it on quickly. He grabbed Rikku's hand and started off in the direction they had came, moving quickly. Before they had even been traveling for three minutes, they heard the sound of heavy breathing.

"Auron..." Rikku whispered, leaning in as she glanced out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, Rikku?"

"We have company."

Both spun on their heels, seeing a group of four Bunyips waiting leisurely. Everyone stood dead-still, each one weighing the other. Rikku tightened her claw once again, rolling on the balls of her feet. Auron readied his weapon, as well.

"Can you take the two on the left?"

"Only if you can take the two on the right," Rikku retorted.

"On the count of three. One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!"

Both charged into battle, Auron swiftly blocking the Bunyips blow and delivering one of his own. Once his sword was embedded in the creature, he thrust it in more, twisted, and pulled it out, watching as the creature fell, bursting into the blue and purple spirits.

"How ya holding up, sweet cheeks?"

"This beasts are no threats," Auron answered carelessly, jumping out of the way of the charging Bunyip. He stumbled, however, and the beast used this to his advantage, pouncing on the man from behind. Auron gritted his teeth, waiting for the blow that he knew would come, praying that the beast had bad aim.

Yet the claws were never felt. Instead, he heard a high battle cry and felt the heavy weight of fiend no longer. Turning over, he saw the smiling face of Rikku.

"No threat, huh?"

"Sweet cheeks?" Auron grimaced, ignoring her comment completely.

"Yes, honey buns?" Rikku grinned playfully, and Auron had the absurd notion to kiss her. They were in the middle of a battle, for Yevons' sake!

He jumped to his feet, picking up his Masamune as he did so. "We must finish this."

"Of course." Rikku saunteered off over to her remaining target. She stood directly in front of it, cocking her head to one side. "Sure are ugly things, aren't they?"

"Finish it, Rikku," Auron ordered, deflecting the blows his current target was delivering.

"All right, all right. Well, sorry you lil' ugly thing, but you've gotta die." She keep her eye on it, circling around the Bunyip. It wasn't a very lively target; it was just sitting there.

Suddenly, it lunged, catching the Al Bhed off-guard and ripping her flesh with it's claw. It held her gaze with it's black, beady eyes. It looked smug. As if saying, "That's what you get for calling me ugly."

Auron, getting very sick of trading blows with the fiend, gave it a mighty shove, sending it sprawling out on it's back. With it's fleshy belly exposed, Auron easily disposed of it, watching with satisfaction as it faded from the face Spira.

He looked up in time to see Rikku finish off her own target, giving it a hefty kick in the face and then a hard right hook- lodging her Devastater in it's skull. She swiped back her sweaty blond hair, waltzing over to Auron with an annoyed green-eyed stare.

"Do not ask me train with you anymore." She thrust her arm under his nose. "Look! That ugly thing cut me!"

Auron studied the gash. It was about two inches long; painful, but not life-threatening. "You allowed it to injure you?"

Rikku gazed at him incredulously. She was in pain, and he couldn't even muster a little sympathy? "Uhh, Auron, oww. I'm bleeding! Can't you baby me a little?

Auron smirked. "Of course." He pulled her to him, kissing her a top the head and rubbing her shoulder. "Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?"

Rikku jerked away from him, stalking off towards her beach house. "You are so sensitive."

Auron chuckled, following after her quickly. "We must move quickly. The enemy can now track us easier, thanks to that little cut of yours."

"Little! It's as wide as my hand!" Rikku cried.

Auron groaned. He stopped in his tracks, and shed his cloak, draping it over his fallen sword. He then proceeded to remove his black tank top. He stood by the water's edge, completely shirtless, and Rikku was stalking ahead of him, completely unaware.

She stopped, however, once she realized that the presence of Auron was no longer with her. She turned, prepared to chew him out for stopping when he demanded that they move quickly. Yet the words that left her mouth were, "What are you doing!"

"What are you doing?" he retorted, holding his shirt in his hands. "Get back here."

Rikku stood in silence, staring at him in complete bewilderment. He was standing there, half-naked, and ripping his shirt with his teeth. But instead of questioning his actions, Rikku found herself appreciating his wash-board abs, strong chest, toned shoulders, and well-developed biceps and triceps.

"Rikku! Come here!" His demanding tone quickly snapped her out of her thoughts. She briskly walked towards him, arching a blond eyebrow as she reached her destination.

"What are you-"

Auron ignored her question, taking the black strip of material in his hands and securing it around her gash. "There. No more complaints."

Rikku stared at the thin piece of clothing, a smile on her lips. "Aww...you really do care!"

He straightened, cloak once again around him and Masamune slung over his shoulder. He took a few steps forward, and drew Rikku to him, kissing her tenderly. "Of course," he murmured, catching her hand and leading her away from the sandy beach. "But we must move."

Rikku trotted after him, stumbling the first few steps and then matching his pace. "Yeah. We've gotta find out what's going on," she agreed, though a gut feeling told her she wasn't going to like the answer.

_**xxxx**_

"We better move, honey. Lulu is going to very unhappy."

Tidus shrugged, closing the Navigator door as he slipped in behind the wheel. "You're the one that wanted coffee."

"I needed it!" Yuna defended, sipping the hot brew. "And I needed to get out of the house. " She was driving herself, and everyone else around her, crazy, fretting over the upcoming wedding.

"I don't know if caffeine was the best way to go..."

Yuna whapped the blond man gently, rolling her bi-colored eyes. "Leave me alone. The wedding is in less than two weeks, and we still have so much to do..."

"Like what? Yuna, the temple is reserved, the reception is going to be on the beach, our clothes should be in within the week-"

"And we still have to pick out the flowers, arrange the reception, decorate the temple and so much more." Yuna sighed, taking a gulp of her coffee. "But...I guess it will all be worth it."

"You _guess_? You know it will be! I mean, look at who you're getting for a husband." Tidus ran a hand through his blond hair, as if emphasizing his statement.

Yuna smiled, leaning against his shoulder and giving him a simple kiss on the cheek. "You're right. It will be worth all the stress."

"Ah, Yuna, there's no need to freak out. So what if the food tastes like cardboard or the flowers smell like morning breath? So what if the dresses come in black instead of white or they're ten sizes to big? So what-"

"Tidus! Please! Get to the point!" Yuna cried, her mind reeling with all of the horrible possiblities.

"The point is," Tidus chuckled, "who cares as long as we're married?"

Yuna sighed, a smile on her lips despite the sound. "You're right," she admitted, kissing his cheek once again. She shifted, once again sitting erect in the passenger seat. "But did you really have to give me heart attack?"

Tidus shrugged, a lopsided grin pasted on his lips. "Well, I-" he began, but stopped quickly, turning his attention to his Navigator. "Funny," he mumbled, cocking his head to one side.

"Tidus? What's funny?" Yuna queried, concern an evident emotion in her voice. "Why are we slowing down?"

"Because the car's not getting any gas..." He shoved the gas pedal down until it touched the floor; still, the car slowed.

"What's going on? What's wrong with it?"

"I dunno. But," Tidus offered, "it looks like other people are having the same problem."

Yuna glanced out her side window. Sure enough, every vehicle on the road was slowing down, some already at a complete stop. The ones that were parked along the sidewalk and occupied were not starting- in fact, they weren't even giving a sputter.

"Tidus...What's happening?"

"I dunno, Yuna. But, I don know one thing."

"What?"

"I'm not leaving my baby here." He threw open the door, landing gracefully on the ground. "Get behind the wheel, babe. You're driving."

"Tidus!" Yuna stayed in the passenger seat, staring at the blond as if he had gone mad. "I can't!"

"Yuna, all you have to do is steer. I have to push."

"Push!" Yuna flew out of the Navigator, moving around to the back of the now stationary vehicle. "How are you going to push this thing all the way home!"

"Easy. You come up here and put it in neutral," Tidus indicated, ushering Yuna into the driver's seat. "And steer. I'm going to go back here, and push."

"But, Tidus," Yuna caught his arm, "why isn't the Navigator running?"

"Beats me," he replied with a shrug. "It's probably out of gas or something."

"Everyone's out of gas at the same time?"

Tidus didn't respond, merely kissed her quickly and sprinted around to the back of the truck. "Just steer, Yuna! Just steer!"

As Yuna did what she was asked, Tidus put all of his weight into the Navigator, moving it slowly but surely. He didn't want to upset Yuna , but something bas was going on. Real bad.

_**xxxx**_

The front door to the beach house flew open, yet Wakka and Lulu paid little mind to it. Both were to preoccupied with the other to care.

But when a two sweaty, dirt covered, and slightly bloody people appeared in the middle of the living room, both turned their attention to the couple rather quickly.

"What in the- Rikku? Auron? What's up with you two, ya? Did you kill somebody?" Wakka joked.

"Something."

"A fiend," Rikku added. "Well, more than one, actually." The couple on the couch stared up at her in disbelief.

"Fiends!"

"But, they're gone, ya? We wiped 'em all out!"

"Obviously, we missed a few," Auron muttered, shifting his crimson-stained sword from one shoulder to the other.

"Fiends! Out there?" Lulu stood from the couch and crossed the living room, making her way to the bay window that over-looked the street. "Are you two completely sure?"

"No. We thought it would be fun to dress up and fool you guys!" Rikku cried, thrusting her bandaged arm in front of Lulu. "I got bit! Would I lie about that?"

The mage stared at the theif with a look of annoyance. "No need to be snippy, Rikku. _You_ should have been in the house this morning, anyways. Does florist ring a bell to you?"

Rikku immedately grew wide-eyed. "Oh, that was today! I'm so sorry Lulu! I completely forgot! We still have time, don't we?"

"Of course," Lulu said, waving a pale hand in the air. "But we really must leave now."

Wakka and Auron shared baffled glanced. It seemed as though both women had forgotten about the 'fiend issue' in a matter of seconds.

"Um, Lu..."

"Fiends, ladies, fiends."

"What about them?" Lulu demanded, both she and Rikku chattering away about flowers.

"They're not supposed to be here, Lu!" Wakka jumped off of the couch, shaking his head in disbelief. "Geesh, woman! You two need to forget about the wedding for a second."

"Yes. This issure deserves our attention."

Both women sighed. "They're right, Lulu."

"Yes, I suppose this is an urgent matter."

"What would cause this? After all these months?" Wakka queried, bowing his head in thought.

"That's the question of the hour," Rikku chirped, unstrapping her Devestater. "I don't even have a clue."

"Nor do I," Auron agreed, propping his sword against the wall. He quickly picked it back up, however, seeing as how both woman were shooting him glares that read: get that bloody thing off of my floor.

"Maybe they were just hidin' out. Waitin' for the perfect moment for a comeback?"

"Wakka, dear, I believe we would have noticed any beast lurking in the bushes."

The red-head shrugged. Lulu's logic made sense. "Ya, suppose so."

"I was kinda thinking the same thing as Wakka, you know? Like, maybe they were hiding underground, or something."

"What would be the point in that?" Auron retorted. "What would they be waiting for? They would have to survive, Rikku. Two years is a very long time to go without food."

"But...where else could they come from? They can't just pop out of the sky!"

"Perhaps..."

All three pairs of eyes turned to Lulu, each one waiting expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Well," the mage began, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "perhaps they could pop out of the sky."

"What?" Rikku and Wakka echoed.

"How?"

"A spell." Lulu drummed her finger's on a nearby end table. "But...who would have such powers?"

Before the group could begin discussing this new possibility, the front door burst open again, this time revealing a very confused looking Yuna and Tidus.

"Uh, hey, guys. You haven't exactly seen any cars go up the road, have you?"

"Cars? We don't have time to be concerned about cars," Lulu said impatiently, waving off Tidus' question.

Yuna stepped forward, lowering herself into an arm chair. "The vehicles will not run."

"What?"

"That's right. None of them will start. Tidus pushed the Navigator here."

"What!"

Rikku sunk down onto the arm of Yuna's chair. "This day just keep's getting weirder and weirder."

"Why?" Yuna questioned, turning to her cousin.

"Yunie, me and Auron encountered some fiends this morning."

"Fiends? How?"

The Al Bhed shrugged. "Got me. Lulu thinks it might be a spell."

"A spell," the brunette echoed. "But...that doesn't explian why the vehicles won't start."

"Maybe it does," Auron spoke up, swiping a hand threw his peppered hair. "How long have we had the luxery of vehicles?"

"For about two years," Rikku answered, cocking her head to the side in thought.

"Correct. How long has it been since we've defeated Sin?"

"About two years," answered Yuna, realization beginning to shine in her bi-colored eyes.

"And how long has it been since the disappearence of fiends?"

"Two years," Lulu replied, her voice confirming that she was right behind him.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Yuna sighed, staring at her fiancé incredulously. "Tidus, don't you see a connection?"

"You mean like, all this has to do with Sin?" Wakka voiced, arching his red eyebrows.

"Exactly."

"But why? Sin's dead- permanently," Yuna interjected.

"Yes. But perhaps..."

"Perhaps someone that knew the beast, the followed and pined after it, has tried to bring back the effect of it," Lulu said, her voice gaining strength as she spoke. "It makes sense, really."

"Yeah, great, so we have some crazy dude trying to bring back the reign of Sin now?" Tidus inquired, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"It's a possibility," Rikku sighed,

"It's our only possibilty."

"It is a very likely possibility." Lulu folded her arms across her ample chest. "Now, who are our candidates?"

"Candidates? We don't even know of we're right," Wakka pointed out, moving across the room to stand by his fiancée.

"Still, it would be wise to prepare a list of suspects."

"Auron, we don't know every crazy person in the world," Rikku sighed.

"Great. Just great. This would have to happen near my wedding day." Yuna hung her head, feeling Rikku slip a comforting arm around her slim shoulder.

"Ah, Yunie, at least it didn't happen _on _your wedding day."

"Back to the matter at hand," Lulu declared, bustling around the living room, conjuring up a pen and paper, "Suspects?"

"Uhh...what about Larry? He's kinda weird. Always talkin' to himself," offered Wakka, sitting down next to the mage.

Lulu shrugged, scribbling down 'Larry' in neat handwriting. "Who else?"

"Ummm...," Rikku tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Ohh! What about Xian?"

"Those people are just odd, not capable of something of this porportion."

Rikku tunred to face Auron. "Well, Mr. I-know-so-much, do you have a suspect?"

"Zarinia."

"Auron, honestly, Zarinia? She's a spoiled rich kid! What makes you think it could be her?"

_Well, I had this disturbing dream this morning, and now it just seems as though it fits. _Yeah, like he was going to say that.

"She has all the connections. Wealth can get you whatever you want." Much more convincible.

"And she did just pop up..." Lulu added, crossing out the word 'Larry' and tapping her pen against the pad of paper. "And then all of a sudden fiends appeared and cars stoped running.."

"It's could be her..." Yuna nodded, Tidus and Wakka quick to agree with her.

Rikku shrugged. "Maybe, I guess. It is a bit of a coincidence."

The room grew silent, each thinking of a way to solve this bizarre situation. Finally, Rikku spoke up, jumping off of the armchair as she did so.

"You know what this means, don't you?" When she received no answer, she continued, "It mean's we're gonna have to get her to befriend us. So we can get to access, you know?"

"I agree," Lulu announced. "We can't resolve the problem if we don't know where it's coming from. If it is in fact Zarinia, it will be better if she is close to us."

"That way we can stop her faster, ya?"

Auron groaned inwardly. Just what he wanted. To spend time with his ex-fiancée. What a wonderful day. But, still, they were all right. If they could determine that it was she that had caused this- if they were even right in thier assumption- then it would be easier to take her out if Zarinia was close to them.

"You're all right. Shall we invite her to dinner?" The room was silent, staring at him as if he had grown an extra head. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Tidus spoke up.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. You all make very good points. Why wouldn't I be sincere?"

"Uh, because you completely freaked out last time we invited her to dinner."

Auron waved them off, not wanting to admit that he had indeed overreacted. "Now we have a purpose. It would be foolish of me to deny us the opportunity to solve this problem."

Out of the entire group, Rikku stared at him with the most disbelief. Yet he ignored her, turning towards the phone. The whole room started, however, when a brisk knock was heard coming from the foyer.

"It's open!" Auron called, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that he wasn't going to like the person that entered the house.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this, especially after the other evening, but have you guys heard?"

That all-too familiar voice made Auron's skin crawl. The effect haddoubled thanks to his lovely dream.

"Heard? Heard what?" Rikku queried, holding her composre much better than all the rest. Wakka and Tidus were staring opened-mouth, and Yuna and Lulu both looked as though they wanted to hang the woman. Auron looked slightly sick, but Rikku ignored them all, focusing all of her attention on the ebony-haired woman in her living room.

"You've not heard?" Zarinia took a few strides forward, entering the living room fully. She smiled, as though dinner the other night had never even occured. "Well, seems as though the world is turning back."

"Back? How so?" Rikku appeared to seemingly truly shocked.

"I'm not sure myself, but it seems as though..."

"Yes?"

Zarinia looked up, locking eye's with Rikku. "You really haven't heard?"

To Rikku, the question felt more like an accusation, like Zarinia knew that she was lying. But she kept her composure, keeping her gaze steady and voice strong. "No, what's going on?"

Zarinia never looked away, never blinked. "It's as though the world is going in reverse. It's as though everything is returning to how it was before- before Sin."

_**xxxx**_

**_Review Responses:_**

**_Forensicgirl20:_** Yes, I tried to make it mushy. Heh. Though I find that hard to write sometimes... Thanks for the comment!

**_Chibi-Sorrow:_** Hehe. Glad to aide in your contentness! Thank ya for the review!

**_Auron's Fan:_** Ha! No problem, my friend. Fianlly I found the time..took me awhile, eh? Thanks for the review!

**_AllPowerfulDaisy: _**Glad you enjoyed it!

**_Wrath-Oathkeeper:_** Yes, Auron is putty in Rikku's hand. Heh. Sorry for the OoCness...that'll probably happen a lot in this...Hehe...Thanks for the comment!

**_Gining:_** Don't know where the dream idea came from...but, now that's it in my story, it might very well play a good part in this. Thank you for the review!

**_Mandyfanforevr:_** Sorry 'bout the cliffie...I couldn't help it! Thanks for the review!

**_GiGgLyGaL:_** Yepperz, he had a nightmare...and he'll probably have more! Hahaha! Thanks for the comment!

**_Hikaru-Chan13:_** Ah, I know what you mean. Heh. And about the weddings...uh...kinda towards the end? I think? I don't really know...I don't plan. Heh. Thanks for the review, though!

**_BlackDeath6:_** Yepperz, a nightmare. Heh. And, I'm glad you enjoyed the training. It was hard to write. Thanks for the comment!

**_Hello-Blondie:_** Tuna is hard for me to get into...It's nice and all, but I just can't write it well, you know? I shall try, though, seeing as how they'll be getting married, too. Thank ya for the review!

**_She's happy2bHardcore: _**Detailed, eh? Really? Thanks!

**_Super Weird Lulu-Chan: _**Nope, Zarinia's always there. Heh. Thanks for the comment!

**_A/N:_ **Oh, happy day! I'm done! Heh. Sorry about the pitiful actions scenes..they won't get much better as this thing progresses, heheh. Thanks you all for the loverly reviews. I lurve them. Do let me know what you thought of this here chapter! I must bid thee all ado, for I must get me some supper, even though it's nearly 9:30 p.m...And take my meds! Yeah for meds! Leave me a line, and I will see you all in the next chapter!


	7. Guests

**_A/N:_** Well, everybody, I am back. I feel much better, so thank you all for the well wishes! Also, thank you all for the grand reviews! So nice, they are. Yes, and now, here is chapter seven!

**_Disclaimer:_** You all know that I do not own FFX, right? How could I? I'm a young girl, not a billionaire!

_Chapter 7: Guests_

_**xxxx**_

"This is nerve-racking!"

"No, you're making it complicated!"

"No, I'm not! This is tedious!"

"It's simple! Why must you make the simpliest task into something life-altering?"

"It's our wedding! It is life-altering!"

Rikku groaned and buried her head into her arms. Yuna and Lulu were killing her. Heck, the past two days were killing her. Within those two days she had had to practically baby-sit Zarinia. Auron had demanded it. '_Don't let the woman out your sight.'_ Yeah, easy for him say. He had not had to invent an excuse of why suddenly she wanted to be Zarinia's pal.

It had all gone over well-enough; Zarinia had welcomed her as a friend. Which was odd. The last time they had spoken, Rikku had told Zarinia to leave her alone, yet the ebony-haired woman magical forgot that? Frankly, Rikku found the woman very confusing, yet she also strangly enjoyed her company.

But, anyone's company would be better than the feuding Lulu and Yuna's.

"Listen, we have _all_ of Besaid coming to our wedding! How will we accomodate them?"

"Yuna, we'll sit them in _chairs!_"

"But where will we place those chairs?" Yuna demaned, throwing her arms and then pointing a slim finger at the mage. "Tell me that, Lulu!"

"The temple. Where we're placing _everyone_ else."

"But where at in the temple!"

"How should I know!"

"Both of you shut up!" Rikku jumped out of her chair, slamming her fist down threateningly onto the table top as she did so. "You're driving me insane!" She lowered her head, blond hair slipping over her shoulders. "Besides, we have more important matters at hand."

"Such as?" Yuna stared at her cousin, her expression suggesting that Rikku was insane for finding something that was more urgent than her wedding.

Rikku returned the stare, dumfounded. "Well, gee, Yunie. I don't know. Let's see: Vehicles won't run, telephones are no longer a luxury, we've had to dig our sphere-players out of the closet, and, oh yes, _monsters_ are running about!"

"You're right. Why does all of this have to happen one week before my wedding?"

Lulu rolled her crimson eyes at the sound of Yuna's over-dramatic sigh. "It's a week and a half, Yuna, and Rikku's right. This whole 'reverse of the world' is very important." The mage rotated in her seat, giving her full attention to Rikku and ignoring the seating arrangement spread out on the kitchen table. "What have you found out, Rikku?"

The Al Bhed dropped back into her chair, propping her elbows on the table and lowering her chin into her palms. "Nothing." She then rethought her comment. "Well, actually, I've found out a lot about Zarinia- but nothing that suggest that she had anything to do with this."

"Oh?" Lulu tossed her long raven-hair over her shoulder. "Nothing at all?"

Rikku pondered the question, rethinking the past two days she had spent with Zarinia. They had shared lunches, and walked over most of Besaid, discussing each others lives. Zarinia gave no indication that she could have anything to do with the current predicament; in fact, everything she told Rikku led the Al Bhed to believe that Zarinia could have nothing to do with it.

Zarinia claimed that she had been living in Besaid for three months, and had come to the island from Guadosalam. She had grown bored with having no open space, so she had moved to the small island, hoping to enjoy the 'sea air'. In that time she had secured a job at the bridal shop, yet she had told Rikku that something had been missing from her life. She claimed that it was friendship, and she was hoping that Rikku could fill that void.

The Al Bhed sighed inwardly. That comment made her feel horrible. Because, oddly enough, she found that she was actually growing to _like_ the woman. Though she was high-class, and seemed to come from a totally different culture, Rikku was drawn to her. And it that two-day's time, Rikku was growing more sure that she wasn't linked to the roll-back at all.

Yet she had nothing to prove it, and if she told Auron, he would kill her. So, she decided to simply shrug and mutter, "I don't think so."

Lulu arched a finely shaped, dark eyebrow. Something about Rikku's manner told the mage that the ex-pickpocket wasn't saying everything that she was feeling.

Fidgeting under Lulu's attentive gaze, Rikku averted her own attention back to the seating arrangment covering the top of the small kitchen table. "So, how are we going to do this?"

Yuna immediately turned her attention to the table top, as well. "Oh, I don't know. Lulu's no help."

Lulu ignored the comment her surrogate sister supplied. Instead, she pointed at the large piece of paper with a black coated finger nail. Rikku wasn't going to elaborate, so she might as well go back to wedding preparations. "It's simple. We'll line chairs up on both sides of the aisle. Just like we had planned."

The ex-Summoner pretended not to see the look of annoyance Lulu shot in her direction. "But there's so many people-"

"The temple is large, Yuna."

"I know that, _Lulu,_" Yuna shot back.

"Well good, _Yuna_."

"You know, you're really starting to bear on my nerves."

Lulu scoffed. "Oh? _I'm _bearing on _your_ nerves? My deepest apologies."

"That's i-"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Rikku whirled around, relief shining in her emerald eyes. "Thank Yevon!" She jumed out of the hard-back chair, throwing her arm's aound the person standing in the doorway and ignoring the argueing Yuna and Lulu. "Auron!"

"Rikku, what is the-"

"Quick, we have to leave. They're driving me insane!" She declared, pointing in the direction of two women at the table, each still accusing the other of idiotic plans.

Auron glanced around the brightly lit kitchen, his gaze traveling past the two-doored refrigerator, small oven, oak cabinets, sheer white curtains, light blue laminated counter tops, and coming to rest on the small, round, oak-colored table. Both Yuna and Lulu were sitting opposite each other, and both were nearly yelling at the other.

"C'mon, Auron," Rikku whispered fiecely. "I have got to get out of here. See ya in a bit, girls!" she called loudly, grabbing Auron's hand and practically running out of the house. Neither Lulu nor Yuna heard her, but Rikku didn't care. She was out of there.

"Ah, relief!" she cried happily, breathing in the salty air. The sun was shining brightly, there was a light sea breeze, and the best part was, she didn't have to listen to her cousin and friend anymore.

"Rikku, what-" He was interrupted for a second time.

"Oh, Lulu and Yuna are driving me mad! Well, mostly Yuna. I love her dealy, but, geesh! She's turned into..."

"Zarinia."

"Huh?" Rikku turned to him with a quizzical expression. "Not exactly...And, about that, sweetie, uh..."

Auron shook his head and pushed his black sunglasses closer to his face. "No, I mean Zarinia is here. She's talking to someone and I don't believe she's seen us. Let's move. Quickly."

"Wha- Auron, wait-"

Auron would here nothing that she had to say. He did want to see Zarinia today. He wasn't in the mood. Grabbing Rikku's hand, he drug her along the side of the house and then they tromped through the back yard, weaving thier way along houses and shrubs until Auron was satisfied that they were away from Zarinia.

"Auron, stop!" Rikku huffed, stopping dead in her tracks as soon as her feet hit the sidewalk. Inspecting her hair, she was rewarded with a small twig. "That was uncalled for," she muttered, throwing the gray twig on the ground. She plopped down on the walkway, peeling of her shoe as she did so. She could feel more of the pointy devils poking her heel.

Groaning, Auron started off in the direction of the temple. "I'm not in the mood to see that woman today."

Rikku, after adding two more twigs to the first, pranced after him, shoe still in hand as she struggled to put it back on. "Oh, don't be so grumpy! She's not all bad."

Auron stopped, giving Rikku a chance to stop hopping on one leg and put her shoe back on. "Not all bad?" he queried, raising his dark brows.

"Well, you know," Rikku began, fidgeting under Auron's gaze. Though his eye-wear hid mot of his expression, she could still sense his his irritation. "She doesn't seem horrible..."

Auron began moving again, and Rikku bounded after him. "Well, she doesn't! People change, Auron."

"Zarinia's not a people. She's a classification all her own."

At this, Rikku couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, you old grump! She's really not all bad! She's actually kinda nice..."

Auron heaved an exasperated sigh. "Rikku, have you found anything out?"

"About?"

"Rikku..."

At his threatening tone, Rikku threw her arms up. "Oh, no! I've not found at anything! That is, anything that suggest that Zarinia has anything to do with all of this!"

"I find that hard to believe."

"Oh?" She arched a blond eyebrow, adding, "Why?"

"Because I-"

"Hey, you two!"

Rikku spun around while Auron seemed to turn in slow motion. She shouted out a happy greeting; Auron groaned.

"Hey, Zarinia! What are you doing out here?" Rikku asked politely, silently praying that her boyfriend would act like a civil human being.

"Oh, just out walking and enjoying this beautiful weather," replied Zarinia, tossing her long, ebony hair over her shoulder. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Trying to aviod you," Auron mumbled. Rikku was the only one who heard his remark, and let him know how much he appreciated it by discretely wrapping her arm around him and giving him a small pinch.

"Same thing that you're doing. We're going to check out the temple. Do you wanna join us?"

Now it was Auron's turn to let Rikku know that he didn't appreciate her remark. Instead of trying to hide it, he bluntly said, "Three's a crowd."

As Rikku shot him a look of horror, Zarinia shrugged, laughing it off. "Oh, Aurrie, what happened to you? This is not the Auron I remember."

"Life happened. I grew up."

She shrugged once again, flashing him a charming smile. "Everyone does. Come, I'll lead the way."

As Zarinia started off, smiling and waving every so often as she passed a familiar face, Rikku and Auron stayed behind a few paces, each talking in harsh whispers.

"Auron, what was that? What is wrong with you? I know you don't like her, but, Yevon, I know you can be cival!"

"What is wrong with me? Rikku, I'm not the one inviting her to follow us along!"

"Well, you're the one that told me to follow her around and befriend her!"

"No, I told you to follow her and study her. I trusted that you could handle that. I didn't expect you to become her best friend," Auron retorted, glaring at her from behind his dark glasses.

Rikku returned the stare for a moment, and then heaved a heavy sigh. "I did do as you asked. The only thing I found out was that she's a spoiled little rich girl who's daddy died, and now she has to fend for herself. And, yes, I do actually like her. She's not all that horrible."

"Rikku-"

The blond held up a hand. "You know, you yourself said that the past should be buried. Maybe you should bury it, and move on. I _do_ enjoy her company, but, Auron, I love you. I'm still going to do as you asked. There's no need to act like a... like a child."

Auron watched as Rikku walked ahead, meeting Zarinia at the top of a level of stairs and entered the temple. Instead of following the women, he lowered himself onto the bottom stair. He now felt like a...well, like a jerk. He had embarrassed himself, and Rikku, and then she had still said that she loved him and would trial Zarinia.

"But she doesn't know her like I do..." Auron mumbled under his breath. "Rikku doesn't realize who Zarinia is."

_But what do you know? _he mocked himself. _She cheated on you years ago...How can you allow that to still plague you? You've moved on- you have Rikku._

Yet deep down, Auron knew why it bothered him so. It wasn't just that Zarinia cheated on him, it was just that she was fake. She wasn't real. She was what you wanted her to be- for a time. After that, she would show her true colors, and they weren't pretty. He didn't want Rikku growing attatched to her. He didn't want her to view Zarinia as a friend. He didn't want Rikku to get hurt.

There was more, as well. While Rikku was off befriending and 'studying' Zarinia in person, Auron was doing his own digging. Sadly, he hadn't had the help of technology, with the reversal of the world and all, but he still had the old-fashioned tools: his eyes, his ears, and his mouth. And he had used them.

While Rikku was 'bonding', he was snooping. And he had found out, through various people scattered around the island, that Zarinia had come from Guadosalam- one shady place. Guadosalam housed some pretty crooked people. Zarinia could easily be scheming with one of them. It didn't really make any sense to anyone but him. Heck, it didn't even make a lot of sense to him. But one thing stood out.

His dream.

That dream...it kept recurring. Except, he was alone, and there was no Rikku. No anyone. Only him- and Zarinia. She was still there. She still baitied him with sentences that made no sense, and she still bashed him in the head with something very painful. It still made no sense at all, but somehow he was sure that it all connected.

But, he didn't want to dream anymore! It unnerved. It confused him. Even more so than before. Because now, even though there was no Rikku, he still kissed Zarinia.

The very idea was poposterous, really. Yet in the dream, he wanted to, longed to...In reality, the very idea repulsed him and made his skin crawl. It-

"Hey, Brudda!"

Auron pulled himself away from his thoughts and turned his attention to the red-head before him. "Wakka."

"What you doin' out here by yourself?" Wakka asked, lowering himself down next to the former Warrior Monk.

"I could ask you the same."

"Ah, you know Lu. Well, more like Yuna. She demanded I come down here and check out the temple. Poor Tidus got stuck lookin' at flower arrangments," Wakka snickered.

Auron smirked. "I see."

"So, what are you doin'? Where's Rikku?"

"Inside," Auron replied, motioning behind him. "With Zarinia."

"Ah. She's with the enemy, ya?"

He stood, ignoring Wakka's remark. "Come. We might as well go inside."

The blitzer nodded, following after Auron. "What we gonna do about all this?" he asked as they progessed up the stairs. Auron didn't to ask the man to elaborate, he knew what Wakka was referring to.

"I don't know," he sighed.

"Well, we need to figure it out, ya? I got attacked by three Evil Eyes on the way over here!"

"I know- the matter is urgent. I just don't know what to do."

The men reached the top of the stairs. Auron heaved a sigh, and Wakka gave him a friendly pat on the back. "Hey, we'll figure it out, eh? We are us, after all."

Auron could help but give a small smile. "You're right there, Wakka."

"Of course I am, ya?"

Wakka followed the older man into the building, surveying the large area. Directly in front of him was a large staircase that once lead to the closter of trails- a place where all summoners once had to pass through. Now, however, the place was no longer used. To his left was stairs, which led to a small balcony, and to his right was more stairs which lead to another balcony. Statues of all the summoners that brought about the Calm lined the sides, yet the middle of the room was open. There was plenty of space for the weddings.

"Don't know why Yuna's havin' such a shoopuff over this. There's plenty of room," the blizter said aloud, turning to Auron. But Auron wasn't paying attention to him, he was to busy staring after Rikku. Rolling his hazel eyes, Wakka moved away from the Legendary Guardian and made his way over to the priest in charge.

"Wow, this is where the wedding's taking place?" Zarinia queried, turning to Rikku with what she hoped was a curious expression.

"Yep," Rikku said proudly. "It's gonna be nice, huh?"

Zarinia nodded. "It sure appears so."

The Al Bhed grinned, emerald eyes shining. "Yeah. It'll be great." She glanced around the large soon-to-be-subsitute chapel, spotting Wakka talking to the priest- well, the man who took care of the temple and offered help to those that needed it. "Hey, there's Wakka."

Zarinia followed the blond woman's gaze. Sure enough. The red-headed oaf was speaking with some man clad in robes. Auron wasn't standing to far away, but he was seeimingly engrossed in his own thoughts.

_Poor Aurrie,_ she mused, _He's the only that really has any sense...Well, that mage is wary of me, too...Those two could prove to be difficult..._

"Zarinia?"

She snapped her head up, putting on a cheery smile. "Let's go say hello."

Rikku stood in place as the raven-haired woman bounded off. "She's acting odd..." she thought aloud. Before she question the thought any longer, however, Yuna come bursting into the temple, running up to her and talking rapidly.

"Oh, Rikku! You'll never guess who just came to the house! Oh, I was so surprised. It was a nice surprise, though. I would have never thought of seeing them here this early! Oh, but Rikku, guess! Guess who it was!"

"Yunie! Calm down!" Rikku laughed, grabbing her cousin's flapping arms. "Who came?"

"Heya, Kid!"

Rikku started at the familiar voice. She turned to stare at the entrance of the temple, finding that Lulu and Tidus had joined them. She barely paid any attention to them, though. Her focus was on the pair of people behind them.

"Oh, my Yevon!" she cried, unable to contain her surprise and joy. "Pops!"

_**xxxx**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Wow, guess this isn't necessary anymore...That new feature is quite handy, no?**_

_**But, to you people that don't have an account or didn't sign-in: Thanks for the review!**_

**_A/N: _**Sorry for the delay and the shortness. This is kinda an intro for the next chapter. I've been busy with Christmas (best holiday ever) comin' up and all. Thank you all for the great reviews though, and I hope you enjoyed this rather boring chapter, as well. I will try to be back with another chapter soon, and since Thanksgiving break is here this weekend, I probably will be. So, thank you for the comments, and please leave me another one. I will see you all soon!

Oh, and, Happy Almost-Turkey Day! Hope you all have a good time, eat good food, and God bless!


	8. To Home

**_A/N:_** Heellooo! Wow, it's been a while, eh? Three weeks? But, not yet a month! And, now I am here, so, whoop! Hehe, I am rather hyper at the momento. I apologize. Anyhoo, thank you all for the loverly reviews. They're so encouraging! And now, here is chapter eight!

Oh, and the Al Bhed language is in this chapter, so here is a translator site: albhed (.) netfirms (.) com (remove the () ) And, in case you do not know how to translate, highlight the Al Bhed text, and press Ctrl (control) + C to copy, and Control + V to paste. You must hold the keys down at the same time. I do not think you all to be cave men, I just thought that perhaps you might not know...I didn't for a long while... :p

**_Disclaimer:_** I am not the owner of Final Fantasy X. I make no profit ($$$) from this. Nope, nope.

_Chapter 8: To Home_

_**xxxx**_

Rikku ran across the temple, heels clicking on the stone flooring. "Pops!" she repeated, reaching the older man and throwing her arms around him. "What're you doing here? You're not supposed to be here for another week!"

"What? You're not happy to see me?"

The Al Bhed woman grinned, pulling back slightly to study her father. " 'Course I am!" She embracd him once more. "I've missed you." It had been over a year since she had last scene her father, been over a year since she had last been Home, the desert she had grown up in. Too long.

She pulled back, not wanting to dwell on any sad thoughts. She turned her attention to the younger man standing behind her old man. "Brother!" she greeted, turning to her older sibling. "How are you?"

"Neggi," the Al Bhed replied, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. "E ys famm. Yht oui?"

"E's tuehk kuut," Rikku assured, switching to her native tongue and surprising her brother with a small hug. "E'ja seccat oui, duu, Pnudran," she added, using the name she's given him in their youth. Her brother had always been Brother to her.

"Come now, Boy," Rikku's father stepped forward, clasping Brother on the shoulder. "Practice the Spirian you've been learning!"

Brother flushed crimson, and before he could respond, Yuna came bounding over. "See, Rikku? I told you it was exciting!" Without giving her cousin a chance to answer, the half- Al- Bhed- half- Spirian turned to her uncle. "Oh, Uncle Cid, I'm so glad you could come! And early!"

Cid patted his neice's hand. "You think I would miss my little Yuna's wedding? Not a chance! Now, speaking of weddings, where's that future husand of yours?"

"Right here," Tidus declared, stepping around Brother. "Sir," he added, suddenly feeling rather nervous at the prospect of having Yuna's uncle so close to him. With her father departed to the Farplane, Cid was the next closest thing to a father Yuna had. And he was who Tidus would report to.

The Al Bhed leader laughed biosterously at the blond man's obvious discomfort. "Fear me, do you, son?" He gave Tidus a hearty pat on the back. "No need to, as long as you treat my Yuna how a woman should be treated."

Tidus offered the man a nervous chuckle. "Of course I will...Sir."

"Uncle Cid," Yuna sighed, chiding her uncle with a roll of her bi-colored eyes. "You know he will," she said with a smile.

"You've assured me me so, Yuna, and I know he's a fine young man."

Rikku stood back, observing the scene with amusement. Tidus appeared to be as cheerful an chipper a ever, but she could tell that he was very unsure and apprehensive. Yuna, however, looked very pleased, and Rikku felt exactly the same. Her father and brother were here for a visit, and, with all of the attention on Yunie and Tidus, her father was to engrossed to question her own personal life.

"Bnaddo puo," Brother muttered, standing by his sister, hands crossed across his chest.

"What?" Rikku turned to her brother curiously. "Who?" She forgot to converse in Al Bhed, having grown so used to speaking in Spirian around her friends.

Brother nodded towards Tidus, emerald eye's harboring disdain for the blitzer. "Tidus," he muttered hesitantly in Spirian.

"Tidus?" Rikku's blond brows knitted together in confusion. "Oh, eww, bro," she began, realization dawning. "Come on. Yunie's are _cousin_." Rikku had always known her brother had had a sort of crush on the once High Summoner, but she figured he had out grown out of it.

"I know that," her brother replied, lowering his gaze. "I...I do not..." He paused, raking a hand through his nearly non-exsistent blond hair as he tried to think of the right words to speak. "E tu hud lyna vun ran eh dryd syhhan...E cesbmo tu hud mega dra pmuht syh," he finished in his native tongue, his gaze on the stone flooring.

Rikku rolled her swirling green eyes, knowing that her brother was lying, but leaving the matter alone none-the-less. There was some things that she just did _not_ want to know about. Instead she surveyed the temple, wondering where Zarinia had scampered of to. The only ones inside the old structure besides her family were Wakka and Lulu, who were speaking with the priest, and Auron, who seemed so distracted she was positive that he didn't even know that her father was here.

"Say, Yunie, where'd Zarinia go?" she asked, turning her back on Auron for the moment. Her cousin was busy jabbering about wedding plans, and Rikku was sure that he father was in need of a break.

"Zarinia?" Yuna tapped her chin thoughtfully, stopping her conversation immediately. "I'm not sure...Why don't you ask Auron? I saw her speaking with him." As quickly as she had ended her conversation, Yuna resumed it, and Rikku briefly marveled at her cousin. She would be so glad when this wedding was over with, and Yunie was back to normal.

"Slow down, girl!" Cid laughed, holding up a large hand. "Give a man time to absorb all he's heard. Now," he started, turning to his daughter, "Where is Auron? I don't believe I've seen the man since you two started..."

"Dating," Tidus supplied eagerly, trying to make his best impression. "Sir."

Brother snickered as Cid replied, "Thank you, son. Dating."

Rikku smiled sweetly and gave her father's blad head a small pat. "Well, Pops, allow me to fetch him for you."

"You do that."

Turning away from her family, Rikku trotted towards Auron, who was now sitting on the base of Grand Summoner Braska's statue. He appeared to be troubled.

"Auron, what are you doing all the way over here?" She gently lowered herself down next to him, all thoughts of their small squabble gone. "Sitting on Uncle Braska?"

The man kept his gaze on fixed on the floor. "He helped me in my youth, I thought that perhaps he could assist me now, as well."

"What's wrong?" Rikku immediately queried, resting a small hand on his shoulder. He had been acting so strange he past couple of days, and now her father showed up expecting to speak with him. Auron didn't seem to be in the mood.

"Nothing you should trouble yourself with," Auron mumbled, wishing he had chosen a different set of words. Before Rikku could press the matter further- something he knew she would do- he stood, drawing her up with him. "I'm assuming your father wants to see me?"

Rikku couldn't keep her brows from arching. She had thought that Auron hadn't even seen her dad, seeing as how he seemed so preoccupied. "Uh, yeah, he does."

"Yuna's cries could wake the dead," Auron supplied, seeing the questioning look on Rikku's emerald eyes. Without saying anything more, he walked off in the direction of the Al Bhed leader.

Rikku lingered behind for a moment, studying Auron from a distance. Something was bothering him, yet he wouldn't tell her. She knew it had something to do with Zarinia- it had had something to do with the woman since she showed up- but Rikku just didn't know what. The woman truly didn't seem all that bad, but Auron dispised her, something Rikku all ready knew from previous conversations.

But the past was the past, Auron even said so himself...

"Ah, whatever," Rikku mumbled aloud, seeing that Wakka and Lulu had joined the conversation with her family. Leaving her thoughts behind, she joined her friends and family, knowing that she would find out what was troubling Auron sooner or later.

One way or the other.

"Ah, Rikku," Cid began, seeing his daughter approach. "I have a favor to ask you, my girl."

_**xxxx**_

"I can't believe we're going to Home! Oh, I wonder what it looks like since they've remodeled?"

Tidus sighed and threw himself down on the small bed in the equally small room. To be such a large airship, you would think that the rooms would be bigger.

"Remodeled, Hon? It was blown sky high! It was rebuilt."

Yuna joined her fiancé on the cot. "But, remodeling doesn't sound nearly as depressing." She sighed, folding her hands on her lap. The past two years had been very busy for her cousin's people- for her people. They had rebuilt the Al Bhed empire, and had now regained a sense of normalcy in their everyday life, which she was glad to hear. She only wished she could have helped rebuild the city. It was her fault that the city had been destroyed to start with. If they hadn't been trying to keep her safe, then the Guado people would have never attacked.

"Yuna, don't look so depressed," Tidus chided, sensing his future wife's mood. He picked up one of her creamy smooth hands and drew it to his lips. "It's all good."

She offered him a small smile. "I suppose so." Moving her head to rest on his shoulder, she added, "I can't believe we're actually going to see it, though."

"Yeah, and I can't believe Cid dragged you away from wedding preperations!"

Drawing back, Yuna shot the blond a mock glare. "Uncle Cid needs Rikku's help, and I cannot allow my cousin to run off all alone."

"Alone? Auron came along! Wakka and Lulu, too! Heck, even Zarinia came."

"Well, we all need a small break before the wedding," Yuna retorted, ignoring the truth in the blitzer's words. She settled back against his arm. "Besides, it's only for a couple of days. Then we're all riding back to Besaid together."

Tidus reclined back once more, pulling Yuna down with him. Closing his sapphire eyes, he mumbled, "Yevon knows I need break from the wedding plans." He couldn't wait to call Yuna his wife, but, honestly, she was driving him more than a little crazy with all of her fretting. This short trip to the desert was highly welcomed.

The ex-Summoner nestled closer to the swordsmen. "I'm sorry. I know I'm bearing on everyone's nerves. It just...I want everything to be perfect."

"Ah, don't worry, babe. Everything's going according to plan."

Yuna nodded. "Yes, I know." The pair lapsed into a comfortable silence, the gentle rocking of the air ship lulling them to near sleep. Before the couple fully entered dreamland, however, Yuna added, "You know, while we're there, we could pick up some lovely native flowers for the reception."

Tidus chuckled, drawing her closer to him. "Whatever you say, Yuna, whatever you say."

_**xxxx**_

"Home. I can't believe I'm going to Home," Rikku sighed happily, walking the corriders of the airship. Ah, the airship. No cars, no phones, no technology, but the airship still worked. But, they had used it in the time of Sin, so it made perfect since that it would work. And thank heavens it did. The large, metal flying, weapon equipped, masterpiece was now the only means of trasportation.

"Rikku!"

The sound of her name turned the blond womans attention to her brother, who was walking briskly towards her. "Do you...you actually think you can..."

Seeing her brother struggle with the world-wide language caused Rikku to switch into Al Bhed. She rarely had the opportunity to use the tongue, and she enjoyed doing so.

"Fryd'c ib, Pnudran?"

A look of relief washed over his sharp features. "Tu oui drehg oui'mm pa ypma du nabyen dra cyht supemac?"

She shrugged, resuming her walk through the corriders. "E tihhu. Bnupypmo. Fa icat dras pavuna Ceh, cu E caa hu naycuh fro drao cruimth'd nih uhla fa tadanseha dra bnupmas." That was the whole reason they were taking this two-day vacation home, her father needed her machina skill in fixing some vehicles.

Brother trotted after his sibling. "Oac. Vydran cyoc dra funmt ec dnyjamehk pylg drnuikr desa." The pair traveled through some mechanial, elevator-like doors. "Ruf cu?"

Rikku sighed, pausing to lean aginst the white plaster wall. "E fecr E ghaf, Pnudran. E naymmo tu. Yinuh'c tayt cad uh Wynehey paehk dra limbned, pid, E's hud cu cina."

At the mention of the unfamiliar name, Brother jerked his head up, light-green eyes seeking his sister's darker ones. "Wynehey? Ec dryd dra hysa uv dra vasyma lusbyheuh fedr oui?"

"Oab."

"Cra'c jano payidevim," he said bluntly. Tall, slender, lucious lips, long raven hair, and captivating ebony eyes had caught Brothers attention the moment he had laid eyes on her.

"Oui drehg?" Rikku grinned. Her Brother never had a lot of luck in the ladies department. It wasn't that he wasn't a good man, it was just that he wasn't the most attractive. Nor was he ugly. He favored after her father: height, defined features, he was definitely his father's son. However, where he father was filled out and broad, Brother was narrow and maturing. Though he was well in his twenty's, he still had the appearance of a gangly teenager.

Before she could so much as tease her older brother about his newfound crush, though, the object of their conversation appeared, smiling warmly as she approached the pair.

"Hey, Rikku. It was so nice of you to invite me along to visit your home! I'm so glad you did. It would have been so boring staying on the island alone. I've grown so accustomed to your company, I'd just die of boredom."

Rikku smiled warmly, guilty nawing her on the inside. She had invited Zarinia so she could keep tabs on her, since her boyfriend was dead-set that it was Zarinia causing the major problem in the world. Though Rikku didn't see his logic. Zarinia was a nice woman! It was simply coincidence.

"No problem," she said, a hint of nervousness laced in her voice. She quickly turned the attention to her brother, trying to ease her own conscious. "We left in such a rush, I don't believe I had the chance to introduce you to my brother.

"Brother, this is my friend Zarinia we were talking about. Zarinia, meet Brother."

"Brother? My, what an interesting name," Zarinia said with a charming smile, extending her silky smooth hand.

"It is a...nickname," Brother replied, trying his best not to stutter or falter his words. "Rikku gave it to me when we were...children."

"Aw, how sweet!" she cooed, stepping closer to Brother, her hand traveling to his arm. "I wish I had a sibling that I could share that kind of a bond with."

"I'll give you Rikku."

Zarinia laughed, ebony eyes smiling, and Rikku shot her brother a mock scorn.

"Hey, Brother! Oui knayca suhgao!" the Al Bhed cried, using the term she had heard Wakka use years before.

"Grease monkey?" Zarinia declared through her laughter. "My, I've never heard an Al Bhed use that term."

"Oui cbayg Ym Prat?" The siblings demanded in unison, both using their native tongue.

"Of course," the raven haired woman answered with a shrug. "Father required it."

"Well, then," Rikku started, watching as Zarinia once again stepped closer to her brother, "since vocabulary is no longer a boundary, I will leave you two alone. I need to speak with Pops before we land, anyways."

"Have fun," Zarinia called, her attention seemingly on Brother, who was relishing the attention the lovely woman was giving him.

Rikku gave a small wave as she exited the corridar, leaving her brother and Zarinia alone. Perhaps her brother would find someone sooner than she expected. And Zarinia seemed interested...Imagine that pair!

Giving a small giggle, Rikku headed toward the Captin Quarters. She needed to speak with her father about the problematic mobiles, and dicuss the status of her homeland.

_**xxxx**_

Auron stood next to the Al Bhed leader, arms folded across his chest. The older man had called for him earlier, and Auron had been slightly apprehensive. Of course, he had not allowed it to show, but he had been. Then again, aren't most men who have to contend with their girlfriend's father? The men always seem to study you with a keen eye, and they know that you share tender moments with thier daughter, and that's not something you want your significant other's parent to know about.

Cid, however, had had a different agenda. He wanted to speak to Auron about the condition of Spira. The chief had spoke nothing of the appearance of fiends while the others had been present, but he felt the need to talk with someone, and he trusted Auron to be honest and straight-forward with him. The warrior monk didn't seem to mind that he was Rikku's father. Both men respected each other, but Auron didn't seem nearly as nervous as the blond boy his niece was going to marry.

And so, both men were standing in the far corner of the Navigation Center, speaking of the matter while the few hands Cid had brought along piloted the large aircraft.

"So, you haven't any idea what's going on?" Cid queried, moving a hand to rest upon his bald head- which was by choice. He may be in his late forties, but he wasn't losing his hair yet. The desert heat of Home would prompt anyone to cut of their hair.

"Oh, I have pleanty of ideas," Auron retorted, leaning against a narrow, many buttoned panel. "But your daughter rejects each of them."

The Al Bhed chuckled. "She does have spirit."

"Try stubborness."

"Must have gotten that from her mother."

Auron couldn't supress a grin. The only thing Rikku had inherited from her mother was looks- and she still resembled her father. Every trait Auron knew her to posess seemed to mirror her dad's. Her stuborness, determanation, pride- all her father.

"But, Auron, what are your theories on this turn of events?"

Sobering, Auron sighed. "You've met Zarinia, correct?"

"The bombshell my son seems infatuated with?"

"Sadly."

Cid reclined against the wall, drawing his dark blond brows together. "You don't enjoy her company, I pressume?"

"Oh, once upon a time I did. I had a rude awakening."

Cid had assumed as much. He could clearly see that the man across from him did not like Rikku's new gal pal. And the Al Bhed leader could easily paint himself a picture. "I see. Well, my boy, the past is in the past, eh? But now, I am very interested in how Miss Zarinia ties in with all of this."

Raking a hand through his peppered hair, Auron heaved an exasperated sigh. "I have no proof, Cid. Only my instincts. I've not seen the woman for over ten years, and then she just pops up, seemingly out of the air. Not only does she just appear out of no where, she acts as though were old chums, and glues herself to Rikku's side."

Cid tapped his chin, contemplating Auron's words. "I see why you might be suspicious, but none of that truly points any fingers towards the young woman."

"There's something else. I've not had the chance to speak of this with the others, but in our youth, Zarinia studied magical arts."

"Spells?"

Auron nodded, meeting the older man's emerald eyes. They were just as dark as Rikku's.

"Not uncommon in those times," reminded Cid. Auron noticed the man's hesitation in his words, and knew the Al Bhed chief could see his reasoning.

"No," the Guardian agreed, "but Lulu- our very capable and educated mage- seems to think all of this confusion is the work of a spell."

"And Zarinia appeared a few days before all of this," Cid stated, his voice hardening with realization. "And you say she is trained in spell casting?" It was simply the man's nature to be weary of newcomers. Not many people welcomed his race. Since the defeat of Sin, things had started looking up for the Al Bhed, but many people were narrow-minded.

Auron nodded, slipping off his dark glasses to rake a hand over his face."You see my point?"

Rikku's father shook his head. "I do. But," he added, "what do you propose we do about it? It's not as though we have solid facts; simple spectulation is all we have."

"That is my problem: No proof. And everytime I try to speak of anything, your daughter quickly let's me know that I should stop living in the past and that Zarinia is not a bad woman."

Cid offered the swordsmen a sypathetic smile. "Well, when we reach Home I'm sure Rikku will be busy helping with our little transportation problem. Perhaps you can use our resources to your advantage."

"Perhaps," Auron sighed, placing his glasses back over his eyes. Without them, people could see the scar that rendered his right eye useless, and he did not enjoy people's sympathy. Or their stares. "I might even be able to convince Rikku of Zarinia's intentions."

"What we believe are her intentions."

Auron gave a snort. He was sure of it. Catching Cid's gaze, however, the warrior offered a small smile. "It's nice to have someone whom believes me."

"Tell Rikku all you've told me, and I'm sure she'll see your reasoning, as well."

"Truthfully, Cid, there's more I'd like to discuss with you."

"Oh?" Arching a blond brow, Cid added, "On what matter?"

"The apperance of fiends, the state of Spira, and...your daughter."

Cid chuckled. "I had a feeling you would say that."

"Yes," Auron cleared his throat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "I suppose we can discuss the latter later, but the other is quite important."

"And my daughter isn't?"

Cid's blunt comment caught the Guardian completely off-guard. He meet the the older man's stern gaze, knowing that his own hazel eye's contained a look of surprise. "N-no- I-" Auron shook himself mentally, clearing it of his childish stammering. "Of course I feel that Rikku is important. I...I love her. It's just-"

Cid's boisterous laughter cut through Auron's words. "I know that, son!" he cried, giving Auron a hearty slap on the back. "I just wanted to gauge your reaction!"

Auron turned his gaze to floor, feeling a heat travel to his neck. "I hope I passed," he mumbled.

"That you did, my boy." Cid's laughter dwindled. "The look on your face was priceless..."

Auron jerked his head up, offering a small grin. Though there wasn't that much of an age gap between them, Cid mangaed to make him feel like a teenager. Auron liked the man. "I'm glad my actions met to your approval."

The men grew serious once more, going back to discussing the state of Spira, and how Zarinia might tie into it all. Before they could speak off much, however, Rikku bounded into the room, smiling at the scence before. It seemed as thought both her father and Auron were hitting it off.

"Heya, guys," she called happily, crossing over to the men and throwing an arm around each off them. "Whatcha talkin' about?"

_**xxxx**_

**_A/N:_** Done! Whoop! I wanted to make this longer, and include a lot more about Zarinia, but, alas, it will have to wait until next time. It is late, and I need to get to bed. I'm sorry I took such a long while to get this up! I will try to move faster next time. Well, please let me know what you all think of this! Next chapter will be about Home, and divulge a bit on Zarinia. Yep.

And, big thanks to you great reviewers: **GiGgLyGaL, Auron's Fan, Mandyfanforevr, Hello-Blondie, Forensicgirl20!Blackdeath6, **and** Hikaru-Chan13**! Thank you all so much! I'll personally respond tomorrow, so be on the look out. Hope you enjoyed!


	9. The Desert

**_A/N:_** Guess who's back? Back again- No, not Slim Shady! Me! Yeah, again, I am hyper. Well, I'm back, and much faster than last time...About time, huh? With Christmas over, I now have more free time again...So, an update! Yep...Well, I thank you all for the great reviews, and here is the next chapter!

Again, Al Bhed is present in this chapter, so, here is the site: albhed (.) netfirms (.) com ((remove the parentheses))

**_Disclaimer:_** I am but a humble American girl. I do not own the Sqare-Enix company, therefore, FFX tisn't mine!

_Chapter 9: The Desert_

_**xxxx**_

Yevon, it was hot! Stifling, really. This desert heat...why would someone subject theirselves to it everyday? It was maddening...One day, and already she was sick of it...

The actually Al Bhed city, however, was quite charming, really. It was so large. Hundreds of tiny little huts, each made of logs and clay, were scattered along the out skirts; the market area was impressive, with so many stands and dealers that you could lose yourself in the constant motion; and in the middle of the large city was an equally large building. Huge, really. It could house the whole city's population! Massive, stone pillars supported the structure- well, actually, stone pillars were present all over the structure. It looked like a huge rock jutting out of the ground. Besides the huge palace, however, the city looked as though it was living in the past.

But it was so hot! For the umpteenth time that morning, Zarinia swiped her sweaty brow. Why she was even here in this blasted, sandy place was beyond here. Well, that wasn't true. She was here because she was invited...That wasn't true, either. She was here because her Master wanted here to be.

Plopping herself down on the sandy ground, Zarinia reclined against the huge palace, the place she was currently staying. The stone should be cool, but because the sun gleamed down upon it _all day_, it was rather hot. She didn't care, though. The hot stone mirrored her skin- burning.

_Why did Master send me here? Two days without seeing everyone would do us no harm! We're already ahead of schedule!_

They were. It had been easier than Zarinia had expected to befriend the group. The red and blond haired men had easily been won over- men never was her weak point. The girl with the odd colored eyes, one green and one blue, was to busy planning her wedding to worry about the ebony haired woman. The mage, however, was wary off her...Lulu was just as bad as Aurrie.

Aurrie. He hated her, and he made it very clear. He avoided her, went out of his way to stay away from her, and when he was forced to look at her, he made it blatantly obvious that he had no desire to see her, let alone befriend her. Not that she really faulted him for it. She had been engaged to him- had loved him- and then threw it all away. She had cheated on him with his close friend, and then they had made a huge scene, and then her daddy had had Aurrie thrown in jail. Not that that was here fault, but, still; she had hurt him, and he had never forgot it.

_It's not like I wasn't hurt, too, _the ebony-haired woman mused, absentmindedly picking at her well-manicured nails._ I really did love him...I just couldn't be tied down! Heavens, I was nineteen! He was twenty-one...we were both two young...I saved him, really! If he had married me...well, _I _might be better off, but then he wouldn't have Rikku..._

Rikku. The peppy young woman. She had been so easy to befriend. At first Rikku had turned her away, as well, but then, she had changed. The Al Bhed started opening up, started asking her to lunch, or for a friendly walk, or day of shopping...in the week she had known her, Zarinia had found herself genuinely drawn to Rikku. The blond truly did remind her off her old friend. Zarinia actually liked Rikku, and it was ruining everything.

She had to stick to the plan. She had to stay close to the group, she had to keep them in Besaid, she had to get everything set up...she couldn't let Rikku, or anyone else for that matter, get in her way. It would displease her Master.

Her Master. He had been there for her when she had needed him the most. Zarinia reclined her head, staring up the clear, bright blue sky as memories assaulted her. Yes, her Master would always be there. She had met him when she had been staying at Guadosalam. It was right after her father had died. She had been alone, and scared, not used to being abandoned. No, never had she been truly alone...she'd always had her father. But after he passed on, it seemed her whole world had shattered.

She had been left alone.

Oh, people had tried to comfort her, telling her that she would always have her 'friends', but it wasn't true. Friends were fickle. They were there one moment, gone the next. There when they needed something, gone when you were in need. She knew. She had lost many people over the years, but she had always had one. And then, when he left, she just knew that no one could be trusted. No, people were no good. Her father had said he would always be there, and where was he now? Gone.

And then Master had saved her.

She been a pathetic mess, but Master had seen through the tears, and discombobulated appearance and rescued her. Yes. He had taught all she now knew. And once he was satisfied with her progress, he started sending her out into the world. And every mission she was sent on, she succeeded. Of course, never had one been this big. No, usually it was a simple matter of scaring someone into saying what Master wanted to hear, or roughing some people up to get what the Master needed. No, this was much bigger...Why the Master sent her to do _this_ was truly beyond her...

Reversing the world was only part of the plan, and that had been no simple task! No, pouring hour after hour over spell books to find the right spell, and then actually performing it had been difficult to say the least. How that Lulu figured out the cause so quickly really irritated Zarinia, seeing as how she spent _weeks_ on it. And still she had more to do! The reversal was only part of it...the other half was going to be extremely hard. Not just because of all the planning that had to go into it, but because of the emotional attachment Zarinia was forming with the group; well, Rikku. The other's were nice, but she could finish the job easily with them...Rikku was posing a problem...

And her brother! He was getting in the way, too! Since her conversation with him on the Airship, he seemed to be rather attentive, and if she was honest with herself, she didn't really mind...she found him to be a nice man. He made her think of Aurrie in some strang way...

"Zarinia! Fryd yna oui tuehk uid rana? Oui luimt kad dnysbmat!"

Jerked out of her musings, Zarinia glanced around, realizing that there were many feet walking directly in front of her. Standing quickly, she brushed the particles of grain from her one-piece, yellow colored, short jumpsuit. Placing a big grin on her lips, she waited for the man that called her name to reach her side.

"Yna oui ymm nekrd?" Brother asked in concern, his light, emerald eyes locked with her raven ones.

Zarinia studied the man before her, finding him clad only in a pair of old jeans. He wasn't very toned, the complete opposite of Aurrie, yet she found that it didn't bother her- which was very unusual.

Zarinia?"

Snapping back into reality, Zarinia replied, "Of course I am. I thank you for your concern, however." Brother merely smiled, his expression suggesting that he understood her, simply didn't know how to respond. Realizing that she had spoken in Spirian, Zarinia added in Al Bhed, "Tu oui ghuf frana Rikku ec?"

Looking relieved that she was speaking in his native tongue, Brother replied, "Hu, pid E haat du veht ran. Fuimt oui mega du yllusbyho sa?"

Flashing him another smile, the ebony-haired enchantress slipped her arm through the Al Bhed's, forgetting her current mission at hand. "Uvv luinca E fuimt."

_**xxxx**_

"What the...? Ugh! This is _impossible_!" Heaving a heavy sigh, Rikku slid out from under the vehicle she currently trying to repair. Swiping her blond locks back, she paid little mind to her grease covered overalls, or her grease smudged face. "What is wrong with this crap!" she yelled, and in pure frustration, she hauled off and kicked the heap of metal.

"Fryd? Bmayca, Rikku, cbayg ouin duhkia..."

Turning to the young man at her left, Rikku shot him a glare. "Shut it, Tek! You speak Spirian!"

"So? You speak Al Bhed," the young, lean, tan man retorted. Shoving his chesnut-colored hair out of his jade eyes, he flashed her a grin, revealing straight pearly whites. "I happen to know this for a fact. We grew up together."

"Don't remind me." With a mock roll of her eyes, Rikku turned her attention back to the problematic sand mobile. She'd been trying to repair it for the past three hours, and she could come up with nothing. Not that Tek was any help. He simply lazed around, trying to 'reminisce'.

"Tet oui lralg dra yllamanydun jymja?"

" 'Course I did! Stupid things...they worked before Sin, why don't they work now...?"

"Ralg ev E ghuf, pypa."

"Yeah, you're no help at all, Tek," Rikku agreed, ignoring her childhood friend's end remark. Ever since she was a little girl, she had been Tek's friend. Tek, her brother, and herself had grown up together, and he and her brother were very close. That was the main reason she ignored his remarks. Tek was always flirting.

"Hey, you know you love me." The young Al Bhed gave up his task of trying to get her to converse in Al Bhed. Instead, he slid his tll form off the wooden stool and saunteered over to Rikku, placing a hand on the small of her back while she examined the mobile's engine.

Rikku ignored Tek's hand, very used to his actions. He never took anything a step further. He was a tease. "You know, this here bolt is loose.." Wrench in hand, Rikku leaned into the vehicle, tightening the loose bolt, knowing that it would not solve the problem. "Hmm, Tek, could you grab that light and bring it closer?"

"Sure, Ri." Moving to do as she asked, the young man was soon back at her side, light in hand. "What's the problem, Doc?"

"I dunno...This things really makin' me made, though."

"Well, there's only about thirty or so more."

Rikku heaved a sigh, dropping the to the concrete floor of the garage she was working in. Thirty more! They were going to be here more than two days! She had the rest of today, and all of tomorrow to fix the sand crafts, and she still couldn't even determine the problem! She knew more about machina and machines than most, but still, she was stupefied.

"Tek, hand me that wrench, wouldja? I'm gonna check the gasket." Steel tool in hand, Rikku went to work on stripping the craft of it's gasket, hoping that perhaps the thing was merely fried and it needed a new one. She once again felt Tek's hand on her back, and she once again ignored him. The first day she arrived back Home, and already he was flirting...

"Man, this thing won't budge!" the blond delared, grunting under the defiance the bolts were showing her. Gripping the wrench tightly, she have another hard push. "Tek, could you-" she stopped mid-sentence, wrench stopping mid-crack, as well. She froze, every muscle ceasing it's movement.

"There a problem, Rikku?"

Jaw clenched, she slowly replied, "Yes, Tek, there is. Move your hand, before I _re_move it." When he made no move to reposition his hand away her backside, she added hotly, "_Now_, Tek!"

"Geesh, Rikku!" Tek cried, removing his large hand quickly. "C'mon! I was only joking! You know me!"

Rikku spun around, temper flaring, and heart pounding. Tek had _never_ done anything like that before! He knew that she was his friend- and that that was all he ever would be. He knew she had Auron! "Tek! What was that! You know that I have a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, I know your dating some guy. And you know me. C'mon, Ri, you know that I didn't mean it!"

Swirling green eye's locked onto her own. He looked genuinely sorry; Tek was a tease...And she had known him so long. Surely he really was joking. "You've been my friend forever, T. Look, I'll forget it this time, okay? But no more, got it?"

"Got it," Tek said with a nod, his hands level with his broad shoulders. "No more, Ri."

Rikku offered a hesitant smile. "Okay then. Now," she said, turning her attenton back to the immobile craft, "let's get to work."

_**xxxx**_

"Would you look at this room! It's grand!" Lulu exclaimed, bustling about the area.

The floor of the room was dark grey stone, with a large, dark green area rug spread across it. The walling was also stone, yet in merely added to the castle-like vibe. The two, large, rectangular-shaped windows were adorned with long, flowing emerald curtains that reached the floor. A large, four-poster mahogany bed sat between the two windows, and across from that sat a matching dresser with an oval mirror hanging above it. Beside it sat a large, stone fireplace- for the desert night's could be very cold. South of the dresser was the door, with a small table sitting beside it, and directly in front of the entrance was another door, however this one came in a pair and led out to a balcony.

"Everything coordinates so well. Green against grey...I like it."

"Oh, Lu, don't tell me your gonna want a stone house now..."

Lulu turned to her future husband, who was lazing about on the large bed, spralwed out comfortably on the jade bedspread. "Of course not. The house we have picked out is perfect." The little beach house was perfect. Three bedroom, farely large kitchen, dining area, family room, two bath...and all white. Perfect for decorating.

"Good," Wakka said with a grin, tracing the outline of one of the embroidered flowers on the bedspread, " 'cause I'd hate to have to back out of the wedding when it's so close at hand."

Lulu rolled her crimson eyes, turning her back on the red-head and setting to work on finshing the task of unpacking her clothes. "I wonder what's Yuna's theme color is?" she queried aloud after a few moments of silence.

Wakka chuckled from his position on the bed. "White."

Lulu again rolled her eyes heavenward. "That's all we need. More reminders of the wedding." Glancing down at her beautiful engagement ring, she couldn't help but smile. She needed nothing but her ring to make her think of it. One look at the sapphire and diamonds embedded in the silver band sent her heart to doing back flips.

"Ah, it's nice here, isn't it?"

Wakka's rich voice drew Lulu from her ring. "Yes, they've done such a great job rebuilding the city. And Cid lives like a king."

"Eh, Lu...He is the leader of the Al Bhed."

"Yes, I know. If I were Rikku, I think I'd pack up and move here. I could learn to live with the heat."

Wakka shifted, rolling onto his stomach and placing his head at the foot of the bed. "Ah, but where would she be without us? It sure would be borin'."

It would be lonesome without her friends, the mage admitted that. Sighing, Lulu pulled herself from the cool flooring and crossed over to the bed, gently lowering herself down next to her betrothed. "Wakka, what will we do?"

The abrubt subject change caused Wakka to arch a red brow. He didn't have to question the mage, however, he knew exactly what she meant. "I dunno, Lulu. We don't even know what's causing all of this," he sighed, referring to the state of Spira.

Bending her slender legs at the knee, Lulu folded them beneath her, leaning over to stare at the red-head, who was now on his back with his arms beneath his head. "I agree with Auron, Wakka. I believe it to be Zarinia."

"But why, Lu? What'd she do to make you think that?" He seemed genuinely curious.

"Nothing but instinct. I did do a little research the other day, however. You know how we assumed this to be the work of a spell?" At the nod of Wakka's head, she continued, "Well, I found a book containing a spell that could do just what we're experiencing."

"Time reversal?"

Lulu nodded, raven-colored locks slipping over her shoulders. "But it's very time consuming, and very difficult to perform. I'm not sure that I could even do it."

"Did ya find a counter-spell?" Wakka asked, hazel eye's shining with hope.

The mage shook her head sadly. "No. I poured everybook I owned- and then some. There is nothing of the sort; at least, no that I know off currently."

Wakka expelled a heavy breath. "Well, we need to figure out something. Fiends are really picking up bussiness. And, I don't know about you, but I miss phones, and cars, and all that good stuff."

"I do admit, I have become dependent on those objects."

The pair lapsed into silence, each thinking of a solution to the current predicament. While Lulu would never admit it aloud, with her wedding so close at hand, it was truly bearing on her nerves. She would have liked to have the world peaceful for her big day, instead of fiend covered and dangerous.

"Well, no matter what Lu, I'll make sure our wedding goes smoothly. Nothing'll interrupt it."

Jerking her head up, Lulu couldn't keep the shock from her face. How did he know that she was troubled by that fact? Wakka, however, was staring up at the ceiling and missed his fiancée's look of amazment. Without saying a word, Lulu leaned over the blitzer and gave him a gentle kiss. She hadn't intended to linger, but when Wakka moved his hands to hold her face, she found the idea very inviting. By the time the kiss ended, neither wanted to discuss the condition of their world any longer.

So instead, the pair rolled off of the bed and traipsed across the floor, the topic reverting back to their future home. They crossed the room slowly, each heading off to the balcony. Throwing open the double doors, the couple ambled out onto the overlook, each chuckling over Wakka's decorating idea's. As soon as they glanced around their surroundings, though, the laughter died on thier lips.

There was a huge, bird-like creature hovering quite a few yards away, and it heading towards the city.

_**xxxx**_

**_A/N:_** Whee! A kind of short, but in my opinion nice little chapter. No Auron in this one! How many people did I just annoy? And a cliffy! Mwahahaha! You wanna know why I did that? RUM BALLS! Hehehe. I had one to many, but now the effect is wearing off, and I am quite sleepy. I'm going to try this new thing, where I have coverage of at least one other couple beside's Auron and Rikku...Let's see how that works. Well, I must be off... I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review!

And, big thanks to: **Hello-Blondie, Gining, She's Happy2bHardcore, Darth-Lexi, GiGgLyGaL, Little Prayer **(glad I made you LOL, hehe)**, Forensicgirl20, Mandyfanforevr, BlackDeath6, Auron's Fan, Hikaru-Chan13, **and, **Sephiroth-Souleater**! You all rock! I will personally respond tomorrow, because I is sle-epy. To you anonoymous: **Thank ya!**


	10. I Hate Sand

**_A/N:_** Oh, my first update of the new year! And, my first update since I turned sixteen! Whoo! Heh. That is the good news...the bad is...I've taken _forever _to update! Ack! I'm sorry, guys...I've been really busy...I'm sorry. But, I gotta thank you all for the encourageing reviews! They make me move! Hehe.

And, once again, Al Bhed is used. So heres the site: Albhed (.) netfirms (.) com

**_Disclaimer:_ **If only I owned FFX...do you know how much money I would have if I did? ...Me neither.

_Chapter 10: I Hate Sand_

_**xxxx**_

"Wakka..."

"Ya, Lu?"

"I think we're going to need some backup."

The red-head agreed, nodding his head in awe as he watched as a huge, black, over-sized raven flapped it's way towards the city. Wakka had assumed that the Al Bhed turf was unaffected by the return of fiends; they had not seen any since their arrival the day before. But now, the blitzer realized that he had been mistaken. In fact, this was the biggest threat he had seen since this catastrophe had started.

Lulu, standing immobile on her balcony, could only stare. This creature was huge. She had no moogle. She had simply forgot to pack one. She would have to use her own energy, without the aide of her plush dolls, and it would be difficult. Yet, she had to something, for the bird was gaining ground, and the Al Bhed people had spotted it.

"Come on, Wakka," the mage said urgently, grabbing her intended by the wrist. "We've got to move."

_**xxxx**_

"Ha! I fixed it!" Rikku cried, her happy cry shattering the peaceful air of the small, cluttered garage. "Oh, yeah!" Throwing her arms in the air, she blew out a happy sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, go you." Lazing on a stool, sitting before the work counter, Tek gave a small clap of his large hands. "We only have thirty to go."

Rikku rolled her emerald eyes, refusing to let her childhood friend dampen her mood. "Now we know the problem, so it'll be easy." Tossing the strands of blond hair that had worked theirself lose from her ponytail, she flashed Tek a big smile, hoping that he didn't see the discomfort she felt.

Though she had just fixed the sand mobile, her whole reason for being in her home land, and felt extremely giddy, Tek made her nervous. Even though she had known him since she had been in diapers, she had never expected him to make a move on her. She had always felt comfortable with her friend, but that secure feeling was slowly fading.

Oblivios to his old friend's discomfort, the tall, toned Al Bhed man slid off of the stool and saunteered over to her, giving her a slap on the shoulder. "Guess you're right. Good job, Ri."

Rikku started to shy away from friendly hand, but forced herself to stay rooted. She was acting silly! Tek had always been a big flirt- but he had been her friend longer. "Thanks, Tek."

The tall man grinned down at her, his light, jade eyes bright. "Hate to dampen you're happy mood, Ri, but we have a whole back room waiting for us..."

Rikku nodded her head, slipping her fingers through her overall straps. "Yeah, let's get to it." Walking across the concrete flooring, the Al Bhed woman hoisted up the aluminum door along the back wall, revealing a room full of sand crafts in need or repair.

"Uh, Tek, could you grab me wrench?" she queried, selecting one of the vehicles and propelling it forward. Coming to rest next to the newly repaired craft, Rikku popped the long, metal hood, prepared to remove the faulty headgasket,

The mahogany haired man nodded and ambled over to the cluttered counter sitting along the parallel wall. Grabbing on of ther many wrenches scattered across the table, he trotted back over to his old playmate's side.

"Thanks." Plunging into the task at hand, Rikku engrossed herself with completeing it quickly.

While she worked, Tek stood by idely, tapping his foot against the rock-hard floor and admiring Rikku's position- bent over the craft. At one point in time, Tek had considered her his little sis, his best friend's kid sister. But now, Rikku resembled nothing of the little girl she once was. Now, she was a grown woman. A petite, curvy, toned grown woman.

"Tek, could you open up the main door?" Rikku queried, heedless of Tek's musings. The stifling heat of her homeland was starting to affect to her, and the small garage had no form of airflow unless you opened the garage door located at the front of the building.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Tek replied with a small 'Um-hmm', and traipsed over to the large, wide door that covered half of the front of the building. It groaned as it ran along it's track, coming to rest about six feet off the ground. Immediately the garage was filled with a tiny airflow, which helped dissipate some of the heat that had pooled in the garage,

The sounds of pounding feet and cries also leaked into the work area.

Hearing the shouts, Rikku jerked her head up, concern creeping into her emerald eyes. "Tek, what's going on?" Dropping the wrench to the ground, Rikku placed a hand on her hip.

The young man shrugged, lifting one broad shoulder higher than the other. "I dunno. Come check it out." Rikku trotted over to him, her blond brows furrowed in confusement as she watched her people whiz by her.

"What the...?"

Tek shrugged once more. "Look's like we're missing out on something." His tone was nonchalant, indifferent. Rikku, however, had a sinking feeling that something was not right in her homeland.

Before she could even step outside of the structure surrounding her, Rikku spotted two familiar faces rushing towards her, fighting their way through the mass of people heading for cover from the unknown threat.

"Rikku! Xielgmo! Drana'c y veaht!"

"A what?" Rikku stared at her brother, bewilderment lining her features. She had hoped that her city was uneffected by this new state, it had been immune for nearly a week. Yet she wasn't too shocked. She had figured that fiends would catch up with them eventually; she knew it was childish to believe otherwise.

"It's huge, Rikku!" Zarinia replied, clutching Brother's arm as though her life depended on it. "And it's here! In the city!"

"What!" This comment _did_ catch the Al Bhed woman off-guard. Home had a excellant defense system! And most fiends wandered the sands outside of the Home's boundries. They rarely entered the city!

"Seriously?" Tek wondered, looking from his old friend to the ebony-haired woman at his side. Had the circumstances been different, he would haved ribbed Brother, asking him how he found such a beautiful creature.

"Seriously!" Zarinia retorted, and it was then that Rikku noticed how terrified the ebony-haired woman appeared. It looked as though she had never seen a threat before. Surely, even though Zarinia had led a life of wealth, she had seen a fiend before.

But now was not the time to ponder Zarinia's past, and Rikku quickly took charge of the situation, her past coming into play. "Okay, if there's a fiend in the city, then we're just gonna have to get rid of it, right? Brother, go tell Pops what's going on, and Tek, you make sure the villagers are all safe and away from danger."

Tek rubbed his large hands together, ready for action."Got it, Ri," he replied, jumping into action and sprinting out of the garage. It was about time something interesting happened!

"Fryd ypuid Zarinia? Yht ouincamv?"

Rikku flashed her older sibling a reassuring smile. "I'm going to go take this thing head on. I brought my claw, just in case something like this happened." She watched as her brother opened his mouth to protest, but she silenced him by adding, "Look, bro, I'll be fine. I'm sure the gang will be there, too."

Brother wrestled with the idea, and then nodded in agreement. "Veha. Pid fryd ypuid Zarinia. Cra'c hud bnabynat vun y pyddma." The Al Bhed had no idea if the raven-haired woman could even fight.

"Zarinia, you stay here. Just stay in the garage, and if you see somebody out in the street, tell them to either get home, or get in here. Can you do that?" Rikku asked, noting that woman looked as though she might faint any second.

"Yeah, sure. I can do it. I can help."

"Great. Now, let's move, Brother." Rikku grabbed her brother by the arm and started off across the sandy ground. "Just stay inside, Zarinia!" she called behind her shoulder, now postitive that the woman could have nothing to do with the world reversal. She seemed terrified! How could someone afraid of a simple fiend be a crazed, more than likely, demented person?

"Oui'mm pa veha," Brother assured her, breaking away from his sister to go complete his task. "Fydlr ouincamv, Rikku," he yelled to his sibling, before disappearing in the mass of people trying to escape the creature attacking their city.

"You too, Brother," Rikku muttered under her breath, running in the opposite direction of the throng of fleeing people. She wondered just how grave this situation truly was. Everyone was probably simply making a mountain out of an ant hill.

_**xxxx**_

Auron knew coming to Home was a bad idea. He just knew it. No, actually, he knew that bringing Zarinia to Home was a bad idea. That woman was a bad idea period. And because they had brought Zarinia with them, he was running across the sandy desert, pushing people out his way, and trying to beat his comrades to wherever this 'huge beast' resided.

Where that was, he had no idea. He simply ran in the opposite direction of all of the fleeing people. With his Masume slung over one shoulder, he used his other arm to sepertate a path, worrying all the while.

He had been sitting in his room, browsing over some documents he had obtained and trying to piece them together. From what they had provided, Auron had figured out just what Zarinia had been up to the past ten or so years. She had traveled, just as she had claimed, never staying in one place for more than three months. She had been all over Spira, doing what he still wasn't sure of.

He did know, however, that her longest resting place had been Guadosalam, and that had been for a whole seven months; then she had traveled to small, mostly little nothing towns, and she had always returned to Guadosalam after her visits. That disturbed the warrior, but he had no idea why. He really had no solid facts about anything, and that was grating on his nerves.

And now there was a beast attacking the city to top it all of. From what he had been able to gather from the villagers, the fiend was in the northern part of city, and it was a flying bird-type creature. Why everyone was fretting over it was beyond him; most people said that it was simply flying about causing no harm or damage to anyone. Still, it could become violent and injure someone or something, so it had to be eliminated.

Yet if it was a big as everyone claimed it to be, Auron simply hoped he had some backup.

_**xxxx**_

Rikku was really starting to get tired of running. She had been doing so for the past ten minutes. It wouldn't have been so tiring, but she had to shove her way past the crowd of people going in the opposite direction, which really wore you out after the first five minutes. Home housed a _lot_ of people.

Now, however, the number of people had dimenished, and the Al Bhed found herself mostly surrounded by sand, and a few sparse huts. She new she was close to the fiend that had brought her out of the garage because she a large black feather laying on the ground. If she wasn't close, then the creature had already passed through this area.

Slowing her gait, the young women drew her weapon closer to her. With her Godhand strapped to her wrist, she felt safe and was fairly confident that she could despose of the fiend in her city. Though the spiked, claw-like weapon was weighty, it packed a powerful punch.

Suddenly, a shrill screech filled the air, startling Rikku so that she jumped back a couple of feet. Before she could really register where the noise had originated from, a large, raven-colored bird flew out from her left and landed about one hundred feet ahead of her.

Rikku could only gape.

It was huge! How had she not seen it! It stood nearly forty feet tall if measured from it's taloned feet to it's feathered head. Who knew how wide it was, wing span included...

Another loud cry filled the air, as if calling for backup. Rikku shuddered, praying that this was the only one her land housed. If there was anymore, well, she didn't want to think about it. This beast was big enough!

The raven-like creature took a lumbering step forward, large feathered-covered head cocked to one side, it's solid black pupil darting around the sand. Rikku stood immobile, hoping that the thing was half blind. She was alone, and she really doubted that she could take it down by herself.

The bird, however, spotted the woman right away. It kept it's distance, though, and appeared to be studying her, the look on it's face suggesting that it was determining rather or not she was a threat.

"Nice little birdie...I'm not here to hurt you..." Taking a step backward, Rikku decided that she needed help- fast. If this thing decided she was bird feed, then she was doomed. "Pay no attention to me..." She muttered softly, easing herself away from the lumbering bird.

'Birdie', interpreted her movement as a sign of aggression, and immediately took a giant lead forward, coming to rest mere feet from the Al Bhed. It's movement sent Rikku to the sandy ground, and she let out a startled yelp.

"...Oh, Yevon..." she gulped, her position forcing her to stare at it's long, curved talons. With three on each foot, and a spur higher up on each of it's thick, rather scaley looking legs, Rikku guessed this bird was not a herbivore.

Another ear-splitting screech left the two-legged bird's equally sharp beak, and Rikku scambled to her feet. She had no choice but to fight.

"Fine, Birdie!" she cried, leveling her right arm with her chest. "If you wanna fight, then we'll fight!"

_**xxxx**_

Auron heard the earth-shattering screech before he saw the creature that had the town in an uproar. The fifty foot tall bird was so black that it appeared purple, and had such a long, narrow, razor-sharp looking beak that it made even him cringe.

He definitely hoped he had some back up.

Sheathing his sword, Auron took off at a sprint, kicking up a cloud of sand in his wake. This fiend needed to be disposed of quickly.

Another cry echoed throughout the area, and Auron quickened his pace, sensing that the creature was not very happy. He could tell by it's demeanor that someone- or something- had already reached his destination; the raven was wrestling with something that Auron couldn't see.

While the creature rattled his nerves, the next thing her heard caused his blood to run cold.

A scream.

Rikku's scream.

_**xxxx**_

Rikku wasn't sure how long she had been running around in circles, dodging the bird's monstrous legs and trying her best to keep from getting sqashed. She knew that she had worked up a pretty good sweat, and all of the rolling and diving had caused the tiny particals of sand to stick to her tanned skin.

But that was least of her worries.

She had only managed to get a few knicks on the bird, and then they were only minor wounds. Each slash of her Godhand only seemed to anger the bird further. Now, the beast was hoping around like mad, and Rikku found that it was growing increasingly difficult to dodge it's sharp claws.

The bird let out another angry screech, and Rikku fought the urge to cover her ears. That was the loudest cry it had emitted so far.

The bird watched as Rikku faultered, and used her distraction to it's advantage. With lighting fast reflexes, it sent one of it's long, thick legs out and struck.

Rikku screamed.

The sound escaped her lips before she fully realized what had happend. A talon. One of the fiends, long, dirty, dagger claws was embedded in her bicep.

As quickly as it had pierced her, the bird removed it's talon from her flesh, causing her to cry out once more. She felt her eye's swell up with salty tears, and her other hand immediately cradled her injured arm. The wound was nearly as wide as her whole shoulder, and she could feel a warm liquid trickling down her arm.

Blood.

Her blood.

It had been such a long while since she had been injured to the point of bleeding; even longer since the wound was so large and so painful. It felt as though the talon was still buried in her flesh.

The bird creature raised it's head to the clear sky above and cried out once more. This cry wasn't nearly as shrill as the others before. In fact, it was a low, throaty screech. Returning it's focus to the woman on the ground, the ebony-feathered fiend raised it's foot once more, prepared to deliver the final blow.

Rikku glanced above her, blinking back the tears that had found a home in her emerald eyes. The beast's taloned foot was hovering in the air- above her. Eye's widening in fear, Rikku realized too late what the bird intended on doing. She watched helplessly as the leg came crashing towards her, praying that, by some miracle, it would miss.

She heard a woosh of air, and a grunt, and squeezed her eye's shut, knowing that this was her demise. But where she should have felt great, blinding pain, she felt nothing.

Nothing but a piece of tightly woven fabris against her skin.

"Rikku, move!"

Snapping her eye's open, Rikku started at the scence that she was greeted with. Auron was standing directly in front of her, his sword embedded in the bottom of the creatures foot.

"Now!"

She could hear the strained note in his gruff voice, and knew that it took a lot of strength the break the surface of the raven's foot- it was as tough as leather. Auron's sword had nearly disappeared it was thrust in so deep.

Jerking to life, Rikku sprinted off to the side, pinning her arm close to her side. She watched as 'Birdie' recoiled in pain, tugging it's foot up and dislodging Auron's Masamune. The red-cloaked man swiftly moved out of the way as the creature brought it's injured foot smashing to the ground, and in one, fluid vertical slash sent his sword into the side of it's leg.

The raven screeched in pain, and retaliated by sending it's razor-sharp beak down to where Auron stood. Rikku was completely forgotten; Auron was now it's target.

Moving out off it's path, the Warrior Monk rolled directly torwards the bird's feet, using his shoulder to bear his weight, and dodging the bird's attack, forcing it to hit the sandy ground. Still on a bended knee, he thrust his sword behind him, making contact with the beast's feathered skin.

Rikku stood about one yard away, jade eye's wide in fear. Auron couldn't do this on his own. Though he had managed to injure it in mere minutes, it wasn't retreating; it was getting angrier. Auron was alone, and he was dwarfed by this beast. Rikku glanced down at the ripped flesh on her left, which was still oozing blood. Would she be any help? Her right are was her strong arm anyways...

Oblivios to the girl devising a plan to bring it down, the raven let out a cry that sounded more like a scream than a screech. The bird whipped it's head up, the area below it's beak dripping crimson. In one swift motion, it unfurled one of it's feathered wings and swatted at the man causing it so much pain.

Auron saw the large wing, but not fast enough. He felt the wind leave him as he was thrown forcefully to the grainy sand, his Masamune thrown from his hand, his glassed knocked from his face. Quickly rolling out of the way of the talon zooming in on him, Auron scambled to his feet, ignoring the gritty particals cutting into his flesh.

Seeing Auron's sword laying mere inched away from her, Rikku decided that she would ignore the searing pain in her left bicep, and the blood trickling down her arm. Running forward, she heaved the weapon up- the thing weighed a ton- and sprinted torwards the man that had saved her life.

"Here, Hon," she huffed breathlessly, offering him the object.

Auron paid little mind to the woman next to him, he merely grabbed his sword and rushed back to the heat of the battle. Prepared to hack away at the beast's legs, he hauled his Masamune back, zeroing in on it's already gushing leg. His previous hits had nailed their marks.

The fiend, sensing the oncoming slashes, quickly unfurled it's wings and took to the sky with a couple of powerful flaps. Auron stood below, resisting the urge to yell out some few choice words at it. How could he reach it now? Neither Rikku nor himself could!

"What now?" Rikku cried, voicing Auron's very thoughts. Running up beside him, she stared up at the bird in pure bewilderment. She could jump, but not the high. And with her injury, she doubted she could jump at all.

Auron said nothing in response, merely studied the now airbourne bird. The only thing that could reach that thing now was spells...or a blitzball. Where was Wakka and Lulu? Surely they knew of this beast! If he had heard of it, then they must have...

Hovering above the pair, the bird flapped it's wing mechanically, it's movements slow and lazy. The wounds it had received thus far dripped blood, the crimson pooling in tiny puddles on the sand below. It seemed unaffected by this, however; it simply hovered.

"What's it doing?" Rikku wondered aloud, her head cocked and her blond locks slipping over her shoulders. It screeched bloody murder, tried to kill them, and then just lounged about in the sky? Something was not right...

Without warning, the beast reared back and flapped it's wings rapidly, churning up clumps of sand that blew directly at the pair. Both people shielded ther faces with a forearm, coughing as the sand tried to enter their lungs. As quickly at the bird started, it stopped, but the the sand lingered.

Waving a large arm in front of his face, Auron squinted through the grains, his instints telling him that something was amiss. Though his vision was blurred, he saw a mass of black rushing towards them, and quickly threw himself to the ground, dragging Rikku along with him.

"Stay down!"

He felt the 'woosh' of air across his back, his clothing flowing with the wind current. Lifting his head, he realized that the bird was trying the dive attack once more, so he pulled Rikku closer to him.

"Don't move," he commanded, pinning her to his side, his arm wrapped tightly around her far shoulder.

"Okay."

He heard the strain in her voice, could her the underlying pain, and the sound caused his dark brows to furrow. It was then that he realized his hand gripping her shoulder was covered in a warm, sticky liquid.

She was bleeding. A lot.

"Rikku," he cried harshly, his cheek pressed against hers, "You're bleeding! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's nothing," Rikku muttered through gritted teeth, cringing as another blast of air travel across her back.

Feeling the liquid seep between his fingers, Auron snorted. "Don't lie to me." His voice grew softer, his tone gentler. "How bad is it?"

"It's talon jabbed me," she confessed, the wound throbbing and burning from the contact of his hand. She was sure there waere millions of peices of tiny sand particals in it.

Auron mentally winced. He had seen the size of the creature's talon. Every bit of five inches long, and three inches wide. "Listen to me," he began, "I want you to leave. Go find Lulu and Wakka. We need their long-range abilities."

Rikku stiffened. "No. I'm not leaving you here alone!"

Lifting his head, Auron noted that the bird had ceased it's swooping, and was once again hovering in place a few yards away, flapping slowly and leisurely. "Yes, you are." Moving to his feet, he ignored the blood on his hand and pulled Rikku to her feet, as well. "Go, Rikku. You'll merely get in my way."

Rikku, momentarily forgetting the threat above her, turned to Auron, her eyes ablaze with anger. "In the way! This is my city! I _have_ to defend it!"

Though she appeared angry, Auron could see through the false emotion and see the hurt in her jade eyes. "Rikku-"

"In the way," she continued, a scoff escaping her lips. "Just because I have a little scatch doesn't mean I'll be in the way! I've had way worse! What do you mean 'in the wa-"

Out of the corner of his eye, Auron caught the movement of the currently forgotton raven just in time to throw himself and Rikku out of the way of trouble. The fiend once again swooped down low, and Auron barely dodged the attack.

"That-" he grasped her good arm- "is why you get in my way. I can't concentrate! You're injured, I'm worried, and I have to eliminate something much bigger than myself. Now please, Rikku, go."

The Al Bhed shook her head, her anger and hurt dissipated. "No, Auron, I'll move out of the way, but I can't leave you."

"Rikku-"

"I can't, Auron. I can't."

Knowing that there was no way he could convince her otherwise, and feeling rather touched by her decision, Auron briskly nodded. "Fine, Rikku." Though his voice was rough, Rikku saw the light in his hazel eyes. "But please, stay back."

Turning away from the Al Bhed and directing his attention to the hovering beast, Auron sprinted towards his target.

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you..."

_**xxxx**_

"Move it, Wakka!"

"I am!"

Lulu continued her sprint across the desert, her heavy, black combat boots crunching the sand beneath her feet. She was wearing a long, sleeveless dress, the bottom half adorned with leather belts, and still she was ahead of her fiance.

"Where is the thing?" Wakka cried in frustration, his chest constricting from all of the running he had been forced to endure. He had been heading north from the palace for...well, long enough! This heat made running much harder...his shorts and musle shirt was plastered to him.

"Just keep moving!" Lulu retorted, keeping a steady pace. She knew they were close. The surrounding are was nearly empty, only a few tiny huts were placed out this far, and they had already passed those. Sand, however, had started blow and whip about, and the mage found that the grains were very troublesome.

"Lu! Stay close!" Wakka shouted, clutching his blue and white blitzball close to his chest. Squinting through the sand, Wakka spotted the woman a few feet ahead of him, and easily caught up with her. "I think there's a storm blowin' in."

Lulu nodded, realizing that in was becoming increasingly difficult to see. A heavy wind was blowing sand to the south- directly in their faces. The tiny grains stuck to their sweaty frames, and the force of the wind caused them to cut their skin every now and then.

"Rikku and Auron's already out here." Wakka pulled the fabric of his shirt up and over his nose. "You think they're all right?"

"I don't know," Lulu replied. "I'm sure-" The mage stopped in her tracks, leaving her sentence unfinshed. Bending down, she examined the parched groud.

"Lu? What's up?"

Straightening, she placed a long, narrow ebony feather in Wakka's large, tanned hand. "I believe we're getting closer."

"Uh, Lulu, I believe we're here."

Drawing her dark brows together, Lulu squinted through the sand still whipping around her. She could see nothing but a large mass of black in the air, and an outline of a man running on the ground. But she could hear, and by the sounds of things, the creature she was hunting was angry.

"Auron," Lulu muttered, able to make out the man's familiar form. Turning to the red head beside her, she added, "But where's Rikku..."

The blitzer shrugged. "Don't know. But he," he motioned towards the man in red, "needs some help."

Lulu agreed, and the pair sprinted off towards the fiend.

_**xxxx**_

Dodging a sharp talon and diving to the hard ground, Auron let out a groan, the sand cutting into his forearm. His overcoat was of little use, the sleeves had both rolled up on him, exposing his skin the glass-like sand. Rolling onto his back, he had to fight the urge to take a breather. This battle taking a toll; he hadn't fought the hard in a long while.

"Auron!"

He vaguely heard Rikku shout his name. A strong wind had blown in, and had caused the sands of the desert to blow and drift about. It also caused hearing and vision imparements.

"Move, Auron!"

Scrambling to his feet, he heaved up his Masamune in time to see 'Birdie' swoop down and land right next to him, it's massive feathered wings folding at it's side. The raven took a couple of hops forward, eyeing Auron keenly. The Monk raised his sword, prepared to strike, but the creature anticipated the move and tossed him to the ground with a powerful flap.

Before he could even attempt to roll out of the way, Auron heard the beast blow out an angry cry and saw a powerful foot come crashing torwards him. Unable to move out of the way, he merely closed his hazel eyes, knowing that this blow could be fatel. He heard Rikku cry out, yet he could do nothing. He had been to slow, the battle had worn him completely out.

"Firega!"

Auron's eye's shot open, and he was greeted with a flaming site- literally. The raven was engulfed in bright flames of orange, and shrill screechs of pain filled the air. Swiftly rolling to his feet, he turned away from the sight and spotted Lulu standing a few feet away beside Rikku.

Well, the flying sand only allowed him to make out a silhouette, but he knew it was Lulu. He had recongized her voice immediately. And who else could use such a high level of magic so efficiently?

The fiend, now charred and bloody but still breathing, took the sky once more. The movement caused it to groan out a throaty cry, it's entire being filled with searing pain. Flapping it's massive wings, the raven struggled to stay airbourne, the blowing sand and it's fatal wounds making the task even more difficult.

Heaving up his weapon, Auron turned his attention from the ladies to the raven, his mind reeling. How could he force it to the ground and finish it off before it finished him? Though injured and hovering close to the ground, it still had to much leverage on him.

"Take that!"

A round object went flying through the air and cut through Auron's thoughts. The blue and white ball zeroed in on the raven and nailed to bird on the head with a deadly force.

Momentarily startled, the bird ceased it's flapping and fell to the ground with a thud, a puff out sand rising into air with it's impact. Seizing the moment, Auron charged forward and thrust his sword into the beast's long neck, piercing it's flesh.

The wound spewed crimson and flowed from the bird's neck, turning the sands a dark red. The creature jerked and tried to move away from the swords sharp bite, but Auron had already removed it and thrust the weapon into it once more, lower than the first puncture. As the sword entered the bird once again, the Guardian sliced vertically, ripping the flesh open and draining the creature of more life-giving blood.

The bird cried out, yet stayed immobile. Auron knew that the life was seeping out of the raven, and he took a large step back, sticking his red-stained sword into the desert and slumping against it. It had been such a long time since he had battled anything that threatened his life, and this beast had been quite a test.

Somewhere behind him, Auron heard Lulu shout out, "I'm finishing this; firaga!" Once again, flames engulfed 'Birdie' and once again the smell of charred flesh filled the air. Auron cringed as the smell entered his nostrils, and he turned away, moving from the dying fiend and trekking over to the group waiting at the side lines.

"Is it dead?" Wakka queried, a strong arm around Lulu's waist. The ebony-haired mage was leaning heavily on her betrothed, sweat dripping from her face- which was even paler than usual. The tanned red-head's face held a look of concern for the mage, yet his attention was on Auron.

Nodding, Auron shoved the tip of his sword in the ground once more, his gaze roving over the group. Wakka appeared fine, simply jarred by the experience. Lulu looked extremely weak and dependant- two rare emotions for the mage. Rikku stood close to the fair-skinned woman, clutching her injured bicep. The Al Bhed also looked extremely pale, her emerald eye's wide in worry. Before Auron could question her on the matter, she lunged at him.

"Are you okay?" she eked out, throwing her arm around his neck and pulling him close. She found it easy to ignore the sweat, sand, and blood that covered the man.

In return, Auron drew her close, taking care not to injure her further. "I'm fine, Rikku." Still he held her close, and Rikku happily complied, her fear of losing the man she loved easing as his strong arms sheltered her.

The group stood that way for a short while. Rikku and Auron holding the other, and Wakka supporting the mage, murmurring words niether Auron nor Rikku could quite make out. The sand continued to blow and whip around them, but they didn't mind. They were alive, and the beast was dead.

Finally, Wakka broke the silence. Heaving a heavy sigh, he said, "I don't know about you guys, but I hate sand."

_**xxxx**_

**_A/N:_** Finally! I have been writing this for over a week! Dear God...heh. So, er, yeah, there's chapter ten. What do you guys think? My 'action' could use a little help...but, I'm trying...hehe. Man, guys, I apologize one more time for taking such a long time to get this out. I've been really busy...my other fic hasn't been updated since November, so, feel special! Ha! I will try _real_ hard not to take this long next time! Anyhoo, let me know what you think. And, speaking of reviews...

Big thanks to: **Hello-Blondie, Chibi-Sorrow, GiGgLyGaL, Auron's Fan, BlackDeath6, Motet, Forensicgirl20, Gining, She's Happy2bHardcore, **and last but not least, **Darth-Lexi**. You guys are all awesome!


	11. Dreams and A Stolen Kiss

**_A/N:_** Well, here I am again. Aaannd, I'm sick again! Haha..I find it funny. I've been sick twice during this thing, and I'm usually pretty sick resistent. But, yeah, anyhoo, here is chapter eleven. Thank you all for the loverly reviews! And, I had such positive feed-back on my action, you will never hear me complain again on the subject. So, again, thanks!

Tad Al Bhed featured in this. Site is: albhed (.) netfirms (.) com. Make sure you leave out the www- Ha! I typed it in for reference, and was like, what the crap? The took it down! But, it's there as long as you exclude the www. Heh!

**_Disclaimer:_** Peoples, I don't own this game. Do you think I'm smart enough to create such a thing? ...Don't answer that.

_Chapter 11: Dreams and A Stolen Kiss _

_**xxxx**_

"What a tiresome day..."

Nodding in silent agreement, Rikku slid beneath the heavy covers of her bed. Reaching out, she clicked on her bed side lamp and turned to face her cousin. The Summoner looked exhausted. Though the young woman had been excluded from the battle with the giant bird, she had stayed up half the night healing her friends; and it drained a lot of her energy.

"I can't believe such a thing entered the city," the brunette continued, crossing the cool, stone flooring of her palace room and slowly lowering herself onto her off-white comforter. Folding her legs across the other, she placed her hands in her lap and fingered the edge of her blue night shirt. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help."

"You did help, Yunie," Rikku reassured, propping herself up on her elbow. "You healed my arm." Stretching out the said limb, she wriggled it about, proving that the painful gash on her shoulder was indeed healed.

Laying back in her bed, Yuna sighed up at the ceiling. "But I wish I could have gotten there in time. If only I hadn't dragged Tidus to the _southern_ end of the desert to look for those beautiful wild flowers! Then he could have helped. You would have had one more ally."

Rikku waved off her cousin's concern. "It's all good, Yuna. We made it out alive. Barely," she added, a teasing glint in her emerald eyes.

Smiling, the betrothed woman slipped beneath the covers. The smile soon fell from her lips, however. "Rikku, things are getting much worse. And so very quickly. Not even a week has passed!"

Sighing, Rikku hoisted the cover up to her shoulders, the chill in the room prompting her to do so. "I know, Yunie, I know. What we're going to do about, I _don't _know. We have this to contend with, and the weddings..."

"I know. I hate the thought of postponing the weddings, but, we might have to do so."

Shaking her head, Rikku snuggled into her pillow. "No, we'll fix his before the weddings. We still have a week. We'll figure this out, Yunie. You'll have your wedding."

Following Rikku's lead, the Summoner buried her head into her own pillow, her eyelids falling over her bi-colored eyes. "Thank you, Rikku. That means a lot to me."

"Not a problem, Yuna." The Al Bhed smiled, reach out to the night stand seperating the two beds in the room and clicked off of the light, casting the room in darkness. With only the moonlight streaming into the room, she could only make out her cousin's form, yet she was sure that the Summoner was already asleep. The events of the day had drained everyone of their energy.

Turning to face the double doors at the far end of the room, Rikku closed her eyes. She was back home. Back at Home. Hot days, cool nights. Surrounded by her family and by her old friends. Yet instead of feeling peace, she felt restless. Fiends were everywhere. She could have died today. Her friends and family could have died. Auron could have died. The once peaceful world was once again cast into danger. And Rikku didn't like it.

Yet she could do nothing about it.

She had no leads. She had no clue what could have caused this. She had nothing. Auron seemed convinced that it was Zarinia, but Rikku was now sure that that was not so. The woman had been terrified today! Why would someone bring back something that frightened them in such a manner? But...

Could someone fake being so scared?

_Surely not_...Rikku reasoned silenty. It was _too_ real. Zarinia had been clutching Brother's arm for dear life. Besides, Zarinia was...nice. Sure, she was a little high-strung, but, still; Rikku liked her. And her friendship with the woman had no effect on her rationality. Just because she liked the ebony-haired woman didn't mean she ruled her out of the equation. Rikku simply didn't believe it to be Zarinia. Her feelings of friendship didn't cloud her vision.

At least, that's what she told herself as she drifted off to sleep.

_**xxxx**_

Auron paced the stone flooring of his room, positioned directly across the large hall from the room Rikku and Yuna was sharing. His mind was far from the sleeping women, however; they were focused on the woman two doors down from the pair.

Zarinia.

Not that he _wanted_ them to be. He would rather forget her and never speak her name, nor see her face ever again. Most viewed him as 'bitter' on the subject. Ha. A lot they knew. The raven-haired beauty had already won over most of the Al Bhed staff in the palace. They couldn't see through her façade- couldn't see the truth that Auron knew.

Ceasing his fervent pacing, Auron dropped onto the edge of his cushiony bed, burying his stubbly face in his hands. Maybe...maybe he was bitter. Zarinia had been first love. Being a Monk didn't leave a lot of room for a personal life. And when he was presented with beautiful woman, he had fallen fast. He had been serious about the relationship. He had wanted it to work; strived to make it function.

But had Zarinia?

No. Perhaps at first she had, but in the long run, she hadn't. And if she did, she had an odd way of showing it. Bunking with your fiancé's friend was a grand way of proving your love.

And then she left. Well, he left. Regardless of who left, he was alone. And, at first, it hurt. It hardened him. He shut himself off to people, didn't want anyone to get close to him again. But Braske, his Summoner, broke through that shell. And Jecht, his fellow Guardian, with his loud mouth, and I-don't care attitude had also befriended him. And soon his shell began to crumble. And then, a few years after Braska's and Jecht's demise, Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, and Rikku came along. He had friends. He had love. He was happy.

And, then, _bam!_ Zarinia pops up again, and with her, she brings monsters and mayhem.

And dreams.

Which was why he was awake at three in the morning, sitting on the edge of his bed with his mind reeling. He had had another dream. They were becoming insistent. And they always picked up from the same point: From where he was struck in the head.

In the dream, he'd awaken on the shores of Besaid. He'd go from pitch blackness to twilight. He'd be on the beach, the water gently laping at the shore, and that was it. No other sounds. No gulls, no shouts of happy children, no wind. Just water. As he he'd stand to his feet, he would be greeted by nothing. Nothing but a large, circular patch of sand, water to his left that stetched out as far as the eye coud see, and a sky above him painted with shades of pink, purple, and orange.

That would be it.

Beyond the patch of sand, there was nothing. Only the familiar blackness from his first dream. And then, when he would be completely baffled, Zarinia would appeare. Just like that. She would just pop out of the air, and land a few feet before him. Her long, ebony hair flowing frely down her back, and her outfit consisting of a skin-tight, lowcut, light purple leather suit with patches of material cut out of the sides, yet connnected with extremely thin stripes of the leather. The legs also had circular patches cut out along the sides, yet you could only see down to her knees, where the top of her black leather boots reached.

Oddly enough, in the dream, Auron would wonder why she dressed in such a getup, and how she _moved_ in it. Yet he would only briefly ponder the thought, because very quickly she would saunteer up to him, grab him roughly by the collar, and kiss him.

And he would respond.

Again.

Emiting a half sigh, half growl, Auron threw back the covers of his large bed and buried himself beneath them. Why? Why did he kiss _her_? He didn't want to kiss her! Not in the reality, at least. But...he did in his dream. And that angered him more than Zarinia appearing on his doorstep for dinner, which had practically caused him to bust a vein.

Yet, in the dream, they'd kiss, and then, as quickly as she initiated the gesture, she's end it. And then she'd start talking. About Sin. About how horrible it was when it lived. About how everyone was forced to live in constant fear, how innocent poeple were forced to die. And about how Summoners were forced to end their live for an artificial soltution to a problem that would simply return in a few years time; then she would launch into a recap of the later half of his journey with his second group of teammates.

Auron would stand abashed, wondering how she knew such a thing, and she would simply say her 'Master'.

After she recaped the end of his journey, she would go on to say that her Master wanted it to be this way, and that what Master wanted, Master recieved. When he would question her about what 'this way' was, she would smile, shake her head, and tell him that he was smart enough to figure it out. Without breaking her smile, she would lunge at him as quickly as she had in his previous dreams, and knock him off of the edge of the cirrcular ring of sand, plunging him into the dark abyss below.

That was when he'd wake up. That was why he was awake now. That was why he _knew_ it was Zarinia's fault that the fiends were back. The reason why vehicles wouldn't run, why telephones wouldn't work, and why they now had to either ride the Airship or a Chocobo if they wanted to reach their destination faster was Zarinia. He just _knew_ it.

Yanking the covers up to his chin, Auron sighed and closed his only fuctional eye. If only he get someone to believe him...

_**xxxx**_

Two doors down, Zarinia also sat awake in her bed. Sitting up, her head leaning against the mahogany headboard, covers pulled up over her slim shoulders, the woman sighed.

They were still alive.

That overgrown crow hadn't finished them off at all; they had finished it off! She hadn't expected such a creature to appear in the desert, but when it had, her blood had ran cold and boiled simultaneously. It had boiled because of the fact that the group may die, and she wouldn't have to lay a finger on them. Her job would be complete without her having to actually _do_ it.

It had ran cold for the same reason: They might die.

Frustrated, the woman hurled one of her feathery pillows across the large, castle like room. Why! Why did she care? She wasn't _supposed_ to care. Her job was to eliminate them. To get rid of them. Her job was to please her Master.

_But I can't!_ she inwardly whailed. _How am I to kill people that I _like?_ I've never killed anyone that I cared for...Yevon, I've only eliminated a handful of people_.

Moving to lay down, Zarinia dwelled on the word 'eliminated'. It sounded so impersonal. So uncaring. Eliminated. So final. It symbolized death. Funny, the word had never really affected her before. Saying it now, however, left an ill-flavored taste on her toungue.

But she had to do it. Had to kill them. Her Master wanted it. He demanded it. Never had she disobeyed him, and she never would. No, disobedience was never taken lightly. If you were to disobey, who knew what would become of you? Who knew if there would even be a 'you' anymore?

Turning to face the unused fireplace, Zarinia closed her eyes. The day after tomorrow, they would be heading back to Besaid. Once they were back in fairly familiar territory, she was sure that she would finish the job. The only part left undone.

She would do. She must! It might even be easier if she could seperate the two posing the hindrance to her plan. Perhaps she could find someone to aide her in it...She had to finish her mission!

For what Master wanted, Master recieved.

_**xxxx**_

"C'mon, Rikku! Move your buns!"

"Shut it, Tek! Move it yourself!"

"Wonder what you're old man wants, anyway?"

Rikku shrugged her shoulders, shoving her greasy wrench into the front pocket off her overalls. "He's probably going to congratulate me for fixing all of those sand mobiles."

"Peh. Yeah, right."

Whacking her childhood friend gently on the shoulder, Rikku grinned. "I dunno what Pops wants. Maybe he's going to promote you to full-time mechanic."

Tek ran his hand through his shiny brown hair, his jade eyes shining. "Really?"

"Ha! No way! You couldn't even fix the sand mobiles!"

Returning his friends earlier whap, the lean man rolled his eyes. "Well, if you hadn't ran off to boring ol' Besaid, we could be partners."

"Besaid isn't boring, it's peaceful! Besides, I'm thinking of starting my own garage back home. I didn't realize how much I missed working on machina 'til I came back here."

"Back home, you mean."

"Yeah, back to Home."

"No, back _home_. Ri, this is your home. Not Besaid. Here. You're an Al Bhed! You belong here, with your own race.

Reaching the palace steps, Rikku gently lowered herself onto the wide, rock banister running along the stairs that led to the entrance. "T, coming Home is nice. It's Home, you know? My childhood place. But, I live in Besaid, now. I'm there with my friends. I'm there with Yunie. I'm there with Auron."

Tek stood before her, crossing his arms across his bare, tanned chest. "That may be where you live, but you blong here. With your people."

Rikku sighed. She had decided long ago that her home was with her cousin. She loved Home, her friends, and her family. She missed her father and brother daily. But they had family. Yuna had no one but her. When she voiced this, Tek merely laughed.

"Yuna has Tidus. They're going to be married. Do you think she'll want you hanging around with her all of the time?"

At his incredulous tone, Rikku bristled. "I'm not going to hang around her 'all of the time'. I don't do that now. But, yes, I'll still have a strong bond with Yunie."

"Heh. Naïve lil' Rikku. She'll be married. She'll have babies. She'll have a family, yes, and it'll include Tidus. Not you. You don't need to subject yourself to that. Come back home."

"I'll be going home later today, Tek." Jumping down from the wall, Rikku started to shove past her old friend, her temper flared and her feelings mused. Tek was just trying to get under her skin. Yunie wouldn't desert her for Tidus! They were family! And there was plenty room for Tidus in that circle.

"Hold it, Ri." Grabbing her arm, Tek drew her against him. "I didn't intend to upset you," he murmured gently. "I'm just trying to point out the facts. You belong her with your own race and family. Oui pamuhk fedr sa."

Rikku's eyes widened, and she wasn't sure if she should take him seriously or not. Since that night in the garage, he had been acting a little different, but she had tried to ignore it. Before she could even attempt to laugh it off, Tek closed the space that seperated them and claimed her lips. It was a short kiss, but far from gentle.

"Tek! Fry- Fr- Oui- Dryd-" Regaining her senses, she quickly shoved him away, so chagrined that she switched to her natural toungue.

"Ev E't ghufh dryd geccehk oui fuimt lyica oui du najand du Al Bhed, E fuimt ryja tuha ed tyoc yku."

Unable to respond with a retort, Rikku gave him a hearty shove, the pleased glint in his swirling eyes prompting her to add a smack across the cheek. Stomping up the stairs, she hauled open the large doors and disappeared into the palace.

_**xxxx**_

Auron walked through the newly rebuilt palace, admiring the smooth, grey stone walls. Beneath him, a ribbon of red carpet stretched through the hall. Potraits of the Al Bhed royal lineage lined the walls, and Auron found himself stopping quite a few times to admire them.

While they all appeared to be different, they all shared one thing in common: Thier eyes. Emerald, swirling green eyes with an indistnguishable likeness. They each possessed the same, almond-like design. That was the only thing, really. Some of the men were thin, some heavy. Some tall, some short. Some bald, some with rather long hair. But you could tell that they were all decendants of the same line.

Moving to the end of the hallway, Auron was greeted with another portrait. But instead of only showing one face, it showed four. It was a family portrait, with a man standing behind a young woman in a chair, a boy to his left, and a young girl sitting on the woman's lap. Auron recongnized three of the people featured in it immediately; Rikku, Cid, and Brother.

Cid appeared to be in his early to mid thirties. Same bald head, same bold eyes, and same proud smile. Add a few more wrinkles, and you would be seeing the ruler of the Al Bhed people as he looked today. Brother was a young teenager, and looked exactly the same. The only difference in the young man was his height. The small girl sitting on the woman's lap was without a doubt Rikku. She looked like a young, elementary school version of herself. The lap she was sitting on, smiling happily, had to be her mother. The woman loked exactly like Rikku.

She possessed the same heart-shaped face, the same creamy tanned skin, the same full lips, exact petite nose and delicately shaped blond brows, and swirling green eyes. Rikku was her mother's child.

The clicking of thick soled boots could be heard echoing down the hallway, and Auron turned to inspect the noise, a small smile appearing on his lips when he saw he person advancing towards him.

"Hi, Auron."

"Rikku."

Stopping beside the man, Rikku tried to offer him her most dazzling smile, hoping that he couldn't see her discomfort. She had just finished speaking with her father, and while she should be happy to hear that they would be leaving this evening, she felt dreadful. Tek should never have kissed her, and forced her to feel so awkward around the man she loved...

Auron shot up a quizzical brow up at the smile that didn't quite reach Rikku's eyes. She eluded his gaze, though, and focused her own on the portrait he was studying. "That us," she stated softly, pointing to the wooden framed picture.

Auron nodded. "So I assumed."

Slipping her arm threw his, she scooted closer to the once Warrior Monk. "My mom was pretty, wasn't she?"

"Beautiful."

Reaching out, the Al Bhed traced the image of her deceased mother. "Yeah...Beautiful."

Auron saw the loneliess behind her eyes, and the sad smile on her lips, and wanted to erase them. Trying to turn the reminiscent moment into a compliment, he muttered softly, "Her daughter looks just like her."

Turning to the man at her side, Rikku smiled, and Auron noted that the gesture did reach her eyes. But as swiftly as it appeared, it left, and Auron steered her away from the picture, figuring that it was only causing her pain. "When will we be leaving?" he queried, trying to change the bleak subjuct.

"Tonight. I can't wait."

"Really? I would have thought you would be happy to be back at Home."

"I wa- am. It's just that...I'm ready to go back home."

Auron nodded, though he was concerned. This was not the happy, vibrant woman he knew and loved. "Is there...a reason for that?"

Though she was hesitant, Rikku responed with, "Tek...said some things."

"Things?"

Haulting their trek forward, Rikku moved her hand from the crook of his arm to the warmth of his hand. "Auron, you don't think Yunie will blow me off after she is married, do you?"

"He said that?" Auron asked incredulously. Some friend. He knew he didn't like the man.

"...Basically."

"Of course not," he reasurred, propelling her out of the potrait-filled hallway and into the hall that Wakka jokingly reffered to as the 'bedroom chamber'; the hallway that housed everyone's bedrooms.

Rikku nodded. She knew Yunie wouldn't act in such a way.

"Is that all that is troubling you?"

"...Not really."

"Oh?" Leaning against the door to his bedroom, Auron crossed her arms across his broad chest.

"He...did something..."

"Oh?" Auron repeated, his tone much deeper than before. "Along the lines of what, Rikku?"

"I didn't want him to. And I slapped him, too, so it's not like I condoned him in it."

"What did he do, Rikku?"

Shuffling her feet nervously, the Al Bhed refused to meet his gaze. "He...kissed me."

"I see."

At his even tone, Rikku jerked her head up. "You're not angry with me?"

Ignoring her question, he contined, "I suppose I can find him in the garage?"

"Auron..."

"If you'll excuse me, Rikku."

"Wait!" Grabbing his arm, turned him to face her. "You aren't mad at me, are you? I swear, Auron, I didn't want him to! I didn't even know he was going to! He just...did. But-"

Silencing her with a raised hand, Auron shook his head. "No, Rikku, I'm not upset with you." How could he be? She looked as though she was ready to burst into tears.

"You're not?"

"No."

"Then-

"But, if you'll excuse me-"

"Why are you being so curt if you're not mad at me?" Rikku practically cried, gripping his hand tightly.

With a heavy sigh, he replied, "Because, I'm trying to retain my anger so I can direct it at a certain mechanic." Without giving her a chance to respond, he swiftly removed himself from her grasp and exited the 'bedroom chamber'.

He knew he didn't like that Tek fellow.

_**xxxx**_

**_A/N:_** Yeah, I'm done! And Auron is not a happy fellow! Would you be happy? I think not! Heh. So...the plot thickens! At least, I tried to make thicken. Hehe. Hmm...Well, I have got to get off of here and disinfect my laptop. Ha! I've been coughing like mad! So...Thank you all for the reviews, and please do it again! And now the moment you've all been waiting for!

Big thanks to: **_Chibi-Sorrow, Darth-Lexi, Hello-Blondie, GiGgLyGaL, Auron's Fan, BlackDeath6, AllPowerfulDaisy, Mandyfanforevr, _**and last but not least**_, She's Happy2bHardcore!_** How cool are you guys? I'll tell ya! Superdy-Dooperdy Cool!


	12. Confrontations

**_A/N:_** A month since an update...I'm sorry! I have been super busy! There's just so much to do! Anyhoo, thank you all for the great reviews. That's really all I have to say...

_**Disclaimer:**_

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I don't own FFX,

So please don't sue!

Hahaha! I'm a poet!

_Chapter 12: Confrontations_

_**xxxx**_

"Did you do as I instructed?"

"Yeah, yeah, I did what you told me to do."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What happened!" an undoubtedly angry female voice hissed out.

With a disconcerned sigh, Tek threw himself down on one of the repaired sand mobiles. "What do you think happened? She _slapped_ me."

"I don't care about that! I mean, what happened with Auron?"

Gazing up at the rather chafed raven-haired woman before, the Al Bhed shrugged. "How should I know! She slapped me- thanks for caring, by the way- then stormed up to the palace. If she told Cid, I doubt I'll have a job. Why I even agreed to your stupid plan is beyond me."

Leaning over the handle bars, Zarinia tossed her long hair over her shoulder. "You know why, Tek. You did it because you want what everyone else wants."

"Oh?" Moving so that his face was mere centimeters from Zarinia's, he propped his elbows on the metal bars. "And that would be," his gaze flickered from her ebony eyes, to her painted lips, to her rather exposed chest, "what exactly, Z?"

At the nickname, she tensed, seemingly angry, yet as quickly as it came it passed. "Money." With a sly smirk, she righted herself and sauntered over to the counter along the far wall. Snatching a small bag of coins off of the cluttered work space, she tossed it to the mahogany-haired man. "And don't call me _Z_."

With a disgruntled sigh, he slid off of the sand craft. "Look, I probably lost the friendship of one of my oldest playmates. Her brother is my best friend. I did what you asked, and all I get is some spare change? How fair is that?"

His heavy boots thumped on the concrete floor of the garage as he made his way over to Zarinia, leaning casually against the counter. She made no move, nor did she protest as his arms encircled her waist. She didn't shy away when she felt his lips on her neck. She did give Tek a gentle shove when he tried to move his lips to her own, however.

"Hey, I didn't tell you you had to kiss Rikku, I only asked you to. I only want to separate her and Auron. _You_ did what you did because you wanted to. If you lose her friendship, then it's your own fault." She attempted to slip out of his hold, but he had her pinned between himself and the counter.

"Tek, move."

"Hold on. Why do you want to break up Ri and Auron? You got a thing for him, or something?"

With a short laugh, Zarinia replied, "Please. Me and Aurrie are a thing of the past. It's simply...for the best if they aren't together." _And in my way,_ she added silently.

Tek saw something hidden behind her dark eyes, but ignored it. He didn't care to pursue the topic. Obviously, this woman had a hidden agenda. "Oh? So...Why did you come to me?"

"Because you are the only person I thought would be shallow enough to ruin his relationship with an old friend for something as common as gil."

With a hollow laugh, Tek continued, "Is that so? Well, you see, I get the impression that it's a different matter entirely."

"Oh?" Becoming annoyed with this man, and feeling slightly intimidated, Zarinia forced herself to relax. If he tried anything funny, she could easily take him. Master had taught her well.

"Yes. I think that you were so attracted by my manly looks and boyish charm that you came to me for help because secretly, deep down, you want me."

"You are serious, aren't you?" Unable to contain her laughter, Zarinia tossed her head back. "You're a card, you know that, Tek? You are sadly mistaken, though. As I said, I came to you because I knew you were a man that didn't have a conscious."

"Those are some harsh words," Tightening his hold on her, Tek forced her to meet his emerald gaze, "for a woman to say."

"Are you going to deny them?" The intimidation she felt moments earlier was quickly giving way to full-blown anger.

He appeared to ponder her words before a grin split his handsome face. "Nope. Just wonderin' how it is that you figured it out so quickly."

"Let's just say I'm a lot like you." At his inquisitively arched brow, she added, "I am more than what I appear."

"A woman after my own heart." Once again, he lowered his mouth to her neck, but Zarinia wouldn't tolerate it for even a second.

"I told you earlier to back off. I won't warn you again."

"C'mon," he murmured, trying to capture her lips.

Instead of a kiss, he received a quick jab to the nose. Recoiling in pain, he immediately released her, bringing his hand to cup his injured face.

"What was that for!"

"I told you to leave me be," she responded calmly, forming a fist. "Touch me again, and I'll break it."

"Oh, Yevon, I come here to unleash my anger in a healthy way and he's already bleeding."

Whipping her head in the direction of the ajar side door, Zarinia forced herself to retain her groan. "Aurrie." If Tek opened his mouth and said a word about her paying him off to kiss Rikku, she'd do more than make his nose bleed.

"Oh, this is great," Tek grumbled, grabbing an old greasy rag and holding it to his bleeding nose. "She hits me, and you've come here to add more to her blow? Peachy!"

Raking a hand threw his dark hair, Auron groaned. He had wanted so much to beat the life out of the mechanic for placing his lips on his girlfriend's, but the warrior never condoned kicking a man when he was down. And Tek was whimpering like a small child.

"Heavens, man, it's a nose bleed! Buck up!" Auron declared, tossing him another old rag, seeing as how the one currently positioned on his nose was the covered in the color crimson. Momentarily, he forgot that he was angry with the Al Bhed and had come down to the garage with the intention on knocking some sense into him.

"I think she broke it!" Tek cried. "Geesh! All this for kissing Ri!"

"No, that was for putting your hands on me."

Remembering his mission at hand, Auron advanced forward and hoisted the Al Bhed up by the shirt. As long as he didn't hit Tek then he wouldn't be breaking his rule.

"You know Rikku is in a committed relationship; you shouldn't be kissing her! You shouldn't even look at her! And while I'm not entirely sure what you did to Zarinia, you must deserve that injury. You _never_ put your hands on a woman _Any_ woman."

"Yevon, man! I didn't hit the chick or anything!" Tek defended, his feet inches away from the ground, his hands grasping Auron's. "I just tried to kiss her! And as for Ri, she paid me to!"

Flashing the Al Bhed a glare that could chill the desert its self, Zarinia swiftly interjected. "Liar. You wanted her to come live in Home with you and be your partner!"

"Well, yeah! She's a great mechanic!"

"She's _my_ mechanic," Auron growled, tightening his hold on the man's shirt, and slamming him against the counter.

Wincing, Tek stuggled in the vice-grip of a hold Auron had him in. "Look, I did what I was told! Z offered me money to kiss her, so I kissed her! Don't take it personally!"

"You are such a liar!" Zarinia grabbed the bag of gil and shoved it in her pocket. "This is _my_ money! I offered to take you to lunch, I never paid you to kiss Rikku!" Stupid man. If he had kept his mouth shut, he would have been able to keep the money.

Auron opened his mouth to question the two individuals in the room, but quickly closed it when he spotted a familiar blond standing in the entrance of the garage.

"Hey, Auron, Daddy said he's ready to- Auron!" Rikku's announcement to leave turned into a gasp of shock. "You punched him! Not that I expected any less, but still!"

"I hit him, Rikku," Zarinia confessed. "He tried to kiss me, just as I am assuming that he kissed you."

"Tek! You are such a...such a man whore!"

"Yevon, Ri! She's full of it! She practically begged me to kiss her, prancing around my garage in that halter top! She's just begging for attention! And-"

"Shut up, Tek!" Zarinia growled, her ebony eyes flashing dangerously. "We have to leave! Yuna and Lulu have a wedding they must attend, and they still have last minute plans to wrap up. We must be going."

Tek immediately ceased his ranting. There was a message behind those enchanting eyes, and it was not pretty. "Fine." He opted for saying a quick good-bye, instead. "Look, I'm sorry that I kissed you Ri, I was outta line. I was never trying to invade on your territory, man, so you can just let me go now. I guess I'll see you all when you visit Home in the future."

Rikku still stood in the doorway, weighing his words. Slowly she said, "I'm not telling Brother this time, Tek, because you're like his brother. Touch me again, and I'll squeal so fast, and have your job so quick it'll make your head spin. Got it?" At Tek's nod, Auron lowered him, the glint in his eye telling Rikku that it was a struggle for him.

"You forgive me, Rikku?"

She had to hesitant, wondering if she should truly give him another chance. He seemed sincere, but they would never have their friendship back. Though just because he would never be her close friend again, didn't mean she should hold a grudge against him. "Yeah, T, I forgive you- this time."

Turning away from her childhood friend, she motioned for Auron and Zarinia to follow her out. "C'mon guys, we gotta get moving. Pops is waiting for us."

Auron threw an angry glance a the mechanic before he exited the garage, calling out, "If there is ever a next time, I will personally bloody your nose...and then some."

"Yeah, well, you don't have to worry about that," the Al Bhed muttered to himself, his gaze on the floor. Rubbing his throat and pulling at his collar, Tek decided then and there he'd never anger Auron again. When the clicking of heels made their way past him, he jerked his head up, catching Zarinia by the arm. "Hey, Z, what do you have up your sleeve? Your a pretty good liar."

Wearing a smirk, she answered, "I have a job to do. Lying comes with it." Moving out of the garage, she paused once more in the doorway as Tek called after her.

"Where's my money?"

Sauntering out of the doorway, she replied. "I told you not to call me Z."

_**xxxx**_

Hours later, Zarinia found herself sitting on the deck of the Airship. It was relaxing, having the wind whip her about and feeling the unseen force blow into her face. Something about being alone on the massive hull of the ship was calming.

And she needed calming.

That Tek was such a clown! Trying to blow her cover in front of Auron and Rikku! He knew nothing of her mission, but he had almost flushed it down the toilet nonetheless. Yeah, she had paid him off to kiss Rikku, but Rikku didn't need to know that! It wasn't as though Zarinia wanted to pull her away from Auron, she simply needed them apart for her mission to be a success!

Her mission. It was going to the dingos. She was finding it increasingly difficult playing nice with them all. Not because it was sickening, but because she _wanted_ to. Which was mad, because she was supposed to kill them all. You don't befriend your prey! But Rikku was such a nice young woman! And Auron was...he was Aurrie...

But they all had to die! She couldn't fail her mission. Which was thrust off track once more because of Rikku's earlier announcement. An hour ago Rikku had told her they were going to Gagazet. Gagazet! That snowy region was way of course! It was hours from Home, hours from Besaid, hours from anywhere! But they had to go pick up Kimarhi, the last member of their little group, for the wedding.

Master would not be pleased.

She couldn't drive a wedge between Rikku and Auron- which was why she had enlisted the help of that annoying Al Bhed man who couldn't do a thing right- who were causing the biggest hinderance to her mission, and now they were traveling miles out of the way. Oh, and she didn't want to kill them all. Grand. Just grand,

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she failed to notice the sound of heavy boots approaching from behind.

"Zarinia."

A first, Zarinia thought the wind was causing her to hear things. That voice sounded like Aurrie's, and she knew he wouldn't speak to unless he was forced. But when she turned around and saw him standing behind her, dressed in black jeans and a matching tee, she knew she had been mistaken.

"Aurrie? What are you doing?"

He mentally cringed at the nickname. He had never been a fan of it. Glancing down at the raven-haired woman, he replied, "You're a smart woman. Why do you think I'm here?" He was rather gruff, and immediately he regretted his tone. Though he disliked her, he should at least show _some_ of the manners he was raised with.

His tone was lost on her, however, she was used to it. With the initial shock of seeing him gone, Zarinia pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her bare legs. "I suppose you want to make up for lost time?" Though she couldn't see his eyes thanks to his black glasses, she could imagine the scowl they held.

"Forget it," Auron said, more to himself than to her. He turned, prepared to leave, but stopped when he heard Zarinia call after him.

"Wait, Auron. I'm sorry. I was teasing." Smoothing out her mid thigh-high peach colored dress, she motioned for him to return.

He hesitated, but reluctantly headed back to his previous spot. Pushing his glasses closer, he mumbled, "May I speak with you briefly?"

Zarinia arched a curious brow to his sudden change in demeanor. "I suppose you could."

Barely giving her time to reply, Auron plunged on. "What do you know about this current state of our fine land?"

Deciding that it wouldn't pay to play dumb with him- it would only anger him- Zarinia shrugged. "I know that monsters are running free. And that the technology we've had for the past two years is in hibernation." She turned to look at her former betrothed, and found that he staring intently at her. She flashed him a smile, yet she knew that it didn't reach her eyes. She felt..bad for lying.

Auron ran a hand threw his dark hair. "I should rephrase that question: What do you have to do with it?"

Trying to appear shocked by his accusation, she drew a hand to her chest. "Me?"

Scoffing, Auron removed his sunglasses, pinning her with his one-eyed gaze. "There's no need to play with me Zarinia. You know I never liked games."

"Truly, Aurrie, I have no idea what you're talking about." She turned away from him, suddenly unable to meet his gaze. Why did he bring up the past! She couldn't take that. Not at the moment. She was trying to think, and he was interrupting her, bringing up areas that were truthfully still a sore spot for her.

Auron studied her, noticing that the talk of their past seemed to irritate her. He wanted to laugh. Like she cared! She had ended it! Why was she feigning hurt now? After all this time? "You know how to cast spells, correct," he continued, shaking off his thoughts, "If my memory is accurate, I belief you were quite excelled."

"It was required of me," she answered, an edge in her voice. "You know that. Don't pin this on me. I have nothing to do with it." He needed to leave. She was finding it increasingly harder to lie to him. Had Master taught her nothing?

He noted that she refused to meet his gaze. "I know you do. Stop playing. Admit it. You did this. Why, I don't know. But you did, Z. You did," Auron stated, his voice hard. He purposely called her Z, something he hadn't said in years. It was was his endearment for her, and he knew it would get under her skin.

Sure enough, her ebony eyes flashed in anger. "Don't call me Z! And don't accuse of things you know nothing about!" Jumping to her feet, she thrust her finger into her chest. "Just shut up!"

He remained calm, merely stared down at her. "You always were a poor liar."

"Shove off." She resisted the urge to slap him. He always did know how to push her buttons. And because off that, she was letting her master down. Well, not today. She shoved past him, her heel clicking hotly against the smooth, hard surface of the Airship.

Auron watched her go, calling after her, "Why, Z? What's in this for you?"

She remained silent, resisting the urge to call back with a few choice words that would cause her father to turn in his grave.

As she reached the stairs that led to the interior of the ship, she passed Rikku, who waved cheerily at her. But the blond woman's happy smile faded when she saw the angry look on her new friend's face.

"Zarinia, what's up?"

"How do you deal with him? Now I know why I didn't marry him!" Zarinia spoke harshly, walking past Rikku and down the stairs. In turn, Rikku stared at her retreating form with curiosity.

"Auron?" she wondered aloud, now taking the stairs two at a time. When she reached to deck, she spotted the older man standing in the middle of the large area, arms crossed and head down in thought. She jogged over to him and wrapped her arms around one of his elbow. "What did you do to Zarinia?" Though her voice was playful, the look slipped from her freshly tanned face as Auron turned to her.

"Rikku." The word was a sigh.

"Yeah?" She arched a blond brow, her stomach sinking. So far, her day was rather discouraging. She lost an old friend, her new friend looked angry, and her boyfriend had that dreary air about him he got whenever he was really serious. This couldn't be good.

"We need to talk."

_**xxxx**_

**_A/N:_** Epp. Kinda short! I'm sorry. I was hoping that it would turn out longer, but trust me- next chapter will have conflict, which will make it lengthy. Heh. So, now we know why Tek kissed Rikku, and do I sense a hidden emotion from Zarinia? Does she still have a soft spot for Auron? Hmmm...Well, hope you guys liked this short chapter. Once again, I'm sorry for the late update. Hopefully, you'll see another update within the next week!

Big thanks to: **Chibi-Sorrow**, **Auron's Fan**,** Kitsu Kurasei**, **mandyfanforevr**,** She's Happy2bHardcore**, **Hello-blondie**,** GiGgLyGaL**,** AllPowerfulDaisy**,** rr1963, Darth-Lexi**,** bluemoon fairy**,and last but not least, **BlackDeath6**! You guys are the bestest!


	13. Snowy Mountain

**_A/n:_** I tried to make my update goal, really I did! I had half of this typed up for about a week, and then FF had a bug. I couldn't log in, or review, or anything! So, I'm sorry...Oh, and I'll be away from the Internet in the upcoming week, so you might have to wait a bit before next update. Unless I move very quickly. Hehe. Well, thank you guys for loverly reviews. What's gonna happen now that Auron told Rikku? Guess you'll just have to read to find out...

Oh, yeah, Happy late-late Easter! Did you color eggies and have a egg hunt? I did! Hehe.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Final Fantasy X. Nope, nope!

_Chapter 13: Snowy Mountain_

_**xxxx**_

Rikku stood on the deck of the Airship, her mouth agape. The wind whipped her hair about, causing it to slap against her cheek painfully every now and then, yet she ignored it. Her emerald gaze was focused on Auron, and her mind was whirling with what he just told her. Zarinia could cast spells, and she had intended on making a career of it...And she had appeared along with the fiends. It all made a little more sense now.

But one thing stood out: Why tell her this now? Why not tell her all of this from the _start_?

Shooting up an inquisitive brow, she crossed her arms. Auron stood mere inches before her, a finger through his belt loop. The wind rustled his dark hair, and Rikku fought the urge to brush the stray strands from his hazel eyes. She was a little hurt that he didn't tell her all of this before she befriended Zarinia.

"So," she started hesitantly, "...Why didn't you tell me this in the beginning? Don't you think it's valuable information?"

Auron removed his sunglasses, shoving them in the front pocket of his jeans. Folding his arms, as well, he retorted, "You've believed nothing I've said thus far; I reasoned you wouldn't believe this, either."

Rikku's gaze hardened at his accusatory tone. "Well, you never gave me reason to believe you, Auron. Maybe if you were honest with me from the beginning, I would have."

"I never lied to you."

"You didn't tell me the whole truth, either. And I never said I didn't believe you, so don't put words in my mouth."

Auron held his tongue. He knew he was angered with Zarinia- and himself because he couldn't _prove_ anything- and he didn't want to take it out on Rikku. She had done nothing to him.

Except for not believe him.

Closing his functional eye, he turned his face up, allowing the wind to blow directly onto his skin. That was his pride speaking, and he knew from experience that pride could hurt a fellow.

Rikku sighed, the sound a que for Auron to pay attention to her. "I know I've not exactly been following you around, declaring that you were right in accusing Zarinia, but I never denied the truth to your words."

"You could have at least tried to support me," he replied quickly, a small bite in his words. Rikku immediately rebutted.

"Well, if you have told me the whole truth, maybe I would have had reason to!"

"Rikku, I told you enough. I told you of her past, of her lies. I know her. You know her as she appears, but I know her for what she truly is. You should have been able to take my word."

The blond woman shook her head in disbelief. "Do you hear yourself? You don't know her! You did, but that was years ago! People change, Auron. And stop trying to make it sound like I was a bad girlfriend because I didn't stand in the background, marveling at the conclusion you came up with on a hunch,"

"Now who is putting words in whose mouth? When have I ever said that?"

Rikku ignored his words, continuing on. "The point is, you should have told me all of this from the beginning. You should have told us _all_ that Zarinia could cast spells, she was good at it, and she had planned on making it her livelihood."

"I didn't think of it until a few days ago, and as I said earlier, you wouldn't have believed me."

"You don't know that!"

"Well, you know now. _Do_ you belive me?" Auron demanded, raising his voice and raking a hand through his wind-touseled hair.

Rikku placed an angry hand on her hip. Leaning close, she muttered softly, "Yes, I do. But I'll figure out everything on my own. If you don't have enough faith in me to tell me the entire truth, then I don't need your help or your opinions."

"Oh, Rikku. Don't..." His sentence trailed off. Rikku had already turned away from him and was nearing the stairs that would lead her to the interior of the ship. "...act that way," Auron finished, speaking into the wind. Sighing, he hung his head.

That was not how he had envisioned their talk to go.

_**xxxx**_

Surveying the snowy area, Yuna couldn't keep the smile from her lips. Gagazet. It had been a long year since she had passed through this ice-covered region. That had been a time when no one knew what to expect. They didn't know if death awaited them or if they would still have a life to live. Now...now she preparing for a wedding.

They all had a lot of life left to live.

"Man, I forgot how cold it was here!"

Turning away from the mountain scenery, Yuna grinned. "Well, Tidus, shorts aren't exactly the best choice for Gagazet weather."

The blitzer rubbed his hands together in a futile attempt to warm them. "I didn't know we were coming here!" Trudging through the calf-high snow in brown shorts, matching cropped tee, and sandles, Tidus was sure he had frostbite.

The Summoner giggled. "It is cold," she agreed, scooting closer to her betrothed. Wearing a pair of faded jeans and long-sleeved tunic, she was a little warmer than the blond man.

Slipping an arm around Yuna, Tidus drew her closer, as much for the contact as for the warmth. "At least your feet are dry," he said, refering to her black boots. She merely laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Heads up, Lu!"

The couple whipped their heads around in time to see a round, compact snowball go whizzing through the air, landing directly on the back of the unsuspecting mage's long black skirt. Stopping in her tracks, Lulu slowly turned to face the man who had thrown the ice at her, who was wearing an animated grin.

"Wakka..." Dusting the snow off of the seat of her skirt, the mage narrowed her crimson eyes. "You..." stooping down, she grabbed a handful of the white powder and formed her own ball, "might want to run..."

With a laugh, the red headed blitzer shot off across the snowy ground, the white powder flying in his wake. Lulu soon ran past the couple, as well, a smile on her lips. The former Guardian had once seemed as icy as the snowy mountains herself, yet Wakka seemed to be quickly chipping that layer away.

"Well, Wakka doesn't seem to mind the snow," Yuna noted, a sparkle in her bi-colored eyes. She observed the couple she considered her older siblings with small grin. "And he has on shorts, too."

"Bet his feet aren't icicles."

Shoving him playfully, Yuna continued her trek forward. She halted it, however, when she too felt something whap her from behind. As the snow set into her clothing, chilling her skin, Yuna let out a small squeal. "Tidus! You asked for it!"

_**xxxx**_

Rikku walked many feet behind her friends, watching them romp through the snow with a desolate smile. Tidus and Yuna had some how ended up in the white ice, both giggling, throwing a feeble handful on the other, and stealing kisses in between laughs. Wakka was also in the snow, but it was to give him quicker access to the powdery substance. As quick as he was, Lulu was just as speedy, and the pair were currently engaged in a large snowball fight. As pleased as she was to see her friends enjoying themselves, she couldn't help but wish that she was in there with them.

Lowering her head, she sighed. Why had Auron acted so snippy on the Airship? She had never intended on making him feel as though she didn't believe him. True, she didn't really believe him, but she never wanted to hurt his feelings. Obviously, he didn't care if he hurt her feelings. Accusing her of siding with Zarinia. Ha! A lot he knew. _He_ had been the one to push her to Zarinia. Okay, so it was true that she did like the woman, and she didn't think her capable of doing something of this caliber, but that was _before_ Auron had told her the whole story.

It was apparent that he didn't trust her enough to tell her the entire truth. He didn't think she would believe him. That hurt her. Even if she didn't believe him, she would still try to support him! He should know that by now. She loved him. Yes, she liked Zarinia, but she _loved_ Auron. But he couldn't see that because all he knew how to do was yell and falsely accuse her.

Glancing to her friends once more, Rikku felt mositure build up behind her swirling eyes. Not only was she excluded from acting like children in the snow, she was excluded from the wedding, also. Lulu and Yuna tried their best to include her in the preparations, and they made sure she played a vital role in the activity, but it just wasn't the same. They were the ones getting married, and it would be their special day. Not Rikku's. She'd play the role of the happy brides' maid. While she was delighted to do so, at the moment it only caused her pain.

Maybe Tek was right. Maybe she should have just stayed at Home.

"Oh, Brother! Stop that!" The playful cry, supplied by Zarinia, mingled in with the other laughs and shouts already present in the frigid air. The ebony-haired woman had joined in the snowball fight, her partner Rikku's older sibling. "I will not lose, you know!"

The blond Al Bhed's eyes widened. Zarinia and Brother! They were joining in, too? To Rikku, it felt as though someone had rubbed salt in an open wound. Sighing once more, she crossed her arms over her chest, grabbing her bare elbows in an attempt to warm herself. She wasn't going to just stand here and look like an idiot. She was going to go get Kimahri.

The powder crunching beneath her boots, Rikku started off. Wearing a pair of shorts and pale green tank top, the only part of her body that was warm was her feet, and she hoped that Kimahri had a nice fire going in his hut. Maneuvering through her friends, she had started up the sloping mountain when she heard a deep voice speak her name.

Turning slowly, she didn't bother with a false smile. "What, Auron?"

Silently he stepped forward, slipping his red cloak off and tenderly placing it around her small frame. "Go on back to the Airship. I'll fetch Kimahri."

"If you're getting Kimahri, then you'll need your coat," she replied, as curtly as possible. Tugging at the sleeve, she was about to offer it to him when he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No, you need it. I'm adequately dressed. Take it."

Nodding, she pulled the garment- which hung past her knees- closer. Rikku held his gaze for a moment, and offered him a tiny smile. "Thanks." Turning, she headed back to where the Airship was docked. The sound of crunching snow faded behind her, and she knew Auron was continuing his trek forward. She allowed the small smile to play on her lips, knowing that in offering her his jacket, Auron was beginning to off her an apology.

And she knew it would be difficult for her to refuse anything he offered her.

_**xxxx**_

The Airship had been heading in the direction of Besaid for hours. Gagazet should be a thing of the past, but flying was tedious. The snow continued to fall heavily, a blanket of white covering what was already present. The sky was dark gray, confirming the group's fear- it wasn't going to let up. Flying conditions were hazardous, yet the Airship kept going, hoping to reach it's destination without too much time spared.

Yuna sighed, sitting in the corner of the navigation chamber, watching the ice fall from the ominous looking sky. Visibility was poor, and she knew it would be a miracle if they made it back to Besaid at the time they had expected. Hanging her head, the Summoner expelled another weary breath. So much still needed to be accomplished for the weddings...

"What be troubling Yuna?"

Raising her head, Yuna smiled up at her former Guardian. Truly, Kimahri was much more than a Guardian, he was like a surrogate uncle, of sorts. After the death of her father, Braska, the large, furry beast had taken charge over her, and she was very close to the blue-furred Ronso.

"Just fretting that we won't reach Besaid on time for some last minute preparations. Which is silly, because I know we will."

The large cat-like Ronso nodded. "Yuna can't wait for big day?"

"No, I can't." Twirling her diamond engagement ring, she added, "The sooner the wedding, the sooner I can stop worrying over it so. I'm...I'm so scared something awful will go wrong at the last minute. At first, I was afraid the food would taste dreadful, or we'd have to deal with a drunken person at the reception. Now...now I fear a huge fiend will wreck havoc and ruin everything we've worked so hard on."

Placing a large paw on the Summoner's small shoulder, Kimahri replied, "Nothing will go wrong, Yuna. Kimahri make sure nothing go wrong."

Beaming up at the Ronso, Yuna stood and surprised him by wrapping her arms around his mid-section. "Thank you, Kimahri."

The beast nodded once again. After a moment of silence passed, the Ronso hesitantly asked, "Yuna think she'll be...happy?"

The Summoner nodded, Kimahri's fun tickling her nose. "I know I will be."

"Then Kimahri happy, too."

_**xxxx**_

Zarinia had retired to her room on the Airship -as had the rest of the group- though she wasn't sleeping. Instead, she was formulating another plan. One that would finish all of this nonsense. Aurrie had gotten to her earlier, yes; because she had been weak. No more of that. The talk of the past irriatated her, but only because she had been foolish. She should have never ended thier relationship the way she had. She should have handled it in a mature way instead of sleeping with his friend. The fact that it had ended on a rather sour note chafed her.

And Auron knew it. He had taunted her with it on the deck earlier. She had fallen prey to it.

Well, no more of that. She had a mission to complete. She had a task she must carry out. Something she _would _do. Something that Aurrie would help her do. She had grown to close to these people. Much to close. It all had to end. As it would.

A slow, devious smiled formed on her lips as she tossed back her blanket. Slipping out of bed, she moved to her dresser, quickly running a comb through her long, raven hair.

All she had to do was sever her ties. How hard would that be? Not difficult at all. She had assets, she could use them. She always got what she wanted. She always completed her mission. She would do so now.

Replacing her brush, she smoothed out her peach negligee. Deciding she looked fine for a late night visit, Zarinia moved out of her cabin and headed towards her destination.

She would make her Master proud.

_**xxxx**_

Auron stood pacing the small room he was currently sharing with Kimahri. He paid little mind to the weather outside, or the hour. He could do nothing but tread the cold, metal floor.

Something was not right.

Though the Ronso slept peacefully, the Warrior Monk found it impossible. He couldn't quite put a finger on what riled him, but something was off. A deep, unknown sensation knawing at his stomach. That gut feeling that every individual possessed. Though he should be trying to figure out what was causing this peculiar, yet familiar, sensation, all he could focus on was Rikku.

He hadn't been given the opportuinty to speak with her since the early afternoon, and he hated the fact that they had yet to resolve their small quarrel. He detested the fact that he had allowed his tongue to get the better of him and that he had offended the Al Bhed. He had never intened to hurt her.

Momentarily halting his long strides, Auron raked a hand over his face. He needed to speak with her. He needed to end this riduculous squabble, swallow his pride and apologize. Put the feud behind them and then seek out what was keeping him up so early in the morning. While experience told him that he should first seek out what was troubling him, his heart told him otherwise.

Heading towards the door, Auron was about to open it when a soft knock caused him to pause. "Rikku," he breathed softly, opening the door.

_**xxxx**_

Sighing, Rikku started out the small window in her room. Yuna was sleeping quietly on the opposite side of the tiny area, but Rikku found that sleep eluded her. All she could do was stare out the window and watch the snow continue to fall. They should be out of Gagazet weather range by now, and she couldn't help but wonder why it was _still_ snowing.

Turning away from the small window, Rikku's gaze traveled to the rumpled red coat lying on her unoccupied bed. After fetching Kimahri, they had all boarded the Airship and she hadn't found the tme to speak with him since their short conversation on the mountain. If it could even be classified as a conversation.

"More like a peace offering," Rikku mumbled, slipping off of her seat. Trying her best to avoid waking her sleeping cousin, she moved to her bed, sitting on the edge and dragging the coat into her lap. Fingering the worn, rather thread-bare material, she Rikku emitted a soft sigh.

She couldn't stay made at Auron.

She needed his help. Rikku couldn't discover Zarinia's true intention's on her own. She needed his assistance on the matter. And while he had injured her feelings on the deck earlier that morning- or yesterday morning, seeing as how it was at least three a.m.- Rikku could admit that she had overreacted; that she had been growing rather attatched to Zarinia.

Picking up the garment, she exited the room, slipping silently into the familiar hallway. She knew what she had to do. She had to go to Auron, give him back his coat, and apologize. After he did, of course. Which she was sure that he would.

Maybe then she could get some sleep.

Exiting her room, Rikku found herself in a familiar hallway. She didn't need the soft light the filtered through the north window to know where she was going. Her socked feet padding lightly across the smooth metal flooring, she reach out a hand to knock on the room Auron was sharing with Kimahri.

"Auron? You awake?" she called out hesitantly, rapping agaist the metal surface. She was tempted to simply press the small button to the right of the door and let herself in, but found that it wasn' necessary. Auron was already standing in the doorway.

"Rikku."

Staring up at Auron, clad in black pajamas, with his dishelved hair and stubbly cheecks, Rikku briefly wondered how she could stay made at him. "I brought back your coat..." she stated, offering him the material. "So...here ya go.."

Ignoring the proffered garment, Auron instead took her hand. "Rikku, I'm...I apologize for my earlier behav-"

A loud, earth-shattering screech split through the air, momentarily interrupting the Guardian and awaking the whole flying vessel. The idea of apologizing was quickly pushed from both Rikku and Auron's mind. In fact, Rikku now had his hand in a death squeeze, all thoughts of her hurt gone.

"What was _that_!"

"The cause of my worry."

Before Auron had a chance to elaborate, the Airship took a violent pitch, and the pair suddenly found themselves in darkness.

_**xxxx**_

**_A/N: _**Ahahaha! Nice stopping place, eh? Hehe. Boy, that was a rather sporadic chapter, don't ya think? Yeah...Oh, oh:

POLL Question!

Should I kill off Zarinia? Well, uh, let me rephrase that: Should she ultimately be good or bad?

Okay, I'm torn between the two, so, majority rules! In the case of a tie, I flip a quater.. Seriously, I will. So,now I must go, but please leave me a vote in the review. Your voices shall be heard! Haha. Thank you guys so much for the great comments, and I'll try to update within the week. If I don't, well, it'll be another two or three. Apologies in advance. Hehe.

Humongo thanks to: **_Bluemoon Fairy, Chibi-Sorrow, Auron's Fan, BlackDeath6, Forensicgirl20, Grease the Spike Lover _**(Glad ya enjoy)**_, Gining, She's Happy2bhardcore, AllPowerfulDaisy,_** and last but not least,**_ rr1963!_** I give you tons of cyber cookies! ...The good kind, like chocolate chip, not the bad Internet cookies...Kudos to you all!


	14. Defending the Fahrenheit

**_A/n_:**Well, guys, I'm back. My Laptop is dead (payed idiots to break it even more), so updates will now be made from downstairs. Problem with that is all my notes and crap is upstairs in my laptop- and it has no Internet! I'm so --annoyed-- right now! Yeah...

Anyways, that really has nothing to do with you all, I just wanted to gripe. So, on with the chapter I had to redo because my laptop died! Yay! Thanks for the comments, please do it again, and sorry for the wait. Thanks for sticking with me, though!

Oh, and I figured out the name of the Airship! It's Fahrenheit. Went to Wikipedia and it told me. Yeah! I are happy! And Albhed's in here. Here's the site: http/albhed(.)netfirms(.)com/. Oh, and I tried to give Wakka more of a Besaid accent. Let me know if that's a 'go', or a 'no'.

**_Discalimer:_** FFX is not my property. Which is a good thing, because it's electronic. Therefore, I probably would have killed it, too...

_Chapter 14: Defending the Fahrenheit_

_**xxxx**_

The air was well below freezing level. White powder continually fell from the night say. The clouds were a dark gray, blunty conveying that it was not going to let up anytime soon. Yet instead of being inside the comfortable, warm interior of the airship, four of it's passengers were out on it's deck, fighting of the threat that lurked out in the freezing night air.

"Tidus! Watch out!"

The shout was supplied by a frantic Yuna, who watched on in fear as the animal that had roused them all from their slumber threatened to clobber her fiancé with an overgrown paw. The young man heeded her words in time, however, and swiftly dodged the impending strike, pressing himslef flat to snowy deck. Closing her bi-colored eyes, Yuna forced herself to concentrate as she softly mumbled the words to spell that she hoped would aid the man she loved.

Tidus, oblivious of Yuna's intentions, bolted up from the steel flooring and readied his sword. Though he had been thrown out of bed only a few minutes ago, the cold snow that lightly covered the deck of the Fahrenheit had effectively shocked him into full consciousness. Keenly glancing around, the blond surveyed the snowy skies, hoping to catch a glance at the creature that seemed to blend in so well with the dark, white surrounding.

Suddenly, he saw a flick of movement off to his left. Sword in hand, he whirrled towards the shadow yet connected with only air. Silently berating himself he squinted through the continuous snow, senses on alert. Hearing a loud woosh of air, Tidus whipped around only to be met with a blur of white coming out of the darkness. Raising his hands in effort to block the on-coming blow, he squeezed his cerulean eyes shut reflexively.

But instead of a rush of pain, he heard, "Head's up, Brudda!"

Wakka's compact blitzball went whizzing through the air and nailed the beast in the side of the head. The weapon landed with a soft 'thud' and rolled back to it's owner, who swiftly retrieved it. The creature, momentarily stunned, dropped to the deck of the airship on all four masive feet, causing the flying machine to sway heavily. Stumbling, Tidus fell to his knees. Ignoring the cold powder beneath them, he looked up in awe, finally getting a good view of what was attacking them.

Standing what seemed mere inches before him was what appeared to be a massive feline. Standing on four long, powerful legs, the beast was meant for speed. And by the size of it's feet -equipped with razor sharp claws- it was obviously a carnivore. It surveyed the group through almond-shaped yellow eyes, opening it's large mouth to reveal equally deadly-looking teeth. It's large, pointed ears twitched, picking up even the tiniest trace of sound, and it's long tail switched back and forth mechanically, the small tuff of ebony hair blowing in the wind. It's body was covered in thick white fur, causing it to effortlessly blend it with the climate. But what really caught Tidus' attention was it's back.

Sprouting from the creature's long back were two large wings, each covered it dark, ebony feathers.

"Oh...crap," the blond man eked out, not daring to move with the creature staring at him so intently. "Hey...Wakka. Whack it again."

The red-head stood close to Tidus, also frozen in place, with his blitzball tucked under one arm and foot advandced as though about to run. "I don't think so."

Yuna, forgotten in the background, suddenly opened her eyes and raised her fighting staff above her head. "Protect!" she called out loudly, her spell successfully enveloping her bethrothed in a transperant shield. Hearing her voice, the beast turned it's attention towards the young High Summoner and took a heavy step toward her.

"Hey, Yuna, we might need a lil' more of dem, ya?" Wakka called, hauling back his weapon and propelling it forward. Before it left his hand completely, he deftly pressed a button and a row of deadly spikes sprung from the ball.

As the round object hit its mark, the feline roared in pain and momentarily halted its steps. While the stunned creature tried to shake off the effect of the blitzball, Tidus sprinted up to it and skilllfully sliced into the beast's back leg. Thinking of nothing but ridding it's self of the hurt the duo was causing it, the fiend unfurled it's black wings and rouse to the sky, once again causing the Fahrenheit to shudder violently.

"Wakka, get it back down here!" Running over to the blitzer, Tidus swiped up a handful of snow and formed his own mini-version of the weapon. "You injure it, and I'll just make it angry so it'll stay on the ground."

"Guys!" Yuna shouted, having just cast a barrier around Wakka, as well, "Watch out!"

Taking advantage of the flightless duo's position, the airbourne fiend swooped down, dragging a massive paw arcoss the pair's back as they flung theirselves to the deck.

Laying belly-down in the freezing snow, Wakka turned towards the blond with a look of discredit. "Gee, I think it's already mad, ya?"

"Stay down, boys!"

Recognizing his fiancée's voice immediately, Wakka turned his woried hazel-gaze to where she stood beside Yuna, watching as she closed her eyes and masterfully concentrated her energy into a deadly spell. He knew spell-casting took a toll on one's body, and he knew that without the aide of a magical item that toll would double- something Lulu did not currently have.

"Lu, don't!" he shouted, but it was futile. Her own cry of "Lightening!" had already left her lips. The bolts of electricity sprang from the sky and onto her target, forcing it back to the airship. Tidus stole a hurried glance at the women, assuring himself that they were all right, and immediately sprang to his feet and raced over to fallen beast. Wakka, however, turned anxious eyes to the older mage.

"What was dat, Lu! Don't do dat! It's dangerous!"

Though he stood a good yard ahead of her and the snow continued to fall lightly and the wind had picked up, Lulu could clearly hear the reprimand in his rich voice. "This whole situation is dangerous, Wakka!" she snapped back, affronted at his tone despite the fact she knew it originated from worry. "Now, stop standing around and go help Tidus!"

Ignoring her words, Wakka continued on, wanting to make her understand that she couldn't do that again unless it was absolutely necessary; wanting her to realize that if he lost her, that fiend might as well gobble him up. "Don't you remember wha' happened at Bikanel Desert? You nearly exhausted all of your energy! You can't do dat again, Lulu!"

Exhaling an exasperated breath, Lulu shook her head in irratation. "Wakka, I'm a big girl. I know my limits. Now, help us dispose of these crea-"

Lulu's sentence abrubtly stopped and her crimson eyes widened in alarm. The thoroughly-fuming feline was now no longer lying injured on the deck- it was suddenly on it's feet and swatting Tidus away as though he were a pesky insect. The blond quickly recovered from the half-hearted blow, however, and stumbled to his feet, sword prepared to strike once more. But the threat had already advanced towards a distracted Wakka and had a cumbersome paw raised back, prepared to swipe.

Suddenly, Lulu's words were no longer hard; they were raw with fear. "Wakka! Move!"

Turning, the blitzer saw the towering paw before him and realized he had no time to doge the impending blow. So, instead he quickly ejected the spikes on his weapon and held the ball before him. Unlike with Tidus, the feline put some force into the blow and the impact sent Wakka skidding at least a yard across the deck.

The power also lodged his blitzball into the beast's tender foot.

With a harsh yowl, the creature shook it's paw furiously, trying to dislodge the stubborn ball. The effort was to to no avail, because the weapon stayed embedded in it's large foot. It's attention on removing the painful blitzball, the feline had forgotton all about Tidus until the blond swiftly struck it's side with a powerful thrust, the effort full of malice.

"You better hope he's okay," the blond blitzer muttered through clenched teeth, rotating the weapon as he drove it in deeper.

Yuna watched Tidus with apprehensive eyes, debating on rather or not she should cast Holy on the beast. Looking past the battle before her, she saw Lulu rush over to the edge of the airship to a collapsed Wakka. The mage gingerly stroked the side of his face, and he responded by struggling to his elbows. Knowing that Lulu had some restorative items, Yuna decided to use the devastating white magic spell, hoping the injure the beast considerably.

A few moments ticked by before she cried out the word, "Holy!" and the blinding white light surrounded the creature. Roaring in pain as the spell seemed to rack every inch of it's body with hurt, the massive feline once again spread it's raven-colored feathered wings and took to the sky, crimson dripping onto the Fahrenheit from it's numerous wounds.

"Great job, Yuna," Tidus commened as he reached her side, his blade streaked with red, "Now I think it's really hurting."

The couple stared up at the hovering fiend through the falling snow, and all thw while Yuna couldn't help but think that something just wasn't right. It seemed much too calm. Moments ago it had been trying desperately to get Tidus away from it, and now the feline just lounged about in the air, not even bothering to lick it's wounds.

"Tidus," Yuna began, pressing herself closer to blond and tightening her grip on her staff.

"Yeah?" he replied shakily, hearing a deep rumble begin in the beast's stomach.

"I think it's _really_ mad."

The rumbling grew louder as the beast opened it's wide mouth. Yellow eyes locked onto the blizter and the Summoner, who in turned stared up at the beast in awe. Without so much as blinking, the feline suddenly spewed forth an icy mixture, aiming right at the couple.

"Nulfrost!" Yuna cried quickly, the ice shield springing up around the pair. The frozen water that should have engulfed the pair was quickly absorbed because of the barrier.

Lulu, still kneeling before fiancé, watched the frozen exchange with distress. "It's weak against fire," she murmured, knowing that she was a valuable asset in this battle. A few well-timed fire spells would have the fiend down for the count.

"No, Lu. Don't even think about about it." Pulling himself into a sitting position, Wakka staggered to his feet, his back and abdomen crying out in protest. Immediately Lulu was on her feet.

"Wakka, don't-"

The blitzer raised a weak hand, silencing her with a stern look. "You 'don't'. Me an' Tidus can take care of dis. You and Yuna just take of us. When it's weak, you cast the finishin' blow, ya?"

Trying to mask her fear, the mage replied in a snippy tone, "You don't even have weapon."

Despite the pain, Wakka grinned. "Eh, I'll get it back. Don't you worry 'bout that." He took a step forward, but was forced to pause as the deck began to spin. Stumbling back, he felt the grasp of a supportive arm.

"Wakka, please." No longer able to hide her concern, Lulu placed another hand on his shoulder. "You can't go out there. This fiend is powerful. You are injured." Fishing in the pocket of her overgrown night shirt -they hadn't been able to even change- the mage produced a small vile of liquid. Handing the red-head the tonic, which he eagerly downed, she continued, "We need help! You and Tidus cannot do this on your own."

Staring down at at her pale face full of concern simply made the injured red-head more determined. "We can do dis, Lulu. _I'm_ goin' to protect you." Without waiting for a response, he turned and made his way over to Tidus and Yuna, who were still trying to lure the fiend to the airship's deck.

Watching him walk away from her, Lulu shook her dead, black locks falling over her shoulders. "And I'm going to protect you, Wakka."

_**xxxx**_

Pain. That was the only thing Rikku could think of as she slowly opened her swirling eyes. The artifical lightning of Fahrenheit's hallway greeted her, and she quickly snapped them closed once more as her head pounded heavily.

"Ow..." Groaning, she slowly raised herself to her elbows. "What happened...?" Remembering the sudden lurch that had brought her to the floor, Rikku fully bolted up, ignoring the pain in her head. "We're under attack!"

Hearing a grunt to her left the Al Bhed swiftly turned in the direction. "Auron!" she cried, rolling to her side. "Auron," she placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently, " Auron, get up. We're needed." Judging by the sound- or lack thereof- her friends were already outside. "Auron, honey, move!" Shaking him harder caused him to rouse with a moan.

"My shoulder..." he muttered through clenched teeth.

Immediately removing her hand, Rikku stared up at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, Auron. I didn't know-" Remembering that they had been knocked down rather roughly, she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, praying that she hadn't further injured the man she loved. "You okay?"

Nodding, Auron slid into a sitting position. "Yes." Rotating his right shoulder, he gave a discreet grimace that he hoped Rikku didn't notice. "I'm fine." Abruptly jumping to his feet, the Warrior Monk galnced around the empty hallway. Offering Rikku a hand, he declared, "We're late."

Hauling herself to her feet, Rikku tried her best to ignore the ache in her head. "Shall we, then?"

"Grab your weapon and what supplies you can find. Don't bother with changing. Something tells me we don't have the time to."

Nodding, Rikku ran into her room, her head throbbing the entire time. Shaking off the pain, she rummaged through her bedside drawer, producing only one potion- which had been left over from her journey two years ago. With the modernized Spira, she had found use for such things nonexistent. Sighing, she shoved to bottle into her pocket and strapped on her Godhand, securing the straps tightly. As she headed for the door, her head continued to thump and she momentarily thought about drinking the tonic in her pocket.

"No, that's for Auron," she told herself, recalling the pain she had seen in his hazel eyes. Ignoring her own hurt, she moved out of her room and spotted Auron standing beside her door, Masamune propped by his side. "Ready, then?" she queried, coming to stop before him and placing a small smile on her lips, trying to hide her own pain from him.

"Almost." Removing his hand from the hilt of his sword, he offered her a vile. "Here. Take this." Dropping the small bottle into her outstretched hand, he gently ordered, "Drink it."

"Wha- A potion?" She lifted a curious blond brow. "Bu-"

"I can see through you fake little smile, Rikku. You're injured. Drink it, but make it last. It's the last one of my stock."

Glacing at the bottle in her hand, Rikku couldn't help but to genuinely smile. Removing the glass object from her pocket, she handed it to Auron. "I brought you _my_ last potion," she told him, uncorking the one in her hand. "Cheers?"

Auron stared at the small object as though it were foreign to him. "This is unnecessary. I am fi-"

Rikku rolled her jade eyes and swigged down her small drink. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she interrupted, "And I can see through your little façade, Auron. Drink the thing so we can get going. We're needed, you know."

Unable to contain his smirk, Auron lifted the bottle to his lips. Instantly he could feel the muscles loosen in his injured shoulder.

"Great. Now, let's get going!" Her headache evaporated, Rikku sprinted to the stairs that would lead her to the exterior of the ship. Taking them two-by-two, she quickly reached the ladder-like steps that would lead her to deck. Placing a hand on the third rung, Rikku started to climb up but stopped as she felt a hand on shoulder.

"Rikku."

Pausing, she turned to the man that had placed the gentle hand on her skin. "Yeah, Auron?"

"Thank you."

Moving her own hand to his unshaven cheek, she brushed her thumb across the morning stubble. Smiling, she muttered softly, "I'll always give up my last potion for you."

_**xxxx**_

Dodging a large foot, Wakka hit the snowy deck with a heavy 'oof'. Struggling to maintain an even flow of breathing, he rolled- with much effort- to his feet. Having retrieved his blitzball, with the help of Tidus' sword, he heaved the weapon back and threw at the feline.

"Stop tryin' to crush me, ya overgrown cat!"

"Really!" Tidus agreed, charging up and attacking the beast's legs, which were bleeding heavily from the earlier attacks the blond had inflicted. Easily evading the paw-swipe the fiend threw at him, Tidus raised his sword once more, but before he could thrust it into the creature, a patch of blue fur rushed past him.

"Kimahri?" Both he and Wakka echoed, though Tidus' statement was more of a question and Wakka's a shout of joy.

"Sorry Kimahri be late," the Ronso declared, adding more wounds to the creature's leg with his large spear. "Kimahri was knocked unconscious."

The fiend cried out as both the man and the Ronso mercilessly attacked it's legs, causing it extremely difficult to remain standing. In an attempt to rid it's self of the pair, it once again began to build up an icy breath.

"Yuna!" Tidus shouted. "Nulfrost Kimahri!" As the blond shouted the command, a barrier formed about the Ronso and then disappeared as quickly as it had developed.

"Done!"

"Yuna fast."

Tidus chuckled dispite the circumstances. He could feel the beast tremble beneath his sword, and he knew that it was growing weak. Perhaps a fire spell would end this battle.

Unleashing the frozen water from it's mouth, the fiend grew distressed when it realized the attack had done nothing. With an angry growl it weakly unfurled it's uninjured feathers and lifted its self to the night sky, a steady trickle of blood spilling from it's lacerations.

Dropping his sword to the deack, Tidus leaned on it heavily, the battle slowly taking a toll on his body. "Lulu, do you think you can cast Firaga on it?"

Nodding her head, Lulu concentrated every ounce of energy she had on forming the most powerful fire-based spell on Spira. Moving her lips, she silenty repeated the name of the spell continuously. She could feel Wakka's anxious gaze upon her, but she forced herself to brush it off; she was the only one the could end this battle. After what felt like an eternity but in reality was only seconds, Lulu threw one arm up in the air and the other out before her.

"Firaga!"

The cry seemed to shatter the night air, as did the unhuman scream that came after the mage's words. The white feline, now a charred black and bloody crimson, dropped from the sky and landed on the deck with a shudder. The ship rocked and swayed with the added weight, yet remained airbourne. The entire deck was on their knees and silent.

"...We did it." Tidus declared, heaving himself to his feet and glancing back at Yuna. "We won."

"Ya." Wakka was at Lulu's side, still on his knees, as was the mage. "We won." Lulu moved her head to her betrothed's shoulder, placing a supportive arm around his mid-section as he wrapped her in an embrace.

"It's over," Yuna agreed, staring over the remains of the fiend which had threatened their lives, her expression solemn.

"Did we miss the whole thing?"

The entire party turned at the sound of the familiar voice, watching as Auron and Rikku stepped out onto the snowy deck. Nodding her head, the Summoner answered her cousin's question.

"Yes, Rikku, you did."

Surveying the scene before her, the blond Al Bhed scowled as her gaze laid to rest on the unrecognizable fallen fiend. "Are you guys all right?"

Once again Yuna nodded. "We're all in one piece, yes."

"What happ-"

Before Rikku could finish, the Fahrenheit gave a sudden lurch. Thrown to their feet once more, the group let out a startled yelp as the ship groaned and dipped once again.

"What's going on!" Rikku shouted, fumbling for a foot hold as the airship shuddered again.

"It can't hold the weight of the fiend!" Auron shouted, the Fahrenheit swaying once again. Decending for a fifth time, the group fumbled for something to hold onto as the ship went lower. "Hang on!"

Again, the Fahrenheit dropped.

But this time, it didn't recover.

_**xxxx**_

**_A/n:_** Haha! Oh, that was fun! Not how I intended the chapter to come out at all, but I like it! Oh, joy. Now, I'm no longer so upset about my stupid laptop! But, it doesn't really matter what I think, it's what _you_ all think. ...So, what do you think? Aren't you just shocked? They're falling from the sky. Oh noes! Hehe. Let me know how you feel about all this!

Oh, the poll results from the last chapter are: 5 votes for Good, 2 votes fof Bad, and 5 for Kill. Now, that's tie between Good and Kill but if I add Bad to Kill we get 7 for Kill and 5 for Good. Bad/Kill go hand in hand, right? Anyhoo, I thank you guys for the vote because they helped me decide what to do. You will find out the result of your votes in the ending chapter!

Now, major thanks to: **_Jackie, BlackDeath6, Chibi-Sorrow, Kitsu-Kurasei, Anime-Cat123, AllPowerfulDaisy, Bluemoon Fairy, Forensicgirl20, Crazycutie2, Gining, rr1963,_** and last but not least, **_Mandyfanforevr!_** You guys are so awesome! Your support keeps this fic going!


	15. What Goes Up, Must Come Down

**_A/n:_** Well, here I am again. EPPS! Long wait again! Forgive me! I've been so busy! But, I have good news! My other fic in the Tales of the Symphonia section is now complete! What does have to do with you, you may ask? Well, now I can devote my time to _'Wedding Time'!_ Yay! ...For the time being. I have many other ideas!

But, fear not! This is my main story! Has been for months. That's why _Assistant_ sat unfinished. Heh. So, anyways, thank you all for the encouraging reviews! We've probably deduced that they fell from the sky, but where did they land? Well, time to find out!

Al Bhed is _actually_ in this chapter! I need to remove that statement from my previous chapter. Heh. Anyhoo, here's the site: albhed(.)netfirms(.)com****

**_Disclaimer:_** FFX is property of Square-Enix. I make no profit from this, so please, refrain from suing me.

_Chapter 15: What Goes Up Must Come Down_

**_xxxx_**

Pain. A throbbing pain in her shoulder and a dull ache in her head. That was the first thing the woman laying on the surprisingly soft grass noticed as she opened her dark eyes to the sky above. A display of pink and orange greeted her, the colors melting into the other as the sun began to emerge from the horizon, yet the sight was lost on the woman.

For she had failed.

Groaning, she didn't bother with sitting upright, she stayed reclined in the bright green grass of the Clam Lands. She wondered if there was even a use to _try_ to get up. What good would it do? She had failed her Master. Again.

" Peachy. Just _peachy_," Zarinia mumbled to herself, closing her ebony eyes to the sunrise above. How -_how!_- was she to get them to Besaid in the required amount of time? It was impossible! All because of some _stupid_ cat! The Fahrenheit was Yevon knew where, probably crumpled beyond recognition, and here she was lying _somewhere_ on _some_ plain on _some_ area of the Calm Lands. "It's all hopeless..."

Why? Why was she _here_? She didn't want to be here! She wanted to be back...where? Where did she want to be? She had no home, no family. She was alone. The only person she had was Master, and she now doubted she had him. Her mission was a simple one: reverse Spira, buddy up with the gang, lure the seven heros into their home of Besaid, eliminate them. Simple. Yet only two phases were complete and she was running out of time! Not only was she running out of time, but Zarinia was running out of confidence.

Confidence that she could go through with it.

Before the airship had fallen from the sky, she had intended on severing her ties with Rikku. She had planned on visiting with Aurrie that night- and conversation wasn't exactly on the itenerary- then flaunting it around in front of Rikku, thus ending their friendship and making it much easier to kill them all. But no, it couldn't have been that easy, could it? She had to be knocked unconscious by the swaying of the ship and then wake up here, alone and hurt, with her confidence deflated. She couldn't do that to Rikku, she liked the Al Bhed to much.

"Feelings...all these blasted feelings! I'm supposed to be void of these! Did Master not teach me a thing?"

Master. He had had been her home for the past few months, but now...now she wasn't sure that was what she wanted. It would have been fine, she could have lived the rest of her days serving her master without a care, yet now she wasn't so sure it was what she wanted. All because she was forced to deal with...companionship. Not only from Rikku, but from the blond woman's brother.

Zarinia actually...liked the young man! Sure, he was a little spastic at times and he had trouble with the Spirian language and he wasn't exactly the most attractive man in all of Spira, but he treated her like a...like human being. Not some machine that was theirs to control. Not like her Master-

No! No, Master didn't treat her in that manner! He..he had saved her! Taken her in when no one else would and...molded her to become a fighting machine.

"What am I thinking? Master...is my master. He saved me...from a lonely existence. D-Didn't he?"

What was she saying? Of course he did! The fall must have rattled her nerves! That was it. Master had saved her, and all he asked for in return was that she listen to him. It wasn't a large price to pay for a home and a...friend. Something she had never truly had until Aurrie; and she had cast that friendship off easily enough. Why was it so hard to deny herself once again?

"Zarinia! Zarinia, yna oui ugyo?"

"Oh, Yevon." Yes, _this_ was what she needed! Brother! She was already questioning herself, so why not throw some _more_ confusing feelings into the mix. Grand! How did he find her so quickly!

"Zarinia?" Coming to the stand before the woman, Brother dropped to his knees, ignoring his own hurt and reaching out a cautious hand to brush back a strand of raven-colored hair. "Are...are you hurt?"

"Yeah, Brother, I am," she muttered quietly enough that only her ears picked up on the noise. Pushing away her weakness, the spell-caster pulled herself into a sitting position, placing a smile on her face as she did so. "Well, I'm a bit scratched- Brother!" her sentence died on her lips as she fully viewed his appearance. "You're bleeding!"

"What?" His hand traveled from Zarinia's face to his own head. "Oh. I'm...I'm fine. Not a problem."

"It is!" Above the Al Bhed's left brow was a rather large gash that was spilling crimson quite freely. Though the rest of his body appeared to be uninjured, that cut could prove to be serious. If her Master had taught her anything it was to never let injuries go unnoticed.

"No, really, I am fine."

"Hu, oui yna hud!" Zarinia switched tongues with ease, the pain in her shoulder and her head ache suddenly forgotten. "Fa haat du cdub dryd pmaatehk..." Glancing around the immediate area, she had hoped to find some sort of material that she could use as a tourniquet, yet she was rewarded with only grass. Sighing, she noted that Brother merely wore black cotton pants. Obviously he didn't sleep in a shirt, either.

"Well, it's not as though I liked this nightgown," she muttered in her natural language, pulling the hem of the garment to her teeth and tugging.

"Wha- What are you...doing?" Brother queried, jade eyes rather glazed over, in Zarinia's opinion. No telling how long that cut had been bleeding freely.

"E's sygehk oui y pyhtyka. Yc E cyet, dryd pmaatehk ryc kud du cdub." Removing a strip of the peach colored fabric, Zarinia placed the material to the cut and tied it securely. In then end, it resembled a type of bandanna. Yet the bright contrast of the peach color against Brother's blond hair, black pants, and simply manly features caused a giggle to escape Zarinia's tightly pressed lips.

Brother, aware of the feminine color, provoked more laughter from the woman when he asked, "Yna oui cina ed sydlrac?"

"Oui muug xieda tycrehk," she assured, unable to contain the happy sound. How long had it been sense she had laughed and actually _enjoyed_ it? "Ed sydlrac banvaldmo," Zarinia added, bringing a hand to her mouth in an attempt to quell the laughter. She succeeded, because her giggles turned into a sharp intake of breath as she jarred her injured shoulder.

"Zarinia!" His laughter immediately subdued, Brother moved a hand to her injured arm, gently pushing back the short sleeve. "Is this...the area where it hurts?"

Nodding, Zarinia drew back swiftly as the Al Bhed began prodding the area. "Fryd fyc dryd!" she demanded harshly, her shoulder feeling as though it was on fire. "Ed _rindc_!"

Brother offered her a sheepish grin and hesitantly replied with, "I'm sorry. I'm..testing it. Trying to find out if it is broken, or...simply...dislocated."

"Oh. Well, bmayca luhdeha." Gritting her teeth as he did as he was asked, Zarinia took this moment of silence to study the Al Bhed. He seemed to strive to speak Spirian when she was around and she found that quite endearing. Perhaps she should offer to tutor him. He appeared to be a very fast learner-

Wait! What was she thinking? _Tutor _him? When? After she _killed_ his sister? Dear Yevon! This situation was growing more complicated by the minute. _Too_ complicated, and Brother seemed to multiply that fact by ten. She had to leave. That was it. She simply had to get up and move right this very minute. Stop all these feelings before they grew even wilder.

"It seems to be..neither broken nor...dislocated. I believe you just...strained the muscles during the fall. Yuna can heal you, once we find her."

Glancing up at Brother, his face full of earnest concern for her, Zarinia momentarily found herself unable to move. "D-Dryhg oui, Brother. Banrybc fa cruimt ku yht veht ran huf?" Shaking off the impairments this man caused her, Zarinia tried to move to her feet, yet the hand on her shoulder gently held her to the ground.

"Zarinia? Is-is something...troubling you?"

Meeting his emerald stare, Zarinia shook her head. All she had to do was lie. That had never been too difficult for her. She merely had to keep her voice strong and her gaze unwavering.

"...No, not at all."

_That_ was strong and unwavering? That was weak and puny! Not even a chocobo would believe that! Shaking her head, Zarinia drew a deep breath. She could repair that mistake. "Brother, I'm-" Her sentence was abruptly cut short as she found herself no longer sitting before Brother but wrapped in his surprisingly strong embrace.

"Fryd ec ibcaddehk oui, Zarinia?"

Momentarily, Zarinia considered pulling away from him. Drawing back and hurting him so he would leave her be. But, she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to wound him in that manner. Not only because she cared for him, but because she enjoyed the feeling of his arms and she didn't want to hurt herself. So she said nothing and simply buried herself into his chest.

As she remained silent, Brother tentatively ran a hand though her dark locks and pressed, "Zarinia?"

What was she supposed to say? She couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell anyone. She was supposed to be their enemy- yet here she was, clinging to one of her target's brother. It was all so twisted! She was going to hurt him! She was going to eliminate his sister! His cousin! What was she doing giving into her feelings and allowing him to hold her! Why couldn't she just tell him no and pull away? Why did that thought leave her feeling so alone and empty? And why did she suddenly feel so close to tears!

Brother felt her tremble in his arms and he pulled her closer, his heart beat picking up considerable speed. Never had he been presented with an opportunity such as this, and never had he held a creature so beautiful. Nor had he ever felt such a need to comfort another. "Frydajan ed ec," he prompted, "oui lyh damm sa."

"Bmayca, Brother." Zarinia slowly lifted her head, yet she never met his gaze. "O-oui tuh'd ihtancdyht." She felt tears build up behind her eyes. Sqeezing them shut, she silently cursed herself. She was too weak! There was no need to cry! She hadn't cried for years! Not even when her father had died! Despite her battle, however, she felt a single drop escape from behind her closed eyes. "E-E lyh'd," she eked out in a choked whisper.

She had to leave. Now. She was on the verge of becoming a blathering idiot. She was jeopardizing everything she had- everything she was. But she couldn't move. She could only sit there and try her best to keep her tears in check.

Brother gazed down at the rather ruffled woman in his embrace, his swirling green eyes wide. She was crying! Yevon, what was he supposed to do now? She appeared to be such a strong woman, yet he could plainly see the tears streaming down her lovely face. "Z-Zarinia?"

Her name- that simple word- brought Zarinia back into reality. Glancing up at Brother, she shook her head. She didn't want to hurt him, but she would. One way or another, and it would be easier to do so now. "I-I'm sorry, Brother, but I..."

Suddenly, Brother knew what he had to do. Moving his hands to cradle each side of her face, he brushed his thumb across her lower lip, immediately silencing Zarinia's statement. He pulled her face close, yet stopped when his lips were a breath away from her own. He had no intention on taking advantage of her frazzled state. If she wanted this as much as he did, then he would allow her to close the distance seprating them.

Swallowing hard, Zarinia drew a shaky breath. He was so close to her, his hands on her face and his lips not even a breath away. He should have closed that distance, but...he was leaving it up to her. Yevon, when was the last time someone had given her that opportunity? When had someone given her that much respect? Better yet, when had she wanted to kiss someone so badly?

Not giving herself the chance to question her actions, Zarinia closed the space between them and pressed her lips against his. Brother, eagerly awaiting her, fervently returned the gesture and Zarinia soon found herself lost in the kiss. And at that moment, she could care less about Master.****

_**xxxx**_

Slowly opening her spirl green eyes, Rikku blinked in surprise as she took in her suroundings. White, puffy clouds drifted lazily overhead, occasionally moving in front of the sun, which was gradually climbing high into the sky. Birds flew across the blue backdrop, calling to each other in shrill chirps. It was a very peaceful sight, but Rikku couldn't figure out _why_ she was seeing the sky when she should be seeing the ceiling of the Fahrenhiet...

"Oh my- YUNIE!"

Suddenly recalling the events that had transpired earlier in the morning caused the Al Bhed to bolt up off of the bright green grass. Surveying the area, Rikku realized that she was all alone, her comrades and her airship no where to be seen. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she shouted, "Yunie! Auron! G-guys! Where are YOU!" The only answer Rikku received was the calls of the birds.

"Okay, okay. I just have to stay clam and look for them. Yeah. That's what I gotta do. Just breath," she took a deep breathe," and- OW!" As Rikku drew in the large gulp of air, a sharp pain struck her in the side. "Owowow," she muttered, moving a hand to the injury and gasping lightly as she felt a moisture. Lifting her hand to the light, Rikku gave a soft groan as the color red entered her vision.

"Great," she muttered through clenched teeth as the pain of the wound hit her full force. "That's all I need." Pressing the blood-covered hand back against her side in an attempt to suppress the small amout of bleeding, Rikku looked over the immediate area once again. Nothing. Grass, flat land, and a large drop-off to her left. Nothing at all. Where was everyone! It was the Clam Lands! A large, relatively smooth stretch of land! How could a huge heap of metal suddenly disappear?

...It couldn't...

"Oh, Yevon." Clutching her side, Rikku half-ran and half-limped over to edge of the cliff. Dropping to her knees, she peered over the ledge. The only thing she saw was a deep gully, but that didn't stop the Al Bhed from shouting at the top of her lungs. "AURON! DAD! YUNIE! BROTHER!" The ravine seemed to snatch up her words and claim them as thier own. To Rikku, it felt as though her words hadn't been a shout but a mere whisper, yet she continued. "LULU! TIDUS! WAKKA! KIMAHRI! ...ZARINIA!"

The only response was her own echo.

Dread began to creep into her stomach. Her throat suddenly felt like a desert and her tongue like sandpaper. Leaning dangerously over the side of the drop-off, Rikku called sofly, "Guys? ...Auron? Answer me..."

What was she to do now? Was her family...actually over the side of that cliff?

Pulling herself to her feet, the blond nibbled on her bottom lip in an attempt to to quell her nerves. She felt water well up behind her emerald eyes, yet she ignored the tears, even as the liquid trickled down her cheeks. They couldn't be over that ledge! They couldn't! They had to be somewhere on the Calm Lands! They...they couldn't leave her all alone!

Desperately looking about, Rikku felt despair rise into her chest. No one was around. _No_ one! She couldn't even see the gambling-like stands that that had grown so popular since the Calm. _Nothing_ but flat surrounded her. So..So maybe she was on the outskirts of the Clam Lands and her family were all in the heart of it.

Swiping the tears from her cheeks, Rikku took as deep a breath as her injury allowed and set her sights ahead of her. She would find her family. She still had a mission to complete and a wedding to attend.

_**xxxx**_

Twenty minutes later Rikku was on her knees, her resolve deteriorated and her breathing heavy. She had could just barely see the outline of the tourists' stands, and she had no desire to keep walking towards them. Her side was aching and throbbing as though a Wasp had lodged its stinger in, and the activity had caused the wound to bleed freely. While the cut wasn't very long- barely the length of her index finger- it was deep, and Rikku knew she needed to find somethig to stop the bleeding. She simply didn't have anything to use, and at the moment she was to tired to care.

Glancing towards her goal, Rikku let out a shallow sigh. She still had such a long way to travel. She wanted to find her group, yet she wanted to rest even more. So, she slowly- and pianfully- propped herself on one elbow and bent her knees out to her side, placing one hand firmly on her wound. Immediately she felt the warmth of sticky blood and winced. There wasn't anything she could use to wrap it up- she wore and pair of dark green cotton shorts and overly-large orange pocket tee.

A way-too-big night shirt.

Realization dawning, Rikku mentally slapped herself on the forehead. Why hadn't she made a make-shift bandage out of her shirt _before_ the bleeding had drenched her shirt? Reaching for the hemline, the blond lifted it to her teeth and yanked; she didn't even loosen a thread. Repeating the action, the end result remained the same.

"That's a no go," she muttered, knowing that she had grown to weak to rip off a strip of fabric. Perhaps she had lost more blood than she had first thought. Fully aware that she needed to nip the bleeding in the bud, Rikku slowly got to her feet. Taking a hesitant step forward, she swayed a bit but remained standing. Steadying herself, the Al Bhed took a moment to regain her balance and then took a few more steps, each one becoming stronger as she trudged on.

Yet the farther she walked, the more her mind became clouded and Rikku found it very difficult to keep her train of thought. She knew she was trying to reach the center of the Calm Lands, yet she wasn't sure how she was getting there. She wasn't watching her footing, but somehow she keep moving forward. While she felt that her strides were strong, she didn't realize that the more she walked the more she staggered. She thought about stopping and taking a short break, but the desire to find her friends and make sure they were all right quickly clouded over and overshadowed that cognition.

"Rikku! ...Rik-ku! Anser me, Rikku!"

Immediately ceasing her trek, the blond woman cocked her head, listening intently, hoping to hear the unfamiliar voice that had called to her again. She squinted ahead of her, but couldn't see an individual- in fact, she was finding it a little hard to see anything, her vision rather foggy. She still found her voice, however, and called back, "I-I'm over here!" in what she thought was a loud voice.

In reality, it was an octave lower than usual.

Again, the unfamiliar voice called her name, but suddenly it wasn't so unfamiliar. "..A-Auron? Auron, is that you?"

"Rikku? S-Stay where you are, and I'll come to you! Keep talking to me!"

Heeding his words, Rikku stayed where she she stood and began talking. "Auron, where's Yuna? Is Yunie okay? And Dad! Where's Pops, Auron. And Wakka and Lulu and Tidus and Kimahri...Where's my brother and Zarinia? ..Auron? Auron, where are you?"

Glancing around the area, Rikku realized that her vision was worse- everything was blurring. She was now very aware of her injury and of her light-headedness. She felt her legs tremble, yet she forced herself to stay upright. "A-Auron?" Had she even heard him? "Auron..W-where are you?"

"Rikku." The familiar voice was now right in front of her. "Rikku, I'm right, Rikku."

Faintly, she could see the figure of the man she held so close to her heart. "Auron...I don't..." Her legs buckled, and Rikku felt herself fall.

"Whoa!" Reaching out, Auron swiftly caught her before she dropped to the ground. Pulling her to her feet, he placed a supportive arm around around her shoulder and waist. "Rikku," brushing back a stray lock of hair, the Guardian noted her sweaty brow and flushed demeanor, "are you hurt?"

She nodded weakly. "I- I do.."

"Hey, now." Watching as she fought to keep conscious, Auron shook her gently. "Where? Where do you hurt? Rikku, talk to me," he provoked as she remained silent. Finally, she eked out: "A-all over."

Glancing over her appearance, Auron realizied that not only was she pale, flushed, and rather unfocused, but the side of her shirt was soaked in blood. "Rikku! You're bleeding." He moved a hand to the injury and pressed, causing the woman in his arms to cry out. "Profusely."

"..Yeah.." Rikku again gave a small whimper as Auron swooped her up and forced her to bend in the middle, her side crying out in protest at the gesture.

"We've got to go to Yuna. She'll heal you."

Though her head was clouded, Rikku forced herself to respond. "Is Yunie...okay?"

"We're all okay, my Rikku. All except for you, and I'll fix that."

His words of assurance soothed her, and Rikku found it very hard to keep her eyes open, the pain shrouding her mind. Before she fully sucumbed to the desire of rest, however, she nuzzled closer to her rescuer and muttered, "I..I'm so glad your not dead."

Auron couldn't help but laugh at her sincere tone and obviously dazed statement. "So am I, dear Rikku."

_**xxxx**_

Soft. That was the only thought that came to mind as Rikku regained consciousness. Soft and warm. Slowly opening her eyes, the blond blinked as her eyes adjusted to the minimal amount of light that trickled into her sleeping quater- wherever that may be. A tent-like tarp over was positioned over her head and pillows were strewn beneath her. Where the pillows had come from she had no idea, but she was thankful for them nonetheless.

"Ah, you're awake."

"Hey, Auron."

"Are you feeling better?" The Warrior Monk knelt down, moving a hand to Rikku's forehead.

"Yeah." She caught his hand and held it to her chest. "I guess Yunie healed me, huh?"

"Yes, she did."

The Al Bhed pulled herself up, her injured side no longer causing the slightest bit of discomfort. "So...where's everybody at?"

Well," Auron began, moving to sit firmly on the ground, "Yuna is resting up after having healed the entire party and Tidus is, as usual, right by her side. Lulu and Wakka have gone off in search of some trasportation-"

"I take it the Fahrenheit is ka-put?"

"Yes, Rikku, it's 'ka-put'." Auron couldn't help but smirk at her vocabulary choice. "Your father is trying to salvage the communicator as we speak."

"Is it bad? The airship, I mean."

"Would you like to see for yourself?"

Nodding, the blond cast off her thread-bare cover. Yet before she rose to her feet, she turned to Auron and asked, "Hey, where are we, anyways? I know it's the Calm Lands, but where are we _right_ now?"

"You don't recognize it?" Auron lifted a incredulous brow.

Glancing around the structure, which was really only a tent with no walls, Rikku's eyed widen in comprehension. "You mean...the old Travel Agency?" Auron confirmed her guess with a nod, and Rikku once again surveyed the area, this time in awe. "I can't believe it's still here! Have you raided it for potions yet?"

Auron chuckled and moved to his feet, offering her hand and hoisting Rikku up, as well. "Always the thief."

Smiling, Rikku shrugged a shoulder. "Well, I'm just thinking ahead. It's only practical to seach the shop, really. Besides, no one's here to miss 'em!"

Shaking his head lightly, Auron headed towards the exit. A hand on his shoulder immediately stopped the movement, however. He felt a hand travel around his mid-section and made no protest as Rikku pulled him close and pressed herself into his back.

"I..I thought you were dead for a second back there, Auron. When I was alone, I thought..I thought you had left me. I..I was scared, you know?"

He said nothing, merely turned slighty and caught her chin with his forefinger and drew her mouth to his own. "I'm here, Rikku."

"I know," she murmured softly, moving a hand to his neck and reclaiming his lips. "But I was so scared that I had lost you..."

Turning in her embrace, Auron drew the blond closer and deepened the kiss. While he had never been a master at expressing himself with words, he intended on showing the Al Bhed that she had no need for fear- it would take much more than a mere crash landing to pull him from her side.

And that he had been just as terrified that he had lost her.

_**xxxx**_

**A/n:**Ah. Wanted the ending to turn out better, but peh. It's late and I need to go to bed. But, I had to get something up. There's a lil Aurikku fluff for ya'll. Wish I could have given you more. Guess you'll have to be satisfied with the Brother/Zarinia. --grins-- My new favorite pairing. Ha! Anyhoo, sorry for the long wait and I will _try very hard_ to update sooner! In about a week? I shall try! Well, thanks for the reviews and please continue doing so! And now for the best part of the whole chapter...

Major thanks to:**_ Chibi-Sorrow, BlackDeath6, Gining, Mandyfanforevr, Bluemonn Fairy, RR1963, Crazycutie2, JapaneseSkoolBoi, AllPowerfulDaisy, Jaymo, Kitsu Kurasei,_** and not but not leastest,**_ Auron's Fan_**! Thank you all so much, and I apologize for the typos. I'll go back and fix them tomorrow. Hehe. You guys are the bestest!


	16. On We Go

**_A/n:_** Ack! Long wait again! So, SO, sorry. You see, I have this excuse; not a good one, but an excuse. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories was taking up my time. And then, once I beat it completely, I had to start Kingdom Hearts 2. I mean, c'mon, Auron's in it! So, I forced myself to leave KH2 and come type this chapter up. So, again, sorry, and here's the chapter!

**_Disclaimer:_ **Not mine. Never will be. Case closed.

_Chapter 16: On We Go_

_**xxxx**_

"Ah, c'mon, Dad! I'm cookin' in here!"

The sun was high in the sky, shedding its light and its warmth on the vast Clam Lands. Not only on the grassy plains, but also on the fallen airship- now reduced to a heap of shredded metal- and the people inside of it.

"Rikku, girl, we _need_ to contact Home!" Cid raked a hand across his bald head, ridding it of the beads of perspiration that had gathered there. Immediately they sprang back up. Heaving a frustared sigh, the leader continued twisting and turning what remained of his radio system.

Blasted fiends.

Tapping her booted foot impatiently against the tangled metal, Rikku surveyed what was left of her ship. Currently, she and her father were standing in the navigation area- or what had been the guidence chamber. Nothing remained but the actual cockpit, and it was in disarray. Levers were broken, glass was shattered, and sparks were flying. The communicator was offering nothing but static, and Rikku was quite convinced that nothing else would come out of that radio.

"Da-ad," she whined, tugging at his arm, "We're gonna blow up in here! Look at the dashboard spark! And we're, like, melting in this oven! Let's go find some other way to contact Bikanel."

Cid ignored his daughter and continued flipping switches and mashing buttons. "Girl, I swear, you are just like your mother- always telling me what to do and how to do i-" before the Al Bhed man could finish his sentence, the device he was tinkering with emmitted a loud pop and a shower of sparks, causing the duo to jump back in surprise.

"...it," he fiished lamely.

Rikku turned to her father in a huff, hands on hips and angry glint in her eyes. "Well, yeah! You're going to _kill_ yourself, Pops! Can we just get out of here? Please?" Without waiting for a response, Rikku grabbed her father by the arm and dragged him past the broken communicator and out the hull of the ship. While that wouldn't have been possible before, the nose of the Fahrenheit was now crunched up so that anyone could walk right up it and into the cockpit.

"Rikku! Child, may I remind you I am _your_ father? It's not the other way around."

Casting her eyes to the bright sky above, Rikku replied, "Sometimes, I think you're going senile. The airship is unstable. Let's just go over to the Travel Agency-"

"Senile!"

"Dad- you're missing the point!" Rikku puffed out a weary breath. "We need to find a different solution to the problem. We'll contact Home through the-"

"No, Rikku, we won't." Hanging his head, the older man continued, "The Travel Agency is gone. It closed years ago. Since the Calm, everything has become- become like the old Zanarkand. Machina and whatnot everywhere. Where will we find a communicator like the one at Home? Like the one we use to speak with our men there?"

Rikku stared at her father in complete silence. He looked so...defeated. Her father was strong and proud, all-knowing. He wasn't supposed to be...human. He was supposed to be her all-powerful dad. Well, she'd just have to remind him who he was, then.

"Ah, Pops, you're making this problem seem like a mountain. It's really just a shoopuff!" At this, her father cracked a small smile. Reaching for his arm, Rikku started off in the direction of the dilapidated Travel Agency. "There's never any harm in looking, right? We need to kill some time waiting for everyone to find a way outta here, anyway."

"Yeah, well, it's our job to find a some mode of communication," Cid reminded his daughter, following after her. It was a short trek to small agency, and they reached it in a matter of seconds. Surveying the structure, Cid couldn't help but scoff. "If there is a radio here, I doubt it works."

"Well," Rikku began, rummaging about the area, " then we'll just have to fix it, won't we?" Moving to an old desk, she immediately spotted an old radio device. Calling her father over, she grinned. "Check it out. Told you we'd find one!" Ridding the device of the dust that covered it, Rikku flicked the switch on the side and the communicator came to life. "And it works! Now we just have to find Home's frquency..."

Cid let out a sigh, yet Rikku could feel his joy in her discovery. Moving to his daughter's side, he joined her in her efforts; but not before muttering, "We'll be here all day..."

_**xxxx**_

"Nice one, Lu!" Wakka praised, watching as a nearby fiend burst into pyreflies. Having found an old Cactuar doll in the agency, Lulu was able to freely cast her spells without too much worry of draining her all of energy.

The mage offered her betrothed a small smile and tucked her doll under her arm. "Come. Our daylight is slipping away."

Tidus shuffled up behind Lulu, folding his arms behind his head and surveying the area. "Ugh. I'm so _sick_ of walking."

"Well, if we don't find a mode of transportation soon, we will be _walking_ out of the Calm Lands."

Tidus turned to Auron with a look of incredulousness. "Seriously!"

Auron brushed passed the young blond, large sword slung over one shoulder effortlessly. "How else will we leave this valley? Do you propose we float?"

"...Preferably..."

With a soft laugh, Yuna wrapped her arm around Tidus'. "Why don't we head over to that old battle ground? You know, where we had to catch all those fiends for that old man? I heard Clasko set up some sort of ranch there."

"Clasko? That fella obsessed with Chocobos?" Wakka queried, walking towards the front of thier small group. The red-head was silent for moment, and then a grin split across his face. "Hey! Maybe he'll have some Chocobos, ya!"

Auron scoffed. "I'd rather walk," he muttered under his breath. He had rode across many areas on the overgrown birds, and he was not fond of the creatures. While they were docile in nature, he had had one too many bad experiences with the birds- all involving their beak and his skin.

Yuna turned to Tidis with a smile on her face. "Oh, I bet he does! We can go back to Uncle Cid and Rikku with a ride out of here!" Snatching up Tidus' hand she propelled him forward, her excitement seeming to rub off on the blitzer. "Let's go, everyone!"

While Yuna, Tidus, and Wakka broke into a run, Auron and Lulu hung back, their pace leisurely. The duo walked most of the way in silence, each comfortable enough with the other for the quite to be serene. Yet before they had reached their destination, Lulu broke through the easy stillness.

"Auron, I would like your opinion in something."

The older man arched a dark brow, assuming she wanted his input on some wedding idea. "And that would be?"

"Zarinia."

Her comment momentarily stunned him. "O-oh?"

"Well, you know her more intimately than we do. I assume that you know more than I, and I would like to...acquire some more information. You see, the state of our land troubles me deeply, as it does us all. Since we have duduced this was all caused by a spell-"

"That Zarinia conjured."

At this, Lulu halted her steps. "What! Z-Zarinia caused this? I-I know we assumed, but- you have proof?"

Auron raked a hand over his face, shoving his sword in the soft ground and leaning against it. "...Not exactly. I know for a fact that she can cast spells. And she was- is- quite excelled; she can rival you. She appeared when all of this began- I don't believe it to be coincidence-"

Lulu nodded, dark hair slipping out of its loose bun. "I see. And, I agree. So, now we must..." The woman trailed off. What? What must they do? Get her to confess so they could find a solution the thre problem? Auron watched her fumble for words and joined the mage in her confusion with a sigh.

"Exactly. Without proof- a confession, evidence, something- we cannot do a thing. Simply sit here and idle our time away." He removed his sword and sheathed it hotly. He hated being at Zarinia's mercy, having her in control. He hated not knowing the answers to the mounds of questions he had.

Lulu placed a friendly hand on the Guardian's arm. "Auron, come now. We know enough to start working on a solution. Where must we pass through?" At his blank stare, Lulu shook her head lightly and continued, "Guadosalam, Auron. That place is...is a gold mine of oppurtunity. They have books from all over Spira- accounts of most everything you can think of. We can take a day or two to rest there and I'm sure by that time we will have some leads."

"Hey! You two! C'mon! Chocobos await us, ya?"

Lulu waved a pale, showing that she had heard and was on her way. She offered Auron a small smile and motioned him to follow along. "I swear, one can't have a peaceful conversation with that man around," she said lightly, the love in her crimson eyes quite obvious.

Auron gave a light 'humph', his earlier annoyance fading at Lulu's words. "Oh, yes, how ever will you marry him?" He followed after the mage, offering her his arm as he reached her side. Lulu complied and replied to his comment with a roll of her eyes.

"That is a very, very good question."

Auron chuckled. "I have feeling you don't mind the idea at all."

The duo reached the three awaiting that were awaiting them, and Lulu said, in a whispered tone, "Am I that easy to see through?" At Auron's nod, she gave a small laugh. Wakka eyed the pair with a mock concern and seperated the couple playfully, making sure to give Auron a shove.

" 'Ey, hands of my woman, Brudda."

Lulu once again rolled her eyes and Yuna giggled. "Come on," The Summoner began, heading into the old battle arena, "Let's see if we can find some chocobos."

As the group shuffled into the old cavern, Wakka fell in step with Auron. "Y'know, on second thought, you can have her, eh?" The native Besaidian knudged the older Guardian in the side, a smile on his tan face.

"I heard that."

At the sound of his future wife's voice, Wakka winced. "Uh, you weren't 'posed to."

Auron gave a soft chuckle. "I believe you are the only one that can keep her temper in check," he muttered to the blitzer.

"I heard that, too." Lulu paused her trek deeper into the cavern and turned to face the men with a hand on her hip. "I swear, if you want to talk in secret, keep your voice _down_." The men shared a nervous glance, and Lulu sighed deeply. "Heavens..." she muttered, turning around and trotting after Yuna.

"I think you're in trouble," Auron mused lightly.

Wakka shrugged a shoulder. "What else is new?" he replied with a grin, moving away from Auron and over to Lulu's side, where he threw an arm around her shoulder, whispered something in her ear, and received a chilling glare all in under three seconds. Soon, the red-head was back at Auron's side, a sheepish grin on his face. "Eh, you win some, you lose some," he said, earning another laugh from Auron.

The group continued to amble through the tunnel of the old battle area, hearing an occasional cluck and shuffle of feet. Obviously, there were Chocobos at the end of the walk way. Soon, they reached a large chamber. As they entered the dimply lit area, they each recongnized the small man leaning against the wall. Their entrance didn't go unheard, and the man, clad in simple green cotton bottoms, blue tee and matching green vest, jumped to his feet.

"L-Lady Yuna! Everyone! Long time no see!"

Yuna stepped forward, a warm smile on her face. "Clasko! So nice to see you again." The young man offered her his hand, and the white mage accepted it, offering him an explanation for their visit in turn. "We had heard that you opened up some kind of ranch in the area, so we thought we'd...drop... by for a visit."

"Oh, well, that's so very nice of you. Yes, I finally accomplished my dream- opening up a Chocobo ranch! O-Oh! Would you like to see them? They're just so ardorable, how could you refuse."

Tidus stepped forward and began hesitantly, "Actually, Clasko, we need to borrow some. You see, our Airship crashed and...well, we can't get back to the island."

Clasko, the young ex-Crusader, gave an excited nod of his head. "Oh, I see! I ran a Chocobo ranch now, as I'm sure you have guessed." He paused and placed a hand to his heart. "Finally, my dream has come true." Recovering quickly, he rambled on, "So, I would be quite happy to lend you some Chocobos!"

"Great!" Tidus clapped his hands together in, the idea of riding the large birds growing to be quite intriguing. It had been years since he had been atop one of the massive creatures. He began heading deeper into the chamber, but stopped at the sound of Clasko's voice.

"But I can only loan out so many. You see, I only have a few. The newest members of my flock are...well, not so tame." The man held up a hand covered in a white bandage. "I'd hate for the High Summoner to obtain injuries from one of _my_ chocobos!" Clasko jogged over to the front of the group, motioning for them to follow him. "But I should have plenty for you! You can double up, right?"

"...Eh..." Tidus flattered, rubbing the back of his neck. "There are four more of us. They're waiting for us back at the airship."

Clasko never stopped walking. "Okay, then, let's see. That mean you'll need...four chocobos?"

"Five, actually," Auron interjected. "Cid will have to ride alone."

The Chocobo wrangler nodded. "That's fine. I can manage that."

Auron retained a moan. He did _not_ want to ride one of those birds. As Clasko lead them deeper into the area and introduced them to their feathered friends, Auron's annoyance deepened. Staring into the black, beady eyes of the bird, he just knew something would go wrong...

_**xxxx**_

**_A/n:_** Okay, this was supposed to be longer, but I have got to go and I have got to update. Two 'got to's' only so much time. I hated this chapter anyway, now I _really_ hate it. I'm SO sorry for the long wait and the crappy length/content. Please, forgive me. To make up for it, I'll make the next chapter much longer and I will start working on it as soon as I get back on Sunday. I'm going on a mini vacation before school starts back up. But, please leave me a review (even though the chapter is bad) and I will try so hard to update within the week!

Huge, HUGE thanks to: **_Chibi-Sorrow, Forensicgirl20, Mandyfanforevr, Al Bhed Sweetie, Bluemoon Fairy, Gining, AllPOwerfulDaisy, BlackDeath6, Kitsu Kurasei, Auron's Fan, rr1963, crazycutie2, Nayru'sLove60, Vincent's Angel of Chaos, Samfisherfangirl, _**and last but certainly not least,**_ Save.TAY!_** Thank you all so much for the encourage and great comments! So sorry for keeping you waiting! I'll make up for it next chapter!


	17. Chocobos and Thunder

**_A/n:_** I'm baaacckk! Not a huge wait, either! I would have actually had this up sooner, but I was away from the computer and then I was having a problem with FF. But, anyhoo, here I am. Thanks for reviewing to meh crappy chappy guys. It made me feel good. Hope I didn't loose any readers. --insert winky face here--

Oh, Al Bhed present. Site is: albhed(.)netfirms(.)com.

**_Disclaimer:_** I _do_ own FFX! Muahaha! ...I'm joking! Please, don't injure/sue me!

_Chapter 17: Chocobos and Thunder_

_**xxxx**_

Auron knew riding Chocobos was a bad idea. He just knew it. Call it a gut feeling. His instincts never lied to him. And they hadn't failed him this time, either. He hadn't been on the back of the overgrown vulture for more than fifteen minutes before it started getting snippy. He had no idea why, but the yellow bird seemed to take great pleasure in whipping its head about and biting at his arms. They bird knew that it couldn't reach him, but it still seemed to find the actions to be great fun.

"Why couldn't we walk again?" the Guardian queried, swatting at the bird's wide, narrow beak. The Chocobo responded with a low squawk and turned its attention back to -momentarily- navigating the path before it.

"Because," Tidus began, giving the beast he was riding a gentle pat on the side, "these guys beat walking any day."

Auron 'humphed', but otherwise remained quiet. Oh yes, _this_ beat walking. Sitting on the back of a rabid creature was _much_ more efficient.

"Enjoy the ride, Brudda. Soon, we'll all be piled together, ya?" Wakka announced. As they traveled back to the crash site, each had been supplied with one Chocobo. But once they reached their destination, they would all have to double up on the large birds. The blitzer knew that now was the time to kick back and enjoy the space provided.

The Warrior Monk, once again smacking at his bird's beak, silently shook his head. This was going to be a long journey.

_**xxxx**_

"Where _are_ we?"

"...Uh..."

With a heavy sigh, Zarinia threw herself on the ground. "Gre-at. We're lost." She and Brother had already been to the ruins of the Fahrenheit once, yet after their wounds had been healed and they had managed to find something to change into, they had been sent on their way. They were charged with 'collecting' items. That large Ronso creature had been sent with them, but Kimahri had decided that the journey would be shorter if he covered the area to the west and they the space to the east. They were to meet up with the Elder by a large boulder that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, but they couldn't do so if they were unable to _find_ the blasted rock.

"I thought you said you knew where we were." They words were breathed out in exasperation.

The Al Bhed joined her on the grassy plain. "I do." As the spell-caster shot up a dark brow, Brother added, "Well, I did. ...Twenty minutes ago."

Groaning, Zarinia bit back the urge to yell a few choice words. It wasn't exactly the young man's fault- she was a hunter. She should know where to go, and she, too, had no idea where they were. What a prize pupil she was. Master would be ashamed...

Before she could dwell on her master, however, she heard the man beside her rummaging around in the pack he was carrying about his waist. Curiously, she glanced over in Bother's direction. "What are you doing?"

"Checking our...inventory."

"And?"

"It's d-disgraceful."

"Oh, it's can't be that bad. We've killed plenty of fiends!"

Brother shook his head and zipped up his pack. Reverting to Al Bhed, he replied, "Cajah budeuhc. Dryd'c ed. Yht y ryhtvim uv druca vena kasc dryd so cecdan ec vuht uv. Fa lyh'd nadinh fedr drec. Vydran fuimt caht ic nekrd pylg." With an impish grin, he added, "Banrybc ed ec y kuut drehk dryd fa yna mucd."

Zarinia remained quiet, studying the man at her side. What was wrong with her? She should be angry at him. They were lost and it was basically his fault. He had assured her that he knew where they were. But instead of being indignant and snide- something she had grown to do over the years when she was displeased- she simply stayed silent. Even lessened the blame on him and moved some to herself! What was her problem? She was jeopardizing her mission!

As the stillness stretched on, Brother grew increasingly uncomfortable. When he could bear no more, he placed a hand on Zarinia's shoulder and spoke her name gently, yet she jumped and pulled away from his touch as though he had struck her.

"I-I'm sorry. I did not mean to..startle you."

Zarinia still said nothing, merely stared. His jade eyes were wide in question, but she didn't want to answer the inquiry. Not now. She had no answer. So instead she rose to her feet and motioned for Brother to do the same. The Al Bhed did so, yet he didn't miss the fact that she did not offer her hand. Nor was he unaware of the space she put between them or that she took the lead. He didn't complain, simply stayed silent, trying to come up with a conclusion as to why Zarinia was suddenly acting so distant.

He had a speculation, of course, but he didn't favor it.

So, he said nothing and gave the woman her space, hoping that she would speak her mind soon enough. He needed to find a way back to his ship, anyway.

_**xxxx**_

Traveling in silence wasn't exactly what Zarinia had expected. She had assumed that he would assault her with questions after the first few feet. It had been about an hour of quiet thus far, and still neither of them said a thing. Zarinia found it quite enjoyable. She could think in peace and it was much easier to hear fiends. She had also found a sense of direction and was confident that they could find that rock they were to meet at.

But though the quiet was welcome, she also found it bothersome.

It would have been easier to grow angry at her traveling companion if he would aggravate her. Try to get her to open up- like every other man had. Try to get inside her head. At least question why she was suddenly so cold. But, no. Brother was just silent and gave her space- what she craved. He just gave it to her willingly. And try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to nip her growing feelings in the bud.

Pausing her trek through the plains for a moment, she surveyed her surroundings. Mountains- Gagazet mountains- were hundreds of yards ahead. Obviously, they were traveling north. They needed to alter their course a bit. "This way," she said suddenly, not only to give direction but in an attempt to make Brother speak. Perhaps he would anger her yet.

To her dismay, however, he simply nodded and followed her lead. Why wouldn't this man irritate her! Her entire plan- her entire being- was hanging in the balance. If she screwed up anymore than she already had, she would lose everything she had. If it was possible to mess up anymore. Befriending your victims ranked pretty high on the 'do not do' list. Oh, and kissing one of your targets' brother was on there, too. And enjoying it. And wanting to do it again. All big 'no no's'.

Master was going to kill her. That was there was to it. She had failed on so many aspects already. She never failed. Until now. Until Rikku. And Aurrie. And all the others. And Brother. They would all be the death of her. Their next destination was Guadosalam. After passing through the Thunder Plains, of course. But once they reached her current residence, she might as well throw in the towel. Yevon, this whole day was giving her a headache.

"Zarinia! SUJA!"

What the...?

Before she could even register the words that had been spoken, Zarinia found herself being pushed roughly aside. So roughly, in fact, that she fell to ground in a very undignified manner. Finally. He had done something to rile her up. Rising to her feet, she opened her mouth, prepared to question him harshly for his action, yet the only thing that came out was, "Oh, Yevon!"

Before her, teeth clamped onto Brother's arm, was a Coeurl. The tiger-like feline could be extremely dangerous if not dealt with swiftly or approached with the right armor. It's Death Strike could instantly kill a person.

Brother gave the creature a shove and dislodged the beast's teeth. Not even sparing the wound a glance, he strapped down his weapon; a claw much like his sister's. The only difference in the weapons was size- his was larger and just as deadly as Rikku's. The Coeurl, intent on punishing the man who had stepped into its territory, lunged at him again.

This time it was met with a blow to the head.

Seemingly ignoring the attack, the feline continued its assault. Biting and clawing, it was never able to get a good hold on the nimble man. Thus, it was growing more furious by the second. When the fiend felt a row of spikes and razors enter its side, it roared in pain and anger. Jumping away from its target, the Coeurl gave a low growl, signaling the spell that Zarinia feared.

Having stood by it shock and bewilderment, the spell-caster suddenly snapped to attention. With a speed that rivaled Lulu, she conjured up a minor blizzard spell, freezing the beast in its tracks. Now able to take a little more time, she concentrated on much deadlier attack: flare. After a moment passed, she ended the Coeurl's existence with a simple wave of her hand.

As the deadly flames sprung forth from the ground and swallowed up the fiend, Zarinia turned her attention to Brother. Still standing, though looking winded and pale, she felt her heart beat quicken with concern. That bite on his arm looked pretty nasty even from a distance. His gaze caught hers and the Al Bhed managed a weak smile. Saying nothing, Zarinia closed the space that separated them and placed a hand on his injured arm.

She mentally winced when she saw the full extent of the gash.

It was as wide as his forearm and half the length. Deep, as well. She could plainly see the torn skin and muscles and though she had seen many wounds, she still felt her stomach lurch. Blood trickled from the sore and ran down to his wrist, yet the bleeding wasn't as bad as she had assumed it would be. Knowing that the bite was her fault caused Zarinia to feel emotions that she hadn't felt for years.

Brother, seeing the remorse and concern flickering through her dark eyes, attempted to make light of the situation by saying, "_Suja_ means to move."

Zarinia cracked a small smile, lifting her head to meet his gaze. "I remembered that _after_ I was pushed to the ground." Moving her hands to the small pouch that was secured around her own waist, the ebony-haired woman fished out the roll of bandages she had stowed away. She also produced a potion and a small vile whose contents were unknown to Brother.

Handing him the potion, Zarinia brought the other bottle to her mouth and removed to cork with her teeth. When Brother made no move to drink the potion, she urged him to do so, yet he replied with a small shake of his head.

"It's not...all that painful," he lied, not wanting to waste the vile on himself. They had a long journey ahead of them. Who knew what could happen?

Zarinia saw the hurt the injury caused written all over his face. "Liar," she said simply, refusing to take back the drink that her was offering to her. "You're in pain."

He shook his head stubbornly. "Take it. It may be needed at a...more v-valuable time."

Though she admired his reasoning, Zarinia still refused to take the drink. "Do you know what is in my hand?" At his blank stare, she continued, "Alcohol. Straight alcohol. I plan on _pouring_ it on your _open_ wound. Trust me, you'll want that potion." Raising the alcohol, she prepared to dump some on his arm, but Brother quickly tugged it out of her grasp.

"Alcohol?" he cried, cradling his injury. "T-th- No." He'd had experience with that liquid before. All of them were quite painful and none of the cuts had been the size of the one he was now sporting. "No," he repeated firmly.

"...Brother, don't act childish."

"C-childish? Alcohol!" He spoke the word as though it were all the reasoning he needed.

"Yes, it's painful- but would you rather loose your arm to infection? Do you have any idea how dirty a Coeurl's mouth is? Very." Grabbing for his arm, Brother easily kept it out of her reach.

"I'll take m-my chances."

"Brother-"

"No."

She made another attempt. "Brot-"

Again he evaded her. "Nuh-uh."

"Come now..."

"Hu."

Sighing in exasperation, she lowered her arms to her side. Turning her gaze to the grass below her, Zarinia mumbled, "Please, Brother. Give me you arm. I-I don't want you to get hurt anymore that you already are. If something were to...happen to you on...my account, I..." She paused, at a loss as to what to say next. She quickly learned that she needn't say more- Brother had shuffled over to her side and was holding out his injured arm.

Meeting his jade gaze, she muttered out a soft 'thank you' and moved her own hand to brace his outstretched limb.

"Do it quickly," he muttered, clenching his teeth in anticipation.

"Of course." As the bottle hovered over the injury, Zarinia found herself holding her breath. Just as she was about to pour the liquid over the sore, Brother stopped her.

"Wait," he cried, not removing his arm but the urgency in his words halted the spell-caster in her tracks. As she turned her dark eyes to him in question, he continued, "Are you okay?"

"What?" Vile hanging precariously over his arm, Zarinia furrowed her brows. "What are you talking about?"

"Earlier. When I shoved you." Brother brought his free arm to the back of his neck. "A-Are you all right? Did I...hurt you?"

Realization dawning, Zarinia had to bite back a scoff. _He_ was concerned for _her _even though she was the cause of his wound. Yevon, he seemed too good to be true. "I'm fine, thanks to you. You shouldn't even worry yourself over me. Pay me no care."

Removing his hand from his neck, Brother brushed back a strand of her raven-colored hair. "Pid E tu lyna ypuid oui," he muttered softly.

Unable to bring herself to meet his eyes, Zarinia replied gently with, "I bet you won't after this," and then proceeded to dump the contents of the small bottle onto Brother's wound.

The liquid made contact with open sore, causing Brother to let out a yelp and a drew a sharp breath. As the alcohol seeped into the laceration, he slowly let out the breath, his breathing becoming deep and shallow. Zarinia kept a strong hold on his arm, not allowing him to pull away. She wanted to make sure her keep it level so the alcohol would have the full affect. She watched as he repeatedly clenched his fist and impulsively pursed her lips, blowing a cooling breath into the injury.

If she thought he was pale before then he was now the color of the puffy clouds above.

A moment or two passed. When Brother finally felt confident that he could speak without squeaking, he said, "You were wrong."

Zarinia glanced up at him, ceased her blowing, and began wrapping the bandage around his arm. "About?"

"I still care."

She tried to appear unaffected by his words. She continued bandaging his arm as though he hadn't said a thing. But the truth of the matter was that his words had chipped away another chunk of the wall that she had built around herself. Quickly finishing up with his arm, she tucked the roll of bandages back into her pack. "We should get going. The Ronso will tell the others that we're lost if we aren't back soon."

Brother said nothing and allowed her to turn away from him and lead the way once again. But unlike before, he only tolerated this for a few minutes. When he caught sight of the rock they were to meet Kimahri at, he reach for her arm and halted Zarinia in her steps.

Zarinia knew he would stop her, she had felt it from the moment she finished wrapping up his arm. But knowing that he would didn't stop her heart from rising to her throat. He was going to ask her the question she didn't want to answer. Yevon...

"Zarinia...Do- Tu oui naknad fryd rybbahat aynmean? Fryd rybbah padfaah ic?" He kept his voice even, his tone void of feeling. Though his heart was pounding and he was hoping with all his being that she would say no, he knew the question had to be asked.

She stayed quiet, her gaze wondering over to the arm on her shoulder. She noted that Brother kept a space between them and she wasn't sure if she should be thankful for it or curse him because of it. She knew this was her second chance- her second opportunity to say 'yes, yes I do regret it'. But she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she wouldn't be able to say it. She couldn't say it earlier, she couldn't do so now.

She was weak.

While her mind was screaming at her to shove him away, to ruin any chance she had with him, to turn him away once and for all, her heart was telling her to tell the truth.

For the second time that day, Zarinia went with the latter.

"...No, Brother. I don't. I-I..It's just.."

The Al Bhed removed his hand. "Ed'c veha. E tuh'd haat du rayn yhodrehk amca. Dryd'c ymm E haatat rayn."

Zarinia brought her ebony eyes to his. She saw the smile in his unique swirls and felt truly pleased to have put it there. Yet...she wanted to tell him everything...But she was couldn't bring herself to do so, and that bothered her much more than it would have in the past.

Brother seemed to sense that she desired to say more and he also appeared to see her hesitation. So, he simply offered her his hand, silently conveying that he was there to speak with if she wanted him to be there.

Zarinia stared at the proffered hand. This was her third opportunity, her final chance to turn away from him. She knew it was the last chance she would have before things grew extremely complicated- more so then they were at this very moment.

She still took it without hesitation.

_**xxxx**_

"Where in all of Spira are Brother and Zarinia?" Rikku demanded for the hundredth time, throwing her blond hair over her shoulder and slumping down onto a near-by rock. She and her father had contacted their home, informing them on the destruction of the Fahrenheit hours ago and had been assured that a team of their people would be out to assist them right away. They had completed their job.

Auron and the others had returned, bringing Chocobos along with them. Their goal of finding transportation had been reached, as well. Kimahri, who was supposed to be with her brother and Zarinia, had also come back, bringing plenty of much-needed supplies. The Ronso, too, had accomplished his task.

Brother and Zarinia had yet to show up and Rikku was growing increasingly antsy. She wanted to get underway. Mostly because she wanted to ride Clucky, the Chocobo that had been assigned to Auron and herself.

"Hold your horses, girl. They'll be back soon enough."

Sending her father a scratching look, she replied with, "But I want to ride Clucky before it becomes too dark to see the ground!"

Momentarily halting his chat with Auron, Cid placed a hand to his temple and emitted a sigh. His grown daughter could be such a child at times.

"Rikku, the beast needs a rest. It has a long journey ahead of it."

"Beast? Auron, stop calling it a 'beast'. You'll hurt its feelings."

The Guardian glanced down at his rather bruised knuckles. He truly hoped that it did indeed hurt the yellow vulture's 'feelings'. Heaven knew Clucky would hurt him all through the journey to Besaid.

As Auron returned to his conversation with her father, Rikku placed her chin in her hands and blew a strand of her hair with a disenchanted breath. Tidus and Wakka, along with Kimahri, were sorting through the supplies the Ronso had gathered. Lulu and Yuna were tending to the Chocobos, preparing the birds for the trek ahead. She wasn't need at either location, and she didn't want to bother her father or Auron.

She was bored out of her mind.

Turning her attention to the sky above, she studied the colors currently present in the sky. Orange, purple, and a light hue of pink and blue. Dusk. The sun was beginning to descend, casting out an array of calming colors as it slowly sank from sight. Watching the display pushed the desire to ride Clucky from the Al Bhed's mind. She really shouldn't dwell on such a childish thing at a time such as this. Fiends were running amuck, and there was only one person to blame.

Zarinia.

That was, of course, if Auron was right. Which he probably was. He always was. So, it must be Zarinia. The clues were present. The convenience of the woman appearing at just the right time; the fact that she could cast spells. Not defiant proof, but not exactly undeniable evidence, either. It could easily be Zarinia. ...But was it?

Yes, yes, Rikku had already decided that it was. She had talked it over with Auron and come to same conclusion as he. It was Zarinia. Rikku simply...didn't want it to be true. She liked the spell-caster. She enjoyed her company. Her friendship. She didn't want to believe that Zarinia was some insane person who would bring back the time of Sin. Though the creature its self was unable to be resurrected, the effect was still capable of being accomplished- the fiends and the loss of technology.

And the fear.

The worry the accompanied the creatures. The fear that if you left the safety of your home that some fiend would injure you or gobble you up for dinner. Rikku just did not want to admit to the fact that her friend would want to cause people such heartache.

...Wait a moment. Wasn't that same person that was causing such a calamity out with _her_ _brother_ this very moment?

Removing her gaze from the sunset, the Al Bhed surveyed the the vast area before her. No figures appeared. Jumping from the rock, she bounded over to her father and tugged at his arm, interrupting his conversation with Auron. Manners had escaped her mind.

"Dad, Brother's out with Zarinia!"

The two men that had been conversing together shared a look bewilderment.

"Yes...I know that, my girl."

"Da-ad! Brother is out there with Zarinia!" Pointing to the broad stretch of land behind her, Rikku's emerald eyes widened with emphasis. "She's the _enemy_, remember?"

Cid shout up an amused brow. "Since when have you agreed with that speculation?"

Her father's lack of concern for the situation irritated the young woman, causing a tone of reproach to form. "If you don't care about your son, I'll go get him myself." With a deep need to protect her sibling, Rikku turned to go and do just what she had said. But before she had even took one step forward, she felt a strong hand on her forearm.

It wasn't her father's.

"Rikku. I can't allow you to do that."

Turning to the man that kept her in place, Rikku met his hidden gaze with a hard look of determination. "May I ask why?"

Keeping a firm hold on her arm, Auron simply stated, "It would jeopardize our plan."

"Plan? What plan?" Rikku demanded, wiggling free from Auron's hold.

"How can we receive any information on Zarinia if she thinks we're on to her? We can't. It would be impossible. We have to act as though we assume nothing. If you run off and yank your brother away from her, when you were happy to see them interact before, how do you propose she will react? You must stay here."

"Besides," Cid interjected, "your brother is a smart lad. He can take care of himself."

"He doesn't even know that we think Zarinia is the cause of this mess!"

"And you can't tell him. If he was aware of what we believe..."

"Your brother is smitten with the woman, Rikku..."

"Pops... Auron..." Glancing between the two men, Rikku felt her despair grow. They were both against telling her brother the truth. "You want me to..lie to Brother?"

She had always had the typical brother-sister relationship- squabbles over trivial things, shoves and pushes, harsh words. But she had also always had a deep bond with him. Since her mother had died when she was just a child, Brother had taken over a very protective role in his little sister's life. He had taken it upon his self to take care and shelter her. In turn, Rikku had grown very close with the man and felt that it was aslo her duty to keep him safe. Their bond was more than just a brother-sister thing- Brother was her friend

"Not lie, Rikku. Just...don't tell him the whole truth."

"We can't afford to have Zarinia suspect anything. The only hope we have on ending this disorder is to lie low and collect any shred of evidence we can get our hands on. Zarinia is good at covering her trail, but if she lets her guard down then we might have a chance. We can't risk gambling our chances away. You do understand...don't you, Rikku?"

Rikku digested the men's words, knowing that there was truth behind every one of them. Glancing to Auron, she could read the hope written plainly across his features, though his dark glasses hid his eyes from. Her father's look mirrored Auron's, though there was a reluctance in his light green swirls. Brother was going to be...a bait, in a sense. But, perhaps if her father could do it, then she could do the same.

"Yeah, I understand," she mumbled softly, the words leaving a bitter taste on her lips. Averting her gaze, she muttered a hasty excuse to leave and slipped away from the men, heading back over to her rock. The Warrior Monk and Al Bhed leader stood motionless in their spot, each silent. Auron was debating on whether or not his plan was proper, while Cid was wrestling with his own guilt.

Finally, the older of the pair broke the stillness.

"My daughter is much stronger than I." Seeing Auron's upturned brow, Cid continued. "While I agree with your theory, my boy, I'm afraid I can't help you carry it out."

Realization dawning, Auron merely nodded his head.

"He _is_ my son. I believe...I believe I'll stay behind and wait for my team to come and help me salvage that hunk of junk of an airship."

"And the weddings?"

Cid cracked a smile. "Don't worry yourself about that. I'll be there."

Again, Auron nodded. A moment passed; then, "And Rikku? What shall we tell her? I'm sure the others will not question it, but your daughter..."

Cid gave a low chuckle. "She'll figure it out. After all, both of my children are smart. Got their brains from me."

_**xxxx**_

"Bird, turn around and follow your companions." Auron resisted the urge to grab his weapon and rid Clucky of his head. A day had passed since the group had left Cid behind in the Calm Lands with his team of Al Bhed mechanics. The group had progressed through the valley and were now- unfortunately- in the midst of the Thunder Plains. Auron had hoped that the constant rain and lightening would provide a distraction for Clucky and that the Chocobo would turn its attention away from him and concentrate more so on the path before it.

How wrong he had been.

Clucky seemed to have to urge to bite at him _more_ often. The bird _knew_ it couldn't touch him, it just got a kick from _trying_. He should have known _he_ would receive the Chocobo with a chemical imbalance.

"Clucky, no. Follow Feathers."

The bird gave a throaty squeak at Rikku's firm yet gentle voice and immediately turned its sights to the watery path- more specifically, Yuna and Tidus' Chocobo. Auron wanted to remove his hands from the reins and place them around the birds spindly neck. How many times had he said those exact words? Two hundred times?

Rikku, unaware of Auron's annoyance, pressed her head into the back of his soaking wet jacket. Hearing a booming clash of thunder, she didn't bother with shuddering- she had already jumped and shivered countless times. She simply tightened her hold on Auron's red garment. As childish as it may seem, she wished her dad had continued the journey with them. Though Auron was a comforting presence, there were simply some things that required a father's touch.

Feeling the woman behind him increase her clutch on him, Auron did remove one hand from Clucky's line and place it over Rikku's. He knew the Thunder Plains still frightened her. Unable to anything about the situation, however, he simply stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Man, dis bites, ya?" Wakka shouted from behind the pair, his Chocobo following eagerly after Clucky. His red hair, usually styled high, lay plastered against his face, causing the Besaidian to constantly be forced to brush it out of his hazel eyes. "Where's your Navigator when we need it?"

Tidus, his blond hair also dripping wet and hanging long, retorted with, "You guys wanna stop for a little while?"

"What's the point? It never stops raining," Lulu supplied dryly. Pressed tightly against Wakka's back, the mage was in a sour mood. Not only was she soaked to the bone, she could no longer feel anything from the waist down thanks to the position she had been enduring for many an hour. Even if they did stop, she was sure she would never be able to feel her legs again.

"Is there...not a Travel Agency a few miles up?"

"Oh, yes!" Yuna exclaimed with glee, the conditions of the Thunder Plains also wearing on the Summoner. The many stopping places the Thunder Plains had sported in the last year had all 'temporally' been closed down. Thankfully, the Travel Agency that had been there for as long as anyone could remember was still up and running.

"Thank you, Brother!" Zarinia cried, wrapping her arms about her riding partner's chest, truly grateful for his suggestion. Never in her life had she felt so waterlogged.

"Kimahri agree with Brother. We stop at Travel Agency." If everyone else was miserable, then the Ronso was tormented. His blue fur was matted and watered-down so that it would take hours for the poor beast to dry out.

"Anything to get me off of Clucky."

With a unanimous agreement- even from Lulu- the group set their sights toward the agency.

_**xxxx**_

**_A/n:_** I was going to make this here chapter even longer, but I'm tired and wanna update. I'll start working on the next chapter tomorrow, since I'm suddenly having a large burst of inspiration for this here ficlet. In fact, I've just been biten by the writin' bug. Heh. Thank you guys for the reviews- much appreciation. Hope you like this here installment- I know I enjoyed writing it.

Humongo thanks to: **_Save.TAY, Bluemoon Fairy, Mandyfanforevr, Kitsu Kurasei, Chibi-Sorrow, Gining, BlackDeath6, _**and last but not least, **_rr1963_**! You guys are da bomb. I've already reached 200 reviews and I've had a kajilion hits! Thanks so much!


	18. Master Unveiled Pt 1

**_A/n:_** I'm curious- have you ever had alcohol poured on an injury? Man, I have and I was just like Brother. Heh. Well, anyways, as always, I gotta say thanks for the comments. They make my day. So, we're in Guadosalam. Well, we will be in a moment. Anyone have any idea who Master is? Anyone at all? Show of hands? ...Well, it's not Seymour, that's for sure.

Tad bit of Al Bhed. The site: albhed(.)netfirms(.)com

**_Disclaimer:_** ... ...Oh, you're waiting for me to say it's not mine? ... ... I just did. I suppose you want it properly, though. So, FFX ain't mine. Proper 'nough fer ye?

_Chapter 18: Master Unveiled Pt. 1_

_**xxxx**_

Blessed dryness. For an hour they had all been under the shelter of the Travel Agency, free from the rain that raged outside. Of course, they would have to trudge out into that rainstorm in a few moments, but for now Lulu was content. A small fire blazed in the corner of the room, and the agency had a homey vibe- many chairs and tables scattered throughout the room. Two young Al Bhed women stood behind the counter, chattering happily with one another, yet other than that the group had the building all to themselves. Curled up on a hard-backed chair, her slightly damp hair hanging loose, the mage was as close to relaxed as she had been since the Fahrenheit had fallen from the sky.

"Five minutes, everyone."

Well, comfort wasn't always a long-term effect.

Sighing softly, Lulu decided to enjoy the last few moments of peace. Closing her crimson eyes, she leaned her head against the cool wall behind her. All too soon they would be back out in that pouring, freezing cold rain. Their clothing would cling heavily to their bodies and their hair would be plastered against their faces. Though Lulu had never been fond of the place called Guadosalam, the sooner they reached the area, the better.

That place, dark and dreary, with nothing but artificial light to see by, was so...depressing. No sun light could flow in, the area was nestled in a pack of...trees. Honestly, the mage wasn't sure what it was located in. The paths were rocky and full of loose dirt and roots; gnarled bark lining some walkways and houses. It must be trees, despite the fact that they were missing the greenery of leaves.

The groaning of the chair beside her own pulled the mage from her thoughts. As the person beside her situated their self on the old wood, Lulu felt herself smile. She didn't have to open her eyes to know who was beside her.

"Hello, Yuna."

The young brunette nodded her greeting- though Lulu couldn't see it. "Lulu."

The women said nothing, simply sat in silence. Having known each other for countless years, words were unnecessary. So many things could be said without ever opening your mouth. Lulu could feel the younger woman's anxiety and she knew the cause. The raven-haired woman also knew that words could sometimes be trivial.

So she reach out and placed a gentle hand on Yuna's forearm.

"...Lulu, things aren't getting better- they're growing progressively worse. What...We are to be married in a week..." The High Summoner's voice was low and full of question.

"Yes."

At the simple answer, Yuna turned to face Lulu, whose eyes were now open and staring at her in expectance. She continued, "What will we do?"

The mage said nothing for a long moment. Sitting upright, she tucked a fully-dry strand of hair behind Yuna's ear, the gesture reminding Yuna of her childhood on the island. Lulu, her dark red eyes full of understanding, retorted by repeating the question.

"What will we do."

Yuna furrowed her brow in confusion. Turning her bi-colored eyes to the titled floor, she mumbled, "I- I don't know." Lulu surprised her with a low chuckle.

"Oh, I think you do." Forcing the younger woman to meet her gaze, Lulu smiled. "Yuna. You are such a strong girl. You were prepared to die for this land. You were going to do something that I could _never_ do." As she continued, her voice hardened a bit, as though giving a lecture. "You are the High Summoner. You brought about the Eternal Calm. Now, why on earth, would a few lowly fiends cause you to bat an eyelash?

"They shouldn't. You ask me what we shall do? Let me tell you: we continue our journey. We do just as we did years ago- we fight and we win. We figure out the solution to this problem." Standing to her feet, Lulu squared her shoulders and lifted her head, giving herself more of the authoritative air that she always possessed. Staring down at the her surrogate sister, the firmness in her voice and gaze melted a bit. "And once we do, we eliminate it."

Yuna smiled broadly, also getting up from her seat. Without a word, she wrapped the older woman in a snug embrace. Startled, Lulu shook of the effect the intial shock of the gesture caused and returned the hug. Softly, the mage added, "Then...then we shall have our wedding."

_**xxxx**_

Zarinia had quickly tired of the confining nature of the Travel Agency. So, inconspicuously, she had slipped out of the warm building and into the Thunder Plains. Sheltered by a lean-to right off of the structure, the huntress enjoyed the solitude of the plains. The sound of thunder rumbling above, the smell of rain as it mingled with the mud on the ground- she had always welcomed storms. Now..now the continuous storm resembled the storm raging within herself.

Now she wished for nothing but an end to the tempest.

In a matter of hours she would be home. Well, the only home she had known for the past few months. Still, it was her home. She should be thrilled at the prospect of being able to enter her homeland, but the idea left her with nothing but dread. Master would be so displeased that she was so far behind on schedule. She didn't want to have to face him. She didn't want to enter Guadosalam. She didn't...

She didn't know what she wanted.

Her lack of knowledge as of late was grating on her nerves. With an angry sigh, she pushed any thoughts of her impending homecoming aside. The fact that she was unsettled about returning to Guadosalam was not the only thing that had drove her out of the agency.

Those annoying women behind the counter has also aided in her need for isolation. They were both young- younger than herself by a good seven years. Pretty, too. Each had long blond hair and those green swirls for eyes- a common trait in Al Bhed. Full, round faces. Tall, slender bodies.

"And a very annoying giggle," Zarinia noted, her voice flat.

She would have had no problem with the women- they were much too young for her to concern herself with. That is, she would have had no problem with them had they not kept flirting with Brother. Openly. The girls didn't even seem to mind the glares that she had sent them. Or the ones that Rikku had, surprisingly, also shot them. For the past hour or so, Rikku had stayed very close to her Brother's side, earning a raised eyebrow from the Al Bhed but nothing else- he didn't seem to mind the attention.

Zarinia couldn't help but wonder why..

Oh, Yevon! Slamming her fist into the pole the braced the lean-to, she felt like cursing herself. She shouldn't care! Who cared about what Rikku did? Who cared about those little bimbos flirting wit Brother? Who cared what any of those people did? She should march right in there and shove the Al Bhed man into one of the little hussy's arms! She was going to have to _kill_ his sister anyways! He might as well find someone in the process!

But the idea of causing so much as a scratch on Rikku suddenly made her feel like the lowest piece of filth on all of Spira. Or that the very thought of one of those girls touching Brother made her want to rid them of their life.

Slumping against the pole that she had lashed out at earlier, Zarnina buried her face in her hands. She didn't care that the rain was soaking through her booted feet; didn't care that the bottom of her pants were covered in mud. She didn't care that the wind was blowing the rain directly on her or that her clothes would be drenched in a matter of minutes. She just didn't care about _anything anymore_.

She wished beyond hope that that were true.

The door to the agency suddenly opened, a shaft of light appearing and then retreating as soon as the it had appeared. Zarinia felt her heart thump in anticipation. Please- please- be Brother. He had probably noticed her disappearance and had come to search for her. Yevon, she so wanted it to be him.

But like wasn't fair, was it?

"Zarinia?" That voice wasn't Brothers'. That voice was Auron's.

Grand.

Not bothering with lifting her head, the spell-caster numbly muttered, "What?"

The Guardian stood silently under the awning, staring at the waterlogged woman before him dumbly. What- what in all of Spira was she doing? Just sitting there, allowing the rain to assault her? Auron had intended on telling her that it was time to head out, but now...Now he could do nothing but stare mutely.

When Auron made no sound, Zarinia finally lifted her head and meet his sheltered gaze. The very sight of him added fuel to her despair. Fighting back sudden tears, she forced out, "What?"

"I- I...We..." Trailing off, Auron reverted back to silence. He hated this woman. He couldn't stand the sight of her. She had wronged him. Made a fool of him. She had...she...He..he had forgiven her for that long ago. He had closed the door to his past as soon as he had joined Braska and walked into his future.

And now here his past was, looking as though the sky had just fallen down around her. Though he did loathe her, Zarinia was still a human being. She had feelings. They had a past. At one point in time, they had been happy. And...

Well, they had always enjoyed listening to storms together.

Saying nothing, he crossed the distance that separated them. Hesitantly, Auron silently reach out a gloved hand, offering her some assistance up. To his surprise, Zarinia buried her head once again. He could easily hear the sobs escape her lips.

"Leave me alone, Aurrie. Please. Just..Just leave me alone."

Auron felt his eyes widen. Yevon, this was it. This was such a perfect time to get her to confess! She was vulnerable. It would be so easy to just pry the truth out of her. "...Zarinia...Wh-" he faltered, his stomach suddenly plummeting and his throat constricting. Collecting his wits, he began again. He didn't get more than two words out of his mouth.

He couldn't. He couldn't do it. All of Spira! He couldn't force anything to come out of his mouth! What was _wrong_ with him! This was his chance! This was the perfect opportunity! Why wouldn't his mouth cooperate with his mind! His temper rising, he raked a hand over his face. With an angry growl, Auron kicked open the door to the Travel Agency. He didn't bother with closing it- if he couldn't make her confess, then he'd send out someone who could.

"Brother!" he snarled, "Get outside. NOW."

The startled Al Bhed looked hastily from his sister- whom he had been conversing with- to the well-above angry fellow standing by the door. With a bewildered look, Brother skittishly headed towards the exit. Though he hadn't been around the monk all that long, he knew that you did as you were told when you were growled at.

Stepping out under the lean-to, Brother felt more confusion creep into his stomach. What in the...Though Zarinia was under the same structure as he, she was soaked to the bone- and while he knew one couldn't drown in their tears, the sight before him seriously made him wonder. Glancing back in the doorway, Brother saw six -eight, if you included the Al Bhed behind the counter- pairs of eyes that were all just as baffled as he. Returning his stare to the women on the ground, he felt his disorientation turn to compassion.

"..Zarinia.."

Through a choked voice, the spell-caster managed in a harsh tone, "Just leave me alone. I'll- I'll be fine. Just go away." As firm as her words were, Zarinia wanted nothing more than for him to gather her in his arms.

But she truly hoped he wouldn't.

Yet he did, ignoring the rain and her muddy clothing as he pulled her close.

Rikku watched the exchange from inside the agency abashed. Turning away from the pair outside, her gaze came to rest on Auron. The man was seething. She didn't care. She crossed the room and placed a demanding hand on his shoulder. "What is going on, Auron? I thought we were leaving- not playing matchmaker!"

Auron swallowed hard, leaning against the wall and cradling his head. His free hand held his sunglasses and kept making frequent swipes through his hair and over his face. Barely above a whisper, he replied,"...I failed."

His tone- his demeanor- immediately forced Rikku out of her overly-protective state. "What are you talking about? Failed? Failed what, Auron?"

When he made no move to elaborate, Rikku settled on wrapping her arms about his shoulders and holding him close. Silently, she brushed her fingers through his dark hair repeatedly, trying her best to ease his mind of whatever was plaguing him.

Every other body in the building was wide-eyed and quiet, wondering what in Spira's name was occurring around them. Wakka and Tidus were nervously glancing between the couple outside, the duo inside, and their fiancée's, both debating on breaking this odd silence. Lulu and Yuna both had a very good idea on what had conspired outside, so they knowingly said nothing while the Al Bhed girls behind the counter were wishing fervently that these people would leave their store.

Finally, Wakka and Tidus both shared an anxious chuckle. "Eh, we heading out, or what?"

_**xxxx**_

Three hours later, the group found themselves mere inches from the entrance to Guadosalam. Once they steered their birds up the small grade, they would be in the city where the Guado race reigned.

Not a soul moved.

None understood the feeling of dread that seemed to feel their being as they drew closer to city- the place wasn't all that bad. They had been in it multiple times and no real harm had ever come to them. The Guado people were not a horrible race. They were people just as they and the Al Bhed. Though their faces had visible veins and their fingernails resembled claws, they were not evil. It wasn't the people that kept at bay. It was the thought of what they might find in that city.

Zarinia lived in the land.

What secrets could they find? What valuable information could the uncover? Better yet, what would they do with the knowledge they gained? Could they bring their selves to use it? As much suspicion and distrust they harbored for the women, it was very hard to hurt someone you traveled with and that you kind of, in a odd little way, liked.

Though they knew that something had to be done, no one truly wanted to uncover anything. The time was at hand, and suddenly the moment they had all been awaiting filled them with apprehension.

Oddly enough, it was Zarinia who first urged her Chocobo up the hill. Just like that, the spell was broken and each individual followed her lead, the only sound amongst the group the squawk of the birds and the rustle of feathers.

_**xxxx**_

"So, what do we do now?"

"...I have no idea."

They had been in Guadoslam for nearly an hour. After stabling their Chocobos and giving the creatures a well-deserved rest, the group had split. Wakka and Lulu had headed to the library-type building in the far east corner of the area, hoping the Guado's vast resources would aid them. Kimahri had joined the pair, deducing that three pairs of eyes would be better than two. Tidus and Yuna had been assigned with accompanying Brother in Zarinia in an attempt not to rouse the spell-casters suspicion. Not that that seemed to be a problem; the woman appeared to be somewhat mellow after her episode in the Thunder Plains.

While Yuna and Tidus were trying their best to Zarinia occupied and the other three were tearing apart the library, Rikku and Auron were charged with collecting information from the villagers. Not an easy task. They had spoken with many citizens and had come up with nothing- no one knew much about the young drifter who had blown into their town and set up residence. The only thing the duo had been told was that Zarinia was a 'private' person. Oh. Great help there.

To Auron, the fact that the villagers weren't supplying much information smelled a bit fishy. How could a small, mostly local village not know a thing about a stranger that suddenly came into the area? Wouldn't you want to see what kind of a person was living in your home?

"I want Lulu's job," Rikku huffed, lowering herself down onto a rock wall that lined the walkway. "These people are no help at all."

Auron joined the woman on the railing. He had recounted what had transpired on earlier on the plains, and to his surprise she hadn't been angry or disappointed at all. She had simply nodded in understanding and slipped her hand into his, telling him that she would have reacted the same way.

He wasn't quite sure if that should have eased his mind or riled it up.

Feeling an insistent tug on his arm drew Auron from his memory and to the woman at his side. "Yes?"

"What do we do, Auron?"

He released a long breath. "I don't know, Rikku."

"Gre-at. Some help _you_ are," she replied lightly, an attempt to ease his discontented mood.

It obviously had no effect. He responded by removing his glasses and raking a hand over his face. "This is all a hopeless cause."

"No, it's not." Taking his hand in her own, Rikku scooted closer to the man and moved her head to his shoulder. "We can figure this out. We can- we can sort this whole thing out."

"How?"

His dead-pan tone only fueled Rikku's resolve. "How? The way we always do." Jumping from her seat, she struck a dramatic pose. "We use our eyes," she brought her hands to her swirls, "and our ears," she moved her fingers to the side of her head. As Auron gazed up at her in skepticism, Rikku went a step further and stuck her fingers in her ears, crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue in the process.

Auron had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing. That was why he loved the woman- she could always bring a smile to his lips.

"Ah, I see you wanting to laugh," Rikku prodded, grinning as she placed her hands on her hips. "C'mon. You know you wanna."

Reaching out, Auron pulled her to him and placed a tender kiss upon her lips. "Ha ha."

With a roll of her eyes, Rikku wiggled free of his arms. "Oh, some laugh." She tossed him a saucy smile and began sauntering away. Auron quickly caught up with her and snatched up her hand.

The pair walked in a pleasant silence for a moment; then, "Rikku...Do you recall the first person that greeted us when we entered the town?"

The Al Bhed shot up a curious blond brow. Many people had welcomed them, most everyone had recognized Lady Yuna and her Guardians. "Hmm. Well, I think it was...Tromell?" At Auron's confirming nod, the wheel in Rikku's mind began to turn.

Tromell. Seymour's manservant. His assistant, of sorts. It appeared that the older man of about fifty was the new leader of the Guado people. He had ushered the group into Guadosalam with open arms. Just as friendly as always, the man had exclaimed over their visit. He was the one who had went about lodging their Chocobos. But, what was so unusual about that? He was always a bustling fellow.

...Wasn't he?

"Um, Hon, what does that have to do with anything?"

Auron paused in his trek, halting Rikku with a pull of her hand, and offered the woman a smirk. "Perhaps a lot." Rikku was obviously lost, the blank stare on her lovely face spoke volumes. So, Auron elaborated. "Did you notice anything odd about our old friend?"

"...Uhh, he...looked older?"

He chuckled. "No. He was _too_ friendly. Much too talkative and made too many hand gestures. And he ignored Zarinia completely. Barely even mumbled a proper greeting. Yet he was jabbering away in front of us. Sound odd?"

Rikku, recalling that everything Auron spoke of transpired, nodded slowly. "Yeah...Yeah, it does." She smiled up at him. "New person to interview?"

"Oh, yes." Turning around and heading north, Auron set course for Seymour Guado's old residence. But before he had even taken two full strides he collided into a bulky form and nearly wound up on the rocky ground.

"Whoa, you's okay, buddy?"

"Y-yes."

"Sorry 'bout that. I'ma wide fella'. You have to watch out for me." The man laughed good-naturedly, the sound rumbling deep within his stomach.

"I'm fine. Truly." Staring up at the seemingly-friendly man, Auron felt his hazel eyes widen in surprise. This fellow, clad in some sort of purple jump suit with belts and sashes hanging from it, was indeed wide, his belly as round as he was short. He also had a large, circular shield strapped to his back. Without even thinking, Auron queried, "Is that your weapon?"

The man appeared baffled by the question, then understanding registered in his dark brown eyes. "Uh-huh. Fights good, too." Staring down at the large sword hanging from Auron's waist, the man guessed, "I bet that fights pretty good, as well, eh?"

"It's adequate."

Rikku, having stood by quietly, suddenly thrust out her hand to the obviously friendly man. "Hiya. Name's Rikku. What's yours?"

The large man eyed the proffered hand momentarily before grasping it firmly. "Ormi."

"Well, nice to meet you, Ormi." Smiling, the Al Bhed pointed to the man beside her with a thumb. "That guy that you nearly knocked senseless is Auron."

Ormi offered the Guardian a hand. "Heh, really sorry 'bout that."

"Not a problem. Really."

"Ormi, what ever are you doing? Have you plowed over _another_ unsuspecting fellow? I swear, the Boss will give us the heel if you are wasting _more_ 'precious' time."

Just as Auron grasped the large man's hand, another man appeared, wearing an outfit similar to Ormi's. Though where Ormi's was a jumpsuit, the other man's was a cloak that practically hung to the ground. Both men wore helmet-type hats so it was impossible to see the color of their hair, but while Ormi's eyes were obviously brown, this other man's were near impervious to see. It appeared as though the man viewed the world through half-opened lids, as if Spira wasn't even worth looking at. And where Ormi was short and broad, this man was tall- every inch of six foot- and thin, his body type looking as though it consisted of sinewy muscle.

And where Ormi carried a shield, this man had a pair of revolvers strapped about his waist.

"Aw, Logos. I'm just making me's some new friends."

The man called Logos came to halt at his partner's side. Scoffing, he said in an educated tone, "Play nice on your own time. We have business to tend with."

Rikku, staring at Logos' waist in awe, blurted out, "Wow, are those...guns?"

Glancing down at the blond, a smile formed on Logos' lips. "Why, yes." Surveying the young woman from had to toe, his smile grew. "Would you like to...touch one?"

Before Rikku had a chance to reply with an eager yes (she had never seen the machina up close before) Auron interjected harshly with, "Don't you have business to tend to?"

The smile disappeared from Logos' mouth. He eyed Auron with disdain, deducing that the young lady standing before him was, unfortunately, unattainable. His eyes- a dark green- settled on the man's sword, and a smirk replaced the smile. This fellow in the red cloak must be able to fight. He admired that. With a wave of his hand, he replied, "Sadly, we do. Forgive our quick departure, I do hate to run away from such attractive company," he sent Rikku a sly wink, "but duty calls."

"Sad, indeed," Auron murmured. Raising his voice, he added, "We also have a matter we must see to. Good day. Rikku, come."

"H-hey! Wait! You need any help? I's never seen you around here before."

Auron paused in his retreat. That Ormi fellow seemed like a good man- no need to be rude because his friend needed a brush with the Masamune. "Actually, we've been here before. We're heading over to Seymour Guado's old residence. Thank you for the invit-"

"You're going to see the Boss? Logos, they's going to the Boss. We should invite them along, what with fiends all about. You know how they's sometimes enter the village. "

"I suppose they could accompany us." Logos rested a hand on one of his silver revolvers. "They do look as though they could use some protection."

"Ah, thank you, but-"

Rikku interrupted Auron's rejection speech with a sharp tug in his shoulder. Pulling him down to her level, she whispered, "Auron, the 'Boss' must be Tromell! Maybe we can get some information from these guys!"

As much as Auron wanted to disagree and walk away from the pair- especially that Logos- his common sense told him that Rikku spoke the truth. So, he begrudgingly agreed to follow the pair back to the Seymour's home, despite the fact that the man with the guns was already grating on his nerves.

Yevon, he hated Guadosalam.

_**xxxx**_

"Find anythin', Lu?" Wakka queried softly. Elbows on an large, rectangular table, the blitzer leaned his head wearily on his hands. He had combed through volumes upon volumes of books- huge, thick books with tons of pages- and still had found nothing.

"Shhh. Wakka, please, I'm trying to read," Lulu retorted, crimson eyes never straying from the book before her.

The red-head groaned, moving his head to the cool surface of the table only to collide with another document. The whole table was swimming in books! Nothing but black-and-white pages everywhere he looked. Yevon, he hated librarys...

The mage, eyes still roving over her publication, reach over and tugged impatiently on Wakka's collar. "Read, Wakka."

"Ah, Lulu. My eyes are gonna fall outta my head, ya?"

Turning the page, Lulu sighed in frustration. They hadn't even been in the structure for an hour and a half and already he was fidgeting about like a small child. "Now, Wakka. This place is full of valuable information."

He scoffed. "Oh, yes, I see dat. We've already learned _so_ much."

"There is no need for sarcasm." Rubbing her temple, the raven-haired women felt her annoyance heightened at the realization that she had just repeated the same sentence for the third time. "If you're not going to help me read, then at least be of some use and place those back on the shelves." She pointed a pale hand towards a towering stack of hard-covered articles. "And retrieve a few more volumes."

"Fine, fine." With a groan, Wakka pulled himself up from the straight-backed chair. Moving a hand to his shoulder, he pinched and squeezed at the aching muscles. At least he had an excuse to stretch his limbs. Picking up the load as she had instructed, Wakka fumbled for a good hold on the books. Holy Shopuff! This must be half of the library!

Trying to appear nonchalant, he struggled with the pile as he stumbled over to a far-away aisle. Lulu discreetly lifted her gaze from her book and raised a dark brow. Biting back laugh, she returned to her book, a hidden smile on her darkly painted lips. Well, it was either read or retrieve.

Finally reaching his desired aisle, Wakka slipped away from view and let out a heavy breath. Dropping the books as quietly as possible, he braced a hand on the shelves. He didn't know which was worse- reading them or carrying them. Surely there weren't too many more books to go through; half of the collection was lying on the floor.

Lifting his hazel gaze, Wakka's grew wide and he fought back a moan. As he surveyed the aisle, hundreds books stared back at him. Not just a few- hundreds! They would be in this library for _days_. With a defeated sigh, he set about replacing the books they had already searched through and grabbing a few more. Before he lifted the new hefty bundle into his arms, he peeked through the shelves and observed his companions.

Kimahri was at his own large table, the surface covered with just as many books as the table he shared with Lulu. The Ronso was leafing through the pages of an extremely thick book, yellow-eyes holding a look of determination. As he finished with that volume, he out it aside and picked up another on- just as large in size. Guilt starting to creep into his stomach, Wakka turned his attention to Lulu.

That didn't ease the feeling. The mage was intently studying the print and to any other she would appear to be just fine. Wakka, however, saw the strain in her dark red eyes and the weariness already written across her brow. His team was working hard and here he was lollygagging and complaining. With a shake of his head, Wakka added more books to the stack he was carrying and moved over to the Ronso.

Kimahri glanced up, a confused glint in his light eyes. As he watched the red-head deposit more books on his table, the wonderment turned to understanding.

"Thought ya might want some more. Figured I'd get 'em for ya, since I was already up, ya know?"

The blue-furred creature nodded. "Thank you, Wakka."

With a grin, the Besaidian turned away from Kimahri. Crossing over to his own table, he dropped the books on the cluttered surface and lowered himself down onto the uncomfortable chair. Silently, he grabbed the book on top of the stack, opened the cover, and started reading.

Lulu, momentarily taking her eyes off of her book, observed Wakka with a small smile. Wordlessly, she reach over and placed her hands over his, returning her gaze to her book. The blitzer's stare never strayed, but he did give Lulu's hand an affectionate squeeze before turning his attention completely to his document.

The library was silent as each person studied their volumes carefully. All three shared the same feeling- they were going to find something.

_**xxxx**_

"Yuna, frana yna fa?"

"Famm, E's hud ahdenamo cina. Fa'na zicd aqbmunehk yc ed ec. Pid, E pameaja fa yna haynehk Seymour's umt nacetahla."

""Fa yna. E ryja y ...vneaht dryd mejac drana."

"Can we please speak Spiriain?" Tidus pleaded, tiring of the Al Bhed language. Since Brother was an avid speaker of the language, and both Yuna and Zarinia could speak it fluently, the three had thought that it would be great fun to speak only in that tongue. Though Tidus knew enough of the language to get by, he couldn't keep up with the three and was lost in the conversation.

"Tidus, where's your sense of spirit? Ryja y meddma vih." Yuna smiled and slipped her hand into his, watching as the young man tried to decipher her words.

"You want me to...run?"

"_Fun_," Brother corrected, smirking over at the blond blitzer. "Have _fun_, bnaddo puo."

"Hey!" Tidus narrowed his cerulean gaze at the Al Bhed. "I know what that means!"

Brother gave a small chuckle. While he still wasn't all too fond of the blond man, he was finding that Tidus wasn't exactly _horrible_. In fact, Brother found himself sharing many laughs with the swordsman.

"Why don't we swing by Seymour's old house? I'd like to see if it has changed any at all." Yuna, reverting back to Spirian for Tidus' sake, found herself truly wanting to enter the old mansion. She hadn't seen inside it since Seymour Guado's death, and while her first visit wasn't what one could call conventional, she had found the house to be amazing.

Tidus immediately tightened his hold on Yuna's hand. "Uh, babe, why do wanna go in _there_?"

"It's a beautiful house." Gazing up at him, she could see the hesitation in his clear blue eyes. "It's not as though he's still there, Tidus. He's gone."

Knowing that the High Summoner spoke the truth, Tidus reluctantly nodded his head. "All right. But," he began, moving his hand from her hand to her waist, "I'm sticking to you like glue. That fruit always did want my lady, and I'm not taking in chances." With a grin and a wink, Tidus added, "You never know, his ghost might still haunt the place."

As Tidus, Yuna, and Brother continued ahead, laughing merrily, Zarinia found herself hanging back. Taking a deep breath, she tried her best to calm her sudden nerves.

It didn't help.

They were heading to Maester Seymour's home. Her master lived there. She was going to be forced to look upon his disappointed face. What if everyone found about her? What if they all realized her mission was to kill them? ...What if Master decided to take matters into his own hands?

"Are you coming, Zarinia?"

The huntress nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Yuna's happy voice. Placing a very fake smile on her face, she trotted after her group, hoping that her quaking legs would hold her.

Yevon, why did they have to come through Guadosalam?

_**xxxx**_

"Ah, here we are."

Auron retained a happy cry. Finally. They were at Seymours'. The pair he had encountered on the streets had supplied him with very little information on Tromell thus far. While Ormi seemed all too happy to divulge any information he knew, Logos kept his answers clipped and tried his best to ensure that Ormi did the same. Why the gun-wielder was so secretive was beyond Auron, and he could truly care less now that they had reached the manor.

"Wow. It looks exactly the same. It's not changed one bit," Rikku observed, surveying the stone steps, large columns that supported the small deck, and intricately designed double doors.

"You's been here before?"

Rikku nodded, blond locks bouncing with the motion. "Um-hmm. Auron told you that earlier, remember?"

Ormi shook his head, an intrigued glint in his brown eyes. "Yeah, but I didn't know you know'd the boss from past experiences."

"Oh, yeah. We were here when Seymour lived in the house."

Ormi's gaze grew wider. "You knew Maester Seymour?"

"Yep. Didn't we, Auron?"

"...Unfortunately."

Logos interrupted the conversation, brushing past the congregated group and heading up the stone steps. "Save the chit-chat, Ormi. We have a job to complete."

"What about our guests, Logos?"

The gunner removed a leather pack from his back and began rummaging through its contents. "Well, I'm assuming Boss knows of their arrival." Pausing in his search, he lifted his dark gaze, looking from Auron to Rikku. "Am I correct?"

"Uh.." Rikku shuffled from foot to foot nervously. "Not exactly."

"We are...old friends, however. I'm sure your boss will allow us to enter."

Ormi waved a large hand, dismissing the matter. " 'Course she will. If you are old friends, I'm sure the boss'll be pleased to see ya."

_She_? Auron glanced to Rikku, wondering if she had heard the same thing that he had. The Al Bhed woman was intently trying to slip one of Logos' guns from the holster as he searched diligently through his pack. Obviously Rikku had heard nothing, so Auron pushed the thought aside. Perhaps his ears had simply been playing tricks on him.

"Where in all of Spira did I place that item?" Logo mumbled to himself, still unable to find what he had been sent to retrieve. With a sigh, he went back to combing through his small pack.

Rikku, who had decided that Logos was too determined searching for the item, slipped a hand around one of the metal revolvers and gave a gentle tug. The thought of holding one sent such a thrill through her that she was happily risking losing a hand. Just when the gun was nearly free of its holder, she heard an amused chuckle escape her target's lips.

"If you want to see one, all you must do it ask."

Jerking her hand back, Rikku offered the man a sheepish grin. "Can I see one?" When Logos nodded, his gaze once again transfixed on his bag, Rikku snatched the gun up with a squeal. The metal was cool against her skin, and the machina weapon was heavier than she would have guessed. Careful not to pull the trigger- she assumed the thing was loaded- Rikku inspected every inch of the revolver with awe.

"If only all women were so easily pleased..." Logos mused, imagining the scene that would unfold if he couldn't what he was searching for. "Ormi, where did you put that blasted thing?" he demanded angrily, turning to his partner with a scowl.

"I put it in your bag, like you's told me to do. I think. Let's see, we got the thing Boss wanted, I went on ahead, and then I ran into Auron over here-"

"Oh, you buffoon! You didn't _drop_ it, did you? So help me, if you did, I will _strangle_ you."

Ormi, clearly accustomed to his partner's outbursts, shook his head and stroked his round face in thought. "No, I'm sure I put it in your pack..."

Logos tossed the leather bag to the large man with an exasperated sigh. "You look for it. You'd best pray that you find it. Boss will do more than give us the heel, she'll murder us."

"Murder? That's a bit harsh, isn't it?" Rikku voiced, still happily inspecting the revolver.

"For most. I'm sure Boss would take great pleasure in it."

"Ah, Logos, you know Boss is a lotta hot air. 'Sides, no worries. I found what we's were lookin' for. " Producing the item, Ormi returned his partner's pack and tossed the item up in the air. "Told ya I packed it."

"Be glad." Though there was a slight edge to Logos' words, Ormi heard the smile in them, as well.

Rikku glanced away from the gun in her hand to the item Ormi had just found. Her brows scrunched together and she recognized the object. "Coffee?"

Auron forced himself to bite back his laughter. Logos had been fretting over _coffee_? Would wonders never cease?

Logos surveyed the pair before him with a scoff. "Trust me, you do _not_ want to disappoint the boss. It has consequences and they are not pleasant." Grabbing the can of coffee from his partner, the gunner headed up the stone steps and moved a hand to the knob of the door. Before he could open it, however, the wooden door came flying open, rocking violently on its hinges.

"Good heavens, Boss!" Logos jumped away from the door, narrowly missing being hit by the heavy object. "I was standing _right_ there!" Though he escaped the door, he didn't escape his boss' fan, which whacked him hotly on the shoulder.

"Do you have any idea what timeit is, Love?" When Logos made no move to reply and merely rubbed his injury, his boss stamped an angry foot on the stone steps. "Logos, I asked a question. Be a dear and answer it."

"...Around four o'clock?"

"Right. And how many hours have passed since I asked you to fetch me my coffee grounds?"

"Two-ish?"

"Right again. Now why does a simple request take _two_ hours to accomplish, hmm? It should take, oh, I don't know- _fifteen_?"

Logos, who had appeared to be a very confident, arrogant, strong individual, would not meet his boss' stormy gaze. "W-We- that is, Ormi and I, bumped into some people who claim to have business with you and-"

"No excuses, Logos! I should dock your pay for this!"

"S-Sorry, Boss. Truly. Won't happen again."

The individual giving Logos a sound lecture seemed to soften a bit at the gunners subjected tone. "Well, your apology seems sincere, I suppose. And you did get what I requested. So, I'll let it slide this time. But I expect more of effort from you in the future, do you understand?"

Logos shot Ormi an exaggerated glare, wondering how the shield-wielder had wriggled himself out of this little speech. That buffoon had been the one idling their time away, not himself. Glancing up at his boss, the gunner mumbled a barely audible 'yes', wishing that the three pairs of eyes behind him would look away. Could his pride be hurt anymore?

Removing the coffee from the crook of Logos' arm, the boss gave him arm a surprisingly gentle pat. "Well, thank you for retrieving my coffee nonetheless." With a sudden clap of their hands, the person on the stoop turned their attention to the three people standing behind Logos. "Ormi, what are you doing standing off to the corner? Aren't you going to introduce me to our guests?"

The large man ambled forward. "Uh, Boss, they say they know you. Don't you's recognize 'em?"

Auron and Rikku stood in a stunned silence, both unable to speak during the exchange with Logos and finding it hard to find their voices now. _This_ was Boss? The person standing on the stone steps was not Tromell, it wasn't even a man! It was woman! A tall, toned woman wearing a very revealing magenta dress the should have buttoned up the middle but instead exposed most of her stomach and some of her chest. A pink heart-shaped tattoo rested between her breasts, and Rikku couldn't help but stare and wonder if it had been a painful process.

"Why, I don't personally knew these people, but I have heard of them. Sir Auron and Lady Rikku, correct?" Stepping towards the pair, she extended a hand, a smile gracing her full lips. "My name is LeBlanc. Pleasure to meet you."

"_Sir_ Auron and _Lady_ Rikku!" Ormi blurted, staring at the pair in awe while Logos put a hand on his forehead. He _knew_ those two had looked familiar

Auron could so nothing but stare at LeBlanc's heart-shaped face and short, stylish straw-colored hair. This wasn't Tromell! Where was Tromell? He knew staring into her cerulean eyes wouldn't change her identity, but the Guardian could do nothing else in his shock.

Rikku, Logos' gun dangling at her side, pointed a hand at the LeBlanc and cried, completely dumbfounded, "YOU'RE the Boss?"

_**xxxx**_

**_A/n:_** Good stopping place, if I do say so myself. Wow. I hate introducing characters. I know that you guys already know them, but I still feel the need to describe them and I hate describing people. Peh. So, y'all know who Master is yet? Got an idea? C'mon, you know you do. Give me your guesses, I wanna know what you guys think! You'll find out who he really is _next_ chapter! Mwahah! Something to look forward to!

Now, major, huge, colossal and every other word that means huge, thanks to: **_Gining, BlackDeath6, Kingdomfaery, Jaymo, Chibi-Sorrow, Save.TAY, Bluemoon Fairy, Alice (_**Shall try to add thee Tuna**_), crazycutie2,_** and last but not least, **_ygfi!_** You guys rock! I have some new reviewers, and I'm missing some old ones...Hmm. Well, I thank you all for the comments and I truly hope you continue leaving them. Until next time!

Oh, and, quick question: Does Logos make anyone else think of Brock from Pokemon? You know, closed-eyed, always jumping at the pretty- er, ladies in general? That guy? I mean, they just remind me of each other. Just wondering of you any of you guys felt the same...


	19. Master Unveiled Pt 2

**_A/n:_** Hello, all! Been a few weeks since I updated, eh? Sorry, guys. I'm back at school. Ugh. So, I have homework piled on my desk each night. I've just been pretty lazy about updating- 'specilly with Labor Day tast weekend. But, no worries! I'm still devoted to finishing this. So, thanks for the comments; they keep my coming back! Without further adu, here is chapter nineteen!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own FFX- so back up off me, yo.

_Chapter 19: Master Unveiled Pt. 2 _

_**xxxx**_

The library was nearly dead-silent. Not a soul inside the stone structure stirred, the only sound was the ruffle of pages and the occasional scuff of a chair sliding on the tiled floor. Every now and then Wakka would stand to fetch more books and then plop right back down in his old chair, casting the quite spell on the library once again. Not a soul had spoken for nearly three hours.

But silence couldn't reign forever.

"Hey, Lu," Wakka's voice cracked from lack of use. Clearing it as quietly as possible, he continued in a soft whisper. "Dis anythin' important?"

The mage turned her gaze away from her book to glance over at her fiancé's. Scanning over the page, she sighed, placing a hand to her temple. "No, Wakka. It's just as useless as all of these." She sweep her hand over the many piles of books they had already gone through. "Add it to the pile."

Sensing his future's wife growing despair, Wakka flashed her a broad smile. "Ah, Lulu, don't act like dat. We'll find somethin', ya?" He moved his hand over hers and squeezed it affectionately. "No worries."

Her growing frustration momentarily ceased as the warmth from Wakka's hand spread from her hand throughout her body. Returning her crimson-stare to the book before her, Lulu forced herself to concentrate on the blurring text. "Keep reading, Honey."

Again, the library fell into a silence. Minutes passed; then, "Wakka. Lulu. Come."

The deep rumble of Kimahri's voice pulled the duo from their tables and over to the Ronso. Thus far, Kimahri had remained quiet, never saying a word. For the beast to speak must mean he had found something of interest.

"What's up, Kimahri?" Stretching his tired limbs, Wakka retained a yawn. Bracing himself on the table, the blitzer stared down at the book spread open in front the the Ronso. Nothing but black and white greeted him.

Kimahri pointed a filed claw to a large paragraph. "Lulu. That sound like what going on?"

The mage glanced at the text. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the words. Rereading the paragraph, she slapped a hand down on the page. "Exactly! _This_ is what we're experiencing! Now where is the counter-attack?"

Kimahri shrugged. "Kimarhi not know," he admitted sadly.

Not allowing that minor fact to slow her down, Lulu hefted up the volume. "This is the only lead we've found all day. If we combine our efforts and focus only on this book, perhaps we'll find something of value." Offering the males before her a genuine smile, Lulu placed the book under her arm. "Come. Let's show this to everyone else."

_**xxxx**_

"Y-You're Boss?" Rikku repeated, her wide-eyed gaze focused on the attractive lady dressed in magenta.

LeBlanc pressed a hand to her chest. "I assure you, I am," she replied cheerily. "Logos, Ormi, loves, whatever did you tell these two about me? They seem quite shocked to learn my identity."

"I think they's surprised to find out that you's a girl, Boss."

"So it would seem." Logos couldn't resist rolling his eyes at his partner's comment.

Finding his voice, Auron offered the blond woman before him his hand. "W-we mean no disrespect, miss-?"

"LeBlanc, Love."

"LeBlanc. You see, Rikku and I were expecting to find another in your place. A man, to be specific. An older fellow by the name of Tromell. Do you happen to know him?"

"Tromell? Yes, I know him. He rented out this home to us; he lives with us, as well."

"He lives with you?" Rikku, regaining some control of her mind, could still do nothing but stare. She had assumed this 'Boss' Logos and Ormi had spoken of was Tromell and that she could link the older man to Zarinia. Disappoint mingled with shock at the revelation.

LeBlanc nodded. "This is our base, of sorts. We're rarely home, so it's a nice arrangements. Wouldn't you agree, Loves?" Turning to the two men standing behind her, she beckoned them over. "You see, we're sphere hunters."

"Sphere hunters?" Auron and Rikku shared an intrigued glance. Both had heard of the new groups popping up around Spira, groups that scourged the planets surface looking for old artifacts and anything that could be used to gain profit. "Really?"

"You're looking at the LeBlanc Syndicate." Snapping her large fan open, she held it in the air, placing an elbow on each man beside her as she struck a pose. "Soon to be legendary."

Rikku smiled at the trio before her. "Legendary, huh?"

"Oh, yes. It just a matter of time." Lowering her fan, LeBlanc continued, "In fact, we were just offered a mission over in the Calm Lands. If Logos," she cast a sharp glance towards the tall man, "hadn't idled our time away, we could have already set out."

"Boss, Ormi-"

"No excuses."

Biting back his rising anger, the gunner felt heat creep into his neck. "...Yes, Boss."

Rikku grinned. "So, if you're the boss, who're these two?" she queried, motioning to Logos and Ormi.

"They're my...protectors, I suppose." LeBlanc tossed the two men a smile. "They keep me safe on the trails."

"More like slaves," Ormi corrected, grinning as he elbowed his partner. "Eh, Logos?" The taller man said nothing, but he did offer the shield-wielder a smirk. It was evident that the two men shared a close bond, despite the sometimes harsh words from Logos. It was also easy to see that the duo adored their boss.

LeBlanc waved the large man's comment away. Turning to the couple in front of her, she placed a hand on her hip. "Now, what is it that I can do for you? You're interested in speaking with Tromell, correct?"

"Yes. We're...old friends."

"Well, Tromell is out at the moment. He said he had some sort of business to attend to."

Auron's brow shot up. "What sort of business?"

"How should I know, Love? He doesn't share much with me. He's a very private fellow. He only seems to communicate with a women by the name of Zarinia. Nice women. Very...shy, I suppose, but a nice woman."

Finding out LeBlanc's identity had been shocking, but this news was extreme. Zarinia shy? Ha! Unable to resist the urge to probe, Auron asked, "Zarinia, you say? I know her, as well. Another...old friend."

At this, LeBlanc seemed to brighten. "Oh? We have a friend in common, then. How do you know Rinny?"

_Rinny?_ Auron's eyes grew wide, and he was grateful for his glasses. He found it very amusing- if not a little odd- that Zarinia would accept that nickname. "We were once engaged," he answered bluntly, not wishing to dwell on the subject. This Leblanc could obviously answer some of their questions. "But that is a buried subject. You said that Tromell only seemed to converse with Zarinia? Why is that?"

Leblanc shrugged, unfurling her fan and waving it about her face. "Not sure. As I said, he's a secretive man. But I've concluded that he's an adoptive father, of sorts. That's only my speculation, though, Love. Not solid fact."

Rikku remained quiet, listening intently to the conversation at hand. Tromell and Zarinia? Why hadn't Zarinia ever spoken of him? She claimed that she had no family, yet Leblanc spoke as though Tromell was as close as any family member. Why would the woman keep that from her?

"If you ask me, the woman Boss calls 'Rinny' is a little off."

Rikku jumped as Logos' voice reached her ear. Turning slightly, she glanced at the man standing right beside her.

"Yeah. She's nice, and all. Pretty, too. But she's just a little...I's dunno. A lil' too secretive, you know?"

The Al Bhed woman's gaze traveled over to Ormi, who was perched at her other side. When the two men had approached her, she didn't know, but they seemed to have their own opinions on Zarinia. Opinions worth examining.

"What makes you say that?" she queried, diving into her own conversation with the pair. The men both shrugged.

"Not sure. She's just...I'm not sure how's to put this. Slinky, maybe? She's always prowling around. And she only talks to Tromell. She wouldn't even talk to the boss, but she just sorta forces herself on Zarinia. Boss can be a lil' assertive at times." Ormi sighed. "But she means well," the large man quickly added earnestly.

"Actually, Ormi's right about the prowling. The women's like a cat. She blends in with the shadows and jumps out at you when you least except it. I swear, I've nearly shot the woman more times than I can count. She's quite...disturbing."

"Ah, Logos, she's not disturbin'. Just unique."

Logos shook his head. "Listen, I _like_ women. Love them. But she's just too odd. I'm afraid to touch her. I'm sure if I tried she'd rip my arm off in a second."

Ormi chuckled. "You's afraid to touch her 'cause you're afraid Boss'll see you."

"Why would I be concerned with that?"

The round man grinned knowingly at his partner. "You's know why."

Again, Logos felt heat creep into his neck. "You're insane."

Ormi laughed boisterously at Logos' obvious discomfort. Slapping the tall man on the back, he turned to Rikku. Though there was a smile on her lips, he grew somber at the serious glint in the woman's green swirls. "So's, yeah, Zarinia is a little different, but Boss really considers the woman a friend. I don't think she's nothin' serious to worry about."

Rikku stayed silent, absorbing the men's words. The Zarinia they described was secretive, reclusive, and quiet. The Zarinia she knew was loud, outgoing, and usually very cheerful. Why would she be one woman in Guadosalam and another women out in Spira?

Pushing the confusing thoughts aside, she turned to the two men. "Thanks for the information, guys. I appreciate it. It really helps."

"What are you's trying to figure out, anyways? You and Auron seem pretty interested in Tromell and Zarinia."

Mulling over Ormi's honest request, Rikku debated on how to answer the question. She could either side-skirt the issue, or tell them the truth. Since they had helped her and they seemed to be pretty genuine men, she decided to go with the latter. Dropping her voice to a low whisper, she answered with, "You two know how Spira has gone all whack-o, right?" At their nods, she continued, "Well, we think Zarinia might be connected to it all."

The men stared at her blankly. She had expected them to at least be a tad bit surprised at her statement, but they both remained silent, sharing a stare that spoke volumes for them but left her completely in the dark. After a few moments, Logo broke the silence.

"Rikku, don't tell Boss."

That was it. No looks of shock. No exclaiming. Just a simple sentence. And Rikku understood it. The pair didn't want their leader to be hurt. She could relate to that. She didn't want to see any members of her group hurt- physically or mentally- as well. LeBlanc liked Zarinia, just as Rikku did, and on that level, though she had just met the blond, Rikku could forge a bond with her.

"Got it." Grinning at the pair before her, she motioned for them to follow her. She might as well get LeBlanc's view on Zarinia while she was at it. Logos and Ormi could surely help her. Walking up to Auron and LeBlanc, the three easily slipped into the conversation. And while they were all discussing Zarinia and Tromell, Rikku couldn't help but smile.

She liked this LeBlanc Sydnicate.

_**xxxx**_

"Hey, whose Auron and Rikku talking to?"

Zarinia retained a moan as Tidus gawked at his friends. LeBlanc and her cronies. That's all she needed. LeBlanc seemed to think Zarinia was her friend, and while Zarinia didn't dislike the woman she had no intentions on becoming buddy-buddy with blond. The sphere hunter could be a bit bossy and demanding at times, but LeBlanc truly wasn't a bad woman.

Zarinia simply didn't want to befriend her target.

Master had wanted rid of the sphere hunters the moment he had seen them. The group had taken over Seymour's old home, and Master was none to pleased with that fact. The LeBlanc Sydnicate had been her mission before Aurrie's group. But once Master had learned of Yuna's marriage, he had devoted his time to them and had completely forgotten about the Syndicate.

Yet she hadn't, and Zarinia knew that since she was back in her hometown, Master's memory would soon be jogged and she would be in double trouble- she hadn't eliminated either group. And though she had tried not to like LeBlanc, the woman had forced herself upon her and Zarinia, if honest, knew that she didn't mind. Deep down, she liked Leblanc just as she liked the others.

Yevon, this sucked.

"Hey, they're waving us over. They must recognize us." Flipping his blond spikes back, Tidus flashed them all a large grin, returning their waves.

"That's LeBlanc, Logos, and Ormi." Zarinia brushed past the blitzer, heading towards the group motioning them over. " They're sphere hunters."

At this, both Brother and Tidus' eyes grew wide. "Seriously? That's awesome!"

"Sphere hunters...you say?"

The men walked briskly by Zarinia, overcoming their language barrier and jabbering happily. Yuna followed after the men, offering Zarinia a shy smile as she slipped past her. Momentarily, the ebony-haired women thought about turning around- she did _not_ want to see her master. Knowing that there was no way to avoid the inevitable, however, she trudged after her group.

It would be best just to get it over with.

Introductions and talk ensued, and while Zarinia found herself drawn into the conversation, her thoughts kept wavering. Where ever was Master? Finally, she could take no more of the chattering. Turning to LeBlanc, she placed a sweet smile on her lips.

"Leblanc, where has Tromell gone?"

Ceasing her talk with Tidus, the leader of the Syndicate turned to Zarinia, blond brows drawn together. "Well, Zinny, I have no idea. As I told your friends earlier, he just took off without a word. But, you know how Tromell acts." She waved a hand, as though dismissing the thought.

Zarinia nodded, having a very good idea where the older man was. After all, she knew him just as well as she knew herself. Still, she forced herself to stay with the group at hand. She didn't want to rouse any suspicion.

Suddenly, a loud screech filled the air and Zarinia found that she had the opportune moment to slip away. For every body's attention had swiftly riveted to a large creature in the air. Every member readied their weapons, concern and annoyance flickering in their eyes. Every one except Zarinia, who had slipped away as a second cry filled the air.

"Our city has such a _fine_ defense system." Cocking his weapon, Logos leveled the barrel at the flying fiend- a Zu, he presumed.

"Ah, maybe they were sleepin' on the job. We've done it before!" Ormi laughed loudly, readying his shield.

"Boys! Concentrate!" LeBlanc ordered hotly. A shot and whirling shield went sailing past her, following her command. The two men offered her a smirk.

"Yes, Boss."

Auron gazed up at the bird before him, a scowl on his face. Why did everything seem to fly? Couldn't one of his battles- just one- be a simple one? Rikku, standing beside, seemed to be reading his mind. Flashing him a grin and digging in her pocket, the Al Bhed produced a bomb core. "We'll get it down here to our level," she said, tossing the fragment at the bird.

The Zu seemed to shake off each attack and retaliated with a few rapid wing flaps of its own. The people on the ground coughed and sputtered as dust filled their lungs and pebbles hit their bodies.

"Blasted bird!" Waving through the fog, Logos fired a round, hitting his mark and causing the Zu to cry out in pain.

"Man, where's Wakka and Lulu when you need them?" Tidus demanded, realizing that Logos was their best asset in this battle. Unless the fiend decided to lounge about on the ground- something highly unlikely- then everyone else was basically useless.

Ormi's shield went flying through the air, whapping the bird in the head and momentarily stunning it. "Lady Lulu and Sir Wakka? Wow, are you's travelin' with the whole team?"

The Zu fell to the ground and the swordsmen charged forward. In between attacks, Tidus managed to reply, "Yep. We never travel light."

The fiend, recoiling from the sharp bite of the blade, struggled to its feet. Bulkily, it unfurled its black wings and lifted to to the sky. As soon as it had freed itself from the swordsmen, a string of bullets ripped into its side. The Zu screeched loudly, turning its beady eyes to the gunner.

Logos, unfazed by the sudden attention, steadily took aim. Pulling the trigger, he was met with an empty '_click'_. He was out of rounds.

Ah, crap.

Fumbling in his pack, the green-eyed man searched vigilantly for another clip. His attention on his bag, he failed to notice the large Zu heading straight towards him, talons at the ready.

"Logos!" The cry was supplied by nearly every one on the ground. The last word was shouted by only LeBlanc "Move!"

Just as his fingertips rolled over the sliver of bullets, Logos found his attention drawn from his search. Looking up, he was greeted with the sight of razor-sharp claws. Rolling out of the way, he hit the ground roughly, his shoulder crying out in protest. Shoving the pain aside, he grasped the bullets with one hand and opened his gun with the other. In one fluid motion he shoved the metal pieces into the chamber and cocked it. Pulling himself up onto one knee, he leveled his weapon only to realize that the Zu was right above him. Before he could even fathom a response, he suddenly found himself sprawled out onto the ground, the wind knocked out of him and his vision blurry.

"...Oww...My head." With a moan, the gunner moved a hand to his temple. Slowly, the world began to come back into focus. Unfortunately, Logos' world currently revolved around a very angry and determined Zu. And that Zu was hovering right above him.

Reaching for his gun, Logos noticed that his tumble had knocked it from his grasp. Not knowing where it lay and realizing that he didn't have enough time to search for it, he reached instinctively for his other weapon, only to recall that Rikku had it.

"Oh, please," he muttered, half in dismay and half in sarcasm.

The Zu, sensing that its prey was in a precarious situation, dropped to the ground, one leathery foot beside Logos.

The other leg, talons included, was lodged in his shoulder and chest.

The gunner couldn't keep the cry from his lips.

"Logos!" LeBlanc looked in in absolute terror. All had seemed to transpire so fast and suddenly she had forgotten every spell she had learned since childhood.

With a grunt and a shaky arm, Logos tried to no avail to heft the foot off of his chest. The Zu only seemed to grind its talons deeper. "A little...help...please..."

Ormi's shield once again went sailing through the air, hitting the fiend dead-on. This time, however, it only angered the creature and resorted in its claws burying deeper into Logos.

"...Not..helping..."

The swordsmen and Al Bhed charged forward, laying into the creatures other leg and side, yet that only resulted in a heavy wing at the team and more pain for Logos. Shaking of the blow, Rikku hopped back, pulling her group with her. Swiping her blond hair back, she looked on in worry.

"The more we attack it, the angrier it gets! We're not helping- we're making it worse!"

While the strong ground team racked their brains for a solution, Yuna stood back with LeBlanc, both women debating on using a spell. If they used a offensive spell, there was a high risk that the spell would actually hit Logos, as well. Neither women wanted to hurt the man any further- he was already loosing quite a bit of blood. But, if they used a protective spell, it would also aid the Zu, erasing all of their previous work. When Yuna voiced this concern, LeBlanc grew angry.

"We can't let him die!" The blond placed waved her fan about furiously. "He's- he's...He's my partner!"

Yuna held up a hand. "I have no intentions on letting him die, I simply don't want to reverse all of our work. Healing isn't necessary at this time, anyway. Do you know any protective spells, LeBlanc?"

The sphere hunter lowered her fan. "..Y-yes." She glanced past Yuna and her brown-eyed gaze came to rest on Logos, still struggling but looking very pale. Immediately, she forced herself to concentrate on one. She heard Yuna do the same, and both women quickly conjured up a protective barrier over the man. It wasn't a lot, but it would help.

Logos, trying his best to dislodge the large foot, felt a warmth spread over his body, and suddenly a bit of his pain eased. The Zu above him seemed to momentarily cock its head in confusion, and the gunner realized that his boss and the Summoner had cast Protect on him. Obviously, the bird felt the effect, too.

"..Thanks, but Zuuy here..is also...reaping the benefits.."

"GREAT!" Rikku cried, throwing her arms up in despair. "What do we do, now?"

"...Gun, girly." Grunting, Logos wriggled underneath of the foot, only causing himself more pain. His vision clouding over, he forced away his impending unconsciousness. "Use my.. gun."

"Oh!" Unstrapping her claw, Rikku tossed the weapon to the rocky ground. Sprinting over to where she had dropped the revolver, Rikku snatched it up. Studying the silver machina, she realized that she had no idea how it functioned. Knowing that she had no time to experiment, the Al Bhed simply guessed and aimed the revolver, pulling the trigger in the process. Nothing happened.

"It's not doing anything!" She tried to no avail to fire it again. "Wh- What do I do!"

LeBlanc came rushing to her side. "Safety! Push that little thing on the side!"

Doing as the blond instructed, Rikku tried to fire the weapon again. Nothing. "That didn't help!"

"Cock it! Pull that lever on the back there. Now, pull the trigger!"

Leveling the gun, Rikku hoped that she had her sights set on the Zu's head. Firing the gun, she watched on in suspense, waiting for the bird to at least recoil. It seemed unfazed and in no pain at all.

"You missed! How could you miss!" LeBlanc snatched the gun away from the Al Bhed with a scowl. Aiming, the woman pulled the trigger, sending up a cloud of dirt beside the injured gunner.

"Not so easy, is it?"

"Well, I've never shot the thing before!"

Logos groaned, not only from the pain but at the entire situation. "Boss...I'm on the _ground_...It's _above_ me..."

"Give me that!" Auron jerked the gun away from the two bickering blonds, sighing heavily. A man's life was on the line! Swiftly, he readied the weapon, took aim, and fired. The Zu cried out in shock as the bullet struck its side. The Warrior Monk emptied the chamber on the bird, hitting his mark each time.

Rikku stared at him in disbelief. "Where'd you learn how to do that?" Her answer was a glare.

"Pay attention to the matter at hand, Rikku!"

"Yes, please. I'm still in...need of... assit-" Logos' sentence was cut-off as the bird above him let out a throaty screech and suddenly ripped its foot out of his chest, dragging along pieces of his clothing and flesh along with it. His head spinning, Logos moaned and clutched his chest. "Dear heavens..."

Every person turned their attention to the Zu, now lumbering heavily towards Auron. Readying their weapons, they charged at the injured beast- all but LeBlanc.

"Logos!" Scurrying over to the fallen man, she dropped to her knees. "Logos, love, are you all right?" Placing a hand over his oozing chest, she replied hurriedly with, "Of course not. You're bleeding like a faucet!"

"And I..so loved this.. outfit."

With a short laugh, LeBlanc fished out a tonic and placed it to his lips. Knowing that a simple potion wouldn't do much to ease his pain, she started to perform a healing spell only to be interrupted by a shaky hand.

"Boss...my gun..."

"What? Love, your bleeding must be stopped-"

"Gun, Boss. I..can easily end...this.."

"Logos-"

Boss, please."

With a frustrated sigh, LeBlanc covered the few feet that separated them from the silver revolver. She hated how stubborn the man was! He was bleeding like everything and still he wouldn't let her assist him until he got his way! Shoving the gun in his outstretched hand, she felt her annoyance quickly dissipate at the sight of him. Though he was in a great deal of pain, he still he insisted on helping in the battle. Sure, he might be stubborn, but LeBlanc knew that she wouldn't trade him- nor Ormi- for every sphere in Spira.

Oblivious to LeBlanc's thoughts, Logos cocked his weapon. Despite his state, he sent his boss a smirk and carefully aimed his weapon. Even with the shake in his arm Logos hit his mark- the Zu's head. Before the stunned bird could register what was happening- it had been in the middle of a struggle- Logos emptied the gun and watched as the Zu fell to the earth with a shudder. Each person beside the fiend's fading form turned to Logos with wide eyes.

"...Wow. Nice shot, buddy." Ormi strapped his shield back in place. "Nice shot."

Leaning back onto the ground, Logos grinned through his hurt. "That, ladies...is how you shoot a gun." Turning his gaze to LeBlanc, he added, "Now, Boss, about the healing..."

_**xxxx**_

Zarinia slipped through the familiar streets of Guadosalam, guilt gnawing at her stomach. She hated leaving her team behind like that, but they could all take care of theirselves. She doubted there would even be an injury. They had all taken down much bigger fiends. And she had a job to do. She needed to speak with her Master.

Coming to rest in front of the old Travel Agency, Zarinia drew in a deep breath. No doubt her Master would be here. He still ran the shop, using it as a cover-up. To any customer, it appeared to be a regular agency. To any citizen, it appeared to be an agency. But Zarinia knew that this was a place where they could come and not be disturbed. No one knew of the basement below or of the papers and weapons it hid. No one but herself. And she would never reveal the secret. After all, it was her base, too.

Squaring her shoulders, Zarinia steeled herself for what was sure to come. Not bother with knocking, she pushed the door open slowly, peeking inside and calling, "Master? You in?"

"Ah, Zarinia." The gravelly, yet gentle voice of Tromell floated through the air. "Come in, my dear..."

_**xxxx**_

**_A/n:_** Oh, I wanted to add _so_ much more to this chapter, but I'm very tired. And I must update! So, seems like the next chapter will have to include the rest of this one. Well, thank you all so much for the reviews, and I hope you do it again! Sorry for the wait; I'll start working on the next installment tomorrow!

Big thanks to: **_BlackDeath6, Chibi-Sorrow, Gining, Carzycutie2, Auron's Fan, Mandyfanforevr, Kitsu Kurasei, Tropical Slush_** (the first reviewer to guss Master's idenity)****and last but not least, **_Bluemoon Fairy! _**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed this rather builder-upper of a chapter!


	20. Solutions and Problems

**_A/n:_** ...I was going to say something, and I suddenly have no idea what it was. ...God, I'm crazy. Well, anyways, thanks for the reviews, guys. Seems like I've lost some of you. I hope you're still reading, just not reviewing. Odd thing to wish, I know, but I'd rather have people reading it and liking it opposed to hating it. Heh. So, thanks and here's the next installment.

Al Bhed is present. Site- http/albhed(.)netfirms(.)com/

**_Disclaimer: _**How many times have I said the words: I do not own FFX? Twenty? Embrace that and stop asking.

_Chapter 20: Solutions and Problems_

_**xxxx**_

Though the shaded and dreary atmosphere of Guadosalam made it difficult to see the sky above, Lulu assumed that the sun was starting to sink. The land was grower even darker and the street lights that lined the walkways were starting to cast of a very dim glow. She and her companions had been walking through the rather vacant streets, searching for their group for what felt like hours. She would like to speak with them before they had to head back to the inn, but it currently appeared that that wish would not come true.

"We've looked everywhere, ya? Where could dey be?"

Pulling the volume they had pulled from the library closer, Lulu sighed. "I have no idea, Wakka." Guadosalam was only so big- how could six people disappear?

Kimahri, standing quietly beside them, spoke in a deep rumble, "They can't be far. We continue search."

Silently, the group trekked forward, not a one of them sure of their destination. Still, there was a little daylight left, so they marched on. Reaching a small stone square, Lulu and Wakka found themselves stopped- Kimahri holding out a large furry hand, ears twitching.

"There. They straight ahead."

Lulu felt her weariness begin to lift. "Truly?"

The Ronso nodded. "Yes. They at Maester Seymour's home."

Wakka shot up a curious red brow. "Maester Seymour? But...Why?"

Lifting his large shoulders, Kimahri started forward, his claws clicking against the cool stone. Lulu followed after the beast, calling out, "Why don't we find out?"

The blitzer trotted after the group, confusion gnawing at him. Why would his friends be at Seymour's residence? They had all had many confrontations with the half-Guado half-Spirian, and not a one of them had been pleasant. They had even _killed_ the twisted Maester, and then Yuna had been forced into marriage with his Unsent being. After many fights, they had finally been able to send the man's soul to Farplane, where he could have eternal rest. Wakka shuddered at the memory. Maester Seymour had had some serious issues, but the red-head couldn't help but pity the man. He had seemed to be so...lost.

"There they are!"

Pulled from his musings, Wakka glanced up. Sure enough, the group was standing outside of the large home, lounging around the grand double doors. Rikku and Auron were speaking with Brother, and the the others were standing off in small groups. There were three new faces added to the the equation, however, and one missing person. Unable to contain his curiosity, the Besaidian jogged over to the group, calling out a happy greeting.

"Hey! Wakka! I was wondering what happened to you!" Tidus punched the man affectionately on the arm, turning away from his conversation with Ormi. Wakka, in return, clasped the blond man in a head lock.

"Well, you coulda helped us out a lil', ya know? Leave the dirty work to us, eh?"

Struggling against Wakka's strong hold, Tidus gasped for breath. "Hey! I had to baby-sit a certain someone. Who had the dirty work?" His head now released, the younger blitzer rubbed his neck. "Geesh, man." Despite his words, he flashed the tanned man a grin.

"...Wow. Sir Wakka, in the flesh."

"Oh." Remembering the large man, Tidus introduced, "Hey, Wakka, this is Ormi. He's a sphere hunter. Ormi, meet Wakka."

"Ah, a sphere hunter?" He offered Ormi a hand. "I heard of dat. Sounds awesome, ya?"

Ormi grinned, accepting the proffered hand. "It's a living," he chuckled. "I heard you's gettin' married. Lady Lulu, right?"

Wakka smiled. "Lady Lulu, huh? Bet Lu'd like to hear dat. Not many people refer to us as dat anymore."

As Wakka, Tidus, and Ormi slipped into an easy conversation, Lulu and Kimahri found Yuna and speaking with LeBlanc and Logos. Slipping up beside the group, Lulu remained silent, not wanting to interrupt them and come off as rude in front of the two unfamiliar people. She took a moment to study the unknown pair, noting that woman appeared to be in her mid-twenties, if that. The man looked to be a few years older, but not by many. He also had a bandage wrapped about his shoulder and chest, and Lulu realized that the wound was fresh. Surely there hadn't been a struggle. The gates of Guadosalam seemed to be so well guarded.

No longer able to contain herself, the mage cleared her throat, drawing the groups' attention. "Hello."

"Oh, Lulu!" A hush fell over the cluster of people as Yuna spun around, pulling the older woman close. "I didn't see you there." The Summoner smiled. "I'd like you to meet LeBlanc and Logos. They're sphere hunters, and they also reside in Seymour's old home. LeBlanc, Logos, this is Lulu and-" she motioned to the Ronso- "Kimahri."

"Nice to meet you, Loves."

"Pleasure."

Lulu nodded, beads jangling in her black hair. "Good evening." Shifting the large book in her arm, the mage turned her attention to the taller man of the group. "Logos, correct?" At his nod, she pressed, "I have no intention of appearing rude, but, if I may ask, where did you receive that injury?"

The gunner glanced down at his shoulder. "Actually, it happened a couple of hours ago. We all prevailed victorious, of course. In fact, I don't need this bandage at all; Boss and Yuna healed me. However, LeBlanc seems to deem it appropriate that I wear this thing for days."

"I don't want infection to set in! What good will you be to me if your arm falls off? How do you suppose you'd protect me then, hmm?" LeBlanc placed a hand on her hip, challenging her hired-hand to defy her. To her relief, he said nothing. For a moment.

"I suppose I could always use my _other_ arm."

LeBlanc unfurled her fan and slapped him on his uninjured shoulder. "Only if you _have_ that other arm, Logos."

Logos merely rolled his eyes. "Dare I assume you'll rid me of it?" Again, his boss' fan connected with his arm. A bit harsher this time.

"Keep talking, Love, and I might."

His lips twitched in amusement, but forced the sound to stay at bay. That fan was painful.

Lulu watched the entertaining display with a small smile. It was obvious that the duo was very comfortable with the other. Though the pair seemed friendly enough, Lulu turned to the young brunette beside her, hoping to discuss the book she had found. Yuna, however, was already speaking.

"LeBlanc and the others are going to attend our weddings, if all goes as planed."

"Oh?" The comment caught the mage off-guard.

Yuna nodded. "Yes. They have a mission over in the Calm Lands, where Uncle Cid is working on the Fahrenheit. If all goes well, they're going to catch a ride over to Besaid with him." The Summoner grinned. "Isn't that delightful?"

Lulu smiled. "Sounds lovely." Turning to the pair, she added, "We hope to see you there." Before the two could respond, Lulu plunged on. "Yuna, I have something that needs your immediate attention. If we could round everyone up, then perhaps we could head back to the inn and discuss it."

Yuna's bi-colored eyes lit up. "Have you found something?"

Casting a cautious glance over at the sphere hunters, Lulu replied hesitantly, "Well, I'm not sure..."

"Oh, they already know of our speculations." Yuna had, unknowingly, relied the information on to LeBlanc, and while the blond woman wasn't too excited about the ideas, she had been intrigued with the thoughts. "It's fine to discuss the matter openly."

"If you see fit..."

Logos, catching sight of the heavy volume tucked under Lulu's arm, offered to take the book. Lulu reluctantly handed it over, and the gunner flipped it open. "My, my. Such light reading."

"You truly think there is something in here that can fix this mess?" LeBlanc queried, leaning over Logos to study the print.

"I believe so, yes."

Yuna clapped her hands. "Finally!" Calling over the others, who were either speaking with Ormi or off by themselves. When all had circled around, Yuna felt her brows draw together in confusion. "Where is Brother?" she asked, noting that everyone but the Al Bhed was present.

"He went off in search of Zarinia," Auron supplied, avoiding the scowl Rikku was offering him.

"Oh. I see." The group grew silent. No one knew where the woman had slipped off to. It seemed dangerous to have her be alone- especially in her hometown. It had been her job to keep track of the spell-caster, and Yuna couldn't help but feel the responsibility of the situation. But before the Summoner could dwell on the thought, Leblanc broke the silence with a clap of her hands.

"Well, since you're all here, let's go inside and inspect this book. Perhaps we'll find something of value. If you'd all like, I can prepare us a meal, as well."

At that, Logos and Ormi shared an amused grin. Unable to resist, Logos prodded, "_You're _going to cook?" For the fourth time that day, he felt the '_whap_' of his boss' fan.

"_Yes_. And you're not eating any of it."

"A meal would me nice, thank you," Yuna said, smiling at the duo.

LeBlanc returned the gesture. "Come along, then, Loves." Leading the way into her home, she continued, "I do hope you like my cooking."

Logos followed after the group, rubbing his shoulder and calling, "B-Boss! I do get to eat, right? ...Right?"

_**xxxx**_

"I see, my dear. I understand the situation that you are in, and I give you my full pardon."

Zarinia stared at her master in disbelief, her jaw slack. "W-what?"

The older man stood, walking through the underground area. Coming to stand before his subject, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I understand. I know how that group appears - I've seen them. They appear to be you friends, your companions. But, it's all a front. Don't let them get to you, my soldier. They will turn on you in a second. Master Seymour is proof of that."

Zarinia was shocked. She had assumed that Tromell would be very disappointed in her- that she would get a sound lashing of the tongue. She had never failed him before and she had dreaded the moment that she would have to face him. Yet Master seemed to be the same as always; caring and giving.

Finding her voice, the huntress asked meekly, "Thank you, Master. But what of the Syndicate?"

Tromell's dusky eyes hardened. "Those idiots. Defiling Master Seymour's old home. It's absolutely abhorring!" Stalking back to his cluttered desk, the Guado slammed down an angry hand.

Zarinia mentally cringed at his outburst. Every time he grew angry, she couldn't help but wonder if one day that hand would be directed at her.

"They should have been disposed of weeks ago."

Zarinia avoided his hard gaze. "I-I know. I'm sorry, Master. B-but, when news of Yuna's impending marriage reached us, you sent me to them-"

"You aren't blaming you failure on me, now are you, Zarinia?"

"N-no! Of course not! I-I would never-"

Tromell gave a low chuckle. "I know, I know."

She blew out a sigh of relief. Sitting straighter in her hard-backed chair, Zarinia added softly, "They've proven to difficult targets. I can never seem to find one of them alone." That wasn't exactly true, she'd had many opportunities. It was just that every time she had built up the courage to finish her task, someone would slip past, be it one of the prominent three or another hired hand.

Master nodded, his gray hair immobile. "Yes. I rarely see that blond woman alone- one of those goons always seem to be at her side. Especially that gunslinger. What is his name?"

"Logos."

Master scowled. "Yes. He should be your first priority while visiting. That man is too pompous for his own good. He's seems very wary of me." He grinned, the dim light of the undergroud room causing the gesture to look much more wicked than it actually was. "Too smart for his good, it would seem."

Zarinia retained her protest. Logos! He always seemed to scutinize her and it felt as though he coud see her very soul. She had tried to eliminate him hand fulls of time, each attempt resulting in the man spotting her and flashing her a fake smile, followed up by a commen comment, such as, "Lovely weather, yes?" His hand had never strayed from his revolvers.

Tromell seemed to sense her unvoiced thoughts. "Well, it's up to you, my dear. I simply prefer the idea of waking and knowing that I won't be forced to look upon his smug face. You could start with the others, if you'd prefer.

Oh, yes, that would be better. She could just imagine, sneaking up on Ormi only the have the large shield-weilder whirl around and see her, welcoming her over with his large grin and hearty laugh. Or targeting LeBlanc, who would call her 'Zinny' and beckon her over for coffee. The last thought brought a smile to her face. She doubted she could get near LeBlanc without Logos spotting her and rushing over. He was very attentive to his dear boss, especially is he saw Zarinia within ten feet of her.

Tromell, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, made a clicking sound with his tongue, drawing Zarinia from her musings. "Well, Dear, looks as though this meeting must draw to a close. I have another business matter I must attend."

Zarinia stood, hoping that Master could handle this 'meeting'. Her plate was full enough at the moment. Bowing slightly at the waist, she bid him farewell and headed toward the door. His voice, a bit rough with age, reached her ears before she could exit, however.

"Try not to disappoint be again, my dear. This life has been filled with enough woes. I would hate to see you be another."

Saying nothing, Zarinia slipped through the door, climping the concrete stairs and coming to stand in the brightly-lit Travel Agency. Exiting the building, she breathed in the familair scent of Guadosalam. Dirt, treebark, and leaves combined with the fragrence of chilly night air. Galncing around, she realized that the many street lights that lined the stone walkways were fully blazing. She had been gone much longer than she had anticipated. What sort of an excuse could she use to explain such a long absence?

"...I had to...meet and old friend," she muttered aloud, testing the words. She scoffed. "Oh, you might as well say, 'Hey all! Sorry I took off earlier! I just had to go meet with the boss to discuss the dates of your deaths! It's all good now, though!" She berated herself aloud, earning a strange glance from a couple waltzing by her. "Lovely evening, yes?" she called after them, waving cheerily. After the pair passed, she lowered her face to her palm. "Now I sound like Logos! I'm losing my mind!"

It was all of this stress! Kill these people, but don't forget to take out them while you're at it! Yevon! Master was depending on her, yet her feelings were contridicting her better judgement. She didn't want to fail him- his plea had steeled her feelings. Until she had left the building. When he was before her, it was so much easier to forget everything else. But when he was away, and she was forced to converse and laugh with her victims, she had no idea how she would ever complete her mission.

It had never been this way before.

With an angry huff, she took off down the street, her destination the inn her targets were staying at. She had no intentions on harming them- she was going to bed. Head down, her gaze on the ground, Zarinia knew the area well enough that she didn't have to study the landmarks. Her thoughts reeling and her focus on the gray and white stone below her, she failed to notice the man that was waving his arms, trying to gain her attention. Before she knew what was happening, Zarinia found herself crashing into a hard object and falling backwards before she could even attempt to look up.

Feeling a strong pair of arms grasp her, she reacted without thinking. Flailing her own arms, she freed one of her hands and brought it up hard, connecting with the person's nose. "Get off of me!"

"Zarinia, I-" The statement trailed into a groan.

Looking up sharply, Zarinia gasped. Standing in the artifical lights, hand cradling a bleeding nose, was the last person Zarinia would have guessed would be out this late. "Brother!"

The Al Bhed met her gaze, his green swirls clouded in pain. "Hello."

"Brother, I- I didn't know- I thought-" Her babbling gave way to concern and she rushed to his side. "I'm so sorry. I-I- Please, forgive me. I never dreamed-"

Holding up a hand, Brother silenced another stuttering stampede. "Ed'c ymm nekrd. Hu ryns tuha."

"No harm done! I made you bleed!" Reaching for the pack Brother carried around his waist, she rummaged around for a piece of cloth. Finding a thin strip, she held in to his nose. "I'm so sorry, Brother. Please, forgive me." She felt like a blathering idiot, repeating the same thing over and over, yet that was all that would come out of her mouth.

The blond man caught her hand, the bleeding slowly subsiding. "E dumt oui: hu ryns tuha. Ed'c zicd y clnydlr. E's veha."

Zarinia removed the rag, her gaze on the ground. "I am sorry. I didn't see you there." She felt the warmth of his hand on her cheek, and had to froce herself to keep her face turned. "As long as you're all right, I really need to be getting to the inn. It's very late and-" she tried to move around him, yet she knew it wouldn't be that easy- "I need to be going."

"Zarinia." He reach out a gentle hand. "Where... were you?"

She tried to evade his grasp, but Brother kept a light hold on her. She could have easily broken it, but she for some reason she found herself glued to her spot. Her eyes darted to anything but his face. "I had business to attend to."

"What...kind of business?" The question wasn't condescending. It was wasn't intended to be probing. It was just a simple request. But with her neves as taunt as they were, the spell-caster's answer was a harsh snap.

"Private business, that's what kind."

He released his hold. "I see." His voice dropped. "I..was..E fyc uhmo luhlanhat. E vaynat dryd cusadrehk ryt...ryt rybbahat du oui."

Zarinia raised her eyes to his. Pain, and not the physical kind, resided in his orbs. "Brother- I..." her voice faltered. Why was this happening to her? Why was her throat suddenly dry and her chest constricting? He was going to hurt anyways, why not get it all over with?

"E ys ymcu raytehk pylg du dra ehh. Fuimt oui mega yh aclund?"

"Brother..." She wanted to shout at him to stop being so formal and caring all of a sudden, yet none of the words would come.

"Oui cyet oui haatat duu. Lusa. E'mm yllusbyho oui." He reach for her arm but stopped himself before he made contact. Instead, he started walking and motioned for her to follow.

She didn't. She grabbed his arm hotly and stopped the man in his tracks. Turning him, she forced him to look at her. The past few days' events seemed to be welling up inside of her, and one thing stood clear: Brother was too kind. He must be acting- leading her on. Zarinia didn't appreciate that. She was not a toy.

"Why are you being so blasted polite! I yelled at you! I hurt you! When someone hurts you, you scream back, Brother! You've been far too kind these last couple of days, so drop the act. Yell at me! I know you want to."

Brother glanced away. "I don't."

"You do! I know you do!"

He still avoided her gaze. "No. I do not... want to.. to yell at you."

"You do!" Her anger was quickly residing and giving way to despair. She clutched his arm. "You must!" _I deserve it!_ she whailed inwardly. _Please, please, just yell and shout at me!_

He suddenly met her stare, his a hard look of resolve. "No, Zarinia. I don't. I.. care about you. You have no...desire to hurt those that you..care for."

She felt her lip tremble. "But- but..." _But I'm going to hurt you! I'm going to hurt you!_ The hidden voice kept repeating the same sentence, but the words never left her mouth. Unable to control the urge, she fell into her arms, sudden tears streaming from her ebony eyes. Through the sobs she eked out, "I don't want to hurt you, Brother. I swear it. I don't."

Brother didn't know how to react. One moment, she was yelling at him and accusing him, the next she was in his arms. But he did know that, no matter what she said, she felt like she belonged there. He couldn't have kept his arms from encircling her if he had wanted to.

"It- it's all right, Zarinia. Please...stop the crying."

Had the circumstances been any different, Zarinia would have had to laugh at that last statement. Spirain was not Brother's native language. But his words only made her cling to him all the more. _Stop being so nice! Why can't you hate me- at least push me away!_ He didnt. He only pulled her closer. If he had done the other alternative, Zarinia had no idea what she would have done.

"Drana'c hu haat vun daync," he tried to soothe, "Oui'ja hud rind sa- E's veha. Ymm eh uha beala, oac?"

Yes, he was still in one piece, but how long would that piece be hers to hold? Biting back her tears, Zarinia moved in his arms and Brother momentarily thought that she was going to pull away from him. He found out how wrong he was seconds later when she pressed a kiss to his lips. The gesture was far from gentle- it was rough and demanding. Almost hungry. Brother allowed it for moment, sensing her mood. Perhaps even her need. But soon his hand were about her waist and he was in control, turning the kiss completely around.

Zarinia had protested at first; she didn't want to loose the power. She always kept the chips in her hand, she never passed them around. Yet his lips, gentle, yielding and...loving, soon had head swimming and her knees weak. Suddenly, she was putty in the man's hand. Never had she felt this way, and it was then that the clarity of the situation struck her.

_Dear heavens- I've...I've fallen for him..._ And though every brain cell in her body was shouting- screaming at her to stop this non-sense and turn away, she couldn't. She _wouldn't_.

If matters had been confusing before, they were now mind-blowing.

_**xxxx**_

Though the night air of Guadosalam was cold, the shrouded darkness of the area adding to the effect, it was cozily warm in Seymour's old home, now known as the Chateau. LeBlanc had indeed prepared a fine meal consisting of some sort of meat and vegetables in a tasty broth, and all had eaten to their fill. Some were even helping theirself to more as the team searched the large volume.

They were in a sitting parlor, the atmosphere of the room welcoming. Plush red carpet on the floor and white walling with ornate designs running along the top greeted them. Various furniture was strewed about the room and large curtains the same color as the carpeting was pulled back, allowing some artifical lamp light to stream into the already well-lit room. Though the area was well-furnished, every soul in the room was crowded around a large, polished, oak-colored rectangular table, the ladies seated in some matching hard-backed chairs and the gentleman all standing as close to the book as they possibly could.

Hours had passed, and still they had found nothing. But with ten pairs of eyes searching, they were sure to find something.

"This is impossible." Logos, who had finally been permitted a bowl of stew after much insistence, walked away to refil his bowl. Returning seconds later, he was greeted with the same sight- all hudled over the book. With a sigh, he joined them, shoveling a spoon full of meat into his mouth. "It's a fruitless task."

Auron spared the gunner an intrigued glance. They had found a common ground. "I agree."

"Then you two go off and play somewhere. We have work to do and can't afford many more interruptions," LeBlanc retorted, her eyes momentarily straying to Logos, who seemed to have found a sudden interest in his silver spoon.

"We'll stay, Boss."

Wakka, through a mouth full of stew, grinned. "If you had fed him sooner, maybe he wouldn't have complained so much, ya?"

LeBlanc waved away the comment, her brown eyes again focused on the book. For some unknown reason, the content page had been ripped out, making a seemingly easy task turn into a time-consuming one. And time was not on their side. "Then put yourself to use. Read."

The only sound in the room was the slurp of broth, clank of spoons, and turning of pages.

Until LeBlanc let out a cry. "There! I think that's it!"

All eyes riveted to the piece of print she was pointing at. As each read it, a sigh escaped their lips. It was just more words describing their predicament, not the cure. So the silence consumed the room again. Seconds later, however, three individuals' voices rang out.

"Wait a second."

"Turn that page back."

"I think you were onto something, Boss."

Every head turned towards Lulu, Auron, and Logos. Each pair of eyes held the same question: 'What are you talking about?'

"Look," Auron demanded, jabbing the text they had just studied. "Read it again."

As Rikku reread it a second time, she glanced up, her green swirls holding confusion. "I don't see anything..."

Auron offered her a soft smile. "Read this section aloud."

She complied. " 'Every account of this spell has resulted in nothing but turmoil; for the villages and people as well as for the one who cast the spell. The spell its self is hard to come by, and for good reason. It spells certain death for all'." Rikku studied the print with a frown. "It's talking about the fiends and all that type of danger, right?"

Lulu shook her head. "Hear. Look." The mage skipped three full paragraphs, describing all that was currently happening in their land. "We barely skimmed this piece, but I think it holds the answer."

Logos stepped up, and read, " 'As you can see, it means certain destruction. And while fiends can be managed, a power like this cannot be. The one who casts a spell such as this must carry some of the power within them- an insurance policy, if you will. To insure that no one and no thing can end this reign, the caster must hold some of the power thierself, thus signing thier own'..." The gunner's voice trailed off, and he looked up sharply. "..Their own death certificate? Surely that's not accurate..."

LeBlanc continued reading the print, and she felt her eyes grow wide. After a moment of silence, she muttered, "Continue on."

"But, Boss..I..I-It..." Shaking off his sudden speech impediment, he placed a hand over the last paragraph on the page despite the fact that LeBlanc had already seen it. "As I said, it's a fruitless task- nothing will come off it."

"You're wrong, Love. Read it."

Having read it himself, Ormi spoke up. "I's agree with Logos- it's nothin'."

"Read, Logos."

"B-But, LeBlanc-"

"Now. It wasn't a request."

The gunner returned his eyes to the book dejectedly. He was supposed to be her protector, and here he was about to cause his boss pain. "...'There is only one cure for a spell such as this'." Logos paused, again lifting his head and meeting his boss' gaze. It urged him to continue. Looking around the group, his strong voice grew unusually quiet. "According to this text, the only way to fix the mess is to..."

Every pair of eyes were on the gun-weilder. Including the pair that meant so very much to him.

"Go on, Logos."

His boss' uncharacteristic soft tone urgered him on. Gathering a deep breath, Logos continued, " 'In order for this spell to be broken, the caster must..." He swallowed hard, closing his emerald eyes. Rasing his voice, he finished regretfully, " 'Die'."

_**xxxx**_

**_A/n:_** Oh my! How mean am I? MuaHaha! Look where I stopped! cackles Should I be this pleased? Hehe. And look! L 'n' L! Also known as Logos/LeBlanc. No Nooj, I can do as I please. Heh. Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a great time writing it. Leave me a line (or two, if ya'd like) and I shall be back within the week. Hopefully. Definitely within the next two!

Big, big, thanks to: **_Mandyfanforevr,Ygfi, Bluemoon Fairy, BlackDeath6, Gining, _**and last but certainly not least, **_Crazycutie2! _**Thank you all so much for giving me a hollar. I love your comments!


	21. So Long, Guadosalam

**_A/n:_** So, I have an...extra chapter, I guess you could say, that is available on my LJ account. Follows chapter twenty and involves the Syndicate. So, if you wanna check it out, here is the link (that can also be found in my profile): http/luv2game(.)livejournal(.)com/ There ya go! Hope you enjoy.

Now, on another note, I'm sorry for the wait. I've been busy/sick. Yes, I am sick. Again. Nothing bad, just a sinus infection, but AGAIN! --shakes head-- Ah, anyways, thanks so much for the reviews. You know I love them. And now, here is chapter twenty-one.

**_Disclaimer:_** You think FFX is mine? Ahahah! You make me giggle.

_Chapter 21: So long, Guadosalam_

_**xxxx**_

Guadosalam was a thing of the past and Rikku couldn't be happier. Yes, they had learned some valuable- if not troubling- information and had been able to tie up some loose ends, yes they had met and befriended an interesting group of people, but the Al Bhed was still relieved to put the dank place behind her. Being out under the night sky, the dark space speckled with glittering starts, let her breath easy.

Auron wasn't as pleased. Not because he wasn't happy to be out of the Guado's home, but because he was forced to ride Clucky.

"Let's stop for the evening. It's growing too dark to see the path."

A chorus of agreements met Auron's word. All we're happy to set up camp for the night. The had set out from Guadosalam early that morning, along with the LeBlanc Syndicate. But while the sphere hunters headed towards the Calm Lands, their destination was Luca, where they could board a boat bound for Besaid. Currently, they were along the banks of the Moonflow, having already rode the massive Shoopuffs and crossed the river.

Drawing the Chocobos into a circle, they dismounted, tying the reins to a hand-made hitching post and grabbing their supply bags. Due to the amount of space available on the birds, the group only had two tents that they had decided to share in rotation. Some would sleep in the tents, others would cuddle in their sleeping bags under the night sky. This was the first time they would be forced to sleep outside since the pilgrimage, and while it was exactly a convenience, there was a certain excitement to it.

At least, Rikku viewed it that way. It would be the first night they were forced to make camp.

All seemed to fall into that old-forgotten pattern. The men went off in search of firewood, while Kimahri stood silently behind, keeping the grounds safe from wandering fiends. Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu busied theirselves with preparing the tents, and once the firewood was brought, they would make a light supper of what supplies they with them. All was as it was two years ago.

But none should be as it was. Fiends should be gone and technology should be in their place. And there was a large difference in their old routine- Zarinia and Brother were with them. The pair had joined Auron, Tidus, and Wakka, but that was beside the point. It was all the same, yet entirely different.

"Well, the tents are all ready," Yuna announced, stepping back to admire her handiwork. Two tents, mere feet apart. Ladies in one, men in the other, and a few pairs of sleeping bags outside the cloth structures. Once the fire was built, they could have their meal and turn in for the evening.

Lulu sighed. "So, who will be using the them tonight?"

"How many people can we cram in 'em?"

The ladies shared an amused grin, each silently moving into the small structure. Immediately, they realized how cramped the space was. Standing, you could probably force one more body into the tent, but it would be extremely uncomfortable.

"Uh, well, we won't be standing while we sleep, anyways." Flopping down onto the floor, Rikku watched as Lulu and Yuna did the same. Laying down was slightly better, considering that each would have their own small area because of the limited space a sleeping bag provided. Still, the maximum capacity was three people.

"You know, since we put them up, I say we get the tents tonight. Let Zarinia sleep outside."

Yuna grinned. "Who shall we bunk her with? Brother?"

Rikku scowled. "No. He's already too attached." Recalling the book they had found in Guadosalam only fueled Rikku's desire to keep her brother safe, and she couldn't help but feel that she was failing.

Standing, the ladies ambled out of the tent, a sudden somber air settling over them. There was so much to do. End this turmoil that Spira was in. Reach Besaid in time for the weddings; _insure_ that the weddings could take place. Not exactly a long list, but the items on that list took so much energy and time.

Moving to the fire pit they had prepared, the women settled into the dirt. Once they had the wood, they could prepare a small meal. Silence consumed them, but each understood what the other was thinking. None wanted dwell on it, not at the moment, at least, but they couldn't keep the thoughts at bay.

"...So," Rikku began, picking up a stick and jabbing at the rocks surrounding the fire pit, "We still need to pick up the flowers, right?"

"Once we reach Besaid we need to get the flowers _and_ the dresses."

"And prepare the temple."

The women all shared a sigh.

"And we have to save Spira. Again." Rikku propped her chin in her palm. "Is there anything we can't do?"

A moment of silence passed between them; then, "No. I think we're pretty much invincible."

Laughter rang between them, some of the seriousness of the moment fading. Before the women could fully loose theirselves in the mirth, however, the sound of snapping twigs and rustling leaves caught their attention. The firewood had arrived.

Lulu stood, dusting the dirt from her flowing skirt. "Well, looks as though we can start dinner."

Rikku grinned. "Since we're invincible, let's see if we remember how to do this."

_**xxxx**_

Yuna soon found out that they could, as Rikku put it, 'do this'. Or, do that, seeing as how dinner was prepared and over with. In fact, she should be in bed and she knew it. But she couldn't sleep. Instead of being in her warm sleeping back under the tent, she was sitting by the edge of the Moonflow River, shivering from the nippy air. She wanted to sleep, she really did. But her mind just wouldn't allow it.

It was spinning.

The weddings were barely under a week away. Spira was in danger. Not because of Sin, that threat was gone, never to return. But because of fiends and lack of the luxuries that all had come to embrace. Thanks to book they had found in Guadosalam, they now had the information they needed to end the spiral, but killing Zarinia seemed so...wrong. So final. And the weddings were approaching so quickly- so much needed to be done.

Could they bring theirselves to kill Zarinia before the weddings?

Yuna didn't want to kill her. She was tired of deaths. Tired of sacrificing one for another. But was it right to allow the woman to live and endanger countless other lives? Children? Elderly? Families? No, letting her live was like killing hundreds more. But Yuna couldn't help but feel that killing Zarinia was not the answer.

"Hey, Yuna."

The Summoner nearly jumped out of her skin as the familiar voice reached her ears. "Tidus," she murmured breathlessly, placing a hand over her racing heart. "What are you doing out so late?"

The blitzer plopped down near Yuna, pulling his knees to his chest. "Looking for you. Zarinia told me you were out here." Laying his head on his knees, Tidus sent her a sideways glance. "It's late, you know. We have to get going early in the morning."

Yuna nodded, her gaze locked on the water as it sparkled in the night air. "I can't sleep."

"I figured that." Scooting closer, he slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?"

With a sigh, the white mage turned away from the water and buried her head into her fiancé's shoulder. "I don't know what to do."

Tidus tightened his hold on her. "About what, Yuna?"

"Everything." She felt him nod his head, his shirt moving and scratching lightly against her cheek.

"I see."

"What will we do?" She knew he didn't know, he was no god. But it felt so relieving to have someone to talk to. To have him to talk with.

"Well...I say...we just take it one step at a time. Take things as they come."

"But, Tidus-"

"Now, Yu-na." He puller her closer, dragging out her name in a gentle tone. Resting his cheek against her hair, he grinned. "Dwelling on it will just make things worse. Just set one goal at a time."

She sighed. One goal in the midst of turmoil. How could she accomplish that? There was too much to worry about. Too much that could go wrong and ruin _everything_.

"And I have the perfect goal."

At this, Yuna arched a brow. "Oh?"

Tidus smiled, catching a finger under her chin and bringing her lips to his. "Yep. I propose that our goal be the wedding. After that...well, we'll figure everything out as it comes."

Brushing a hand across his cheek, Yuna pulled him close, kissing him softly. Moving her head to his shoulder, she smiled, suddenly feeling the tension and confusion leave her body. "All right, Tidus. I think I can do that."

_**xxxx**_

Zarinia stood in the shadows, momentarily watching the couple sitting on the banks of the Moonflow. She soon turned away, not wanting to intrude on the moment. Though that would have been a perfect opportunity to complete her task, she couldn't even bring herself to take two steps forward. She was a failure. No, no, once she reached Besaid she could distant between herself and the group and then she could finish her mission.

She would make her Master proud.

Turning from the river, she moved towards the flame flickering in the middle of the campsite. Tonight, through some odd twist of fate, she was sharing watch with Auron. He didn't seem fazed by it, then again, he never seemed fazed by anything. Walking into the well-lit area, she surveyed the scene. Rikku and Lulu were in their tent, as was Wakka and Brother. Kimarhi was standing tall at the edge of the campsite, ears and eyes sharp and alert. Auron was sitting by the fire, red cloak thrown on his sleeping bag, his glasses on top of the garment. It was the first time Zarinia had ever seen him without them, and she had to retain a gasp.

He had a scar running down the right side of his face, rendering his eye useless.

She had heard of the old battle wound, but had never seen it. When they were close, he had been young and handsome, always clean shaven with a smile on his face. He was still just as handsome as always, in a more rugged way than she had remembered, but now he always seemed to have a five o'clock shadow and only shared smiled with a select few. What had happened to him?

Moving towards the fire, she settled down onto Tidus' sleeping bag, sprawled out beside Auron's. He glanced her way, saying nothing and returning his gaze to the orange flame. Zarinia shifted, leaning towards him a placing her weight on one arm, folding her legs underneath her and placing a sweet smile on her lips. "Aurrie."

"What?"

Blunt and to the point. But Zarinia didn't want that. She wanted to have an actual conversation with the man. "How are you?"

"I'm waiting for my watch."

Way to keep the conversation going. "...Seems we share the watch tonight."

"Yes."

Growing aggravated, she retorted with, "I'm trying to talk to you!"

"And I'm trying to relax before it's my turn to guard."

With a huff, Zarinia raked a hand through her long tresses. A long shred of silence passed between them, and Auron was about to breath a sigh of relief when she suddenly muttered, "Look, I'm sorry, Auron."

Whipping his head around, Auron tried to no avail to contain his look of shock. "Sorry? For what?"

"For the past. I don't want there to be bad blood between us." _Any more than there has to be_, she thought ruefully.

Auron scrutinized her, studying her long and hard. She seemed to be sincere, and that was more alarming than seeing her in the bridal shop."...As I've said, I've forgiven you for that."

"Have you really?"

"Yes. We were too young. We would have been unhappy in the long run."

Zarinia nodded. "Yes. You have Rikku, now. I couldn't have made you happy."

Auron offered her the smallest of smiles. "No, you made me happy. It just wasn't to be. Mithas could do more than I."

"No, Aurrie. That wasn't it at all-"

He raised a hand. "No need for explanations. It's in the past, and the past should be kept buried, right?"

Was he letting her off the hook? Brushing it of as though it never happened? ...And was he smiling at her? While those facts should make her feel like a tremendous weight had been lifted from her shoulders, it only made it feel as though the world was crashing down around her. First Brother, and now this. Her mission was slipping further and further away from her.

"Zarinia?"

Snapping her head up, Zarinia met his hazel gaze. Yevon, she couldn't do this. She couldn't hurt him again. She couldn't hurt any of them.

"...Z? Are you all right?"

_Z_. Why the nickname now? Shaking of the sudden rush of despair she felt, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Where did you get that scar?"

Auron seemed taken back for a moment, swiftly recovering and realizing that his glasses were lying on his jacket. Reaching for them, he started to place them on his face, but a warm hand on his forearm stopped his movement.

"Auron. You don't have to tell me, it's all right."

The injured lilt in her voice caused Auron to drop the dark glasses in his lap. "...It's a battle wound. Years ago, on my first pilgrimage, I went to...vent some frustrations, and in turn I was punished with this. It shows nothing but my stupidity and ignorance. It was foolish to take on a such a being alone. I was angry. I had just.. lost my Summoner and fellow Guardian- my friends. I had failed them. So, in a sense, this is an eternal remainder of my failure."

Zarinia studied him, watching as his eyes registered each emotion from the event that was playing through his mind. She regretted asking. She didn't want to cause him more hurt. She knew she could show him a few battle scars of her own, turning the conversation into a bit of a competition and thus straying away from the painful memory, but that would skirt to close to releasing her identity. So she did the only thing she could think of: she trailed a finger down the old injury, muttering, "I think it's something to be proud of," before springing to her feet and moving to her own sleeping back, turning her back to him.

She could feel his gaze on her, but he didn't pursue the topic. He simply stood, glasses back on his face, and walked over to the Ronso. Zarinia let out a breath as he walked away, suddenly feeling very alone, very small, and very close to tears.

Auron wasn't the failure- she was.

_**xxxx**_

"Hey, look! We're getting close to the Highroad!"

" 'Bout time! Took us long enough, ya?"

The group, having been on the road since sun-up, suddenly erupted into happy chatter, their destination growing that much closer. Auron, however, choose to stay out of the merry talk.

He had a mammoth headache.

As if his talk with Zarinia wasn't strange enough, he had been forced to endure another dream, and this one wasn't as nearly as pleasant as the ones where he died. No. This time, he _killed_ her. Nope. Given the choice, he'd rather have _her_ kill _him_. Because that would never happen. But this scenerio- well, it might have to become a reality.

Clucky seemed to sense its rider's mood, the Chocobo had been calm all day, even going as far as trying to _cuddle_ with him when they took their five minute rests. And though Auron would never admit it, he didn't mind the feathered beast nesting up against him. It helped ease his mood.

An insistent tugging on his arm pulled him away from his thoughts and a peppy voice broke through the fog surrounding his mind.

"Auron, we're taking a quick rest. After this one, if we keep traveling, I think we should reach the Mi'hen Highroad by nightfall. Don't you think?"

Guiding Clucky toward the other Chocobos, Auron jumped down, offering Rikku a hand, as well. "I suppose."

Cocking her head, Rikku observed the man before with a curious glint in her swirls. "Auron, are you all right?" Watching as Clucky moved his beak into the man's chest, and as the Guardian responded with a gentle pat, she added, "Does Clucky know something that I don't?"

Auron swiped his dark hair back, leaning forward and brushing his lips across her forehead. "Let's just say, I'll be glad to get home."

Arching her brows, Rikku remained beside the Chocobo as Auron walked ahead. Turning to the yellow bird, she sighed, stroking the beast's soft feathers. "Well, Cluckers, I don't know what's eating our man, but I'll find out." Clucky responded with a squeak, staring after the Warrior Monk. Rikku smiled, giving his beak a reassuring pat. "Don't fret, buddy. I'll figure it out."

_**xxxx**_

Two days later, Rikku was still clueless. Two days of riding, pitching camp, eating, sleeping, and riding some more had passed by, and she still knew nothing. Not that she had found much of an opportunity to find out. On the contrary, she had been quite busy and had found very few moments that she could speak with him. Now the group had entered Luca, and she _still_ couldn't talk with him. As soon as they had entered the city, the ladies had been ordered to board the Chocobos and find an inn while the men were charged with booking a ship to Besaid. Her task was complete, but she couldn't find Auron _anywhere_.

That was why she was running around each and every dock looking for him. Something was wrong with him, and she was going to find out what it was.

Finally, after reaching the last dock in the large port city, Rikku spotted the man she was looking for. He was conversing with an older man, and Rikku assumed that he was captain. His attire suggested as much. So, she bounded over, prepared to stand by politely and wait until she was noticed.

Once she came to halt by the duo, however, she couldn't remain silent. Her eyes grew wide and she felt her mouth go slack.

"Is _that_ our boat!"

_**xxxx**_

**_A/n:_** Yay! I'm done. Not exactly pleased with it, but I already had to rewrite it. I'm done. I throw in the towel. Next chapter will have action! Whoop whoop! I finally threw in some Tuna, so please, put down the weapons. I gave you your fish! ...Okay, not funny. I apologize. Welp, um, guess that's all I have to say. Thanks you all so much for the encouraging comments! Meh love 'em.

Lots of cookies for: **_Moonlitesadness, Forensicgirl20, Gining, Mandyfanforevr, Ygfi, RR1963, Crazycutie2, Bluemoon Fairy, BlackDeath6, Tropical Slush, Auron's Fan, Kitsu Kurasei, _ **and last but not least, **_DaughterofBraska!_** You guys are the bestest!


	22. Open Sea

**_A/n:_** Howdy. Sorry for the wait, guys- my great grandpa just died. It was very sudden, and not pleasant at all. I've not really been able to focus on writing. I'm sorry, but thanks for bearing with me. Much appreciation, guys.

Minor, minor Al Bhed. Two, three sentences. Site: http://albhed(.)netfirms(.)com/

**_Disclaimer:_** Not mine. End of discussion.

_Chapter 22: Open Sea_

_**xxxx**_

The lull of waves breaking against the ships hull filled the air. The salty ocean waters drifted through the breeze, spraying anyone out on the tiny deck of the equally tiny ship. It was a wonderful day to be at sea, with the sun shining brightly down on the glistening blue waters. A grand day for sailing.

Despite what Rikku may think.

Auron stood on the deck, casually leaning against the railing, eyes closed as the wind and water played through his hair. Nothing like being on a boat. The gentle rocking as it ran over the waters, the smell and feel of the open sea. Freedom- that's what it was. Freedom and peace. A smile tugged at his lips. Rikku hadn't quite seen it his way, however.

She had nearly suffered an aneurysm, declaring that the vessel was not sea worthy; not sea _safe_. Her exact words had been, "It's a bath toy!" And though Auron agreed that it was tiny, it was far from a 'bath toy'. It was large enough to be equipped with four guest sleeping quarters, a small dining area, and enough room for them to shuffle about without being in the way of the operating crew. Large enough, in Auron's opinion. Rikku was simply accustomed to the Fahrenheit.

His smile grew. Yet the look on her face had been priceless.

Casting off his cloak, he draped it across the railing, leaning his forearms on the soft material. Of course, the small boat didn't allow many hiding places. A benefit if you were trying to keep tabs on someone. And after the revelation in Guadosalam, Zarinia needed to be watched. Though, honestly, Auron didn't want to be the one doing it. While looking at her had once filled him with resentment, it now filled him with...regret.

Regret because...she'd have to die. By their- perhaps his- hand.

He didn't like her, but he didn't hate her. They had a past, they had once been happy. In love. Engaged. And now, years later, she was back, fooling around with _his_ girlfriend's _brother_, lying, sneaking, intending to do who knew what, and still he didn't dislike her. He doubted he could ever truly despise Zarinia. And now she was going to have to die.

It was all very surreal.

And it gave him a headache.

Snatching up his jacket, Auron threw it over his shoulder, prepared to head into the cabins below and take a nap. He didn't make it a single step.

"Hiya, Honey!"

"...Rikku."

"Gee, don't sound happy to see me." With a smile, Rikku looped her arm through his, leading him back to the railing. Gazing down at the deep blue waters, she felt her smile grow. "Isn't this nice?"

"This from the woman who nearly collapsed from the sight of our fine vessel."

With a playful shove, she nestled into his shoulder, sensing his grim mood. This man was an enigma. One moment he was just fine and the next he was looking like a kicked puppy. With a sigh, Rikku pulled back slightly, seeing only the profile of his face. "Auron, what is wrong with you?"

He continued to gaze out over the water. "I'm fine."

A scoff escaped her lips, but she said nothing. Prying rarely paid with Auron. So, she stayed silent, reclaiming her spot on his arm, idly tracing the grain of the railing. In turn, Auron moved a hand to her waist, drawing her closer, but saying nothing. Minutes ticked by, and still nothing was said. Rikku, concern and curiosity mingling as one, sighed. Not knowing what was eating on him was eating _her. _Yet she wouldn't get any where by asking- that was apparent. So she blurted, "You know, being out in the middle of the sea on this bath toy is sort of scary. What if we get attacked by something? We're sure to be fish food, then!"

She expected him to stay quite, maybe crack a small smile, but to Rikku's surprise, he chuckled, the sound deep and low. Before she had a chance to capitalize on this, she found herself pulled into an embrace, Auron's strong arms pulling her close, his head in the crook of her neck.

"Rikku..." Suddenly, all he wanted was to do was assure himself that Rikku was all right, that she'd be okay. That she was there.

Startled, she wrapped her arms about him, her blond brows furrowed together. "Auron? Wha-"

"Rikku, what..what will we do?" _What will _I _do..._

His voice, usually authoritative and powerful, was hushed. Rikku wasn't sure she had heard him correctly. "Do?" She held him close, her mind whirling. Do about what? "Auron..." Suddenly, everything clicked. Like a light slicing through the darkness. Everything suddenly made perfect sense.

Auron was worried about Zarinia.

Why hadn't she figured it out already! Of course he was concerned! He had once loved her! They had been close. Shared countless hours and memories together. And now...Now she might have to die? Maybe be killed by them? In Rikku's opinion, he was very calm: she'd be freaking out by now! If possible, she pulled him closer, understanding his feelings and hearing his unspoken questions.

"Oh, Auron, I...I can't answer your question. I don't know." Threading her fingers through his dark hair, Rikku added, "But..I will be there, 'kay? I can promise you that."

Without a word, Auron pulled back, catching her lips in a soft, lingering kiss. Rikku drew him back to her, wanting nothing more than to ease his mind. Before she had the chance to hold him close, however, a sudden shudder swept through the floating vessel, forcing the pair to end their embrace.

"...Um, that wasn't an earthquake, was it?"

"Highly doubtful."

Cautiously, the pair moved towards the railing, scanning the deep waters below. Nothing jumped out to pull them to their doom, but that didn't ease the tautness in their muscles. Auron's hand was perched on the hilt of his sword, Rikku's near her traveling pouch. Her claw was resting on her bunk below deck. She was unarmed and useless. Just like in Bikanel.

Then again, perhaps they were just a little on edge and the boat had merely scraped a reef. When Rikku voiced this, Auron shook his head.

"To mellow. And if it was a reef, we'd be swimming home."

Rikku nodded. "I'm getting my claw. And some back up."

"Good."

If Auron's tone hadn't spurred her on, the next tremor sent a clear message. Rikku sprinted below deck, the shouts of crewmen following after her. Running into her room, she snatched up her Godhand, strapping it on as she hustled up the stairs, shouting over her shoulder, "Guys! Out on deck! NOW!" Coming out of the cabin area, Rikku blinked against the bright sun, surveying the area for the unseen- but definitely know- threat. The only thing she saw was Auron, sword unsheathed and gleaming.

"It's not under us anymore." Beckoning her over to him, Auron pressed his back against hers, his weapon out before him. "Keep your eyes open," he instructed, the duo turning in slow, complete circles.

"Where's the crew?" Rikku queried, her senses alert as she mimicked Auron's movements.

"Very top deck. Out of the way. Where's our back up?"

"I'm not..." Her sentence trailed off, her eyes growing wide and her steps ceasing. Auron froze along with her, sensing whatever she was seeing.

"Rikku?" Unable to see what had caused Rikku's rigid form, he turned his head slightly, stopping quickly as the Al Bhed's hushed voice reach his ears.

"Auron..." Inching her hand towards his, she clasped it firmly."...Don't..Move..."

Auron felt his blood run hot. Her nails were practically drawing blood she was squeezing his hand so tightly. Judging by her tone, Auron knew he should heed Rikku's words, but he found himself unable to do so for the exact same reason. "What is it?" he demanded harshly, whipping around, his sword at the ready.

He felt his eyes widen beneath his glasses as a long, wide, grayish-blue tentacle slithered up the side of the ship, joining another in its ascent. A pink, fleshy bottom, sprinkled with suction cups, stared back at him. He glanced at Rikku, noting her ashen complexion. Immediately, he stepped in front of her.

"What in Yevon's name..." he muttered, highly aware that Rikku's hand had again found his. Never, in all of his travels, had he seen something like this...

"Auron, what is it?" Pressing herself against his back, Rikku knew there was a shake in her voice.

"I don't know..."

The ship lurched suddenly, throwing the couple off balance as the ship groaned, tipping on the starboard side. Rikku let out a startled yelp, finding it very hard to locate a foot hold as the vessel began to lean sharply. Feeling herself begin to slide, her eyes grew wide in fright.

Dear Yevon, the thing was going to capsize the boat!

She heard a clatter on the staircase that led to the cabins, sand she knew that the 'back-up' was feeling the effect of this, as well. Rikku had little time to dwell on this, the vessel continued to groan loudly as it tilted closer to the sparkling waters. Scrambling for something -_anything_- to grab onto and steady herself, she found only Auron, who was also beginning to lean with the ship.

"If we don't do something, we're going to go down!"

"What can we do!" Rikku cried desperately, clutching his arm as the ship continued to creak and tip. She didn't receive a verbal answer. Instead, she found herself tossed towards the railing as Auron went half running and half sliding past her and to the opposite side if the boat. Grabbing hold of the sturdy railing, Rikku watched, wide eyed, as the Guardian came to a slamming halt, colliding with the protective railing near the tentacles.

"Auron! What are you _doing_!" The words tore from her throat, disbelief and worry coating every word. She could do nothing but watch as he shook off the impact of the barrier and grabbed his Masamune, tearing into the tentacles that threatened to drag their ship to a dark abyss. They oozed an odd orange-red colored blood from the cuts and flailed wildly, releasing their hold on the ship, causing the vessel to jerk upright with a jolt. Auron, holding nothing but his sword, fell to the deck with a loud 'oof', the ship rocking beneath him.

Releasing her hold on the railing, Rikku ran to him, dropping to her knees and scanning the sea as she placed an arm around his shoulders. "You are crazy!" she admonished, her green swirls drifting between his face and the water. "If you can recall, I said what can _we_ do. I didn't say, quick, Auron, be a macho man!"

Auron, his breathing heavy, bit back a smile. "You think I'm macho?" Her lips found his cheek.

"I think you're nuts."

A clatter from the stairs drew their attention as a battered team appeared on the deck, rubbing body parts and looking rather disheveled. The group shuffled over to them, anxiousness and wariness written across their features.

"What happened?" Tidus queried, rubbing a knot protruding from his forehead.

"Man, dem stairs beat da life outta me."

"Where's the threat?" Lulu and Yuna demanded simultaneously.

Auron and Rikku stood, lifting their shoulders, their eyes once again focused on the water. "We don't know. The...creature attacked the boat. Whatever it is, it's large. Our best option is to speed. Lots of speed."

"Aye!" A crewman appeared from up above, alerting the group that he had heard them. "Full speed ahead, then! Whatever that thing was, I don't wanna be meetin' it again!"

All nodded, desiring the same as the workmen. Unfortunately, their wishes would not be granted. The ship gave another violent shudder, rocking side to side and again toppling the passengers. They landed on the worn deck with startled yelps and cries. As before, the vessel began to lean precariously, tentacles climbing and pulling. Rikku and Auron, recovering swiftly, rose to their feet and sought after the threat; the other stared in awe.

"Dear Yevon, what _is_ that!"

"What in the- How can we _kill_ that!"

Rikku, slicing into tentacles with precise aim, shouted, "A little help guys!"

Shaking off the confusion clouding their minds, the team shot to their feet, sprinting into battle. Though it wasn't much of a battle. The only target was the tentacles, and the cuts and slashes only seemed to anger it, causing the ship to sway violently under the creature's hold. The more blood that was spilled into the sea, the more the fiend flailed and rocked the boat.

"This isn't working!" Thrusting his sword into a slimy-looking tentacle, Tidus ripped it out with a grunt. The ship groaned as the creature flopped, yet no progressed was seemingly made.

"Get back!"

Every member attacking the threat jumped back at Lulu's demand. A jagged line of lightning shot through the sky, pelting the fiend with deadly electricity. The effect was doubled thanks to the salty sea waters. The tentacles, charred and bloody, released their hold on the ship and sank back into the water, leaving the ship to rock in its wake. The team above, weapons still at the ready, slowly examined the sparkling waters, finding them void of anything. Still, they were unable to breath a sigh of relief.

"What was that?" Tidus questioned, his gaze dragging over every inch of the sea.

"I don't know." Leaning over the side, Auron raked a hand through his dark hair. "We need to get out of here. Now."

"I'll alert the captain," Yuna said, leaving the group with an air of urgency.

Still on alert, the group ambled about the deck, senses on high. They knew the threat was still out there. They could feel it. They just didn't know where it was; where it would appear. And while they assumed that it would again grapple with the ship, they never expected that it would grab hold of something else.

Them.

_**xxxx**_

With a moan, Zarina opened her dark eyes, her vision blurring. What in Yevons name had happened? One moment she was having a light lunch, the next she was knocked from her chair and colliding with a hard surface. Blinking rapidly, her vision slowly cleared, revealing her position. She was sprawled out on the wooden floor of the dining room.

Slowly, she sat up, moving a hand to her head. Wincing, she examined the knot that had formed. Great. She had a goose egg on her temple. Why was she on the floor, anyways? Standing, Zarina swayed and she had to grasp the back of a chair to keep from toppling over. Regaining her balance, she surveyed the dining area. Some chairs were laying on the floor, and some tables seemed to have scooted about, but it was basically the as before she had blacked out.

Glancing at her feet, she noticed that her lunch plate was on the floor, shattered into jagged little pieces. Her sandwich had fallen apart, bread and meat and cheese in disarray. And she had so wanted that sandwich.

A groan from behind caught her attention, and Zarinia turned quickly, thinking that perhaps whatever had knocked her out had returned to finish the job. The sigh that greeted her didn't necessarily ease her nerves. There was no fiend behind her. It was Brother. And his position on the stairs did not look comfortable.

Rushing to him, Zarinia fought of a wave of momentarily blackness. Her head was spinning, and her vision blurring, but she forced the sensations away. Something was wrong, she could feel it in her bones. Before she could examine the situation, however, she had to check on Brother. Dropping to her knees, she placed a hand on his brow. He stirred at her touch. At least he seemed fairly alert.

Calling his name prompted further movement. He opened his eyes only to snap them shut immediately. With a moan, he shifted closer to her, rasping, "What happened?"

"I don't know. Something, I'm assuming, attacked the ship." Her mind was still hazy, she could scarcely remember anything prior to awaking on the floor.

"...I remember...hearing Rikku shout." Brother's eyes shot open and he bolted up, calling his sister's name. Everything came rushing back to him. His siblings' shout for help resonating through his mind. She needed him. A searing pain in his shoulder stopped him before he even made it to his feet.

"Brother! Your hurt." Zarinia's gaze settled on his arm, the bone suddenly looking quite out of place. Though she was no doctor, Zarinia knew that the shoulder was dislocated. She reach out a restraining hand, but Brother brushed it away.

"I'm fine."

He staggered to his feet, and Zarinia noted that he was also favoring his left leg. Had he tumbled down the stairs? Concern, not only for the Al Bhed man but for the others, crept into her stomach. What had happened? Why couldn't she remember! Again, she reach for Brother, though this time it was for a bit of reassurance.

"Brother, what happened?"

"You don't..remember?"

When she shook her head, Brother searched her face. As his gaze landed on the lump on her temple, his jade eyes, which had been hard with resolve, softened. He placed a feather-light touch to the injury. "Rikku needs us. Something is...out there."

Moving her hand to the one that was cradling her face, Zarnia gave it a small squeeze. "No, Rikku needs _me. _You're staying here."

His eyes grew darker, a result, Zarinia learned, of his determination. "No. I'm going."

"You're hurt! I have no potions to give you-"

He waved away her words. "Don't matter. I'm going."

Zarinia felt her anger rise. "No, you're not, and the word is _doesn't_. It _doesn't_ matter."

"Don't. Doesn't. I...do not care. I'm going." As if to prove his point, Brother started up the stairs. Slowly. Zarinia easily caught his uninjured arm.

"Brother, you can't-" The words died on her lips as he turned, every muscle in his body drawn and tight, his gaze hard.

"I can. Rikku is..is up there. She...might be..hurt. I came to find you. If she's...injured, then- I didn't go..straight to her. If she is hurt, then..it's- it is-"

Zarinia didn't need him to finish the sentence to understand what he was trying to say. He felt guilty. Her hand slip from his arm to his face. "No, Brother," she interrupted gently, rushing on before he could protest. "Don't think that. Rikku's fine, and even if she is hurt, it isn't your doing."

"But I'm her brother." His eyes were clouded with worry. "I'm..supposed to..protect her..."

Zarinia wanted to pull him to her and erase all his worry. The fact that she was hurting him was as far from her mind as the east was to west. But a violent tremor swept through the ship, and Zarinia remembered why she had woken up on the floor. Grasping the wall for support, the pair stumbled but remained upright. Glancing at Brother, she knew there was no use in demanding he stay put.

So she said, "Well, let's go." The duo, despite their injuries, flew up the stairs.

_**xxxx**_

The shake didn't catch Rikku off-guard- she had been expecting it. Just as everyone else had been. No. What was really surprising about that tremor was the fact that the beast attacking the ship suddenly revealed itself. A few feet away from the ship, a huge, fleshy creature slowly began to rise out of the water, its skin the same grey-blue color of the tentacles. Squid was the only way to describe it. Or mega-squid, seeing as the eyes were practically the size of Wakka's blitzballs.

Rikku felt her throat turn as dry as Bikanel desert.

Its mouth looked like rows of _razors_.

Suddenly, her legs felt very weak. Looking at her friends, Rikku could see that the fiend was having the same effect on them.

"...We're a bath toy," she eked out.

"A bath toy dat can fight, ya?" Wakka retorted, his bliztball whizzing through the air, popping the creature on the head. It looked like a pimple. As his ball came flying back to him, Wakka's hazel eyes resembled his weapon. "...Uh...Speed, right? Lot's of speed?"

"I think it's a little late for speed," Tidus gulped.

"Thundaga!" Lulu shouted, throwing her arms out before her as deadly lightening strikes assaulted the beast. The attack had an affect, and the creature recoiled, but it didn't seem too fazed. It retaliated by sending a tentacle at the boat, causing the vessel to dip and sway. The group fumbled for a hold, but found nothing. Crashing against the railing, they all faltered, their minds whirling.

What were they going to do? This creature was huge, and they didn't stand a chance.

Wakka recovered first, grabbing up his blitzball from the deck. "Eh, Lu! Help me out, ya?" Tossing his ball up into the air, he watched as his betrothed formed a barrier of poison around it. As the weapon began to fall, he gave it a hearty kick, sending it sailing towards the beast. It connected, but the sea-creature didn't seem affected- it merely gave a small shake of its massive head.

"Man! What are we going to do! We're all useless!" Tidus shouted, his sword hanging limply at his side.

"We have to try!" Rikku declared. "If we-" Her words were interrupted as a large tentacle came flying towards the ship. Instead of wrapping around the vessel, however, it struck a different target.

Rikku.

With a startled cry, the Al Bhed found herself pinned against the railing, the blue-green limb securing her to the object. Struggling in its grip only caused it to tighten its hold on her body. Her arms were clamped down at her sides. She suddenly found it very hard to catch her breath.

"Rikku!" Auron couldn't retain the shout. He moved towards her, but his trek was halted within seconds. Another tentacle wrapped around the Monk, and he collided hard with the railing. Startled, he found himself next to a struggling Tidus. Instinctively, Auron tried to gab his sword, but found himself unable to move his arms. Tidus, too, was having the same problems.

The eldest Guardian felt genuine fear creep into his body. He couldn't free himself. He couldn't free Rikku. Nor Tidus. He could do nothing.

"Guys!" Wide-eyed, Wakka watched as his comrades were placed in a vice-like hold. Only he and Lulu were left standing. "I-I'll get ya!" With a hard toss of his blitzball, he attacked the tentacle holding Rikku. It only seemed to tighten its hold. He felt his heart thump wildly. What was he to do!

"Wakka...Move!"

As Tidus' voice reach his ears, the blitzer whipped his head around, finding a tentacle aiming for him. The red-head hit the deck, dodging a slimy limb. Sliding across the wood, he turned, nailing the tencle with his blitzball. It slipped back into the water. Still on his back, he shouted rather frantically, "Lulu! Where you at?" In response, he felt a pair of hands grip his shoulders and drag him away from another tentacle.

"Watch your back, Wakka!" Lulu reprimanded harshly, her crimson eyes gleaming with worry. Her eyes darted from her fiancé to her friends, fighting the creature that held them captive. "I can't baby-sit you!"

Springing to his feet, Wakka surveyed the situation with troubled eyes. "Can you hit it with a spell, Lulu?"

"If you want me to burn, freeze, or electrocute our friends!"

Wakka could easily hear the fear behind her acrid words. "You can do it, Lu. You jus' have to concentrate." He flashed her a quick, reassuring smile. "You know you can."

The mage shook her head, gazing up at the blitzer with remorseful eyes. "No, Wakka. I-I could hit them and-" Her words were cut-off as a slimy limb wrapped itself about her body. With Wakka so near, she grasped his arm without thinking, and suddenly the Besaidian found himself entangled in another tentacle.

"Lulu! Wakka!" Rikku shouted, though she knew it was too late. They had been their last chance at getting free. Now each of them were wrapped it the creatures deadly embrace, and they could do nothing. The more they struggled, the tighter the hold became. Despair welled up within her. This couldn't be the end...

"Lulu! You gotta cast a spell!" Wakka cried, resisting the urge to cry out as the fiend squeezed tighter. He could imagine the bones cracking any second.

"Wakka...I-I...can't.."

"Yes, you can!

Lulu hung her head, anguish filling every pore. Her moogle was who knew where, and she couldn't concentrate on anything at all- save the pain racking her body. She couldn't save them. She had failed. Raising her head, she meet Wakka's gaze, his hazel orbs glazed over with pain. If only she could touch him...She didn't think she even had the energy to raise her arm.

"Lu. You can, Lulu."

"..I'm so sorry, Wakka..."

Rikku focused her sight on Lulu. Her friend was giving up? What? No..She couldn't do that. If Lulu was giving up...then surely they had no hope. Turning her eyes toward Auron, she found him still struggling. A fighter until his last breath. No. She shouldn't think like that. If he was fighting, then so was she. Despite the fact that she could feel the beast crushing her lungs.

"..C'mon, guys..We have to fight..."

"Rikku... There's no use..."

"Lu! Don't.. say dat!"

"I didn't even get... to see Yuna..."

"Tidus! I taught you better.. than that..."

Silence fell over the group, each of them fighting the darkness that threatened to overwhelm them. Slowly, their struggle became subdued, and Rikku realized, with sudden clarity, that Lulu was right. There was no use. It was over. This would be their end. Her gaze swung from the floor to each of her friends. She loved them so. She longed for the energy to tell them. And Yunie. She wasn't even there. Perhaps she would be okay...yet deep inside she knew something had happened to her cousin or she would be there helping them.

A wave of darkness washed over Rikku, but she held it off, if only for a moment. Her eyes moved to Auron and lingered. She loved him. She wanted a life with him. A life that Lulu and Yuna were going to have with Wakka and Tidus. Or would have had. No, no. She couldn't think that, even if it was true. She suddenly found it very hard to concentrate on a solid thought, but she kept clinging to the fact that she loved Auron. It didn't seem quite as scary when she remembered that. She loved him, and he loved her.

At least she would see them all on the Farplane...

"RIKKU!"

The darkness wavered. Wha-? Who was that? What did they want?

"Rikku! Cec! Cec, rumt uh!"

Sis? Was that Brother? Squinting through the hazy fog surrounding her mind, Rikku could barely make out the form of her big brother. She felt a smile tug at her lips. Sis. He hadn't called her that since she was little. She tried to call out his name, but found her tongue seemingly glued to the roof of her mouth. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, too...

"HOLY!"

A bright, blinding light filled the spaces of her sight, chasing away the darkness that had been waiting to claim her. All of a sudden she found herself being able to breath without restriction and she gulped in the air, filling her lungs with the life giving substance. She hadn't noticed that she had fallen and was sprawled out on the deck, her legs crumpled beneath her and her face pressed into the deck. The only thing Rikku cared about was being able to breath again.

A figured loomed over her, casting a shadow across her laying form. Glancing up, Rikku squinted, her vision still cloudy and her head thumping. Still, she recognized the person, and she managed a smile as he began rambling in Spirian.

"Rikku! Oh, Rikku. You okay? You see your brother? How many fingers I hold up?" Brother waved a hand across her face, worry etched on his every feature.

"Dfu?"

"Oh, Sis." Seeming satisfied with the answer, the Al Bhed grabbed her from the deck, pulling her into a tight embrace. He didn't even notice his injuries. "I..I was so.. afraid that...that you were..."

The danger of the situation came rushing back to her, and Rikku felt her eyes well with tears. She had nearly died. She would have never been able to hug her brother like this again. Tightening her hold, she clung to him, remembering the times of her childhood when she had cried of nightmares and he would comfort her. Remembering that he was her big brother.

"I know, Brother. I know. I..I almost was...but- but.." She didn't really understand what had happened. She didn't really care at the moment. All she could think about was telling her sibling what she had longed to do seconds ago. "E-E muja oui, Brother."

His shoulder wound cried out from having his sister lean against it, and his leg protested at being bent underneath him, but Brother could care less. All that mattered to him was the safety of his sister. With a gentle hand, he patted her back, as he had done countless times before, and muttered the words he'd said many times: "Ed'c ymm nekrd, Rikku. Brother's rana."

The pair didn't notice the teary-eyed woman behind them.

_**xxxx**_

Later that night, after hugs and kisses had been exchanged, healings had been done, and all had retired in an attempt to put the trying day behind them, Zarinia found herself wide awake and pacing the deck that had nearly served as a death bed. She couldn't sleep. She had tried. No matter how much she flopped and turned, no position was comfortable. And when she did find a semi-manageable spot, her mind wouldn't shut down and give her body the sleep it desired.

Casting a spell such as Holy wore down one's defenses.

And though she needed the rest, it eluded her because her mind wouldn't stop spinning. That was why she was out on the deck, despite the cold night air. She was freezing her tail end off, staring at nothing but the black sea and equally black sky, dotted with millions of sparkling stars, because she had cast Holy and her mind wouldn't let her live it down. Why was it so alarming? Why couldn't she forget about? She was powerful spell-caster; Holy was a powerful spell. Made sense really. Why be so bent out of shape?

Because she had never learned Holy.

White Magic was not her specialty. And Holy was the most powerful known to a White Mage. She wasn't a White Mage. Zarinia had never practiced the healing arts, save for a simple recovery spell. But earlier, when she had bustled out onto the deck only to see Rikku, and Aurrie- everyone- looking very near death, she had panicked. The stricken look on Brother's face hadn't helped, either. Without thinking, she tried to concentrate on the most damaging spell she knew; every one of them was dangerous not only to the fiend, but also to the group. Knowing that White Magic targeted only dark creatures, her mind had spun in a different direction and the first thought that had popped into her mind was to perform a Holy spell.

So she had.

It had worked, and they had been freed. Not only did she rescue Rikku and the others, but Zarinia had killed the fiend, as well. Her first time ever performing the difficult attack, and she had killed to birds with one stone. It was amazing, really. Amazing and alarming. She had no idea how she had done it.

Or why.

Ceasing her furious pacing, Zarinia moved to the railing, noticing the splinters and cracks present in the wood. Evidence of the battle that had taken place hours ago. Dropping to the deck, she placed her legs between the rails, hanging them over the side if the ship. Leaning her head against the wood, she puffed out a frustrated breath.

She was such an idiot.

Her problem could have been taken care of. Her job could have been complete and she wouldn't have had to raise a finger. It could have been easy for the what- third time? But, as always, she had defied her Master's wishes. She had _saved_ them. Saved them! That was the total opposite of killing, which was her mission. They had all been about to move on to the Farplane, save for that Summoner, who had been conked out near the Captain's Quarters. Zarinia could have easily finished her off. But, alas, she hadn't helped them on their way at all- she had rescued them.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, woman..." she berated herself softly, speaking to the night as she gazed out over the waters. Why? Why was so defiant? So ignorant? She had never done something so foolish. Never went against Master's wishes so openly. Why now?

Zarinia knew. She knew why. She liked them. Everyone of them. And she had felt true fear well up within her when she had seen them all struggling for their lives. She had _wanted_ to save them. Desired their safety. And Brother. He had been terrified when he'd seen the extent of the danger his sister was in. He'd known there was little use to try and save her, yet he'd started to nonetheless. That was when Zarinia had cast the spell. When the thought that Brother could be in the same predicament as the others had entered her mind. Then, watching the brother and sister unite had nearly broken her resolve. She had been about to spill everything she knew- everything she was- when the others had joined the duo, forming a large group of hugs and tears. A group she had been a part of.

She hadn't wanted to. She had wanted to turn and flee into her cabin, but Rikku and Brother had made that a difficult thing to do. Even Auron and the others had welcomed her. They knew. They all knew she had saved them, and Zarinia knew they harbored a suspicion, but they had still accepted her into the circle. It was enough to break even the strongest resolve, wasn't it?

She was such a failure...

"Zarinia?"

Quickly jumping to her feet, Zarinia whirled around, fists as the ready. Years of training had taught her to be fast and concise. To be alert had also been in the manual, yet that little fact had slipped her mind tonight. Still, she was prepared to defend herself, and the person who had disturbed her thoughts were sure to be hurting by night's end.

Who ever had interrupted her was obviously expecting the attack, because her hand connected with another hand. Before she even had the chance to retaliate, the person found her other arm. The hold wasn't tight. It wasn't demanding. Zarinia, despite her training, immediately calmed. She knew this person, even in the dark.

"Brother. You scared the life out of me."

"Sorry." He offered her a smile. "I could say the..same, you know," he said with a light laugh. "But, I was...prepared this time."

Zarinia felt her face flush. Guadosalam. "...Sorry. It's just..."

Brother released her arms and walked over to the railing. "No worries. Training, right?"

She felt her heart pace increase rapidly, and her chest felt as though a horde of Shoopuffs had trampled her. He knew? But how! Still behind him, she croaked out, "You know?"

The Al Bhed turned slightly. There wasn't a hint of suspicion in his green swirls. "You train, yes? You are...very powerful."

"Oh. That. Yes. I-I train." Joining him, Zarinia practically collapsed against the protective barrier. Her legs threatened to give out in second. "I- I'm adequate on the battle field."

Brother grinned, the moonlight glinting off of his kind eyes and gentle curve of his lips. "Adequate? You..you saved them. You saved my..my sister."

Zarinia ducked her head away from his proud gaze and complimentary words. She didn't deserve it. "It's- It wasn't...No need to say anything, Brother."

"Yes. Yes, there is. I- I came out here for...a reason. You weren't in your..quarters, and I...assumed you would be..here." He turned, catching her chin and lifting it. Though he couldn't force her to meet his gaze, he continued, "You saved Rikku- my baby sister. You...I- I cannot thank you enough..."

"Brother, please. You don't have-" She couldn't finish her words.

"Do you have sister? Or brother?"

"I- No. No, I don't."

"I..suppose you would not...understand, then. But, I..Me and Rikku, we've always been..together. I love her, very much. If she had...Well, you deserve..more than my thanks, but that is..all I can offer. So.."

Zarinia felt her mouth run dry. _Please, just stop. Don't say it_. _I can't..I don't think I can take it..._ His touch, gentle and caring, was torture enough. She couldn't stand much more.

He trailed a thumb down her jawline, hoping she would meet his gaze. Instead she closed her eyes. "Thank you, Zarinia. Thank you for..doing what I could not and...and protecting my sister."

Silence followed his words. He watched as she absorbed each word, watched as her bottom lip began to tremble. He was about to pull her into an embrace, but Zarinia turned from him, wrapping her arms about her shoulders as she choked out, "Don't. Just stop. I don't deserve it. I don't."

He took a step forward, touched a hand to her shoulder. "Zarinia-" She pulled away from him.

"No! You don't understand! You don't know what- what I really am. I'm..I'm a monster. Just- Just stay away from me, Brother."

Though her back was to him, Brother knew there were tears running down her face. He started to reach for her but stopped. He knew she wouldn't accept him. But he didn't move. He couldn't. Didn't she understand that?

Realizing he had made no attempt to heed her words, Zarinia fought the despair rising up inside. Yevon! Why wasn't he listening? Had she not just declared herself to be guilty of not being human? How could she be, if she blatantly defied the man who had saved and openly hurt the other that she loved? Perhaps she had to spell it out for him. Frustration mingled with her hurt, and she whirled around, pointing a harsh finger at his chest.

"Listen. Do you love your sister? You just stood there and claimed that you did. If you love her, then you will leave me be. I..I am.." The tears that had subsided began to fall again. "I am a..a horrible person. Don't you understand? You need to stay away from me. You are..you are too good for me. Just take your sister and leave. If you just leave me alone, all will be fine. Can't you see? Leave, and all will be well."

She watched in suspense as her words sank in. She prayed that he would listen to her. She didn't care what happened to her anymore- she just wanted Brother, everyone, to be safe. She couldn't hurt them. But, to her dismay, Brother shook his head and advanced towards her.

"No."

"What! No? You- You have to listen to me-"

"No, Zarinia. You listen."

"Brother-"

"_Listen_ to me. Please." He grasped her shoulders tightly, his eyes pleading. "I cannot just leave. I..I know that you are..hiding something-"

"Brother-"

"No. Zarinia, please. I know. I don't.. understand why, but I know that..you do not trust me..enough to reveal it."

"That's not it, Brother. I _do_ trust you-"

With a sigh, Brother transferred his hands to her face, cupping the sides. "Listen. I don't _care_ what.. you're hiding. I only care about _you_. You say that you are horrible- a monster. I..don't understand why. But, from what I see of you...you are none of those. Do you see? You..saved my sister. My friends. I..cannot just..just leave you. You did not leave us...did not flee in the..face of danger. And I will not leave you." He lowered his head, placing and agonizingly slow kiss on her lips. "I won't leave you."

Zarinia felt her head swim. He wouldn't leave her. She didn't want him to be hurt, didn't want him to feel any kind of pain, physical or emotional. She wanted no harm to befall him. But, she longed for him to be by her side. She loved him, in a way that she had never loved another, and she wanted to tell him everything. When she tried, however, the only thing that would escape her lips was, "I- I don't want you to," before she was over-taken by a fit of tears.

In response, Brother drew her close, resting his chin atop her head as sobbed against his chest. He knew she tormented by something, but he didn't know what. He had a feeling his sister knew, and he intended to speak with her on the matter. But for now, he was content holding the woman that seemed to fit so perfectly in his arms.

And in return, Zarinia seemed very content to be there.

_**xxxx**_

**_A/n:_** Can one be content while crying uncontrollably? I say yes. XD My, oh, my. Taken me awhile to update. I do hope this chapter was worth it. It was rather Z/B fluffy, wasn't it? And sibling fluff! Aww. So sweet. Fluff is good! Heh. Zarinia is getting close to cracking, eh? Hehe. I'm lovin' every minute of it. But, alas, I am torn. To kill, or not to kill, that is the question. And you guys seem to be having mood swings, as well. So:

POLL AGAIN!

To kill, or not to kill Rinny! Majority rules again! What you guys want, you will get. I might even do two endings! Why? 'Cause I'm weird like that. :-p But, I need to see how you guys feel now that she's not quite so evil and is actually feeling remorse. So! Let me know. Death to Z, or life to Z. You decide!

Well, many, many kudos to: **_Jaymo, Mandyfanforevr, Gining, Forensicgirl20, Blackdeath6, Moonlitesadness, Bluemoon Fairy, RR1963, _**and last but certainly not least, **_Kitsu Kurasei!_** Thanks so much for the encouraging words, and I apologize for the long wait. I will try to move faster. Still- many cookies to you all!


	23. Home Again

**_A/n_**: Hi, my awesome readers/reviewers! I have returned with another chapter! Don't ya just love meh? XD So, last chapter, did anyone notice that my 'crewman' sounded like a pirate? ...What? I'm not obsessed! And, the sea monster wasn't loosely based of off the Kraken. Whatever are you talking about?

Ah, yes, I have another LeBlanc Syndicate piece on my LiveJournal which has story plot for this here chapter. If you'd like to read it, here is the link: http://luv2game(.)livejournal(.)com/ Feel free to leave me a comment there! And if you have a LJ account, friend me. ::wink wink::

**_Disclaimer:_** I own noffin. Refrain from hurting me.

_Chapter 23: Home Again_

Oh, before I forget: **Happy late Turkey Day**! I hope you all had a wonderful day, enjoyed being with your family, and ate some delicious food. You didn't forget to give the Good Lord thanks for the bounty, did you:D

_**xxxx**_

"Land! Glorious land!" Flying down the gang plank, Tidus collapsed on the sandy ground, scooping up the warm grains. "I'll never, ever leave you again!"

The remainder of the group proceeded onto the beach in a calmer manner, though everyone was thinking along the same lines as the blitzer. Walking over to the blond man, Wakka hoisted him up with a hearty laugh.

"Calm down, Brudda! We alive, ya?"

Tidus brushed the sand from his clothing. "Barely." Running a hand through his spikes, mussed from the sea breeze, he drew a deep breath. "But, it's sure nice to be home, isn't it?"

The red-head folded his arms across his chest, mimicking the younger blitzer. As the familiar salty breeze filtered through his senses and he took in the sight of the green palm trees, golden sand, and bright blue waters, Wakka felt a grin spread across his face. "Sure is."

"While it's great to be home, we have a lot to get accomplished and little time to do it in."

At the sound of his fiancée's peppy voice, Tidus turned, a familiar sense of dread creeping up his spine. She had that tone again and that 'Oh-My-Yevon-My-Wedding' look was sparkling in her bi-colored eyes. He placed a wide smile on his face, hoping it masked his concern. "What sort of stuff, Honey?"

Yuna smiled, moving to his side and giving his shoulder a playful whap. "What sort of stuff? Why, wedding preparations, of course! Silly man."

"Of course." A strained chuckle escaped his smiling lip. "Silly me."

A frown crossed Yuna's face, erasing her smile and eliminating the gleam in her eyes. "Tidus? Is..something the matter?"

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Tidus rocked on the balls of his feet. "Well, Yuna, baby...We kinda have another important matter to tend with. You know, the fiends and all..." Offering his betrothed a sheepish look, Tidus trailed off, praying that she wouldn't become alarmed because of his statement. Though she had a very sound head on her shoulders, he knew that their wedding was a touchy subject with her.

She wanted it to be perfect.

He did, too, of course, but as long she showed up and his friends were there, Tidus would be a happy fellow. Yuna wanted just a tad more, and Tidus was just fine with supplying it for her, he simply didn't want her to worry herself over nothing. And when their wedding was the subject, a little speck of dirt could become a Gagazet mountain.

To Tidus' great relief, however, Yuna only laughed. Looping an arm through his, the White mage placed a kiss on his cheek. "Oh, I know, Tidus. That's why, on the way home, I came up with a plan."

"Plan?"

"Um hmm. You see, the flowers need to be picked up today. No exceptions. So, I figured that Rikku, Lulu, and myself could go over to the flower shop and you, Wakka, and Auron could...try to get a handle on the situation here. What do you think? Is that all right with you?"

"Uh...Sure, I guess. I mean, if that's what you want to do..." Tidus tried to keep the glee from his voice. He wouldn't have to go to the flower shop! He wouldn't be asked if he thought the arrangements looked fine, and he wouldn't have to make any decisions concerning the plants. That was more than all right with him- it was perfect.

Yuna smiled, seeing right through her fiancé's façade. With a gentle pat on the shoulder, she gave a soft laugh. "I thought you'd like my idea." Turning, she waved Lulu and Rikku over, both conversing with Wakka and Auron. As they all ambled over, Yuna noticed the somber look on her cousin's face. Unable to resist, she queried, "Rikku? What's the matter."

The blond Al Bhed continued to stare at the ground. "Brother's taking a walk with Zarinia." Sending Auron a hooded glance, she added, "And he knows nothing about our speculations."

A hush fell over the group as Auron keenly avoided Rikku's agitated gaze. Wanting to ease her cousin's mind- and erase a task from her list- Yuna declared, "Well, let's go pick up the flowers, shall we? Brother's a smart man, Rikku. I'm sure he'll be fine. And, perhaps we'll see them along the way."

"Oh, the flowers! I had completely forgotten!" Lulu sighed, the beads in her dark hair jangling as she shook her head. "But the fiends-"

"Don't worry," Yuna interjected with a smile, "I've got it all figured out: Me, you, and Rikku are going to get the flowers, and the men are going to assess the situation here. Problem solved."

As Lulu nodded in agreement, Rikku turned her attention away from Auron, regretting that she hadn't exactly been paying attention. As Yuna looked at her expectantly, a nervous giggle escaped her. "Uh, okay?"

If only she had known what she was getting herself into...****

**_xxxx_**

"White, or red? White, or red? Hmm..."

"I think we should go with the white. It's soothing."

"But the red is traditional- it's the original.

"Good point."

"So, white, or red?"

With a silent groan, Rikku raked a hand down her face. Yuna and Lulu had been debating on a flower color for the past thirty minutes. Turned out the flowers arrangements they had ordered weeks ago were no longer available. The order was complete, yet missing the yellow roses both women had wanted. The preferred flower was out of stock, so the two had to decide on either red or white. Neither were getting anywhere fast.

"Rikku," Yuna turned to her cousin, "what do you think?" She held out one of each rose.

The Al Bhed took a deep breath before answering. She had no desire to erase the smile from her cousin's face. Rikku could ignore the fact that she had already given her opinion. Twenty minutes ago. "I agree with Lulu; you should go with the white."

A thoughtful frown replaced Yuna's smile. "Are you sure? We already have white lilies..."

"But the white, with the greenery we have picked out, will compliment each other. Wouldn't you agree, Rikku?"

The blond nodded vigorously. Not only did she comply with the mage, but she desperately wanted to get out of the floral shop. All the sweet fragrances were beginning to give her a headache.

"Well, if you both think so, I suppose I do, too."

Another thirty minutes later, Rikku breathed a sigh of relief as the bell above the door jangled, signaling her leave. The flowers were to be sent to the temple in two days, guaranteeing their freshness for the wedding. In her hand, Rikku carried a sample bouquet so she could show the men. Though she was quite sure they would be fine with anything. Zarinia, on the other hand, might find the flowers interesting-

Wait. Zarinia was the enemy. Shaking her head, Rikku emitted a silent sigh. She was having trouble digesting that fact again. The thought of telling her brother the awful news made her sick to her stomach. Thinking of her brother with the enemy was enough to make her head throb. And though she knew Zarinia was the enemy- or they figured she was- Rikku still couldn't shake the feeling that they were wrong in their assumption. All of this, and the weddings in less than three days...

"I'm very happy with our pick, aren't you two?"

Trying her best to push her thoughts aside, Rikku nodded, focusing all of her attention on her cousin and her friend. Both women wore happy smiles, and Rikku found that it wasn't long before she did, too. Soon, the women were laughing and chattering happily, thoughts of the turmoil far from their minds. The fiends, the danger, Zarinia- it was all eradicated.

Until they heard a low growl behind them.

Whipping around, the laughter died as the trio spotted the threat. Dingos. And not one, but a pack of five. The ladies drew their weapons, and talk switched from preparations to battle plans.

"Great. A few blocks from home, and _this_ is what we see."

"We can take 'em, Lulu. No worries! Right, Yunie?"

The Summoner's eyes held a determined glint as she assessed the situation. "We must be fast and concise."

"Our middle names," Rikku chirped, securing her Godhand. Though they were outnumbered, she was confident that they out skilled the dogs.

The Dingos stood immobile, the largest beast standing out front, its red eyes darting between each woman. Its body, lean and lank, was rigid, and its ears erect, picking up the faintest noise. When it caught sight of Rikku strapping on her weapon, it lunged, interpreting the movement as a threat. The others followed their leader, and soon each woman was wrestling with the canines.

"Whoa!" Rikku barely dodged the bite. With the large, dog-like animal beside her, Rikku took advantage of its position and delivered a blow to its head. The dog yelped, but recovered quickly, retaliating with another bite. This one connected, and Rikku shrugged the beast off, her bare hand throbbing from the sharp teeth.

Perhaps she had been over-confident..

Glancing up from her own battle, where she was grappling with a Dingo and her staff, Yuna shouted her cousin's name. The blond woman looked over sharply, and her opponent lunged once more, connecting with skin again. Yuna, her attention on her wounded cousin, was rewarded with a bite to the leg. As the two women shook of their attacker, they failed to notice the flame erupting from Lulu's hands. When the fire engulfed their targets, they turned to the mage with wide eyes.

In return, Lulu sent them a chilling glare. "Focus! Now!"

With her Dingo eliminated, Yuna leapt into battle with one of the remaining four. Soon, Lulu had erased another Dingo from the face of Spira, and only three remained. One per lady. The remaining three proved to hold their own, however, and each woman soon discovered they had their work cut out for them.

Yuna was finding it exceedingly difficult to land a blow on her target. The nimble Dingo not only twined about and stalked her, but it was continuously trying to sink its sharp teeth into her skin. Lulu was having a similar problem- her target refused to stand still. Both women were weak in hand-to-hand combat, and it appeared that the fiends were well-aware of that.

Rikku, tiring of blocking blows from the weakened Dingo, knew her teammates were in danger. She also knew she could help them. But the leader of the pack seemed keen to the fact that, if it kept her occupied, its team could injure her's. The dog was determined to keep her separated from Lulu and Yuna, but Rikku was just as determined to reach them. Dodging a paw, equipped with razor nails, she buried her Godhand into its back, hating the feel of muscles and flesh ripping but knowing it was necessary. As her target writhed in pain, Rikku sprinted over to Lulu, rushing into the unprepared Dingo's side and sending it winding across the concrete.

"Help Yunie!" she cried, taking advantage of Lulu's target's position and disposing of it quickly. Before she could swipe her hair out of her face, she heard Lulu shout out "Blizzard!" and knew that Yuna was out of harms' way. Hands on knees, Rikku took in deep gulps of air, trying to ignore the pain emitting form her hand and forearm. As she stood, prepared to run back into battle, Rikku suddenly found herself skidding across the sidewalk, all the breath she had just regained knocked out of her.

"Shield!"

_Shield?_ As Rikku lay there, her mind hazy, she couldn't comprehend why Yuna was casting shield instead of an offensive attack. Seconds later, when she felt a heavy weight jump on top of her, Rikku realized why; the leader, and now only remaining Dingo, had decided that she was the biggest threat.

Wriggling beneath the hefty fiend, the Al Bhed was very thankful for her cousin's spell. Had Yuna not cast the protective barrier around her, then the nails of the Dingo would no doubt be buried into Rikku's skin. Knowing that the spell only lasted for a few moments gave her strength she didn't know she currently had, and Rikku swiftly hauled the beast off of her. As she scrambled to her feet, she heard Lulu's voice ring out once again.

"Feeling a bit winded? How about a cool down!" A tidal wave of water drenched the Dingo, and as it stood there, soggy and wet, Yuna's voice followed Lulu's.

"I'm new at this, so forgive me if it hurts!" Lightening pelted the dog, and as it crumpled in a wet, charred mass to the ground, Rikku turned to stare at her cousin in awe.

"Yunie! When did you learn that!"

The brunette shrugged, a smile playing on her lips. "Oh, I've been dabbling in it for a while now, and Lulu's been helping me lately, with the new threat coming about."

"Well, thanks for the help, girls."

The mages offered her a tired smile, and Rikku shuffled over to them. Plopping down on the sidewalk between the two, she sighed, resting her suddenly aching muscles. Lulu and Yuna joined her, and the trio sat on the concrete silently, drawing deep, even breaths as they rested their battle-worn bodies. Spotting the sample bouquet a few feet away, Rikku leaned forward and snatched it up, marveling at how the petals were only slightly crumpled.

"Looks like the flowers made it out okay."

Silence fell over the women, and, as they surveyed their own cuts and bruises, a grin began to stretch each woman's face. Soon, laughter filled the air, and the ladies were wiping tears of mirth from their eyes.

"They're the only thing!" Yuna eked out, and another round of laughter ensued.

As the ladies sat there, bodies shaking from their giggles, they failed to notice the leader of the Dingos slowly rise to its feet. They also failed to see it take slow, cumbersome steps towards them; to see the dark intent in its crimson eyes. They did, however, notice as slabs of earth came shooting out of the ground, encasing the fiend in a grave of rock. The women, their eyes wide with shock, watched as the Dingo that they had assumed was dead faded into a cloud of pyreflies. Slowly, the ladies turned, wondering who it was that had just saved them from a dangerous situation.

"Hello, loves."

"L- LeBlanc?"

With a smile, the blond woman moved to stand in front of them. Placing a hand on her slim hip, she cocked her head. "Good thing I showed up when I did, hmm?"

Staring up at the Syndicate leader, Rikku was sure her face registered the surprise she felt. The last time she had seen LeBlanc, her attire had been nothing but flawless. Now, her magenta dress was covered in dirt and missing a few buttons, not to mention in need of some tailoring. Her hair, which had also been rather perfect, was mussed and, instead of being swept back stylishly, was hanging in loose curls around her face. But what drew Rikku's attention the most was her eyes. The chocolate orbs resembled her own- battle weary.

"Are you..okay, LeBlanc?"

"Hmm?" Glancing at her attire, LeBlanc gave a small laugh, the look in her eyes suggesting that she just realized how she appeared to others. "My, don't I just look dreadful. If I look like this, I'm willing to bet your boys will turn _my_ boys away." With a sad smile, she added, "We encountered some problems."

Rikku nodded. "Fiends?"

Her smile dipped lower. "Not quite." Offering the each woman a hand up, LeBlanc continued, "You wouldn't happen to have a hot meal, would you? I have something I'm sure you'll find interesting, but I am absolutely starving. I do hate to impose-"

"We invited you to the come- you're not imposing at all," Yuna interjected, a kind smile crinkling the corners of her eyes. "You don't think I would invite you to Besaid and just leave you to fend for yourself, do you? You're staying with us, of course."

A grateful smile crossed LeBlanc's full lips. "Thank you."

Yuna returned the gesture. As she began to lead the way to their home, she began, "So, what do you have to show us?"****

**_xxxx_**

The evening was pleasantly warm. White, puffy clouds, resembling balls of cotton, floated lazily through the light blue sky, hued with pinks and purples as the sun began to sink. Native sea birds sang as the flew through the air, their song light and airy, as though they weren't concerned with the impending darkness. The evening was beginning beautifully, yet it was all lost on Zarinia.

She was more depressed than she had been on the boat.

Her walk with Brother was no doubt the cause of her sadness. The stroll, full of soft kisses and gentle gestures, had chipped away Zarinia's wall so that she was sure it was beyond repair. All through their date, she could think of nothing but her deceitfulness. Well, that and his warm hand, strong voice, and kind jade eyes. It was hard for her to think clearly when the man was around her. One moment, she would be wrestling with her guilt; the next, lost in her laughter.

She was thankful that Brother had left her and allowed her to go on a mini-stroll all by herself.

Though she would much rather be in his company. All alone, sitting on the beach, Zarinia was left with nothing but her thoughts, and they were far from pleasant. They were plagued with guilt. Though, oddly, not for deceiving her Master, but for hiding her intent from the group. The group she was growing to love. The people that, slowly, she was beginning to consider her family- her friends. But friendship could not grow without trust, and that was something that she sorely lacking.

But she didn't want it be that way anymore. It was eating her up inside. She could literally _feel_ it sapping her energy. It was draining her. And she couldn't take it any longer.

She had to come clean.

She had to tell them all. Tell them what her mission was- that he job was to kill them. Tell them everything, excluding nothing. If it turned them away, at least her conscious would be clean and perhaps she could get a decent night's sleep.

Yet if Brother brushed her off...

She sighed, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her head in her arms. She had to tell them. She had to. She just had to pray that they wouldn't hate her.

That Brother wouldn't leave her.****

**_xxxx_**

With a sigh, Rikku stared up at the evening sky, her blond hair tickling her cheek as the cool air toyed with it. She was restless. The events of the past few hours kept replaying over and over in her mind's eye. LeBlanc had indeed been true to her word. The 'something' of interest had been a sphere, and it was much more than something of mere interest- it was something of grave importance.

The circular object had revealed decisive evidence of Zarinia's involvement with the state of Spira, yet the woman had never been featured on the sphere. Instead, Tromell had been shown, and he had recounted every stage of his plan to the ghostly image of Maester Seymour. The 'Legends'- code name for the group- were to be 'eliminated' by Zarinia. Tromell had gone on to say that Zarinia would eventually die herself because of the spell she carried within herself. Turns out, the old Guado had planned it that way. Zarinia's fate was to kill them all and then die herself, while Tromell would lead a satisfactory like in Guadosalam, his dear Lord Seymour 'avenged'. The Guado not only intended on killing the 'Legends', but he had also planned on eliminating the syndicate because they lived in Seymour's old home. It appeared as though Tromell had intentions on killing everybody and everything that he deemed 'hurt' the deceased Maester.

Tromell was the mastermind behind the state of their land, and he sent out his puppets to do his dirty work. Zarinia was one of his pawns.

A pawn that was supposed to kill them.

Pushing the long strand of hair behind her ear, the Al Bhed heaved an irritated puff of breath as the breeze snatched it up again. The sphere was not the only reason she was upset- it went deeper than that.

Immediately after the holographic image of the sphere had faded, the group had burst into shocked chatter, and a small squabble had ensued; the contenders being Rikku and LeBlanc facing off against Auron and Logos. The men had stated that it if Zarinia was foolish enough to take on the task of killing them, then she deserved what she got. The women had responded with shock and anger. No one deserved such a death! A death that they didn't even know about. The blonds had defended that Zarinia wasn't nearly as horrible as the sphere made her out to be, and that the ebony-haired woman had no intentions of killing them.

Auron and Logos had scoffed and simultaneously declared the women wrong. That had only riled the ladies, and both had retaliated, saying that the men were stubborn and only wanted to have their way. Both men had agreed whole-heartedly- but they'd maintained that Rikku and LeBlanc were the hard-headed ones. Near-yelling had soon ensued, the swordsmen and gunner declaring Zarinia a crazy woman while the women defended the huntress. The rest of the group had tired of the fighting rather quickly, and decided that everyone needed a breather- a moment to regroup and think through the information they had just discovered.

Again, Rikku heaved a heavy sigh. She had moved to the small front porch, putting space between herself and Auron. He was too much to deal with at the moment. He felt that Zarinia deserved what she got; Rikku didn't. He wanted to pursue Tromell right away; Rikku wanted to help Zarinia. He just wanted to argue with her, anyway. He didn't want to see the truth- admit that Zarinia wasn't some heartless fiend and that she had feelings just as he. Auron was-

"Are they not the most infuriating things you have ever seen?"

Jerked from her musings, Rikku snapped her head in the direction of her companion. Sitting next to her on the concrete steps was LeBlanc, her facial expression mirroring Rikku's- anger and regret. Clearing her throat, the Al Bhed blew out a breath. "At the moment? Oh, yes."

LeBlanc ran a hand through her wind-blown hair, still damp from her earlier shower. "I..I suppose I can see where they are coming from. The sphere does have Zarinia coming off as rather dangerous. But, honestly, do they not see what I see? She would never kill us! She's had plenty of opportunities, and never acted on a one!"

" '_When it comes to that woman, you are oblivious, LeBlanc. I've seen her stalking you like...like a Corell stalks its prey multiple times! Why do you think I follow you like a hawk when she's near!'._" Rikku couldn't resist quoting Logos' words from earlier. Her little speech earned her a grin from LeBlanc.

" '_Exactly, Rikku. You see? Logos has seen her! Undeniable proof'_."

A chuckle escaped Rikku as LeBlanc imitated Auron.

" '_No, proof is the fact that her crazy cult member tried to _kill_ us in the caves where we found the sphere!'._"

LeBlanc's smile turned into full-fledged laughter. "If he heard you right now," she giggled, referring to her gunner, "he would no doubt want to use you as target practice!"

The syndicate leader's mirth was contagious, and Rikku was soon laughing right along with her. Slowly, however, the easy laughter between them began to fade and the harshness of reality set in. This was no joke. Zarinia was going to die, was supposedly trying to kill them, and no once seemed concerned about the huntress but the two blonds. It seemed as though the two women were on the same page, because the sound died simultaneously.

"...Do you really think Zarinia is capable of.. killing us?"

LeBlanc turned to the woman beside her. "Honestly? No. Her 'crazy cult member', as Logos deems her, was; but I don't think Rinny is. Call it a gut feeling. It's just not Zarinia."

Rikku nodded. She had heard the sphere hunter's story of her journey in the caves- heard how Mera, a follower of Tromell, had tried to kill the trio of treasure finders. While she could agree that Mera was capable (in was rather obvious), Rikku also sided with LeBlanc in her speculation that Zarinia would not kill them.

"I feel the same way." Pulling one knee to her chin, Rikku rested her head on it. Tossing LeBlanc a quizzical smile, she added, "What makes you think way?"

LeBlanc turned her gaze to one of the pink leopard spots on her pajama bottoms. She'd borrowed the slacks from Rikku, and she had the smile at how their tastes were similar. "I truly don't know, Rikku. I..bonded with her during her stay in Guadosalam, and I just can't see her doing something so...horrible. She's a good woman, I think. A little rough around the edged- a bit confused, perhaps- but a good woman." Lifting her head, a soft laugh escaped LeBlanc. "Maybe my Logos is right, hmm? Maybe I am blind when it comes to Zarinia." Again, she lowered her gaze. "It was just...nice to have a woman's company again. Though I love my boys, you just can't talk to them like you can a female. It was comforting to know I had a woman to talk with if I wanted to. Perhaps I just don't want to admit she's capable of something of such caliber."

Rikku placed a friendly hand on LeBlanc's shoulder. "I agree with you, L. Don't let Logos get to you." She smiled playfully, knowing that the gunner affected LeBlanc more than the syndicate leader even realized. "Zarinia isn't a killer- no matter what Auron and Logos think."

" 'L'?" LeBlanc laughed. "I don't think I've heard that one before."

"Well, get used to it. I give nicknames to my friends, and I consider you my friend."

With a smile, the sphere hunter replied, "Okay, then, Rik."

The playful banter ended suddenly, just as their earlier laughter. A heavy cloud seemed to hang over them. While the ladies had found an ally in each other, it seemed as though they were the only two that shared the same view. The two people who meant so very much to them were dead-set against them. Again, the two were on the same page. It was evident by the clouded looks in their eyes.

"So, how do we convince everyone else were right?"

"..Threaten them with the heel?"

Rikku laughed. "That doesn't work with my team."

LeBlanc shook her head with a giggle. "It doesn't work with my boys, either."

Silence followed, each woman trying to form a plan; then, Rikku jumped up and moved towards the door, beckoning LeBlanc with a wave of her hand.

"Ah, the heel is worth a shot!"****

**_xxxx_**

Walking along the street-lamp lined sidewalk, Zarinia forced down her rising dinner. She hadn't been this nervous in- well, a long time. The thought of bearing her soul to the group caused her stomach to churn.

Or was it the thought of rejection?

Pushing that thought aside, the ebony-haired huntress continued her trek. She was very close to her destination. She could see the house Rikku shared with Yuna and Lulu. The condo was well-lit, signaling that the group was home.

Funny, that thought filled her with a strange sense of happiness.

To Zarinia, it felt as though she floated the last few feet to the condo. Her mind was a haze, and her heart was hammering. But there was no turning back now. She had vowed that she would tell them the whole truth. She could no longer live with the lies. It was absolutely eating her up inside.

Reaching the white-sided home, Zarinia drew a deep breath as she climbed the small stairs. With a shaky hand, she rapped her knuckles against the wooden door. She didn't wait for an answer- she couldn't. She had to get it over with before she lost her nerve. Pushing the door open, she walked inside the small foyer. Wrapped up in her own thoughts, she failed to notice the raised voices within.

Walking fully into the room, Zarinia felt her dark eyes widen in surprise. The group- the LeBlanc Syndicate included- were all strewn about the living room, some sitting on furniture while others were propped against the wall. She surveyed the room, looking for Brother, and realized that he, as well as Kimahri and perhaps Cid (she assumed he was in Besaid) were missing. Before she had a chance to ask where they were or give a proper greeting, her gaze came to rest on Rikku and LeBlanc, who both looked thoroughly steamed.

"You- You are intolerable! I came back inside, listened to your side of the argument, yet you cannot show me the same consideration?!"

"Auron! Just listen to me!"

Zarinia stared at the blond duo, curiosity written across her features. She had never seen either woman angry, and at the moment, both looked ready to strangle the men in front of them. Sitting on the beige love seat, the women were as close to edge as possible and anger seemed to radiate from them. Auron was sitting an armchair adjacent from the love seat, a scowl marring his handsome face. Logos was standing before the blonds, and he, too, looked just as angry. Though he was looking past the women and his steely gaze was focused on her. In fact, every pair of eyes, save for two, were on her.

LeBlanc and Rikku were oblivious to her.

"Would you at least _pretend_ to be a gentleman and-"

"Good evening, Zarinia."

LeBlanc's words were cut short as Logos interrupted. The syndicate leader turned from her gunner to stare at Zarinia, shock evident in her brown eyes. There was something else there, too, but Zarinia just couldn't quite deduce what. The blond only held her gaze for a second; she was immediately back on Logos, though her words were cryptic.

"Don't, Logos."

The gunner seemingly ignored her and took a step closer to Zarinia. "What brings you here on this _glorious_ evening?" As he added emphasis on 'glorious', his eyes darted to his boss. Her gaze hardened in response.

Zarinia stared a the tall man in wonderment. He was wearing black cotton sweats and a white tee. He was unarmed. Yet the look in his green eyes suggested that she was staring the the barrel if his gun. And, truth be told, she felt as though she was.

"Come to share our company? Or something more." The last sentence was much more of a statement than a question.

"Logos. _Stop_."

Zarinia's gaze flicked about the room. Lulu and Wakka were on the couch, wide-eyed and silent. Tidus and Yuna, too, looked just as apprehensive. Ormi was leaning against the wall, his eyes filtering between his boss and his partner, a pensive frown dipping his brows. Auron looked on from the couch, encouraging the gunner, and Rikku simply looked mortified. LeBlanc seemed to be struggling with anger, or perhaps full-blown rage, and the same emotion that Zarinia had seen seconds earlier but couldn't identify. Logos appeared very calm- that kind of calm you got from being really, _really_, mad.

The gunner brushed off his boss' words like a piece of lint. "You see, we found this most _intriguing_ sphere the yesterday. Quite intersting, really. And in the most annoying place imaginable. The cave in Calm Lands. Are you familiar with it?"

"I said, _stop_, Logos." LeBlanc forced herself not to scream as he ignored her yet again.

Zarinia felt her defenses rise, though she couldn't explain why. "Should I be?"

"I'd think so, wouldn't you, Boss? The sphere we found had some rather shocking information on it." He tossed her a fake smile, his cold eyes betraying the gesture. "Concerning yo-"

"Enough!" Standing abruptly, LeBlanc grabbed Logos' arm, whipping him around and pinning him with a venomous gaze. "I told you to stop, and I meant it!"

Her fingers bit into his flesh, but Logos paid it no mind. It barely registered. "Stop acting childish, LeBlanc!"

"Childish? _You're_ acting like the child, Logos!"

"What do you want me to do? Stand around and wait, pretend that nothing is out of the ordinary? We saw what we saw and you cannot deny it!"

"I'm not trying to! I just want you to stop! This is not the way to handle this...this situation!"

"I'm not going to..to pacify her, LeBlanc." His voice lessened in harshness, but remained intense and unyielding. "I will not just stand by idly and wait for her to strike. I _will_ protect you, rather you like it or not."

"Logos...please, just stop. Not like this, Love."

Zarinia's gaze darted between Logos and LeBlanc. While there was still anger radiating from the two, it seemed as though it was directed more so at _her_ now instead of each other. Well, the gunner's anger, anyway. Zarinia finally recognized the emotion coming from LeBlanc: concern. That troubled her. And the way they were talking...One would think that...

She felt a chill sweep through her body.

They knew.

Trying to keep her voice as steady as possible, Zarinia spoke up, "Protect her? Protect her from what, Logos?"

His voice regained its venom. "_You_."

She prayed her despair didn't show on her face. "Me? Why, you've got to be joking!"

Prying his boss' hand from his forearm, Logos side-stepped her, shielding her body with his own. "Coyness is useless, Zarinia. I know. _We_ know. The sphere we found revealed _everything_." He tried to ignore the warm hand suddenly grasping his. "Your secret is out."

Zarinia felt her face blanch. They..they knew? They...Oh, Yevon. This was what she had feared! That they would all realize what she was before she had the chance to explain. To tell them that she wanted to change! She didn't know what to do- what to say. She felt her head spin, her vision blur. Yevon, was she going to faint?

"Zarinia!"

Before her eyelids could flutter closed, the huntress felt a friendly hand clasp her on the shoulder. Turning, Zarinia forced away the cloud hanging over her. "Rikku?"

The Al Bhed smiled. "You okay?"

No. No, she was far from okay. She was- wait. Hadn't Logos said something about a sphere? ...She had no recollection of ever making a sphere...What was he talking about? "What sphere?" she eked out, grasping the blond beside her for support.

"Zarinia, stop. We already know." Speaking from his perch in the chair, Auron pinned her with his one-eyed stare. "There's no use in denying it."

"No. I-I swear. I have no idea what you're talking about. What sphere?"

"Please," Logos scoffed.

"I swear! Please, I know I've done nothing to reinforce your trust in me, but- but I promise you, I know nothing of a sphere!" As she surveyed the group before her, she was met with nothing but unbelieving eyes. She felt her own swell with tears.

Pulling away from Logos, LeBlanc moved to Zarinia's other side. "I believe you, Rinny."

Turning to look at the other blond, Zarinia couldn't keep the look of wonderment from her face. "You do?" Her gaze filtered back to Rikku, seeing the same assurance in her green swirls. "B-But why?" A tear slipped down her cheek. "I don't deserve it!"

LeBlanc glanced over at her new-found ally only to see that Rikku wore the same expression LeBlanc herself wore- compassion. "No, no, Rinny. Y-you do! That sphere...that sphere-" She sucked her lip between her teeth- "it isn't _really_ true.. is it?"

"Of course it is, Boss!" Logos clenched his jaw, trying to reign in his mounting anger. "Tromell spelled it out for you, LeBlanc."

"He could have lied," Rikku declared, defending her new friend. "People do that, y'know."

"Rikku, he didn't lie-"

"You don't know that, Auron-"

"He's right, Rikku. I-I don't know what Tromell said, but I'm sure my..master did not lie."

Rikku felt her eye widen. She snapped her head in Zarinia's direction. "Master?"

"Rinny...It..It is true, then, isn't it?" Looking down at the woman she considered a friend, LeBlanc wanted to cry right along with her. She had defended her! Stuck up for her! Fought with her teammate! She hadn't wanted to believe the truth- but it had been there all along. Yet..she _still_ didn't want to admit it. She still believed that..that there was good in her.

Before she could tell her that, Zarinia spoke up.

"Yes. Yes, it's true. While I'm still not sure what you know, I..I'm supposed to kill you all. It's..it's my job to eliminate you all." Zarinia could feel tears streaking down her cheeks. "I'm..a horrible person. I..I'm..Please, forgive me. I promise you- I came here tonight to tell you all. I swear. I wanted to come clean! I don't want to kill you! ...I- I just can't do it!"

Watching Zarinia break down caused regret to surge up within Rikku. She'd know all along that Zarinia wasn't what she appeared. She'd known- shed _known_- that, deep inside her soul, Zarinia was a good person. It was impossible for someone to fake such a display of emotion. And right now, Zarinia looked as though she just wanted to die.

"It's...it's all right, Zarinia. I- I believe you."

"Yes. We both do," LeBlanc assured, glancing over to her gunner, imploring him to agree with her. To help her. When he looked away, she was sure he face registered the hurt she felt; then, to her surprise, he slowly nodded.

"I...I suppose you _might_ be telling the truth..."

Under different circumstances, LeBlanc would have laughed at his obviously forced statement. She couldn't help but feel a great swell of gratitude towards him for trying. For caring. But before she could even thank her gunner for trying and reassure Zarinia, the huntress tore away from her and moved towards the door, calling out behind her, "Don't! Just- Just leave me be! I'll.. I'll only hurt you!"

Flying from the room, Zarinia ran towards the door. Grasping the handle, she nearly tore it from its hinges as she flung it open. Yearning for space, she was greeted with a trio of men, all of them familiar faces. She felt another sob well up within her. Why couldn't she just get away!

"Zarinia?"

"I'm sorry, Brother. Please, forgive me." Pushing past him, as well as his father and the Ronso, Zarinia sprinted out the door and away from the house- away from everyone in it. She was only going to hurt them. And she couldn't. She couldn't harm any of them.

As Brother watched Zarinia's retreating, tear-streaked form fade, he felt his blond brows draw together in confusion. Shooting his father a curios glance, the Al Bhed moved into the house. Moving into the living room, Brother immediately noted the somber mood and shocked expressions. Unable to resist, he queried, "What's the matter? What's wrong with..." His sentence slowly trailed off as he met his sister's injured gaze. .."Zarinia," he finished softly.

Moving towards her brother, Rikku offered him a small, sad smile. Taking his hand, she said gently, "Brother, we need talk."

_**xxxx**_

**_A/n:_** Ugh. It's taken me a very long time to update, and I am not extremely pleased with the end result. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this up, and for the not-so-great quality. I do hope you can forgive me. How about I make it up to you by busting my butt to get the next chapter up much sooner? Sound good? Again, I apologize. I do hope you liked the chappy, though. The ending was fun to do. :D Let meh know how you feel about it.

As always, I thank each and every one of you that reviewed. Many cookied to:**_ Chicken Tree Arm, Gining, Jaymo, Moonlitesadness, KayJay, Mandyfanforevr, BlackDeath6, Chibi-Sorrow, Green Eyes Mesmerize, Ygfi, Bluemoon Fairy, Starry 34, Kurissyma san Tybalt, She's Happy2bHardcore, _**and last but most certainly not least**_, Drachegirl14! _**Thank you all so very much! Oh, don't forget the L/L on my LJ with WT plot. XD It's kind vital for this chap.


	24. So It Begins

**_A/n:_** I busted meh booty! I swear! I am having a bit of writer's block. I know where I wanna go, I'm just having trouble getting there. Forgive me for taking a while. I do thank you all for sticking with me.

Before I continue, I gotta say that I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year. And, tad Al Bhed present. Site: Now, to the story.

**_Disclaimer: _**Nothing is mine.

_Chapter 24: So It Begins_

_**xxxx**_

"What should we do? I mean, how do we handle this situation with Zarinia?"

"I just don't know, Yuna."

"What's to question, ya? She's a crazy woman!"

"Honestly, Wakka. How does someone fake such a display of emotion? It's impossible."

Morning had arrived. Sitting around the oak-colored, round kitchen table, four of the 'Legends' each nursed a cup of coffee, their eyes heavy. Not a one had gained much sleep. After Zarinia had fled the house, Rikku had told her brother everything about the woman, excluding nothing. After the tale had been told, Brother had exchanged hushed words with his sister and then left the house. The men had followed soon after, Logos, Ormi, and Cid included. But, as each had departed to their own home and the ladies had prepared for bed, no one had retired early. Each had stayed up into the wee hours of the morning, discussing their views and ideas.

Wakka, Yuna, Tidus, and Lulu were now all reaping the effects of their late night. But despite the weariness they were feeling, the couples had regrouped at the the ladies' home. LeBlanc and Rikku had left earlier that morning, and the group found themselves alone.

"Whaaa'! Lu, c'mon. You can't be serious." Wakka was sure his jaw was slack. Lulu, _his_ Lulu, believed that Zarinia had changed? Had this happened years back, Wakka was sure she would have been ready to hang Zarinia. But now...now, the mage seemed to have softened just a bit. The red-head felt a smile tug at his lips. He couldn't resist adding, "You?"

The mage sent him a quelling look. Wakka wanted to laugh out loud. _That_ was his Lulu.

"Yes, Wakka, _I_ believe her. She seemed wrought with emotion last night. Genuine remorse." She trailed a finger around the rim of her coffee cup. "Though, I suppose we should keep an eye on her. It never does hurt to take precautions."

A small chuckle escaped Wakka. Reaching for her hand, the blitzer wrapped his fingers around the soft skin. "S'pose not."

Yuna nodded, brushing her short brown locks behind one ear. "I think you're right, Lulu. While her display did seem true, one can never be sure."

"I dunno, guys. I mean, I agree that we should keep an eye on Zarinia and all, but..." Tidus blew out an exasperated breath, lowering his head into his palm. "What about the weddings? They are literally days away. How do we handle this?"

Yuna gave a small, breathy laugh. Moving her head to her fiance's shoulder, she sighed. "Now you know how I feel."

Tidus moved his hand to her shoulder. "Feel free to take back your role."

The Summoner expelled a weary sigh, closing her eyes as she continued to rest her head on the blond blitzer's shoulder. Ignoring his comment, she mumbled, "I just don't know what to do..."

Silence fell over the group. Tidus was right. The weddings were to be held in two days. Forty-eight hours. So much could happen within that time span. And woman was out to kill them. Or had been. Or was. No one truly knew. Weddings were supposed to be nothing but happiness and ease- not confusion and turmoil. You should be able to look forward to the event- not have to to look over your shoulder, making sure no one was stalking you.

Before the quiet could linger, Wakka broke it. " 'Ey, we just gotta...make it to the weddings, ya?"

Three pairs of eyes turned towards the red-head. His words sounded so simple; so easy. Make it to the weddings. So small, yet it seemed like such a large task. Large, but attainable. Slowly, each nodded. Yuna and Tidus shared a affection smile; Lulu squeezed her betrothed's hand.

"Yes, Wakka," the mage began softly, "We just have to make it to the weddings."****

**_xxxx_**

The morning sun glinted of the waters of the ocean, the orange glow erasing the night and casting rays of light across the sky. Not a cloud drifted in sky, promising a hot day. Already the humidity was mounting. Despite the minor heat, Auron sat at the shoreline, watching the display with a mix of relief and dread. Relief because a new day had dawned, dread for the same reason.

Another day without anything accomplished. Zarinia was who knew where, and Rikku was angry with him. Having rose right along with the yellow orb, Auron had been sitting out on the sandy beach, just minutes from his home, for at least two hours. For the first half an hour, he had been alone. He had been able to mull over last night's events and his disagreement with Rikku- been able to pinpoint the spot where it had gone from discussion to squabble. He'd had nothing but his thoughts to keep him company. Soon, however, something else had joined him.

His ally in last night's battle. Logos had obviously been just as discouraged as Auron. The gunner had shared the warriors sentiment: That nothing of merit had been gained yesterday. Zarinia had fled, Rikku and LeBlanc were angry with them, and the rest of the group had been disappointed by their actions. Yet as conversation slowly stirred between them, the two men again found and ally in the other- they still stood by their reasoning.

"The woman is _crazy_. I swear, she must be bi-polar. The sphere we found clearly mapped out her actions, yet she turns on the waterworks as soon as we confront her in it."

"Apparently so."

"How does a person _do_ that? Mask their emotions so well and slip into another skin right after shedding one?"

Auron shrugged, lifting one shoulder higher than the other. He and Logos had been trying to figure Zarinia out all morning. The woman was a labyrinth. One moment, you thought you had her pegged, the next you were back to square one.

"And you were engaged to her once, correct?"

"Yes."

Logos turned his gaze to the ocean. "Lucky you."

Auron held back a humorous scoff. His first impression of the gunner hadn't exactly been ideal, but he was quickly beginning to like the man. Though he was arrogant and perhaps cocky, he had a good head on his shoulder- at least from what Auron had seen of him. He seemed like a man who could think quick on his feet. And he appeared to be genuine. He wasn't false and didn't hide behind an image. Unlike some people.

And it was rather nice to have someone who shared your views.

"On a serious note, let's look at the facts." The gunner's green eyes shifted from the blue waters to silver machina laying in his lap. Picking up its mate, lying in the sand, he held both in his hand. "On one side, Zarinia appears to be a cheerful, beautiful woman without a care in the world. She seems to have her act together, be friendly to everyone, and easy to get along with." He lowered one hand and lifted the other. "On the other hand, we find out that she's sneaky, conniving, and introverted. She follows _Tromell_, who wants to kill us, and thus she becomes a murderer. She hides all of this, ensuing that she cannot be trusted."

Logos balanced each weapon, shirting weight from one to other. "Let's see. Someone who can be invited over for tea, or a crazed woman who wants to kill us all? I'm favoring 'Crazy Cult Woman', but that's just me."

Auron had to bite back a laugh. The man had a way of turning a simple deduction into a sarcasm, that much was obvious. Though last night, the gunner seemed to have had a different point of view. Auron couldn't resist prodding, "Your view seems to be shifting."

Lowering his guns, Logos raked a hand though his black, slightly wavy hair. Clad in black cotton slacks and a white tank, the gunner allowed his shoulder-length hair to hang free. Logos knew what Auron was speaking of, and he knew his response wasn't going to be very flattering. "I lied. I just couldn't stand that...that injured look Boss was giving me. Like I had betrayed her."

Auron said nothing. He had assumed Logos' boss held a special place in his life. He had been right. And while it was true that the syndicate leader had looked rather hurt by Logos' obvious disagreement, Auron's blond had looked just the opposite- angry. Though he was sure he hadn't exactly been all smiles.

"But why won't she just listen to me? That sphere spelled it all out," Logos continued speaking, breaking through Auron's thoughts. "And what does she do? _'Oh, you aren't a killer, are you, Rinny'_! She hired me to protect her, and when I try to, my job position is threatened." He threw an arm in the air. "Women."

"Well, at least LeBlanc _thinks_ you're on her side."

Logos shook his head, flopping back into the sand. As the yellow grains began to heat up his back, he laughed, "Oh, no. She knows it was forced. But I think I got brownie points for trying."

At this, Auron had to chuckle. Turning his gaze to the distant horizon, he added, "Brownie points don't seem to get a fellow very far."

The gunner sighed. "I know."

The duo lapsed into a friendly silence. Auron's mind was focused on two women, while he was sure Logos' was focused on one. Yet the Warrior Monk couldn't keep his thoughts from the two ladies no matter how hard he tried. Rikku and Zarinia. A past love, and a current love. The past love was trying to kill the current love. The past love had ran off, and the current love was mad at him because he thought the the past love was a nut job. The entire situation was mind-boggling.

Despite all of that, Auron sensed a conflict within himself. He just couldn't understand why. Though he guessed that its source was Rikku. He didn't want to fight with her- to argue over Zarinia. He wanted to work as a team. Had they not had enough disagreements over the huntress? He just wanted to keep Rikku safe and..and, for some reason, deep down, he wanted to keep Zarinia safe, too. And thus, he surmised, was where his anger with Rikku stemmed. She wanted to keep Zarinia safe and was very clear about her desire; he wanted the same yet denied it openly. It was crazy. He must have muttered that last thought aloud, because Logos was quick to agree with him.

"Indeed. This whole thing is crazy." Still reclined in the warm sand, Logos reach for one of his weapons, fingering the sleek metal idly. "How does one handle something like this? I've killed plenty of fiends. It's rather second nature. But a human being? A woman? Though we know what she is, I can't just walk up to her and...and shoot her. She's done..nothing to provoke it."

Auron dropped his gaze to the man on the sand, his words hitting Auron's core. Exactly! _That_ was it. Zarinia, though seemingly a killer, had done nothing to ensure that fact. Throughout the past couple of weeks, Auron had felt angry with the woman for intruding in on his life. Had been angry because she had just reappeared and brought turmoil right along with her. And he had been angry because he couldn't _prove_ anything. Couldn't use solid facts to reinforce his ideals. Their past was long buried- forgiven. But he was angry because he couldn't justify his feelings.

Now, he had facts. Now, he had proof. Still, Rikku wouldn't agree with him. And the reason why was simple: Zarinia wasn't some fiend. She was a human. A living, breathing, human being. Rikku was naturally compassionate, naturally bubbly and friendly. Of course she would want to help Zarinia! That was the type of person she was. That was one of the reasons he loved her. Turning to Logos, he declared, "You're exactly right. That's why the ladies are so set against believing the facts- they don't want to."

Staring up at the clear blue sky, Logos sighed. "I know. Truthfully, neither do I."

Auron felt his brow raise with question. "Oh?"

"Being in the cave with Zarinia's little cult buddy was no picnic, but I never wanted to kill her. When I was presented with the opportunity...I faltered." His hand went to his to left shoulder, the flesh beneath it healed but still tender. "I was rewarded with a sword to the chest. Even after that...I didn't want to be the one to pull the trigger."

"There's no shame in that. Wanting to kill- it's not something most people desire."

Logos remained quiet for moment; then, "I was once in the Army of Yevon. I have seen combat. Have fought in it. But I left that behind me. Ormi and I...we started out fresh. LeBlanc offered us a chance. I don't want to go back. I don't want to take more lives without just cause."

Auron could feel his good eye widen in surprise. This man had served under the Measters of Yevon? Another common ground. Respect for the gunner began to form. Logos didn't want to look back and neither did he. But, sometimes, in order to protect the ones you loved, lives had to be sacrificed. When Auron voiced this, Logos nodded solemnly.

"Yes. If she proves to be dangerous...I'll have to pull the trigger." Shifting, Logos sent Auron a friendly smirk. "Though I doubt I'll be given the chance if Boss is around."

Before Auron had the chance to respond, the sound of footsteps alerted both men of a presence. Immediately, Logos was on his feet, gun cocked and ready to fire. Auron stood much more calmly. He'd recognized the light steps and new exactly who they belonged to.

Arms raised in surrender, the intruder offered the tall man a sheepish smile. "I come in peace." Coming to stop in front of the men, Rikku glanced between the two, the smile still pasted on her lips. The nervous glint in her emerald swirls was evident to both men. Self consciously, she smoothed out her blue jean shorts and yellow tank. Shifting her weight from one leg to the other, she added, "I swear."

With an apologetic smile, Logos lowered his weapon. "Sorry. I know it's never pleasant having a gun pointed at your face."

"I'd say." Sauntering up behind Rikku, LeBlanc placed a hand on hip, cocking her head to one side. "Something I just recently learned, right, Love?"

Logos let the remark slip right past him. He couldn't help it. His boss was wearing..._children's_ clothes. She had to be. The pair of dark blue cotton shorts she wore fit fine, but the light blue spaghetti strap she had on left very little to the imagination. _Very_ little. Logos knew he was gaping, but he couldn't refrain from it. He was already biting the insides of his cheeks so he wouldn't blather out something stupid. Or laugh.

LeBlanc's brown eyes darkened and narrowed slightly. "Something the matter, Logos?"

He couldn't keep silent any longer. "Did you steal some poor child's shirt?"

Cheek's flaming, LeBlanc unfurled the fan she carried and sent the object crashing down on her gunner's bare shoulder. "Logos! I don't have any clothes of my own! There all covered in muck and sweat! You know that! This was all I could find!"

Auron's gaze darted between the two women before him. Hesitantly, he queried, "Isn't that...Rikku's?"

The Al Bhed was quick to jump to her new friend's defense. "Lulu's shirts were all way too big and Yunie didn't have anything that matched. Everything thing else I own is way too tight in certain..areas."

At this, Logos laughed out loud. "I think matching should be the last thing on your mind, Boss."

"You!" Again, LeBlanc whapped her hired hand on the arm, a satisfying _'smack'_ filling the air as the fan connected with his skin. "Trade with me, then. Your shirt is plenty big enough!"

Logos' laughter abruptly ended. "T-that's a woman's shirt!"

"Then shut up!"

Though the exchange before him was quite entertaining, Auron found his attention wavering to Rikku. Something was on her mind, and he, too, had something he would like to discuss with her. Knowing that he needed to speak with the Al Bhed, Auron spoke up, breaking the battle between boss and employee. "There are some," he quietly cleared his throat, "larger..garments in my closet, if you would like to change, LeBlanc."

Offering Auron a gracious nod, the syndicate leader smiled. "Thank you, Auron." Sending Logos a venomous glare, she turned on her heel, heading toward the beach house minutes away.

"O-Oh, come on, Boss! LeBlanc, I was only teasing." With a quick, parting wave, Logos sprinted after his leader, already many feet ahead of him. "You can keep it on!" A indignant huff followed his words, and a yelp followed that. Rikku had to bite back a giggle. She was sure LeBlanc had thrown something at the gunner. Though she had only known the sphere hunter for a short while, Rikku knew she possessed a temper just as strong as her determination.

Auron cleared his throat, pulling Rikku from her musing and back into the present. She could feel his gaze on her, knew he was expecting her to say something. And hadn't she come out here just to do that? Suddenly, however, her mind was a blank, and all she could think about was their argument last night. She had come to him, prepared to make peace, but the words she had been planning to say fled from mind. So she simply said the first thing that came to her.

"Hey."

Auron said nothing. Merely shoved one hand in his gray slacks. His silence fueled Rikku, and her speech flowed back to her.

"I, um, came to find you and tell you that...I'm sorry about last night. Not about what I said- I still stand behind my beliefs. But, the way I acted. I don't want to fight with you, Auron. I want us to work together. As a team. I don't want to have to figure this out on my own. I want to-"

"To be together. I understand, Rikku. I feel the same."

A small, tentative smile began to curve her lips. "So, you're sorry, too?"

He found it hard not to return the gesture. "I suppose so, yes."

"And you want to work with me, too? Not fight with me?"

"Yes."

Rikku felt as if a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She hadn't realized how the thought of fighting with the man she loved when she truly needed his friendship had been bearing on her. Her relief must have showed on her face, because the next thing she knew, Auron had advanced towards her and engulfed her in an embrace.

"I am sorry for the way I handled the situation, Rikku."

Her arms wrapped around him on their own accord as she pressed her face against his cotton shirt, drinking in the familiar masculine scent and comfort of his arms. "Me, too. Let's just..not argue about it." She laughed at the childish remark, but she decided then and there she would follow it. This situation was troubling enough; there was no need to add more to it.

Auron chuckled and released her. "We can try." He moved forward, placing a slow, lingering kiss on her upturned lips. When the kiss ended, Rikku reach for his hand, and Auron found his confusion on what to do slowly ebb away. He laced his fingers through hers, relishing the moment of peace- if only for a moment.

"Think we shoud go check on LeBlanc and Logos? I think she might have hurt him."

Propelling her forward, Auron smirked. "Doubtful."

"Well, we did have a couple of ideas we wanted to bounce off of you and Logos..."

Again, Auron chuckled. "All right, Rikku. All right."****

**_xxxx_**

Silent tears trickled down Zarinia's cheeks. She had given up the thought of stopping them hours ago. Even the beautiful scenery did little to ease the ache in her soul. She sat in the middle of a grotto, of sorts. Lush, green palm trees hid her location. A small, bubbly spring was in the middle of her shelter, fueled by an underground source. The sand warmed her backside as she sat on the golden grains, reclined against one of the many trees. Zarinia had been in this little grotto for hours. And she had done nothing but cry.

And think.

She would have preferred just crying. Her thoughts only centered around her failure. And she had failed miserably. At _everything_. She had failed her Master. She had abandoned her mission because she had grown too close to her targets. And then she had failed at her attempt to confess. They had already known. Every one of them. The look they had given her that look- that piercing, all-seeing look. They had found out her secret before she could tell them. She had lost every ounce of her creditability.

Still, Rikku and LeBlanc had ran to her defense. That had been her breaking point. Still. After all everything that had transpired. They had attempted to reach out to her. Zarinia could feel the tears continue to streak down her face at the thought. Never had she been shown such compassion from someone. Every time in her life when something that wasn't in her favor had happened, she had been left alone. When something unwanted had come to light, she had been left alone in the dark. Yet last night, two people- two _targets_- had cared.

But they shouldn't have. Not after all Zarinia had done. She deserved none of it.

Pulling her knees to her chest, the huntress lowered her head in her jean clad legs. LeBlanc and Rikku had tried. Zarinia's mind traveled between the two blonds. Back home in Guadosalam, LeBlanc had always been ready to invite her over for dinner or out for a day of shopping. She had always been willing to be a friend. Rikku, too, had been friendly. Their first few meetings had been shaky, but as time had gone by, a friendship had seemingly began to blossom. Both women had reach out to her. Why hadn't she just accepted it?

More tears were on the way. Zarinia could feel the moisture welling up behind her eyes. Now...Now it was too late. She had failed. What hope did she have? Tromell would be displeased; she had never disobeyed before. She had no idea how he would react. Going to Guadosalam wasn't an option. And her chances at normal life had been crushed. How could she even ask the group to accept her? After lying? After meaning to kill them? No one would want her around, and she didn't blame them. She no one and no place to go.

She might as well let a fiend gobble her up. Then, her misery would be over. But she felt as though her strength had been sucked out of her. All of the lies and deceit must have caught up with her. She felt physically exhausted. She didn't want to move at all. She just wanted to sit and cry.

Yet she couldn't even do that. The sound of approaching footsteps filtered through her area, and, fueled purely by instinct, she jumped to her feet. Though the act was more of a stumble. She could feel her heart begin to hammer in her chest. The sound was no fiend. It was a human. And by the muted sound, it was someone who did not want to be heard. Had someone found her? What did they want? What would they do? Her mind began to wander, and its direction was not calming. Turning, Zarinia was prepared to flee. But a flash of bare skin caught her eye, and she stopped before she even took a step.

Was that...Brother?

Peering around the palm trees, Zarinia felt her breath catch. Sure enough, standing mere feet away, his back facing her, was Brother. Wearing nothing but a pair of old, faded blue overalls, she could see everyone outline of his colored tattoos, every inch of his bare, sinewy flesh. Her heart constricted. Before she could think about it, she found herself calling out his name.

Turning, Brother's expression went from surprised, to suspicious, and then a mixture of both. He stood rooted in his spot, his jade swirls clouded over. He said nothing. Zarinia felt a lump form in her throat.

"Brother?" Again, she called his name. Taking a tentative forward, she ran a hand over her up-swept hair and down her pink, V-neck tank. The lump began to subside and she brushed the tears from her cheeks, a hope bubbling up inside her. He didn't know! He wasn't there when everyone confronted her! She could still tell him everything. Surely Brother would listen to her! Stepping towards him, she reach out a hand. To her dismay, he calmly stepped forward, ignoring her outstretched hand.

"Zarinia."

He was so stiff. So distant. So..deadpan. The flicker of hope was quickly snuffed out. Did he..know? "H- How did you know I was here?" she eked out, hoping she was hiding her mounting despair. If he knew...then she truly did have nothing.

He shrugged, his jade eyes guarded. "I didn't. I came to walk alone. For myself."

"O-oh, I see." She averted her gaze to the sand below. Something was wrong.

"I guess I was just..." He trailed off. Stepping forward, Brother came to rest just inches before Zarinia. Without even touching her, he forced her to look him in the eye. When he was satisfied she was paying attention, he finished in a hushed tone, "Lucky."

Zarinia didn't miss the hesitant, confused under current in his words. Perhaps even a hint of harshness. Staring into his jade eyes, she wondered if she didn't see a bit of betrayal within them. Her remorse returned tenfold. He knew. "Well, I hate to intrude." She could feel a sob welling up inside. "I'll leave you." She turned, her hand flying to her mouth, stifling her cry. Why was she so weak! Why now!

A hand curled around her arm, halting her retreat before it even began. "No. Stop."

Even if his hand hadn't stopped her, Brother's authoritative tone would have. Forcing her tears down, she turned, praying she could pull off a nonchalant facade. "Y- yes, Brother?" The shake in her voice told her that she had probably failed. Again.

He continued to hold her in place. Very quietly, Brother uttered only one word: "Why?"

His question took Zarinia by surprise. She had expected an outburst- yelling, screaming, a scene. Yevon knows every other man she had encountered would have reacted that way. But, of course, Brother was like no other man, was he? That was why it hurt so to tell him the truth; however, didn't he already know?

"Why?" She repeated his question, forcing her voice to remain steady. His hold seemed to be burning into her skin, though it was far from rough. "Don't you already know?"

Brother shook his head, his eyes piercing her very soul. "Not what I asked. I want to know why. Why you didn't tell me. Why...Why didn't...trust me. Why you didn't..respect me enough to..tell me face to face." He dropped his hold on her. His eyes darkened, but not with anger- with sincerity. With hurt. "My sister told me! Had to explain it to me..like I was..was some child! ...You...You lied to me. You.. played me." He paused, seeming to struggle with his words. "..My..my feelings were..genuine. I...I-"

"Were!" Zarinia felt her heart leap in her chest. He- he couldn't just give up on her! He was different than everyone else! "Wha- What do you mean, 'were'?"

He ignored her question and once again seized her arm. "Why couldn't you trust me? You could have told me, and I- I could have..done something!"

She clutched his arm in return. "Brother, I swear! I _do_ trust you! I tried! I tried to tell you! But I..How was I supposed to? My true intention were horrible! ...Murder, Brother. I was- I still am!- supposed to kill everyone!" She watched him digest her words, watched him grapple for something to say. She could see his jade eyes darken even further. Zarinia wanted to bawl.

"B- But..you're not..you can't..." His hand moved from her shoulder to her cheek, wet with tears. "You aren't..heartless. You're no..no monster," he added, remembering their conversation from the boat. "You're not."

"Brother, I-" That was as far as Zarinia got. Next thing she knew, she in Brother's arms, and his mouth covered her own. It was far from his usual gentle, giving kisses. It was demanding and zealous, as though he was trying convince her, maybe even himself, that she was no killer. She lost herself in the embrace, returned it with all her soul- she loved him, wanted him to love her. She could have stayed there for an eternity and been happy; would have, had she not heard the snapping of small twig.

Her eyes flew open. Brother had obviously not heard it, but he wasn't trained to. Zarinia immediately scanned the area. She was still locked in Brother's arm and only had a limited view, but she did catch a glimpse of gray hair and a swatch of familiar clothing. Her heart began to pound in her ears. Surely she was seeing things! It couldn't possibly be who she thought it was. Yet, somehow, she knew it was. Tearing her lips from Brother's, she grasped the side of his face with both hands, forcing him to look at her.

Very quietly, very urgently, she whispered, "Run, Brother."

His brows shot up in surprise. "Wha-"

"Do not question me. Just do as I say. Please. _Trust_ me. Go. Get away from me."

He could see fear within her dark eyes. It was hidden well, but Brother could still make out the emotion. He turned his head, trying to see what had Zarinia so upset, but her hands quickly forced him back to his previous position. "Zarin-"

"No. Listen. _Run_." She placed a quick, giving kiss on his lips, trying to convey everything she felt in the gesture. Ending it, she moved her hands from his face to his shoulders, giving him a gentle shove towards the woods. Silently, she mouthed the words, "Leave me. Be safe."

Brother did as she asked, knowing there was something wrong with her and at the same time knowing he couldn't help her. As he disappeared into the thick palm trees, Zarinia breathed a sigh of relief. He was gone. He would be okay. He-

"Hello, my dear."

Spinning on her heel, Zarinia felt a shiver travel up her spin. Erasing all emotion from her face, she gave a slight bow of her head. "Master Tromell."

The old Guado folded his arms across him chest, his long robe flowing around him. "Whatever are you doing here?" There was a hint of condescending in his gravely voice.

A surge of boldness rushed through her. "I could as the same of you, Master."

To her surprise, the old man chuckled. "I came to check up on you, of course. I had a report of some...hindrance. I thought that perhaps you needed me?"

"N-no, of course not. All is going according to plan." Her gaze darted around the woods, and she prayed that Brother was gone and safe. Her eyes traveled back to her master and she could feel tremors of fear sweep through her. She had never lied to him before, and she was about to do so to his face. "I'm just a bit behind, is all."

Tromell shock his head, not a gray hair out of place. "My dear," his voice hardened, " 'behind' is not an accurate term for your negligence."

Zarinia winced. It took her a moment to form a response. Her mind was spinning. She still couldn't quite fathom _how_ her boss was here. "I-I am trying Ma-"

"I tire of your trying." Stepping forward, he seemed to tower over her. Looking down, he scowled. "Zarinia, I have my sources. I know what has been transpiring behind my back. I will not accept disobedience. Nor will I accept a failure."

"But, Mast-"

He held up a hand, silencing her apology. "Have you forgotten who took you in during your time of need? Who clothed you? Sheltered you? Taught you how to take care of yourself? _I_ did. And repay me by- what, exactly? Lolly gagging with some man? Ignoring your task and necking with some fellow in the woods?"

Zarinia felt her defenses rise. Brother was not just some _man_ and she was not _necking_ with him. Tromell's whole speech grated on every nerve in her body. Yes, he had taken her in, but for what? To be his puppet? Yes, she believed so. He had taken her under his wing, but she had not turned into the proverbial butterfly- far from it. She had killed innocent people, and all in his name! She had become a loathsome creature!

..What had she done? What had she been doing? Why had she acted like such..such a beast! Why had she allowed herself to be strung along like a doll! Her father had not raised her that way..

"Zarinia."

Tromell's impatient voice snapped her away from her grievous thoughts. She hesitantly met his firey gaze, her own eyes widening in surprise. Judging by the venom they held, she expected a slap across the face. His words, however, cut much deeper than any hand would.

"I will tolerate anymore of this. You have a mission. I expect it to be completed, do you understand? If you do not, I will see to it personally."

Zarinia snapped her head from its bent position. Personally! Master never left a problem unsolved! He would kill them all for sure! He was so very strong, despite his feeble appearance, and very capable of taking _anybody_ out. He merely had henchmen do his biding because he didn't like to 'dirty his hands', as he always quoted. If Tromell stepped up to the plate, she would never be able to save them!

Bowing he head once again, Zarinia bit back the fear and anger- and betrayal- she was feeling. Not betrayal from the Guado, but from herself. With a nod, she muttered very softly, "Yes, Tromell. I will not fail you."

A long, withered finger lifted her chin, and Zarinia fought back the desire to swat the hand away. His long fingernail tickled her skin as he replied, "See to it that you don't."

Masking everything she felt, Zarinia nodded once more. She forced herself to hold his gaze- anything less would draw to suspicion to the plan she was already forming. "Yes, Master." As he bid her leave, she turned, calmly leaving the grotto, though she wanted to run with all she was worth. As she left the old Guado behind, her mind ticking away with thoughts and ideas and regrets, she failed to see the knowing smirk clouding Tromell's face or the slight shake of his head.

She also failed to notice the hiding Al Bhed, who had heard everything that had transpired in the grove.****

**_xxxx_**

"Rikku, please? Please, please do this for me."

Sitting on the beige sofa inside her living room, Rikku stared up at her cousin, who was sporting the most pleading face Rikku had ever seen. The Al Bhed could feel her resolve slipping away. "But, Yunie, I really don't think it's necessary."

"The weddings are two days away. Two! Fiends are growing more dangerous by the hour. Everyone is out patrolling the town. Lulu and I need to go pick up our attire. Uncle Cid is on the Fahrenheit, making sure nothing harms it. Again. You're the only person I can depend on, Rikku."

"Yunie-"

"Please, Rikku. Just go check on the temple for me?"

As soon as Yuna gave her that imploring puppy-dog look, Rikku knew she had been beaten. With a sigh, the blond stood from the couch. Stretching, she relented. "Fine, Yunie, fine. I'll go check out the temple and make sure everything is in order. But I'm telling you, it's fine."

"Thank you, Rikku." Throwing her arms around the blond, Yuna gave her a squeeze. "You are the best cousin ever."

With a laugh, Rikku returned her cousin's embrace. "I know." Picking up her weapon, she strapped it to her wrist. "I'll be back in a little while. With a full report, too."

"I love you, my wonderful cousin."

"Yeah, yeah." With another laugh, Rikku exited her home and turned towards the temple. The sun was setting, painting the sky a light lavender a orange. The scene was lost on Rikku; night brought fiends. It was silly to leave her home and go to the temple alone, but Yuna wanted to make sure no creatures had taken claim to the spot, and Rikku wanted to ease her cousin's mind.

Though, it was funny; she had declined patrol duty to rest, yet here she was, all alone, going to the temple when night was close at hand. Encountering a fiend now would be twice the work with no one to help.

Sighing, she continued her trek forward. Well, at least being all alone did have its perks- you could think clearly. And, after all that had transpired as of late, Rikku had a lot to mull over. She still couldn't believe Zarinia was the cause of all the turmoil in the land. Yes, they had all speculated and assumed, but when that assumption became a cold, hard fact, it had hit hard. She had never wanted to believe it, but it had been true all along.

Auron had been right all along.

_That_ was hard to swallow. He had been accurate in his remarks from the very beginning, and she hadn't believed him. She had tried to understand his reasoning, tried to follow him, but it had been so _hard_ without any solid facts. She liked Zarinia. She didn't think the woman was so horrible. Auron had been against her since day one. Their views had been so completely different, yet he had been right the whole time.

Rikku wished he wasn't.

Not because he was _always_ right. Not because he had seen the truth all along and she had been in the dark. No, she was rather proud of him because he _was_ right, despite the fact that she hadn't believed him. She just wished he was wrong because it was Zarinia who had been the villian all along. And now, according to that sphere, she was going to die. When, Rikku didn't know, but she would. Rikku didn't want that. She didn't want Zarinia- anyone- to have to die. Yes, Zarinia had done wrong. Yes, Zarinia had killed. But hadn't they all? The huntress had seemed so repentant last night- did she deserve a noose around the neck?

Rikku didn't think so. She knew Auron agreed with her, too. They had discussed the situation thoroughly. He didn't want her to die, just as everyone did. No one wanted a death on their hands. It was so much to comprehend, however; how was one to help someone that was nowhere to be found? Or fix something that they didn't understand their self? Add in the fact that a wedding was to be held in two days, and you had a recipe for disaster.

With another sigh, Rikku realized she was very near the temple. Her feet knew where they were going even if her mind didn't. Picking up her pace, she could feel the sand dirt ground turn to hard stone. Her gaze on the ground and her mind on her problems, she didn't notice the person sitting on the stairs that led into the building. As she began to climb the stone steps, however, the figure made itself known. The heavy hand on her arm caused the Al Bhed to jump out of her skin.

"What the-!" Instinctively, her hand went out, seeking the persons face. It connected with another hand and she was rewarded with a deep scoff.

"That's your best attack?"

The familiar voice both calmed and quickened her heart beat.

"When I'm engrossed with other matters and a mystery person grabs my arm, yes." Freeing herself, Rikku studied the man before. "What're you doing here, Auron?"

The man reclaimed his spot on the temple stairs. "Yuna told me you were coming to the temple. Alone." Though night was falling, Rikku could see his upturned brow. "Do you really think that wise?"

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice. Everyone is out guarding the town, which is where you're supposed to be. So, I ask again: What're you doing here?"

"I believe I am needed here more than I am out there. I know they can protect each other as well as themselves. You, on the other hand, I'm not so sure."

At this, Rikku felt her mouth drop. "I can take care of myself, _Sir _Auron."

He smirked. "Oh, yes. That right hook left me shaking from fear."

Turning with an indigent huff, Rikku stalked towards the temple. When Auron made no move to follow, she tossed over her shoulder, "Well, since I'm so incapable of protecting myself, you'd best follow me. I might encounter some deadly flower pots in the temple." A chuckle followed after her as she entered the stone sanctuary.

Stopping just inside the entrance, Rikku surveyed the once Temple of Yevon. Rows of chairs lined each side of the building, a white runner sliding between them. Towards the front of the building, between the statues of the past High Summoner, clusters of candle stands sat silently, their red and white candles waiting to be lit. Positioned all around the temple were small, gold stands. In forty-eight hours the stands would be holding up bouquets of white lilies and roses, stalks of light green stems adding some color to the arrangements. The flowers were in the back of the temple, in the cool of the area so they wouldn't wilt. Rikku wished they were set up now- she would have loved to see what the temple was going to look like.

"Looks nice, doesn't it?"

Startled, Rikku placed a hand to her chest, calming her rapidly beating heart. With a slight shake of her head, she noticed where she stood- in the very place her cousin would stand in two days. She hadn't even realized she had moved from the entrance. Nor had she realized that Auron had come to stand behind her.

Collecting her wits, she mumbled out, "Yes. It does."

"So...we're standing where, again?"

Rikku couldn't help but giggle. They'd rehearsed the event twice- once in the temple and once at home. She was sure she could do it all with her eyes closed. With a confident smile, she moved to the left, near the candle sticks. "I'll stand here, behind one bride and then beside the other bride. They'll switch, but I'll stay where I am. You," she moved over a few feet, beside another cluster of candles, "stand here, beside one groom and behind the other." Grabbing him by the shoulders, she moved him into the proper position. "You, here. Me," she moved to her spot, "here. Them, here and here." Her fingers zagged in every direction. "Got it?"

"Yes..."

"Then sound more enthused!"

Ignoring her, Auron stepped forward. "So, Tidus and Wakka will stand here?"

"Um hmm."

Turning, her turned and gazed out over the aisles of chairs. Though he wasn't the groom, and there were no people sitting the folding seats, Auron could feel heat rise in his neck. "Better them than myself."

Rikku, who had started walking towards him, stopped dead in her tracks, his words cutting deep. She said nothing. Her tongue felt lodged in her throat. He didn't..He didn't want to be a groom? Be _her_ groom? To ever be married...to her? Though she spoke none of her thoughts aloud, her expression must have spoken volumes; confusion clouded over Auron's face, then understanding and a hint of repentance.

"No, no, that's not what I intended to insinuate- I'm just relieved that I don't have to stand up here in front of everyone."

"Y-you don't want to get married?"

"Not in front of a massive crowd, no."

Rikku drew a shaky breath, her apprehension dissipating. "O-oh. I see."

"Rikku." Reaching for her, he drew her against him. "Rikku, I do love you."

Closing her eyes, she leaned into his chest. "I know. The feeling's mutual."

"And, one day...you'll stand where you stand now."

"Alone?"

He could hear the humor undertone, as well as the earnestness. "No, Rikku. I..I intend to be beside you."

Pulling back slightly, she studied his face, knowing she would find nothing but honesty. Lacing her hand around his neck, she dipped his head, placing a lingering kiss on his lips. "And that is why I forgive you for your earlier crack about me not being able to defend myself."

"Lucky me." Threading his fingers through her blond hair, he pulled her close once again. They stood locked in each other's embrace for a long while, both very content. Neither had been presented with many long moments to share together, and when they were, they usually ended up arguing over Zarinia. So now, here inside the temple, the pair devoted their full attention to the other.

They were so engrossed, the didn't notice the figure lurking just outside the temple.****

**_xxxx_**

Night had fallen. A full moon hung in the night sky, shedding a dim glow over Besaid Island. Native animals chirped and croaked, filling the air with peaceful sounds. Brother was thankful for the moon, but the sounds only caused his head to ache.

Of course, that could very well be the result of the blow he had received earlier.

After his meeting with Zarinia, he hadn't been able to force himself to flee as she had instructed. There had been a fear in her eyes, and he couldn't bring himself to ignore it. So he had stayed. And soon he had been rewarded. Tromell had appeared and he suddenly realized what fueled her discomfort. As they had talked, Brother had listened intently to their conversation. He'd made out every word of it. And though Zarinia's words should have shocked him, they hadn't. He had seen the fear and anger and regret in her eyes. Had sensed her emotions. He had known she was lying to her master.

So, when he had been sure he could sneak off without being seen, he had ran for all he was wroth towards his sister's home, knowing she would help and believe him. But, on the way he had encountered Zarinia. She had been walking rather slowly and her head had been down. He'd stopped before he had neared her, but she had heard him and spun around. Before he had even been able to say a word she had advanced on him and already muttered, "Please, forgive me for this. It's for your own good. I swear to you." And then blackness had consumed him.

When he came to, twilight had ended and night had taken hold. He had been out for at least two hours. Now, he had left the beach and his goal was still the same: Reach his sister's house. Now, however, he felt an urgent desire to get there. Something was very wrong with Zarinia, and it went beyond what he had first assumed. She wouldn't strike him down unless something big was occurring. And so he continued to run towards his sister house, and all he could do was pray that she would be there.

As he rounded the corner and her condo came into view, he could feel his hopes sink. The house was dark, only the porch light illuminated the darkness. It looked as though no one was home. Still, he ran to the front door and rapped against the wood impatiently.

"Rikku! Yuna! Ubah ib!"

His reply didn't sound like it belonged to his sister or his cousin. "Hold your horses, Love. I'm coming." When the door swung open, revealing a very sleepy looking LeBlanc, he wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to speak with his sister, not this woman. He was riled up as it was, and he wasn't sure if he could even speak Spirian.

"Frana ecRikku?" Nope, Spirain wasn't happening.

"Rikku?" The tired look on LeBlanc's face was replaced by one of concern. "Is she all right?"

Brother shook his head. "Hu, hu. Ec cra rana"

Trying to understand the AL Bhed man before her was a task. LeBlanc only knew a few words, and sleep still clouded her mind. "Um- I'm sorry, Brother. No understando. Please, come in and I'll fetch Yuna."

"Oac. Dryhg oui."

Seconds later, his cousin stood before him, looking just as tired as LeBlanc had. "Brother?" Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the Summoner continued, "Is everything all right?"

"Hu. Frana ec Neggi? Cusadrehk ec rybbahehk fedr Wynehey yht-"

"Zarinia?" At this, both women perked up considerably. "Brother, what-"

Growing frustrated with his lack of answers, Brother placed a hand to his temple. "Bmayca. Frana ec so cecdan"

Looking rather bewildered, Yuna shrugged. "Brother, I don't know. I assume she's at the temple with Auron. They've not returned yet."

"Fryd! Cra'c uid drana po rancamv" If Zarinia had clobbered him, who knew what she would do to his sister! Though he doubted she would seriously injure her, Rikku would not allow herself to simply be knocked out as he had been.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Auron is with her and-"

"Cra sekrd pa eh tyhkan. _Cusadrehk_ ec fnuhk fedr Zarinia. Tromell ec rana yht_-"_

"What!" Both ladies erupted simultaneously. "Tromell! Where?"

"E tuh'd ghuf, pid Rikku_-_"

Before he could finish, the women began bustling about. "LeBlanc, go wake Lulu. We'll all head out to the temple. Brother," his cousin turned to him, all traces of her sleepiness erases, "Go get Tidus and the others. We'll need you all, I'm sure."

"Pid-"

"Go. Before we waste anymore time."

Turning, the Al Bhed started down the stairs, a burst of adrenaline pumping through him. His sister might need him, and Zarinia definitely needed him. His cousin's voice chased after him as he went about to complete his task, and he couldn't help but think there was truth in those words.

"Be careful, Brother! This could be dangerous! We'll meet you at the temple!"

_Be careful_. Yes, Brother had a sinking feeling that he would have to be very careful. He was treading on something dangerous. Continuing towards his future family member's house, he called over his shoulder, "Oui, duu, Yuna. Oui, duu_."_

_**xxxx**_

**_A/n: _**Whooo, did that take a long time to write or what? Man. I've been working on that for more than three weeks and I am not very thrilled with the end result. But, I have to update. I hope it suffices. Please leave me your thoughts. I will do everything in my power to update sooner than this one.

Lots and lots of thanks to: **_RR1963, Moonlitesadness, Drachegirl14, Kurissyma sad Tybalt, Starry64, Chicken Tree Arm, Crazycutie2, Auron's Fan, BlackDeath6, Mandyfanforevr, _**and last but not least, **_Bluemoon Fairy!_** You guys are the best.


	25. Showdown

**_A/n:_** Oh, my. I've taken For-ev-ah::drops to knees:: Please, forgive me. I'm so sorry. I simply...have no good excuses. So much has been going on and I've just been neglectful. I'm sorry. This chap is long; does that make up for it? A litte? Just a tad? Well, I will talk no longer, and simply get on with the show. Thanks so much for the review, you guys. ::happy wave:: This chappy is for you.

**_Disclaimer:_** Yes. I own it all. That was sarcasm. I don't own a thing. That was truth.

_Chapter 25: Showdown_

_**xxxx**_

She could see them clearly. Despite the fact that rough, scratchy branches were tearing at her arms, she could see every little detail of the couple inside the temple. His read coat, draped around her shoulders. Her emerald swirls, staring up at him with admiration. Watching the couple interact, she felt as though she was intruding. Though they shared nothing but kisses and caresses, she knew it was an intimate moment for the two. The scenery was about as cozy as one could get.

Zarinia wished they would stop snuggling and get out of the temple.

She needed to talk to them. She needed to tell them that Tromell was here. She needed to get them to safety. Somehow. Yet she couldn't just waltz into the temple- she knew her Master was keeping tabs on her. She just _knew _it.

No, she needed to make their confrontation look believable. She needed to appear like she was going to engage them in battle. Just like she had with Brother. Her heart gave a little jump. Though _he_ hadn't known that. He probably assumed she was deranged. She hadn't wanted to strike him, but she'd had little choice. Thankfully, he hadn't even put up a fight. She hadn't given him a chance. But Rikku and Auron- _that_ would be a challenge.

She only hoped they would listen.****

**_xxxx_**

Running from her house, clad in nothing but her knee-length purple night shirt and a pair of matching capris, Yuna knew she made a spectacle. She had only paused in her mad dash long enough to grab her staff and throw on a pair of shoes, she hadn't bothered with changing clothes or fixing her hair; it was past eleven o'clock at night. If what Brother said was true, she had to hurry to Rikku. And she had never known Brother to lie to her in the past.

At least she wasn't alone. Yuna knew of two others who looked just as harried as she did.

Lulu and LeBlanc had both hurriedly grabbed their own weapons and shoes and sprinted right after the Summoner. All three were concerned about the situation. _What_ exactly the situation was remained a mystery, but Yuna had sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that they would all find out soon enough.

They ran in in silence, adjusting shoes and weapons along the way, Yuna and Lulu knowing the way by heart, LeBlanc following close at their heels. When the old temple came into sight, its stone faded from the heat and storms the island endured, each woman scanned the area, relieved to see it seemingly void of any danger. Still, they kept their guard up. Something was off, each could sense it. Feeling as though million of eyes were on them, the trio creep closer to the temple, eyes scanning every direction.

"It sure is dark up here," LeBlanc whispered, the overhead stretch of roof blocking out the brilliant moon light. She suddenly wished she hadn't left on such an impulse- she was beginning to recall just why she traveled with her boys.

Lulu nodded, crimson orbs straying from the entrance of temple and landing on a thicket of bushes to the left. Nothing moved inside the greenery, the short branches didn't even bend with the slight breeze. When they neared the thicket, nothing leap out to grab them. Lulu still couldn't bring herself to look away from the cluster. When the mage paused, both ladies turned, curious frowns etched on their faces.

"Lulu, what's the matter?"

"There's something odd about that bush..."

Standing just a few feet from the entrance, LeBlanc wanted to bolt inside the structure. It offered the small glow of lantern light. But she, too, was drawn to the thicket, and she did want to help her new-found friends keep their home safe. Swallowing down her nerves, the blond joined Lulu and Yuna, who inching towards the bush.

"Let's take the offense. On the count of three, we'll attack." Lulu turned to her comrades. "Agreed?" At their nods, the mage began the signal. "One...Two..Three!"

A mixture of elements assaulted the cluster of green. Wind stripped it of its leaves, water and lightning combined and scorched the thicket. When all was said and done, nothing remained of the bush. Nor was anything revealed.

A thread of silence passed between them; then, "We just mutilated those bushes. For no apparent reason."

Lulu and Yuna shared a bemused glance. Turning to LeBlanc, their lips pressed tightly together, they mumbled in unison, "Seems so."

The tension that clung to them was momentarily dissipated. Staring at the mutilated bush, laughter began to bubble up within them. They had allowed the darkness to crawl under their skin, and the result was wasted energy and the death of innocent bushes. Giggles escaped them, the humor of the situation bearing on them.

The laughter turned into startled cries when two figures exited the temple.

Hands against their chests, weapons clutched so tightly their knuckles were white, the three ladies sucked in deep breaths of air, their fear ebbing away as the figures became familiar.

"Rikku. Auron. My heavens, must you jump out like that?"

Her gaze traveling between the three women and the cluster of charred bushes, Rikku hiked up a blond brow. "Did you do that?" Pointing to what remained of the greenery, she felt a smile tug at her lips.

The spell-casters shared embarrassed glances. Their simple reply of "Yes" sparked a round of laughter from the Al Bhed.

"What did they do to you?" Rikku demanded lightly, the sight of the shrubs spurring more giggles. When she had entered the temple, she had seen the full, healthy bushes sitting peacefully. Now they were smoldering and not a single green bud remained. Her laughter slowly died when she felt a gentle tug at her hand. Wiping the mirth from her eyes, Rikku felt her happiness plummet as she took in the appearance of her friends.

They wore night clothes and their hair was mussed. Yuna wore the purple pajama set Rikku had given her for her birthday and Lulu wore a her black silk bottoms and over-sized matching top. LeBlanc was clad in a pair of gray cotton shorts and an old, thread bare black tank top. Their hair was either thrown up haphazardly or hanging loose about their shoulders.

Something must be wrong.

"Is something the matter, ladies?"

Glancing up at the man beside her, Rikku gave his hand a small squeeze. He was always one step ahead of her. Her gaze filtered back to the women, and the three spell-casters began explaining.

"Yes. Well, I'm not sure-"

"Brother came to the house earlier. He was very upset. He couldn't even speak Spirian-"

"He said that something was wrong with Zarinia. He thought you might be in danger, Rikku-"

"Danger?" Auron's head snapped up, eyes scanning the immediate area. "Why? Zarinia has been with us all this time, what would change his mind now?"

Yuna shrugged, cautious once more. "I'm not sure, Auron. But he did say something about Tromell being here-"

"What!" The outburst was supplied by both Monk and Al Bhed.

"Yes. I'm not very clear on the details, but I, too, feel that something is.._off_."

Auron and Rikku shared a look of concern. Turning back to her cousin, Rikku prompted, "Yunie, where is everyone? Shouldn't we all be together?"

"They're on their way here. Caught up in the moment, we we're all sure that something had happened to you since you weren't home yet. I suppose it was rather silly, but I'm sure if we head home, we'll meet up with them. You're right, Rikku- we should all remain together. We need to get a handle on this..._whatever_ it is."

Grouped together, the comrades turned from the temple and crushed thicket and began trotting down the stone steps. As they neared the bottom, they continued to discuss the situation they suddenly found themselves in. When their feet hit the concrete of the sidewalk, a hand shot out, a sword swiftly following. The women stopped immediately, slowly turning to Auron with looks of bewilderment.

"Auron, what is it?"

He held up a hand, silencing the Al Bhed. Sword still outstretched, Rikku watched him, and though she could not see his eyes because of his glasses, she could nonetheless see him taking in their surroundings. She followed his trail, her swirls coming to rest on the small grove of trees that rested near the sidewalk. Staring at the trees yielded nothing, but reading Auron's body language caused her heart to skip a beat. The others followed the warrior's cue and their grips tightened on their weapons. Neither could see what he did, but all trusted him.

Keeping his sword poised before him, Auron called out, "Come out, Zarinia." His voice was as steady as his arm.

Rikku felt her eyes widen. Zarinia?

When nothing emerged from the grove, he prodded, "Don't make me come to you."

Slowly, a jean-clad leg slipped out, followed by a flash of pink and ebony. Sliding into view, Zarinia remained beside her hiding spot, arms folded across her chest, eyes focused on the group intently.

"Hello."

All stared, dumbfounded. Auron was the only who seemed unfazed. Yet he remained silent. Fumbling with her tongue, Rikku finally eked out, "Zarinia, w-what're you doing here?"

The huntress stayed quiet, her gaze roving between each person before her. Slowly, as if gauging her words, she mumbled, "I wish I could say I was having a midnight stroll, but I can't."

Rikku felt her defenses rise, her cousin's earlier words flooding back to her. Her brother had said that something was wrong with Zarinia. Judging by the hooded look in her dark eyes, Brother had been correct in his assumption. Hand searching for Auron's, Rikku clamped onto it. "Then what are you doing?"

Pushing away from her tree, Zarinia advanced towards them. "Looking for you."

Impulsively, all took a step back.

Zarinia stopped. She wanted to tell them all that there was no need to run- she did not want to hurt them. So bad she wanted the words to spill from her lips. Yet she couldn't. She could jeopardize them more if she did- if her master was near, she would endanger them all.

"Stay where you are."

Her eyes closed at Auron's demand, at the thought of what she must do. She took another step towards them.

"Stop."

She didn't.

"I'll retaliate. Don't take another step."

She couldn't heed his words.

"Zarinia, stop!"

Rikku's words tore at her being. Still, she continue her trek. She knew what awaited her. Steel and anger. Her hand traveled to her pocket. Well, she had her own steel...

"I said no more!"

_Sorry, Aurrie._ _Truly, I am_.

With that thought, her steps turned into a run.****

**_xxxx_**

"Come on!" Sprinting through the darkness, Tidus glanced over his shoulder, urging his teammates on. Tugging his shirt over his head, the blond repositioned his sword and added a hurried, "Move, guys!"

"We tryin'!"

"You try running with your pants around your ankles!"

Under different circumstances, Tidus would have laughed out loud and prodded the tall man that spat at him. But both Brother and Ormi were already quite a few yards ahead of them all, and Tidus' instincts were on a high, pulling him towards the temple. Having Brother practically knock his door down had pushed all thoughts other than reaching Yuna aside.

Again, he prompted, "Move it!"

Both Wakka and Logos let out a huff. The red-head was fumbling with his shoes and trying to pull a shirt over his head while the gunner was attempting to secure his pants and strap his guns about his waist simultaneously. Neither were getting any where fast.

"We're comin'!" Finally pushing his arms through his garments, Wakka turned his full attention to his shoes. He, too, felt the urge to reach the temple swiftly. Brother's words, though jumbled together with Al Bhed, had been worrisome at the least.

"Where is this temple? The other side of the island?" His slacks now in proper position, Logos continued to struggle with weapons. The holster did _not_ want to clamp around his waist- he was tempted to just throw the leather on the ground and _carry_ the machina. With a frustrated growl, he finally got the leather to cooperate and he eagerly shoved the metal into their slots. He would have been useless in the battle (if there was one) had his hands been full.

"We're not too far," Tidus answered, knowing the way to the temple like the back of his hand. "So let's pick it up!" Too the blond's surprise, the blitzer and gunner went whizzing past him, clothing and weapons no longer in disarray. Flinging his sword over his shoulder, Tidus pumped his legs harder, all the while fighting a sinking feeling that he was not going to like what he found at the temple.

He could only pray that he was wrong.****

**_xxxx_**

Zarinia hated what she had to do. But she had no choice. Running towards the group at full speed, she could clearly read the expressions their faces held- shock, anger, determination. Perhaps a hint of betrayal. She hated it all, yet no other options were at her disposal. Instead of stopping in front of the group, however, she sped past them and hopped up on the wide stone railing trailing up the old flight of stairs. Looking down on them, she forced out a smirk.

"Seems I found you."

The group stared up, weapons at the ready, eyes full of confusion and wonder.

"What are you doing?" Auron demanded, his voice as hard as the steel in his hands.

With a slight shake of her head, Zarinia replied, "My mission. I am finally completing my mission." The outburst that followed nearly broke her facade before it truly began.

"What! But, Zarinia-"

"Rinny! Why!"

_I'm sorry... _Silently, Zarinia's hand traveled to her side and into her pocket. Feeling the slim, round object, she wrapped her fingers around it and pulled it. She stared at the blue object, debating on whether or not she should place it into the small attachment on her hip. She had never used a 'dress sphere', a contraption her Master- no, Tromell, he no longer held a power over her- had invented. She knew of other who had, and no harm had ever befallen them, but she had to wonder...

Remembering the words Tromell had spoken earlier, his threat of taking care of the 'Legends' personally, spurred her into action. Slipping the sphere into the holster on her hip, she closed her eyes in anticipation, wondering what would happen. To her surprise, a light shone around her, warming her from inside. She could feel her attire change, the loose feel of jeans and sweater replaced by that of tight, revealing leather. Her hair, once swept up on her head, now cascaded around her shoulders in a wave of black; and the emptiness in her hands was replaced by the weight of a sleek sword. As the light dissipated, Zarinia opened her eyes, marveling the the transformation.

A light purple colored suit was wrapped tightly about her body, the material ripped and trailing up the side of her thighs. Thick, black leather boots protected her lower legs, the shiny leather reaching to her knees. Copper braces shielded her arms and hands. Most amazing of all, however, was not the new clothing, but the weapon that rested in her hands. The long, gray sword gleamed brightly in the moonlight, and Zarinia couldn't keep her eyes off of it. The only weapon she had ever held was a small dagger; her preferred weapon was her hands. Never had she held something so...deadly.

Rikku watched the transformation in awe. Not only was she surprised to see the huntress before her declaring that she was going to fulfill her mission, but seeing Zarinia change into a warrior before her very eyes caused Rikku to lose her tongue. The spectacle seemed to have cast the same effect on the rest of the group. All were silent, mouths agape. Safe for one.

"A dress sphere! You have one, too, Rinny?" LeBlanc's tone wasn't surprised at all. It was defeated. "So, you really _are_ on that Guado's side. I see." Unfurling her fan, the blond struck a battle stance. "Finally."

"A...what?" Finding her voice, Rikku turned to LeBlanc, her glance ping-ponging between the sphere hunter and Zarinia.

" 'Dress sphere'. Mera had one, as well. I don't know the basics, I simply know that in heightens your skill."

"I see." Auron hefted his sword forward. "It's a cheap trump card."

Lulu and Yuna followed suit, their stances firmer and their weapons outstretched. "If this is what we must do.."

"Then so be it," Yuna finished.

Slowly, Rikku raised her fist, Godhand equipped. Remorseful swirls met masked orbs. "Fine. If it's a fight you want," her words hardened, "then it's a fight you'll get!"

Sprinting up the stairs, Rikku came face-to-face with Zarinia faster than the huntress had expected. Barely dodging a right hook, Zarinia jumped off of the railing, landing on the stone steps lightly. She didn't want to injure them- she wanted to talk with them- but she had to make it look as though her intent was to harm them. She only hoped they didn't harm her first.

"Why did _lie _and pretend like you _cared_ yesterday? You could have just been _honest _and _tried _to kill us then!" Rikku flung out the words as fast as she was flinging punches. Scurrying over the railing had taken her seconds, and she was back on Zarinia before the raven-haired beauty could bat an eyelash. Though as fast as Rikku was moving, Zarinia was evading each one and only offering half-hearted blows in return.

"What? You wanted to attack you with a house full?" Zainia swallowed the lump in her throat with great effort. "I would have been outnumbered and out-skilled. It would have been suicide." Sword before her, Zarinia blocked Rikku's right hook and delivered one of her own. When the blond stumbled back, Zarinia fought the urge to offer her a steadying hand. A few more minutes of this, and she could tell them...

Wiping the small amount of blood from her lip, Rikku's eyes narrowed to slits and turned as hard as stone. Her blood burned with anger and betrayal. She had defended and believed the woman before her, and her thanks was this? "In case you didn't know-" she lunged forward, catching Zarinia with the tips of her spikes- "you're still out-skilled." And yet as mad and hurt as she was, Rikku still couldn't bring herself to insert the spikes any deeper.

Zarinia swiped the claw away. "Is that so?" Retaliating, she dove towards Rikku, and the two shuffled around and around, throwing punches and sword swings, ducking and side-stepping, barely ever hitting the other.

The rest of the group stood at bay, standing on the balls of their feet and ready to spring into action at any time. The two women before them seemed to merely be toying with each other; neither able to bring themselves to actually _hurt_ the other. Both women were beginning to look a bit winded, however, and all were prepared to jump to Rikku's defense if Zarinia struck any deeper than the surface.

Growing tired of hopping around, Rikku drew a deep breath and threw her Godhand out before her, deflecting Zarinia's sword and diving towards her. Zarinia recovered swiftly and tossed out a horizontal blow, but Rikku ducked underneath of it and spun around Zarinia, throwing her claw across the huntress' neck and securing her arm between their bodies. Latching onto the arm that clutched the sword, Rikku hissed, "Why? Why pretend, and connive, and hurt people that care about you?"

"Why?" Zarinia struggled in Rikku's hold. Though she had never planned on hurting the blond, she had never intended on ending up in vulnerable position, either. Rikku's hold only tightened, the spikes biting into the tender flesh around Zarinia's neck. Sucking in a deep breath, the ebony-haired women whispered, "Because I had to."

Rikku gave her a little jolt. "I asked you, _why_. I want to know _why._"

"It was my job. It was my goal to kill you all because my master _told_ me to. That is _why. _I wish I could say that it was deeper than that- that I was forced to or I would die myself- but I can't. It is as simple and low as that. It was my job."

Rikku stood silent for a moment, digesting what she had heard. Though it wasn't what she had wanted- she had desired details and a better reason than 'I was ordered'- she couldn't keep from dwelling on one word: 'Was'. Past tense. Did that mean...Tightening her hold just a bit, she demanded loudly, "What do you mean, 'was'?"

Zarinia physically cringed. She had whispered all of that for a reason! "Did I say 'was'?" Though the hand around her neck had tightened, the one that help her arm had slackened. Taking advantage of this, Zarinia ripped her arm free and pushed the blond away from her. Whirling around, she pinned a startled Rikku at the end of her blade. "Silly me."

"Rikku!" Sprinting the short distance to the two women, Auron lifted his own sword, the tip of the blade positioned at the base of Zarinia's jaw. "Drop it."

"Auron-"

He ignored Rikku's voice. "Now."

Zarinia could feel the steel nip at her skin. She would have dropped the weapon immediately, had she thought it would do any good. She had this horrible feeling in the pit of her soul that she was going to die either way- the least she could do was safe them in the process. The only was to do that would be to stall just a little longer. If she had to push Auron's buttons to do so..well, she hoped she would live long enough to _attempt_ it.

"Sorry. Can't."

Auron pushed his blade a centimeter closer. "Don't make me ask you again."

"Auron, wait-"

"I said, drop it."

Zarinia shifted her weapon away from Rikku, but she didn't lower it. Her mind was churning. How could she get them to listen to her without bellowing the situation at the top of her lungs? The fatigue she had felt earlier was returning, and suddenly she just wanted to lay down. But Tromell was lurking _somewhere_ close by, and a sword was pressing into her skin. Not exactly an ideal 'nap time' scenario. "Listen to Rikku and-

"Lower your weapon!"

Zarinia flinched at the bark. She had forgotten how stern Aurrie could be. "Look, I'd lo-" Her sentence trailed off as the cold metal pressed even further into her flesh. Any deeper, and he would draw blood.

"Zarinia."

One word. Her name. It was spoken with such finality Zarinia found herself suddenly dropping hold on her sword. The weapon fell to the ground with a gentle '_thud_', and Zarinia lowered her head with it. She had to tell them. She merely prayed Tromell was as far away as Gagazet.

"All right, Aurrie. All right." Though her sword lowered, his did not. Rikku, now free from the blade, moved over to Auron's side, her emerald eyes locked onto Zarinia's. The huntress thought she detected a hint of understanding in them, but she dared not to hope.

Silence consumed them all. No one said anything. LeBlanc and the others shuffled up around the couple, and Auron continued to hold Zarinia at the tip of his blade, but no one uttered a sound; until Rikku could stand it no more.

"Zarinia..." Stepping forward, the Al Bhed placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. Rikku's mind had been in motion since she'd held Zarinia captive. The huntress had said 'was', and it had been no accident, of that Rikku was sure. Had Auron listened to her, she would have said as much before Zarinia was unarmed. Something about the ebony-haired woman screamed 'lie', and it was not in her confession. The whole fight had been a fraud from the very beginning. That was why Zarinia had never attempted to kill her. As much as Rikku hated to admit it, when she was at the end of Zarinia's sword, she could have been killed on the spot, before Auron had reached her.

Rikku knew it. Now, she merely needed to hear it.

"Zarinia, you don't intend on killing us, do you? You did, but you don't anymore, right? You could have killed me minutes ago, but you didn't." She paused, allowing her words to sink in. "You don't want to hurt us. Just like I don't want to hurt you."

Zarinia closed her eyes, Rikku's words both soothing and hurting her soul. The blond knew the truth, despite Zarinia's secrecy. Rikku _still_ didn't want to kill her, though she deserved death for her deception. "No, Rikku," she swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I don't."

The blond gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I thought so."

Again, silence enveloped the group. Rikku stood with her hand on Zarinia's shoulder, the huntress stared at the ground. Auron was fighting with himself, wondering if he should truly believe the black-eyed woman, believe his heart, or listen to what his mind was hollering at him- that it was just a fraud. Lulu and Yuna, too, were struggling with the truth of the matter, as was LeBlanc. The group would have stood that way, quietly debating their feelings, for as long as it took to decipher them, had a gravelly voice not interrupted their thoughts.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

All heads whipped towards the woods. The speaker of the words presented himself; the group drew their weapons.

"Tromell." The word was a mere whisper. Removing Rikku's hand from her shoulder, Zarinia stepped forward, head slightly bowed. Her heart felt lodged in her throat. surely he had heard everything. Somehow, she forced out a greeting. "Good evening."

"Good evening?" The Guado spat out the words, his eyes on his accomplice. It was as though the others weren't even there. "There is nothing 'good' about this 'evening'." As Zarinia remained immobile, eyes on the ground, Tromell began to circle about her, robes trailing after him. "My dear, you have failed. Miserably, if I might add." He stopped beside her, his gaze boring a hole. "Never, in all my years, have I ever been so betrayed by one of my own."

"No, no, I-"

"Silence."

Obediently, Zarinia lowered her head once more. The satisfied glint in his gray eyes irritated Zarinia beyond words. Yet still, despite her change of heart, she couldn't find it in her to protest.

He started his pacing. "You have already dug your grave; lying will only deepen it. I suggest you remain as you are and listen. I have tolerated your negligence up until this point. Though I always had my doubts about you, I never truly thought you would disobey. Seems I was wrong. You not only abandoned your mission, but you turned against me. Failure...Failure I think I could understand." Again, he paused his pacing. "But mutiny? Now that, Dear, in inexcusable."

"Tromell, please-"

"Please? Please, what? Listen to me? Believe me? Don't give me the punishment I deserve?" Tromell gave a low laugh. "Too late for all of that, I assure you." His gaze traveled past Zarinia and landed on the group of awe-struck 'Legends', his facial expression suggesting that he just realized they were there. "You betrayed me for _them_. I trust you remember our little conversation from earlier?"

Zarinia snapped her head up. "Master, please! I'm sorry! I'll do-" The look of fire in his eyes stopped her mid-sentence.

"Lying, Zarinia. Watch your step. I will tolerate no more lies. You are either with me, or you are against me. I suggest you make you choice quickly."

Zarinia stood silent, debating her options. She had a sinking feeling both would end terribly. But if she sided with Aurrie and the others...Tromell might unleash his full power on the spot. If she joined him, if only for few minutes, perhaps she could protect them. If she could land a sneak attack on Tromell, she could help them all escape...

"Rinny!" Unable to stand silent any longer, LeBlanc pushed her way through the small group and towards the huntress. "You cannot be contemplating on _joining_ him, can you? You said you no longer had desire to harm us! You've said it multiple times! I believed you! _Each and every time_! How-"

Tromell held up a hand, halting LeBlanc's trek. "You have no place in this decision. It is for Zarinia to decide- alone."

Anger pooled in the sphere hunter's brown orbs. "You might have a hold over Rinny, but you have _none_ over me."

The old man chuckled. "I wouldn't be be so bold."

"Wha-" LeBlanc's sentence was cut short. A faint glow engulfed the Guado's hand, and in the next instance, LeBlanc was on the ground, hands clutching her chest.

Rikku, having been completely dumbfounded, lurched into action. Dropping to her knees, she tried to calm the writhing blond. No attack had surrounded; no wounds appeared on her body. But her action's suggested that she had just been stabbed with a thousand spikes. Fear gripped Rikku. "What are you doing!" she demanded, her swirls darting between LeBlanc and the Guado. She gripped the blonde's shoulder in an attempt to ease her pain. It didn't work. "_Stop_!"

Zarinia felt absolute terror spread through her. This! This was what she wanted to prevent. Her Master knew the arts of chi; he could dismantle you from the inside out! The only way to fight against the ancient magic was to equip yourself with supportive white magic. She wished she had studied more of the art. Though she knew she would do little good, Zarinia still started towards the blond that had tried so hard to befriend her. Tromell's voice rang out and quickly stopped her.

"Choose, Zarinia. Fight with me, or against me!"

"Master, please! Stop this! We don't-"

"Quickly, my dear." The glow intensified; LeBlanc groaned and grasped at her chest.

Zarinia knew what she had to do. She didn't want to, but she had to. It was the only way she could save her.. friends. Quickly, before she could rethink her decision, she moved to the old Guado's side. He smiled, though, in Zarinia's opinion, the gesture did not reach his eyes.

"I knew you would make the right choice." Withdrawing his hand, Tromell folded his arms, large sleeves covering up his clasped hands.

On the ground, LeBlanc drew in deep, ragged breaths. The immense pain was subsiding, though know a different hurt resided. "Rinny..." Raising her head, she focused on the ebony-haired woman beside the Guado. Meeting her remorseful orbs, LeBlanc cut her sentence short. There was something in her expression that told the blond not to question her. Regaining her strength and moving to her feet, she realized what the huntress had done- Zarinia had saved her. LeBlanc only hoped her realization didn't play across her face. Obviously, Zarinia had her reasons for what she was doing, and, strangely, LeBlanc still trusted her.

Rikku jumped up along with the sphere hunter, steadying her with a supportive arm. Following LeBlanc's gaze, Rikku, too, saw the same thing in Zarinia's eyes- hidden agenda. And it appeared as though Tromell was her target. But only the two blonds could see it. Everyone else suddenly found their tongues.

And their weapons.

"That's it! I refuse to be a fool again." Auron hefted up his swords, Yuna and Lulu following suit.

"No more."

"We must finish this."

Tromell chuckled, calmly shaking his head. "Well, then. Let us begin."****

**_xxxx_**

It felt as though they had been running for hours, when in reality it had only been thirty minutes. Had they not encountered a pair of Dingos, Tidus was confident that they would have been at the temple fifteen minutes ago. They had been forced to waist time, and now he was more than a little upset. Yuna might need him, and he wasn't there to protect her..

Finally, the make-shift wedding chapel came into view. Tidus wanted to whoop with joy. They had made it, and it appeared as though all was still. Turning to his comrades, he declared, "It's just up ahead!" with a happy smile.

"It's 'bout time, ya?"

"Jeez, I thought we'd never reach it!"

"Agreed, Ormi. Agreed."

The men slowed their gait to a walk, all rather worn-out from the run. As they each collected their breath and double checked their weapons (just in case), Brother continued to push ahead of them, his facial expression clearly showing his worry. The men shared a curious look, Brother's concern mounting on top of their own.

"What's up, Brother?" Tidus followed after the Al Bhed, catching his breath far from his mind. His grip tightened on the hilt of his Brotherhood. "You see something I don't?"

"Too quite, yes?" Brother's hand self-consciously traveled to his claw. He pulled the strap. "The animals...They are not making a sound."

"He has a point." Wakka joined the duo, his blitzball tucked securely under his arm.

Logos switched the safety off from one of his guns. "A very good one."

"Yeah." Placing his shield out before him, Ormi trotted after his team. "We's should quiet down, too. Element of surprise, eh?"

The men nodded in agreement. Clustered together, they moved as stealthily as possible towards the temple. Inching past a grove of trees, their view of the temple improved, and they could see the entire frontal area of the building. Charred remains of what was once a group of bushes smoldered quietly. Immediately, the men surveyed the entire area. When nothing turned up, they grew alarmed.

"What happened?"

"Where are they?"

"I dunno, ya?"

"Yuna..she said she would..meet us here."

"Look at this!"

Four heads turned towards the gunner, no longer standing near the entrance but top of the wide, stone banister. He pointed toward the grass on the other side. "Foot prints."

The men scrambled towards the location. Peering between and above each other, the prints jumped right out at them. Many foot prints.

"..How many are there?" Tidus queried.

"I see Lu's and Yuna's..."

Brother pointed to a patch. "Rikku's, too."

The men scrutinized the prints, trying to figure out who was who in the jumble of dirt. Not only did they overlap each other, but some parts of the ground was soft and the prints were so smudged you can barely tell they were shoe marks. One particular section caught Logos' attention, and he hopped down off of the railing and sauntered over to the patch of dried dirt and grass. Bending at his knees, he studied the ground. Immediately his face dropped and his shoulders stiffened.

"What's up, buddy?" Ormi stepped across the low railing. Having known his partner for years, he could easily sense his discomfort. The other men, still trying to decipher the prints, looked up. "You's find somethin'?"

Logos nodded, his emotions masked. "Look. Boss' prints travel from here," his finger drew an imaginary line from the cluster of prints, "to here." It ended on a area of bent grass and shuffled dirt. "It looks like she was struggling."

"But with what?" Tidus spread his arms, gesturing about the surrounding area. Nothing was out of place, save the disturbed spot of earth. "There are no signs of magic _or_ swords."

"I don't know." Standing, Logos' traveled to his other gun. "But I highly doubt she plopped down on the ground and rolled about."

" 'Ey, guys, check this out."

Turning away from the alarming patch of dirt, the gunner, shield-wielder, and blond blitzer scurried over the the red-head and Al Bhed. When they saw what had the two men stirred up, the felt a bubble of hope rise in their chest.

"A trail."

"It lead's towards the beach, ya?"

Tidus glanced away from the stream of foot prints and pointed towards a grove of trees. "We can use that for cover. That way, if something is happening, we'll have the opportunity to surprise the enemy."

Each man nodded.

"All right, then. Let's go."****

**_xxxx_**

Rikku threw up her claw, deflecting a hardy swing, supplied by the Zarinia. The woman at the other end of the sword threw all of her weight into the weapon, breaking through Rikku's defense. Her sword grazed the blond's shoulder. The Al Bhed didn't seem to notice. She had been trading blows with Zarinia for nearly fifteen minutes. The battle that had started out beside the temple had progressed behind it and onto a stretch of very secluded beach.

Tossing aside Zarinia's sword, Rikku muttered, "Kinda close, don'tcha think?"

"Sorry." The huntress thrust her blade towards the blond. "We must it look believable."

As soon as the others had secluded Tromell a few yards away, Zarinia had confessed her plan to Rikku- her plan on saving them. Rikku had decided that it was to dangerous for Zarinia to attempt alone. Tromell was much too strong. So, the Al Bhed had tweaked the plan- she would play along and join Zarinia when she decided to strike. So far, Rikku had only managed to slip this new to LeBlanc, though she assumed the others would follow suit when they saw Zarinia attacking her 'master'.

The two women continued to swap blows, never doing anything more than scratch the other with their weapons. Auron and the other three women, however, were not fairing nearly as well.

Tromell was powerful. 'Powerful' might even be an understatement. Though Yuna and LeBlanc had cast their strongest supportive spells, and the old Guado was having a difficult time using his chi technique, Tromell still had magical power that not even Lulu possessed. Not only was he strong, but his defense was exceptional. Swords and spells seemed to ricochet of the old man. Yet he could stop them by merely raising his hand.

"Don't be so foolish. You cannot harm me." Tromell chuckled, throwing up shield after shield, his power never wavering. "I have longed for this day for _years_; you think I would fall so easily?"

Auron growled in frustration. His strikes were barely causing bruises! "Don't be so confident!" Rushing forward, he threw all of his weight into his attack. His sword barely penetrated skin. But it did cause a crimson streak to appear, which was better than nothing. It looked as though the Guado was finally weakening.

Seeing a small opening, the mages adder their own attacks: blizzard, fire, earth. Tromell stumbled, but remained upright, a smirk on his aging lips.

"I expected nothing less from you all; you ended Master Seymour." He placed a hand to the wound Auron had caused. Pulling his finger back, he studied the liquid. "I, on the other hand..." Slowly, Tromell ascended into the air. "I will not go down so easily."

Auron watched the Guado in utter disbelieve. He felt like throwing down his Masamune in defeat. He had only been engaged in this battle for a short while, and already he was winded. Tromell looked as though he could go on for hours. And now the old man was hovering over the ground. Not an ideal situation for the warrior.

"How...How do you do that!" Yuna demanded, staff clutched to her chest. She was a strong mage. Lulu was even stronger in the field of black magic. Neither woman could float!

Tromell smirked. "Oh, it is very simple. If one is to set their mind to something, everything becomes possible. It's as easy as manipulating gravity and air. Unseen forces are the most powerful of weapons." Proving his words held truth, he summoned a minor gravity spell, forcing the group to the ground. "Simple, no?"

Pausing in their battle a few feet away, Zarinia and Rikku watched Tromell with a measure fear and shock. His back turned, the Guado failed to see his 'ally' speak hurriedly with Rikku. In the next instance, Rikku's claw was buried in the back of Tromell's leg.

"Solid weapons work just as well, no?"

Tromell's attention riveted to Rikku. The wound she caused was mild, but her arrogance was reprehensible. Yet before he could so much as raise his hand, Zarinia tackled the AL Bhed to the ground. Seeing that Rikku had her hands full, Tromell returned to his previous targets, magic spell already forming. He was met with mass of energy and nearly lost his leverage.

"Fools!" Balls of fire flashed to life. "You'll soon regret that!" He hurled the heat towards the mages.

Rikku and Zarinia could see none of the exchange. The Al Bhed was on her back, 'struggling' Zarinia. The huntress' blade was at her neck, and their brawl looked very believable. Had Rikku not been aware of Zarinia's true intentions, she would be concerned for her well-being. But knowing the truth, she focused on convincing Tromell that the act was real. The duo was so engrossed with 'fight' that they failed to notice the flash of red charging towards them. No less than two seconds later, Rikku found herself without a sparring partner.

"What the-" Zarinia felt herself being pulled to her feet and then flat on her backside. Stunned, she blinked rapidly, unable to realize what had just occurred. Before her vision fully cleared, she could feel cold steel at her neck.

"I had truly hoped that it wouldn't come to this."

Her eyes widened with understanding. Auron's _sword_ was at her _neck_. Springing to her feet with a speed she wasn't aware she possessed, she scrambled for her sword, which had been dropped in her fall. Hoisting up the weapon, she turned, prepared to defend herself. Auron's sword pressed into her side before she even completed her circle. Fear trickled into her system. He had no idea of her desire to save them. He was going to kill her.

"I don't want to do this, but...I have to protect the ones I love. I am sorry, Zarinia..."

She closed her eyes. His weapon cut into her skin. She didn't even have the opportunity to apologize...

"...Forgive me..."

Zarinia bit down on her lip. This was it. This was her end. Funny. In all of her wildest dreams, she would have never pictured Aurrie as her grim reaper. She waited for the pain that she knew would come. Dreaded it, but expected it. It felt as though an eternity was passing by. Weird. She had always assumed death would be swift. A sudden shadow swept by her, and Zarinia's eyes snapped open. The sight that greeted her was strangly soothing- Auron was suddenly preoccupied with LeBlanc, who was pointing towards Tromell, a look of concern sketched on her face.

"Look, Auron! He's forming some sort of...some sort of huge ball of energy! They need you're help! I'll handle Zarinia."

Auron looked between LeBlanc and Tromell, seeming momentarily torn. That feeling quickly passed, however, and her shot of towards the old Guado with a parting nod. Zarinia couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief. The breath of reprieve quickly turned into a startled cry when LeBlanc tossed a minor blizzard spell her way.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm keeping you alive!" Unfurling her fan with a snap, LeBlanc extended her arm, the fan framing her face. "So let's make this short and sweet! Your boss is pulling some crazy stunts."

Zarinia hefted up her weapon. "So I heard. How are you all faring?" She stepped into battle, and the two began circling and parring.

"We're alive. Barely. He seems to have no weak spot." LeBlanc dodged the tip of the blade and offered a punch of her own. In such close vicinity, her spells were nearly useless.

Zarinia took the blow and retaliated. "He is very strong. But he is not without vault. If we can wear down his stamina, the his magic will grow weaker. That is when we must strike."

"But _he's _wearing _us _out!"

"You said Brother alerted you of my...situation earlier, correct? Well, I'm sure he'll arrive with help soon. We just have to wait for them. Trust me. We can do this."

LeBlanc contemplated Zarinia's words. Trust her. LeBalnc had decided she could long ago. With a quick nod, the duo jumped into their battle, no longer speaking, simply 'fighting' and tossing worried glances towards Tromell and the others. At the first sign of trouble, both women were prepared to drop their façade and run to the rescue. Though it looked like they were holding their own against the Guado. Tromell was hurling elemental attacks; Auron and Rikku were striking at every opportunity; Yuna and Lulu were tossing in their own spells. Both sides seemed to be doing damage and looked capable of continuing on their own.

Nearly fifteen minutes elapsed. Each group continued to go round and round, and each groups' energy began to wane. And though Tromell was beginning to show signs of slight fatigue, the others were experiencing a bit more lack of energy- it was apparent in their delayed reactions. Seeing her new allies in distress, LeBlanc paused in her own battle.

"They need help."

Zarinia nodded. "Go. I'll follow in a few moments and pull you aside once more. Tromell isn't weak enough. If I join you all now..." She hated to imagine the scene. If Tromell realized her true intentions, she knew he would grow angry- and his anger would result in power. His power could very well result in the destruction of everyone.

LeBlanc shook her head, understanding the huntress' plight. Without another word, she sprinted forward, prepared to to assault the old man from behind. She forced herself to concentrate on an attack as she ran, and as she neared the Guado, she knew her spell would hit its mark. The word was on the tip of her tongue, and as she positioned herself, she couldn't help but grin. _This_ would hurt him. Wind sphere. An earth and air attack. Mounds of hard earth forming with unseen air. It was one of her most deadly attacks.

Yet before her attack was able to be unleashed, a series of gun shots rang out, slicing through the night air with defining sound.

Instinctively, LeBlanc dropped to her knees, fear gripping her heart. A horrible vision filtered through her mind- Tromell holding a gun, the machinia aimed right at her. When no pain ripped through her body, however, the terror slowly ebbed away. Tentatively, she raised her head. The sight that greeted her fully erased the panic.

The back up had arrived.

Apparently, those gun shots had been supplied by her gunner, not the Guado. And the bullets must hit their mark; Tromell was on the sand and receiving every bit that he had dished out. LeBlanc recollected her wits and stumbled to her feet, prepared to aid her comrades. Yet before she could so much as raise an arm, she felt a pair of hands grasp her shoulders.

"Boss! Why were on the ground? Did I- I didn't- Are you hurt?"

Bewilderment clouded LeBlanc's mind as her gunner's fingers bit into her shoulder. His rambling didn't help the matter. "I-I'm fine, Love." Prying his hands away, LeBlanc's gaze flickered from Logos to Tromell. The old Guado was still lying on the sand, yet despite all of the attacks, he still looked as though he could withstand many more. LeBlanc knew she was needed, and she yearned to assist her teammates, but as her gaze traveled back to her gunner, her flight stopped. "Logos, love, what is the matter?" Something in his eyes kept her glued to her spot. The urgency of the situation momentarily escaped her.

"You were on the ground, and there was this spot by the temple, I.." His hands were again on her shoulder. "I thought that perhaps you were hurt. That maybe I had- maybe my range was off and-"

LeBlanc grabbed the hands resting on her shoulders. "Love, your aim is _never_ off." She offered him a reassuring smile. "And we need to put that to good use. We're needed-" Her sentence was abruptly cut-off. Her eyes widened as she looked past her gunner and towards her team. Tromell was no longer on the ground- he was once again in the air. Wasting no more time, LeBlanc said nothing, she simply tugged on Logos' arm and ran towards the Guado. As she ran, she focused on a spell to put the Guado back in his place. She continued her concentration even as Tromell began to speak.

"Foolish Legends. You truly think _that_ will hurt me? That was pathetic!" Tromell gazed at the winded group before him. Yuna, Lulu, Rikku, Auron, Wakka, Tidus, Ormi and Brother. Eight individuals against one man. And though he was dripping crimson on the sand, he felt little pain. The people before him, however, were torn; half looked ready for more while the other side looked as though they were about ready to throw in the towel. A cynical smile played on his lips. He would make them _all_ wish that they had given up years ago- before they had hurt Master Seymour.

"Pathetic? Then get back here on the ground!" Tidus taunted, throwing his fist in the air. "I'll show you just how 'pathetic' I am!"

"Oh, no need for a demonstration, I assure you." Extending his arm, Tromell formed a fist, intending for the act to place Tidus in the same situation LeBlanc had been in earlier. To his dismay, however, the blond blitzer remained upright, a smug brow in the air.

"What? You got a cramp, old man?"

With a snarl, Tromell summoned a tidal wave of water, drenching Tidus. "Do not mock me!" Though the Summoner had shielded the blond from his chi techniques, she could not protect him from this: "Thunder!"

Jagged streaks of deadly lightning shot from the heavens and moved right towards Tidus. Soaked to the bone, Tromell knew the damage would be double. A smirk played across his aged features. His magic was stronger than any man's on Spira.

"NulShock!"

The smirk left him as a shield sprang up around Tidus, negating the effects of Tromell's spell. The Guado hissed with anger. That would have shut that blond up! Rage boiled within him. He was growing sick of this game. Now that they were all here, he might as well kill them all with one hit!

"Fools..." With a shake of his head, Tromell ascended higher, lifting his head and spreading his arms. A dark glow hovered around his form; a sinister smirk flashed through his eyes. "I grow tired of this." The glow intensified, and a mass of energy began to form in his hand. Elements were hurled at him and a blitzball flew the air; a simple shield blocked each one. A laugh escaped the old Guado. Oh, how easy this was...

"Wind sphere!"

"Russian roulette!"

A storm of air and rock sailed into Tromell from behind, a string of bullets following shortly after. Pain- true, genuine hurt- coursed though him. He had been so bent on destroying the ones in front of him that he had completely forgotten to duo behind him. The attacks nearly caused him to loose his leverage on his targets, but he swiftly gained control of the gravity before he collided with the rough sand. Trying his best to shake of his hurt, Tromell turned slightly, the anger in his eyes very prominent.

"And what, may I ask, was that?"

LeBlanc and Logos came to sliding halt behind the Guado. LeBlanc brandished her fan like a blade, her stance confirming that she was just as upset as the Guado. "The beginning of your end."

Despite the dull ache in his back, Tromell chuckled. "Oh, of course. But, you see, my question was directed at the gunner. And so I repeat myself: What kind of an attack was that? Is that thing loaded with blanks?" Tromell expected sarcasm. He expected anger. After all, he was trying to rile the gunner. But he never expected honestly, which was exactly what he was given.

"Those particular bullets are, in fact, 'blanks'. If you choose to see it as such."

"Is that so?" More attacks were delivered from the main line, but Tromell easily deflected them. His main focus was on the gunner, and he wanted too hear the man's answer. Judging by the gleam in his green eyes, it would be worth Tromell's time.

"You see, I see them as 'silent' killers."

Another laugh floated through the night air. "Oh hoh. Brilliant. And why is that?"

"Because though they do not contain lead, once they're in your body they secrete this chemical that wears down one's defenses. They dismantle you from the inside out." Logos' eyes narrowed. "Sound familiar?"

Tromell's smile slipped from his lips. So. It appeared as though they knew of Zarinia's plight. If that was so, did she, too, figure out his ingenious plan? Was she playing him for a fool right this very second? His anger rekindled. Well, if that was the case, then he would take them _all_ out! And he would start with the smug gunner.

"Enough if this!" He pointed a bony finger towards the tall man, his smile back in place as an idea formed. Had this man not ran to his beloved boss the moment he had stepped onto the battlefield? If so, he was completely vulnerable to Tromell's ancient magic. "You have bit of more than you can chew, boy."

Logos leveled his gun on the Guado. "Oh, please. Spare me."

Though the gunner's words were spoken in defiance, Tromell's grin grew. "Oh, not today." His hand began to emit the familiar blue glow. Though Logos knew nothing of what was to come, LeBlanc did. Her eyes widened in fear, yet before she could so much as utter a word, Logos had dropped to his knees, hand clutching at his neck.

Dropping his weapon, Logos struggled to catch his breath. He had no idea what had just transpired. One moment he was prepared to empty his gun on Tromell, the next he was on the ground, gasping for air, pain coursing throughout his body. It was as though an invisible hand was squeezing his throat while other unseen forces attacked him from the inside, ripping apart his every muscle and bone. He couldn't even cry out for help.

"What was that you said? 'Spare me'?" Tromell tightened his fist, pulling and twisting. "Ask once more. I just _might_ change my mind."

"Let 'im go!"

Ormi's shield went sailing through the air, but was swiftly knocked down with another shield. Others joined the syndicate member, spells and round objects flying towards the Guado, yet nothing hit their mark; Tromell was still too strong. He could focus his full attention on Logos and still block other attacks. But he only had two arms, and while he was busy defending himself, it gave Yuna and LeBlanc a change to cast some protective barriers of their own on the gunner. And though it slackened the damage, Tromell's still kept his hold intact; because he had already established a hold, the only way to break it was to severe the flow of concentration.

"I-it's not helping!" Absolute panic seized LeBlanc's heart. She had cast her spells. Yuna had assisted her. It had worked before, but now it seemed to do little more than prolong his suffering. She had already dropped to her knees and was already holding her gunner's hand in an attempt to soothe him, yet nothing was coming of that. Her spells were just as useless. The only one that could help Logos now was the man who was doing this to him. LeBlanc knew what she had to do. The thought made her want to rip out her own tongue, but if it was to save her own...she was already on her knees, anways...

"Tromell!" The word didn't come out nearly as forceful as she would have liked it to. In fact, it sounded nothing short of a plead. In truth, that's was exactly what it was. "Tromell, please...just..." The hand gripping hers tightened. She could feel Logos' disapproval of what she was about to do, but she could do nothing else. It was the only option she had left. "Please..please, stop!"

"Oh, come now. You can't have your treasured leader do your work for you!" Tromell's hold increased. Just a few more minutes, and he would be rid of one of his targets..."Speak up!" Caught up in his desire to finish off one of his problems- consumed with the power of holding a man's life in his hands- Tromell forgot one very important person.

Zarinia.

It quickly turned into the one mistake Tromell would sorely regret. Right when he had every person where he wanted them- right when he felt like his power rivaled that of a god- was when his ally decided to strike

"_Flare_!"

It took a moment for the old Guado's mind to register the voice. He was so consumed with toying with Logos, his mind was far from anything else. Yet when flames sprung up around him, Tromell's attention was jerked from the gunner and thrown to Zarinia. Suddenly, her voice clicked; he summoned a counter attack. It did little good, and her spell cut through his like a hot knife through butter. Abashed by by the swift turn of events- and the burning sensation coursing through his body- Tromell was left defenseless. Dazed and bleeding, his lost his leverage and fell to sand below. Time seemed to stand still for the Guado.

Everyone else roared to life.

Logos gathered as much air as possible with his boss suddenly smothering him. Yuna boosted up her comrades with nearly every stat-increasing spell she knew in preparations for the battle that was surely to ensure. Auron and Tidus hefted up their swords, Lulu and Wakka shared nods of determination, and brother and sister shared a smile that said they knew Zarinia would help them all along. While the battle-hardened group charged forward, prepared to end the tiresome battle, Zarinia merely stood rooted to her spot, her sword hanging limply at her side.

What... had she done? Her master...the one man that had taken her in when no one else had...the one person who had cared for her and taught her how to defend herself...She had just...She had signed his death certificate...

...But had he not signed her new found friends'?

A whirlwind of emotion surged within the huntress. She felt guilty for betraying her master- despite the fact that she had decided to turn her back to him hours before- and the thought of feeling remorse for her master brought torrents of guilt towards her newly acquired allies. She was a failure either way. The fatigue from earlier swept over her once again and Zarinia was very tempted just to give into it and lie down. She had helped Rikku and the others- her goal was accomplished. What else had she left to do?

With a slight shake of her head, Zarinia glanced up, surveying the battle before her. The thought of giving in slowly drained away. Though Tromell was injured, he wasn't surrendering. Even with his wounds and without his leverage, the Guado was faring well; for every attack he received, he was giving right back. Every one engaged combat looked drained. All looked as though the battle was zapping their strength. Yet each one held a look of determination and no one appeared prepared to forfeit.

Swords sunk into flesh; spells were flashing all about; shields and blitzballs were flying. Shouts and cries were echoed, some from anger and some from pain. All moved as though synchronized. One side moved, the other retaliated. Silver flashed, gun shots were fired, and crimson dripped. Trance like, Zarinia watched it all. And in the process, she realized what she must do. She couldn't just stand by idly and watch her teammates suffer. She would not let them be hurt.

And she would not feel a shred of guilt for assisting them.

Advancing towards the Guado, Zarinia raised her sword. She would finsh this...She would end this all and take back her life! Charging forward, blade outstretched, Zarinia knew what she must do. Still, felt her eyes close and her teeth grind as the horrible feeling of steel meeting flesh entered her senses. She heard her master's startled yelp. A flicker of remorse coursed through her, but she pushed it aside swiftly and compensated by pressing her sword deeper. To her dismay, however, she was met with resistance. Snapping her eyes open, Zarinia looked up sharply. She was met with the icy gold gaze of Tromell.

"You little wench."

Sucking in her breath, Zarinia removed her sword. Or tried. Her master's hand was fastened tightly around the steel. Blood seeped down his hand as the blade cut into his flesh. He didn't seem to notice. His other hand was raised in the air, forestalling the other's attacks. Anger poured from his entire being. Zarinia was suddenly cotton-mouthed and paralyzed.

"I _knew_ you would do this. I _knew_ it! I knew you were much to soft, to easily persuaded." Tromell's words grew harder and harder. His wounds seemed to be as far from his mind as the east was from the west. His body began to rise from the sand once again. He released his hold one her sword, black beginning to form around around his hand. "I regret that I pitied you- second-guessed myself for choosing you."

_Choosing me?_ Before Zarinia could contemplate the words, gun shots rang out, followed by a blur of blue and a whirl of silver.

Tromell jerked his gaze from Zarinia to the three men that dared to interrupt him. The bullets tore through his flesh, the shield and blitzball smacked into him painfully. Tromell ignored the hurt, ignored the numerous gashes and bruises covering his body. Flames seemed to dance in his cold eyes. "Do not-" he sent a ball of gravity hurling towards the men- "get in my way!" He flung his gaze back towards Zarinia.

"You," the Guado continued, "really are the perfect host. You have served your purpose, and now you will perish. I will not wait for the spell to take effect; I shall do it myself!"

_What in Yevon's name...?_ Zarinia's mind seemed to ticking in slow motion. What was the Guado jabbering about? Spell? Host? Death? It all made absolutely no sense! But one thing did stand clear: Tromell's hand was glowing black, and his eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits. Instinct told her to run, but her feet were unresponsive logs glued to the sand. The ebony surrounding Tromell's hand intensified and, seconds later, a mass of energy was flung in her direction. Knowing she had waited too long to flee, Zarinia merely closed her eyes in anticipation of what was to come. At least she had helped her allies. With Tromell spending his energy so freely...well, perhaps they could take advantage of it...

"Shield!"

"Barrier!"

A warmth surrounded her. Zarinia's eye flew open. The sphere of energy collided with her, but the attack simply knocked her off her feet and caused a minor sting to spread through her. LeBlanc and Yuna. The huntress' gaze snapped to the two women. They had saved her. Again.

Tromell released an angry snarl. "Why do you people insist on forestalling the inevitable!" Though his words were said with venom, his state was weakening. His wounds bleed freely and each of his attacks consumed massive amounts of energy. The angrier he became, the more blows he delivered. In a sense, he was only hurting himself. Yuna and LeBlanc supported their team; Tromell didn't even bother with healing.

"Just give up, old man!" Tidus bellowed, sword at the ready. Though he had his own injures, the blond was quite confident in his ability to overcome this challenge. "You're outnumbered!"

"Yes. But you are clearly out-skilled!" Another mass of energy was flung towards the group. It struck home, all stumbled. But to Tromell's dismay, none remained on the ground. His fury reached a new height. His mind barely registered the attacks of elements and bullets aimed his way. The new wounds poured crimson openly. Tromell seemed to feel no pain. His hatred fueled him, and he felt nothing.

"Why do you not die?" He cried, the words tearing from his throat. He threw more attacks. All were seemingly received with a shrug. More steel and spells tore into his body. He felt numb. "You took my Lord from me!" The Guado suddenly cried, more masses of energy flying from his hands. "That boy was like my child! And you killed him; ripped him out from beneath me!" He was blind to the fact that most of his attacks missed. "You expect me to surrender to _you_?" A scoff. "Never."

The Guado's words momentarily quelled the battle. Every one paused. Swords raised, hands in the air, arm outstretched; everyone simply stopped moving. Memories of the past sailed through each person's mind. Yes, they had killed the Maester Seymour, but they had been presented with no other option. They had regretted it- they didn't relish in the fact that they had killed. But nothing could be done. It had passed. It had already occurred. It couldn't be reversed.

Still, Seymour's death was not a valid reason to commit murders of his own. Shedding more blood would not bring back the one he loved. When the group voiced this, the Guado chuckled.

"You think I am not aware of that? I assure you, I am. And I care not for others. Where does that get you? No where. I desire one thing and one thing only: revenge for my master. And I will be granted that."

"Stop this, Tromell. Stop this foolishness and surrender." Zarinia couldn't keep the words from her lips. Though she loathed this man- hated what he had turned her into- she did not want to see him perish. Yet her words fell on deaf ears. The old Guado merely smiled.

"I would rather die."

The battle commenced once more. Though it lasted only minutes. Tromell's injured swiftly caught up with him. The pain that had eluded him swept over his body, and he felt himself faltering. His leverage was lost, and he fell to the sand. Still, he struggled, and tossed out more spells. None hit their marks. His breathing slowed, his feet stumbled. He could feel his life slowly seep from him. He knew that trying to hold onto it was futile. He didn't care. He would fight until no life was left in him. But, to his utter disgust, no one stepped forward to finish him. No one offered him a sword, or a bullet, or a spell. The things that had been assaulting him for hours was no longer touching him at all. All stood before him solemnly, looks of exhaustion and remorse covering their faces.

Not a single person looked proud.

Despite knowing his fate- despite knowing that death was waiting just around the corner- Tromell chuckled. These people would never understand his goal. These people would never understand the pain and hurt they had caused him. Pity didn't bring back people from the grave. Remorse for killing didn't erase the soul-crushing pain other's felt. They would never understand. And they would never realize what fools they were for not ending his life seconds before.

Because if he was going to die, he was taking somebody with him.

Using the last of his strength, the last ounce of power within him, Tromell formed an orb of energy. He put all of his being into the attack. He knew the consequence was immediate death. It no longer mattered. Softly, so that only he could hear, he mutter, "For you... my Maester..." The attack was unleashed. Who it hit, he did not know- did not care. He was no longer of this hideous world. Perhaps he would finally be reunited with the one they had tore from him...****

**_xxxx_**

Rikku watched on in complete awe. It was over. The battle was won. Tromell was on the sandy beach, bleeding and dying. Though she wished she could breath a sigh of relief, she couldn't. He was...a pitiful old man. Drove to madness because of his grief. She condoned him in no way, yet she still felt regret for the Gaudo. She hated winning- always had. She was thankful to be alive, but the price of her life was always paid with the death of another. Rikku never had enjoyed battle. She hated it all.

Especially the silence that always followed.

"Rikku! Move!"

Her eyes snapped from the ground. The quiet atmosphere was shattered. Rikku quickly realized why. Tromell had unleashed one last desperate attack. And the energy was headed straight towards her. Fear washed over her. She had _not_ expected that. No one had. No one was prepared for it. Instinctively, she raised her arms, shielding herself. She knew it would do little good, and the attack would still strike her...

A blur of red flew past her and suddenly blocked her view. Immediately, recognition flooded her mind. She knew without a shadow of doubt who the person was. Of course Auron would play the protector. She wanted to scream at him to just get out of the way. She didn't want to see him fall before her eyes; she would rather take to blow herself. She reach out hand to grasp the familiar threads of his cloak and haul him out of the way, but before she get a sturdy hold, another person came into view, stopping in front of Auron and holding out their own hands.

Rikku's mind whirled. What in the wold was happening? She was unable to contemplate the situation. In the next instance she found herself on the ground, dazed and confused, but free from pain. Fear still clutched at her heart, however; was Auron all right? Who had moved to shield him? To her, it seemed like time was ticking by in slow motion. In reality, she was off the ground and surveying the scene in seconds.

"Auron! Auron, are you okay?" She pressed her hand into his, green orbs roving over every inch of his body, looking for discolored skin or broken bones. Relief washed over her. He was fine. Hand still in his, Rikku turned her attention to the person who had moved to protect her warrior. Her savior was no longer on the ground, but back on their feet, albeit shakily. Rikku felt her eyes widen in surprise.

Zarinia. Zarinia had moved to protect them.

Moving to stand herself, Rikku stared silently at the huntress. Zarinia had..she had taken the blow intended for herself and Auron. And she was back on her feet, looking as though nothing at all was wrong with her. Rikku knew that attack was meant to seriously injure- perhaps even kill- them. And yet...Zarinia stood?

Finally finding her voice, Rikku stepped forward, holding out a hand. "Zarinia? Zarinia, are you all right?"

The huntress trembled as she stood. Looking towards Rikku, she smiled, ebony eyes unusually dull. "I...I am so glad you are safe..."

And with that said, she collapsed to the sand.****

_**xxxx **_

**_A/n:_** OhDearGod! I am done! I cannot believe I _finally_ finished it! Well, the chapter at least. Last chapter isn't until next time. ...Again, I am so sorry for taking so long. To help make up for my negligence, I will start to work on the last chapter immediately following this one. I hope I've not lost all you guys as reviewers. You know I heart you all.

On that note, all the thanks in the world to: **_Drachergirl14, Auron's Fan, Gining, Kurissyma san Tybalt, Moonlitesadness, Bluemoon Fairy, Forensicgirl21, BlackDeath6, Mandyfanforevr,_** and last but certainly not least**_, Hikaru-Chan13!_** I truly appreciate your reviews, guys- it's reaaly fuels me.

Again, so sorry. Hope this chapter was acceptable. I've encountered a bit of writer's block, so some parts were forced. Hope it didn't seem that way. Please leave me a line. Feel free to gripe all you want!


	26. Wedding Day

_**A/n:**_ Oh my. :looks around: It's taken me a kajillion years to get this up, and I'm not really happy with it, but I've finally finished this here fic. I really can't say that I'm expecting reviews, but I just wanted to get this up so this wouldn't be sitting unfinished. Because unfinished works make me sad. ...Maybe I should actually plan? Yeah, probably. But, this is finally finished and I thank all the people who have read this and enjoyed it. Many, many thanks.

_**Disclaimer:**_ FFX is not not mine and never will be. Rejoice! It would still be in production if I owned it.

Minor Al Bhed for the very last time. Here's the link: albhed(.)netfirms(.)com/

_Chapter 26: Wedding Day_

_**xxxx**_

It was, Rikku decided, an absolutely beautiful day for the weddings to take place. Typical Besaid sunshine dotted the area, yet a gentle sea breeze soothed the many locals attending the ceremonies. Looking around, seeing all the smiling faces and laughing children, it was hard to imagine the fierce battle that had been waged a few short hours ago. No, the battle seemed as old as the wounds of Sin; not as fresh as the flowers decorating the temple.

Standing outside the make-shift wedding chapel, Rikku greeted each guest that went through the temple doors, a smile on her lips. Though excitement bubbled up within her and the thought of the weddings filled her with glee, she was sure her eyes reflected some of the weariness she felt.

Perhaps the area didn't reflect the battle that had been fought, but there had indeed been one, and not a soul who had been present could deny it. Their wounds may be healed and their clothing changed, but the the change in the land was undeniable. All the luxuries they had grown accustomed to were back in working order and the fiends were all but gone. The villagers might think it a miracle, the heavens smiling upon them and delivering them all just in time for Lady Yuna's wedding, but Rikku knew it went far beyond any luck.

She knew the price that had been paid.

The battle had not been easy, the fight long and hard, and the life that had been paid in the turmoil of it all. It still seemed surreal; how things could change so quickly. Technology was taken away, now it was back. They had all once again battled against a twisted force, now they were just back home. Tromell had been scheming in Guadosalam, now he was on the Farplane. Everything happened so very quickly.

Yet despite all the hardships, all the fast-paced motions, Rikku couldn't help but smile. Somehow, everything had righted itself in time for the weddings. Today was not a day of sorrow, it was a day of joy. The land was back to normal, the people of Spira was again able to live in peace, and her four friends would be able to start their lives together on a bright note.

And Zarinia...

"Rikku!"

Jerked from her musings, the blond Al Bhed turned from the elderly couple she was welcoming and towards the man who called her name, smile never slipping from her face.

"Hey, Brother."

Climbing the steps two-by-two, her brother came to rest beside her, breathing heavy as he surveyed the area. "I'm not...late, am I?"

Shaking her head, Rikku forced herself to hold back a laugh. It was a rare day she saw her brother clad in anything short of overalls, and to see him wearing a charcoal suit, complete with pressed white shirt and matching tie, was indeed a sight to witness. "Nah, you're on time," she assured, controlling her mirth. He didn't look half-bad, really. Patting his shoulder, she added lightly, "But just barely."

He didn't seem to notice her twitching lips. Jade eyes looking past the people filing into the temple, a thread of silence flickered between them; then, "Rynt du pameaja fryd rybbahat rana mycd hekrd yldiymmo rybbaht, rir, Cec?" Switching to his native tongue, his gaze came to rest on his feet, body shifting with the memory.

Smile slipping just a bit, Rikku muttered, "Yeah, it is."

"Pid rana fa yna."

"Here we are."

Glancing to his sister, a small grin tugging at his lips as a light entered his swirls, he mumbled, "Ed'c hud naymmo cu pyt, druikr. Ajanodrehk fungat uid vun dra pacd. ...Nekrd?"

Meeting his question gaze, Rikku felt her smile return. Hand once again seeking his shoulder, she assured, "Right, Brother."

The two said nothing for a long moment, both digesting the other's words. Before anything more could be said, another voice called to them, cutting through their silence. Turning towards the sound, Rikku felt her smile broaden as the speaker of their names came into focus.

"Brother." Reaching the siblings, Auron motioned behind him. "You're wanted elsewhere."

An understanding light dawned in the eldest Al Bhed's eyes and it took only seconds for him to excuse himself. As Brother scurried away, Rikku turned to man beside her, ignoring his cryptic comment and snipping, "Why don't you look handsome?"

His hand traveled to his collar and fingers tugging at his crimson tie, he quipped. "You're entitled to your opinion."

Though he was uncomfortable in his suit, she could hear the prideful undertone. Snatching up his hand, she declared, "That trip to the bridal shop was worth while, huh?" For a moment, an air of listlessness hung above them, though it was short lived.

"Indeed."

Rikku grinned, squeezing his fingers and looking out over their home, a comfortable silence settling over them. The journey to make it to this day had been a difficult one, but despite all of the hardships, Rikku was truly happy. Today was going to be a beautiful day, and after so many troubled ones, she welcomed it. She knew she wasn't the only one- she could feel the contentment radiating off of the man that stood beside her. They had been through a lot together, but they had weathered it all and was now a stronger duo because of it.

Today was truly a blessed day.

Their moment of peace together was short-lived; the music beginning to drift out of the temple beckoned them away from the steps and into the building. Feeling her stomach jump to live, Rikku's grin widened. Tugging on Auron's arm, she whispered, "Well, time to go."

Auron couldn't resist a smirk. Tucking her hand into his, he nodded, his other hand dipping into his pocket to confirm it's content. Satisfied, he steered them towards the temple. "Yes, time to go."

_**xxxx**_

Standing outside of the decorated temple, guests filing out and patrons busily discussing the weddings that had just taken place, Zarinia watched on with a small smile. The event had been a large success- no verbal blunders, no untimely objections, no clothing disasters. It had been as close to perfect as possible, and the couples had been glowing with pleasure throughout. Zarinia had felt guilty for sitting in attendance, she had nearly cost them all their happiness. Had she completed her objective, neither couple would have been able to stand at the alter and declare their love and begin a life together.

Both women had assured her that she was welcome at the event, because had she not come into their lives, then at least one of them wouldn't have been able to attend the wedding. Zarinia had tried to argue that had she not bothered them they wouldn't have been placed in the situation at all, but no one would hear her argument. She had proven herself already, and last night had merely been the icing on the cake. Taking the blow intended for Rikku had shown her true colors like nothing else, and they had insisted she come.

Zarinia tried to ignore their kindness, but found that she couldn't. She already owed Yuna so much; had she not been there last night, then Zarinia wouldn't be standing outside the temple today. She had done a lot of wrong in her life, but being here made her feel like she could atone for it all. And she found that being with these people filled her with a warmth she had not felt since before her father's passing, and she just couldn't stray from it.

"Zarinia!"

Nor could she stray from him.

Turning from the make-shift chapel, Zarinia stretched out her hand, unable to keep a smile from her face as Brother trotted towards her. "Shouldn't you be helping your sister direct guests to the beach?" she greeted, trying to ignore her thumping heart as his fingers curled around hers. She failed miserably, but she didn't mind her defeat nearly as much as she should.

Brother simply tugged her hand and started towards the beach. "I am. I'm...escorting you." He grinned, adding, "She doesn't need my help.. LeBlanc took my place. She's very... direct."

Picturing the blond telling guests to head out to the beach to continue the celebration earned a laugh from the Zarinia. Thinking on the woman that had tried so hard to befriend her caused the giggle to fade to small grin. Yes, she had taken some wrong turns, but she knew that she was finally on the right path.

"Pacetac," Brother continued, switching tongues, "E fyhd du syga cina oui cyja dra vencd tyhla vun sa."

Glancing up at the man beside her, Zarinia fought the urge to laugh once again. For an entirely different reason. He was, in a sense, why she was here. Had he not broken through her shell, she would still be a spineless young girl out to spite the world and not caring about anyone else. Tightening her hold on his hand, she assured, "Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Every single dance is reserved solely for you."

"Bnuseca?" he teased, knowing glint in his pale eyes.

It took barely a second for Zarinia to respond.

"I promise."

_**xxxx**_

Bare feet digging into the warm sand and arms wrapped around her new husband, Yuna felt a peace that she had not felt in weeks. Everything had gone as planned. The wedding had been beautiful, her friends had all been right beside her, and the world had, somehow, been put back together. They had managed to right all the wrongs in time for her to be pronounced Tidus' wife, and she could not begin to explain how wonderful it all felt.

In all the commotion, she was finally able to breath easy, and with that released sigh, she was suddenly able to see things in a new light. She now realized that her wedding day hadn't had to be absolutely perfect- though it had been the best wedding _ever_- and that the food could have tasted like sludge and the flowers could have wilted and fiends could have been wreaking chaos. It wasn't the setting that mattered, but the people.

And the people around her were the best people to be found on Spira.

Rikku had worked so hard to help her and make this day perfect. Auron had gone along with every crazy plan she threw at him. Lulu had sat by and listened to her ramblings, even though she was a bride, too. Wakka had just laughed at her antics and reminded her why he was the big brother. Her uncle had made sure her guests arrived. Kimahri had stood beside her, silent and proud. All of her friends had been right there- everything else would eventually fade, but they were a constant. She had even made new friends in the process, and they, too, remained with her.

And Tidus...

Well, he was the best component of all.

"What in the world are you smiling at?"

Unaware that her thoughts were etched across her face, Yuna stared up at her husband, feeling a warmth spread into her cheeks. "... I was just thinking how silly I am. I stressed and worried and nearly drove everyone insane with planning this wedding, but I was too busy to see what really mattered."

"Oh?"

"My friends. Everyone. People." Nestling her head against his shoulder, she laughed. "I'm so glad that everything worked out well, and I am so truly happy, but now I understand that I really only needed one thing." Pressing a short kiss on his cheek, she added, "You."

Tidus laughed, continuing their dance as his blue eyes sparkled with mirth. "That is so insanely cheesy." Dipping his head and pressing a kiss to her lips, he grinned. "But I couldn't agree more."

_**xxxx**_

"How awesome is 'dis party, ya?" Walking away from the buffet style tables, plate of food in his hands, Wakka sauntered over to his new bride, piece of bread in his mouth. "I mean, 'dis food! It's so good!"

Lulu tried not to smile and indulge him in his eating habits, but she couldn't keep the emotion from clouding over her face. The day was going so smoothly. Their ceremony had been simple and traditional, and she had barely even acknowledged the people in the audience. Even now, out on the beach, ocean pushing gently against the shore as guest milled about and enjoyed dinner and dancing and passed out congratulations, Lulu found that she couldn't take her eyes off of her husband.

Yuna was supposed to the sentimental bride.

Grabbing a piece of food off of Wakka's loaded dish, Lulu tried to focus on something other than the red-head sitting so very close to her. Rikku was speaking with LeBlanc, hands waving in animation. Yuna was speaking with some guests, all smiles and laughs. Cid was piling firewood for bonfire to be lit at dusk, and Kimahri and Tidus were having a conversation of her own. She had no idea where Auron and LeBlanc's men were, but Brother and Zarinia were out dancing with the other couples grouped beside the waters. She couldn't even think on Zarinia, who had come into their life in such a whirlwind of confusion and suspicion and now spoke with them all with such sincerity and truth.

She could only think off her new husband, the silly child she had grown up with and loathed for pulling her braids. The young boy who had gone from tugging at her hair to inviting her to play. The teenager that had constantly been with her and sat by idly while she strayed from him and ran to his brother. The man that had remained by her side for so many years and silently stole away her heart.

Dear Yevon, she was going to cry.

Straightening, Lulu forced herself to focus on the familiar faces, willing herself to stop acting like a ninny and _cry_ over her memories. She had gone through so many hardships and struggles and never shed a tear. To cry on her wedding day- a day full of joy- was unacceptable.

She had just succeeded in reigning in her ridiculous feminine emotions when Wakka leaned into her shoulder, casually murmuring, "Jus' think, you get t' cook for me until death do us part."

She had to place a hand over her mouth to keep from blubbering like a fool. Wakka immediately noticed her struggle, and sought to remedy the situation.

"Gee, Lu, I was jus' jokin', ya? Y- you cook for me now... But you don't really... actually, you kinda do, 'cause if I cooked, we'd starve, but-"

Holding up a hand, Lulu quieted his ramblings, roping in her tears and mumbling, "No, Wakka, that's not the problem. I don't mind feeding you- It's just..." Feeling like a young child who had dropped their ice cream cone in the sand for all to see, she whispered softly, "I'm just happy."

"Happy?"

Nodding mutely, she once again shoved her fingers to her mouth. Feeling Wakka's arm wrap around her shoulder, she couldn't help but lean into him as his gentle laughter rumbled against her side.

"Dat's good, ya?" Brushing his lips against her forehead, he pulled her closer. "'Cause I really can't cook..."

Feeling her own laughter swell up as her heart threatened to burst, Lulu felt a smile curve her lips.

"I know."

_**xxxx**_

Sitting on the cool evening sand, fire burning in front of her and people dancing all around her, Rikku was sure a smile was going to be permanently pressed on her lips. She hadn't been able to stop grinning for the entire day, and the sun had been below the horizon for a good bit. The weddings had been lovely, and her friends had positively glowed. People were still enjoying the festivity, and Rikku was again reminded how blessed this day was.

Her friends were happy. Yuna was dancing with Tidus and Lulu and Wakka were right beside the summoner. Her Brother was happy. He had found someone that truly cared about him. Zarinia was happy. She wasn't bound by her past any longer, she had a new circle of friends. _Rikku_ was happy. She had a home to return to, a safe world to live in, and friends all around her. Today was truly a wonderful day.

"Well, I hope _my_ wedding is this enjoyable."

Turning to her newest friend, Rikku nodded in agreement. "Please wait a while- my face feels like it's going to break."

LeBlanc laughed, stretching her legs out in front of the blaze and turning to the women she had spent most of the day with. "No worries there. You kind of need another person if you want to tie the knot."

Rikku dug her bare toes in the sand. "Tell me about it."

"You have little reason for concern, Ri. Auron is always right beside you."

Waving away her comment, Rikku flushed, remembering the previous night she and Auron had shared in the temple. "Yeah, well, you have _two_ men beside you all the time. Greedy woman."

"Ormi and Logos? You are delusional. Ormi's already dancing with some local woman and heaven knows where Logos is."

"I know," Rikku quipped, green eyes alive with merriment as her gaze slid past the blond woman beside her.

"Oh, do you?"

"Yep." Pointing past her friend, she fought the urge to laugh out loud. "He's right there."

Following Rikku's direction, LeBlanc nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized her gunner was practically standing on top of her. Staring up at the man, brown eyes narrowed, she scolded, "My lands, Logos, scare me to death. Then you'll have no one to sign your checks."

"How would I survive? You pay me _so well_."

Flicking sand on his pressed slacks, LeBlanc rolled her eyes. "Are you interrupting us for a reason? We were having an important conversation."

"I came to ask you to dance. Offering his hand, Logos ignored his boss' snarky comment. "You can return to your important conversation about my location when we're finished."

Rikku fought back another laugh at LeBlanc's obvious lie and watched on in amusement as the fellow blond fumbled for a retort to Logos's bold response. Wordlessly, LeBlanc accepted the proffered hand. Rikku couldn't hold back a snicker and was rewarded with a glare and a smirk. Watching LeBlanc acknowledge Rikku's knowing grin with a half-hearted shrug, the Al Bhed felt her smile stretch wider.

Sighing, she flopped back into the sand, folding her arms beneath her head and staring up at the night sky. It was funny how things could change. At first she had dreaded these weddings because she thought she would ultimately wind up alone, and now she had more friends than she had started with. She no longer worried about her future, because she knew that, no matter what happened, she would never truly be alone. She would always have her friends.

And, though he may not want a wedding of this caliber, she knew that, someday, she would have a husband. Suddenly, she wasn't in so much as a hurry.

Hearing familiar footsteps and knowing exactly who they belonged to, Rikku sat up, dusting the grains off of her back and pushing back her thoughts. As Auron came to stand before her, offering her a hand, her grin widened as he pulled her to her feet.

"Rikku, I'd like to speak with you."

"Sure."

"Privately."

Curling her fingers around his, Rikku nodded, feeling lighter than she'd felt in weeks. "Whatever you say." Following after him, thoughts on nothing but her wonderful friends and the man leading her down the beach, Rikku knew her grin would never leave her. Everything had worked out so well...

Today was definitely a good day for the weddings.

_**xxxx**_

_**A/n: **_Glory day, I'm finished. It was corny and cliched, but it's done. I honestly thought about abandoning it but I just couldn't quit. Again, guys, thanks so much for your comments. I really appreciate every single one of them and I thank you for reading this. It been a long road and I can honestly say I'm glad it's over. Haha!

No, really- thanks for reading. I appreciated every one of your comments and though this certainly isn't my best, I do hope it suffices. Thanks so much.

- _L2G_


End file.
